


Mixed Emotions ( Draco X Reader )

by Haileyh19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 90
Words: 158,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haileyh19/pseuds/Haileyh19
Summary: You are y/n Lockhart, your twin brother is Lewis Lockhart, your father is the ever so rich Philip Lockhart! You grew up getting everything you've ever wanted... but that'll soon change once you get to Hogwarts.As your life at Hogwarts continues so does your feelings for not one but two boys both completely different from each other. To make matters more complicated the dark lord is returning to power and wanting purebloods was his number 1 priority.Mature Language!*I'm horrible at writing descriptions*All rights go to Jk Rowling.Started: Sept 6, 2020
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Year 1-1

**Quick little message before you start reading:**

**I'm not too sure how you guys visualize these stories but while you're reading this please separate Tom Felton from Draco Malfoy, Pretend that they are two completely different people.**

**I don't care what your views are on him, by all means hate the man or love him endless.**

**I DON'T want anyone thinking that Tom Felton is being sexualized by MY writing.**

**I am also trying to fix my grammar mistakes as I started writing this a while ago... if you see me updating I'm not changing the story just fixing my horrible english. Lmao.**

**As I look back at these chapters I realize how much I hate them. They are truly horrible, 5th year is where it gets better ( In my opinion )**

~~~~~

I woke up bright and early on September 1st... I was so excited because today is going to be my first day at Hogwarts!! I was so thrilled when I got my acceptance letter from the owl... I always knew I was going to Hogwarts, my father is Philip Lockhart, a rich pureblood wizard, he went to Hogwarts! My mother also went to Hogwarts but I rarely brought her up in conversation considering she passed away almost 2 years ago... it was mentally tiring to have to explain that your mother had passed away and get the same pity looks, my father on the other hand didn't cry but his expression became blank and he became consumed in his own thoughts. Today was not the day to make him upset, today was a happy day for all of us.

My twin brother is also going to Hogwarts..... Lewis Lockhart, he always seemed to try and one up me in every little thing I do and to make matters worse when our mother passed away he has become even worse. It didn't matter though I knew he took the loss of my mother a bit worse than me... they were always closer with each other.

We arrived at kings cross station, my father carrying my brothers and I's truck.

Lewis was holding his Tawny Owl 'Messi.' Father bought Messi at Eeylops Owl Emporium. I decided on a pet that I could bond with and have with me in my dorm.... I chose a Siamese Cat. Her name is 'Medusa.'

"Alright kiddos it's time to board the train." Said my father.

Father carried our trunks onto the train and Lewis and I said our goodbyes.

"I expect Messi to be sending me a letter stating your houses and that you have arrived at Hogwarts safely."

I just nodded while Lewis said "of course Father."

"And Lewis my boy if y/n needs Messi to send something you will let her use it without a fuss." My father told him.

He just sighed."of course Father."

I never understood why he was always so formal with our father. Lewis and I decided to find an empty compartment to sit in.

I started to read a muggle book I took off my fathers shelf called 'The Hunger Games.' It was quite a story to read but a loud slam of a door made me lose focus.

I looked up to see a boy with platinum blonde hair and 2 big boys right behind him. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

The boy said and then pointed to the two behind him. "and that's Crabbe and Goyle."

I knew quite a bit about the Malfoy's, We were both a rich pure blood family but that's where the similarities end... The Malfoy's believed that anything less than a pureblood was a disgrace while my parents taught me that a person, whatever they were made of are all the same. Their actions spoke for them.

I got up and shook Draco's hand. He was about 2 inches short then me which made me smirk.

"I'm y/n Lockhart" and I pointed behind me, "that's my twin brother Lewis Lockhart."

Lewis didn't even look up. "I apologize on behalf of Lewis for not introducing himself." I told Draco.

"Shut it y/n, i've got other things on my mind!" Lewis snapped.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

Draco smirked. "Do you mind if we sit here everywhere else is full?"

"Sure I don't mind....but I wouldn't waste your breath on Lewis. He's about as bland as a piece of bread."

A tiny smirk appeared upon his face once again. "You said your name is Lockhart, yeah? I'm guessing your father is Philip?"

"Yes that's my father." "I'm hoping that you're going to make the correct choice in friends considering your family is very highly respected... wouldn't want you running around with mudbloods."

"Well Draco I very much am going to take who I become friends with into consideration but just because our last names mean something doesn't mean you can call them mudbloods, it's just plain rude!"

I tried to say it as nice as possible but who did this boy think he was?

"Ahhh y/n you have much to learn."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" Said Professor McGonagall.

"The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." All first years were walking into the great hall I stood beside Lewis and Draco.

"So Draco I'm guessing you are wanting to be in Slytherin?"

"Wanting? No y/n i'm without a doubt getting into Slytherin."

"Well I guess that makes 2 of us." I said, My Father was a Slytherin and I want nothing more than to follow in his footsteps.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the sorting hat and sit on the stool." She told us.

She called a few people's names that didn't ring a bell.... then it came to Draco.

Draco swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed,

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Harry potter!" Called Mcgonagall.

Whoa thee Harry Potter was here at Hogwarts in my year! I stared for a split second. I didn't want to seem rude, he must have been getting looks since the moment he arrived at Kings Cross.

Harry took a few moments then the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"

Soon it came to my turn.

"y/n Lockhart"

I sat on the stool, my heart beating out of my chest,

"SLYTHERIN!!"

I jumped down pleased with myself.... there was an empty seat beside Draco so I sat beside him.

"Guess we were both right then Lockhart, we were meant for Slytherin." Said Draco. "But your brother got sorted into Ravenclaw."

"Oh Draco he isn't Slytherin Material." I told him as I stared at the back of my twin brother's head.


	2. Year 1-2

When dinner was over I made my way to the Slytherin common room... The Slytherins prefect gave us the password and we entered. The common room was dark but there was a nice fire going.... I glanced around and decided to say good night to Draco and go to my room.

When I got into my room, all my bags were there, my bed was made and Medusa was sitting on my bed. 

I looked to my right to see a girl with short black hair and glasses smiling at me.

"Oh you must be y/n Lockhart!! I'm Scarlett Bexley, we'll be sharing this room for the rest of our time at Hogwarts." She said.

"It's very nice to meet you Scarlett!! awww is that your rat??" I asked, pointing to the creature in her hands.

"Yes it is... his name is Remy. He's an albino rat! Is that your cat?" She asked, nodding her head towards Medusa.

"Ohh yes that's Medusa, you don't have to worry about Remy, she's trained to not go after other animals. Father paid a fortune for her." 

~~~~~~~~

I woke up and got ready, I put my hair in a ponytail and then woke up Scarlett.

"Hey Scarlet!! Wake up you don't wanna be late for breakfast."

"Do you mind waiting here, I'll get ready quickly!!"

"Yeah sure!"

I looked at my timetable while Scarlett was getting ready.

We walked down to breakfast and sat at the Slytherin table.

"Morning Lockhart... and who do we have here?" Draco asked, staring at Scarlett giving her a dirty look.

"I'm Scarlett Bexley." She replied with a small smile.

"Draco Malfoy." He said, still giving her a dirty look. "So Scarlett, are you a pure blood?"

"Actually i'm a half blood, my mom went here......Priscilla Coombes." 

"Wait, that name sounds familiar... Does your mother work for the Ministry?" I asked.

"Yes she does.... and my father muggle born works as a lawyer. We all live in London." She replied.

"Usually half bloods don't end up in Slytherin, Does your family have money?" Draco asked.

I jabbed him with my elbow. "Draco that was rude."

"I was just wondering that's all." He said.

Scarlett looked annoyed."Well lawyers make good money in the muggle world... and we live in a nice house so i'd say we live fine."

"Alright then... we better go to Herbology." Draco said as he got up with Crabbe and Goyle.

"y/n I just met the kid and he's already being a little tosser." 

I laughed. "He seemed like an arse sure but something about him made me wanna be friends with him...  _ odd _ I know." 

Scarlett looked at me and tilted her head. "I can already tell he's going to get you into some kind of trouble with the way he talks."

"Ahhh well I guess we'll wait and see." 

~~~~~

"Today's classes were boring." I said while walking towards the Slytherin common room with Scarlett beside me.

"I know and we already have DADA homework and it's the first day!!" Scarlett said groaning.

Scarlett and I were just about done with their homework when Draco walked in with his two little minions. I never really got a chance to look at the two ( Crabbe and Goyle ) They were both Plug ugly... of course I said that in my head. 

"Have you seen Potter around??" Draco asked me.

"I haven't seen him.. why are you asking?" 

"None of your bloody business Lockhart." Draco scoffing.

"You just asked me if I've seen him and now you want to act like a real knob." I said annoyed.

"Well Lockhart if you MUST know I'm looking for him to tell him that he's a blood traitor for hanging around that Granger." Draco said.

"You haven't even known him for a day..... honestly Draco your just plain rude-" I said getting cut off by Draco.

"Well forget about you then Lockhart.... clearly you don't care who you hang around with maybe you're the blood traitor.... maybe you should hang with the mudbloods they'd just love you." Draco replied, turning around to walk away.

"You know what! how about we go our separate ways clearly we aren't meant to be friends... you don't care about your status because you wouldn't burn bridges with a LOCKHART." I screamed, that may have been cocky of me but that was true.

Draco looked at me kinda shocked "Whatever you nutter.... Crabbe, Goyle let's leave."

~~~~~~~

I walked up to my bedroom and decided to write my father

_ To: Philip Lockhart _

_ Hello dad it's me y/n! I forgot to write to you last night, but i'm sure you understand that I was very tired after the hustle of the day. I wanted to tell you that I got into Slytherin!! Lewis is in Ravenclaw ( I think that suits him very well ) We haven't talked since the train ride, i'm not sure if he's upset at something I did or not. Anyways I made a new friend. Her name is Scarlett Bexley, we share a room together. _

_ I also got the chance to meet Draco Malfoy... unfortunately I have nothing kind to say about him as he's rude to just about everyone! Not that I care much but I do think that he just respects our name especially since we are lucky enough to have the money that we do!! _

_ Love & Miss you!! _

_ xoxo y/n _

As I finished writing Scarlett walked in

"The nerve of that Malfoy kid... I'm glad you're not friends with him anymore!"

"I would have never sat with him if I knew that was the way he was going to behave!! Anyways, I want to help me find my brother, I need to use his owl."

"Sure I'll come!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scarlett and I walked to the Ravenclaw painting of course we couldn't get in as we didn't know the password. I saw another Ravenclaw girl standing just outside.

"Hello sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you know Lewis Lockhart... he's my twin brother." I told her.

"Ohh sorry I'm new here and don't know anyone yet!"  __ She replied.

"Ok well I'm y/n Lockhart!!" I said introducing myself. 

"and i'm Scarlett Bexley!!!"

"Nice to meet you guys i'm Serafina Campbell!" The girl replied smiling. 

"Lovely to have met you Serafina but we must go and find my brother."

Scarlett waved good and we left.

"Where else would he hang???" Asked Scarlett.

"Uhhh maybe the Library?" I said.

Sure enough he was in the Library sitting beside Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

"Lewis!! Hey I was wondering if I could use Messi, I have a letter for Father." 

He had a book in his hand and didn't look up _. _ "Can't do that y/n I already sent Messi out this morning." 

I was about to turn around and leave when Scarlett grabbed my arm and looked at Hermione and Harry. 

"Hi, I'm Scarlett Bexley and this is y/n Lockhart." She said, still holding my arm.

"Hello i'm Hermione Granger." The girl said getting up to shake our hands.

"and i'm Harry potter." He said shyly. 

I waved and Scarlett replied with a smile.

"Do you guys happen to know where they keep the school owls?" I asked.

Hermione smiled and said she could help us look.

I waited for Hermione to get up and I glanced at Harry who was still staring at me

I smiled at him. "Would you look to join us or just sit here with my boring brother?"

He took a gulp and agreed to come, I was super confused as to why he was acting weird but maybe he expected me to ask about his scar or maybe he was shy.

Harry said good night to my brother who  _ still _ had not looked up from his book.

As we were walking down the hall, Harry and I were behind Hermione and Scarlett who had taken the lead.

We continued walking until Draco and his goons stepped in front of Harry and I, Scarlett and Hermione didn't realize that we were stopped as they just kept walking.

"So Harry did you finally leave the mudblood for someone of a higher status... someone who is actually pure." He said nodding his head towards me.

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry snapped.

"I almost forgot Lockhart is a blood traitor just like yourself... you'll both fit right in!" He said walking away.

I didn't realize my hands were balled in a fist, I unclenched them as Draco walked away. 

I turned to Harry. "I'm sorry about Draco. I don't know what his problem is."

"Oh it's fine but what I don't understand is why you're apologizing for him?" Harry asked puzzled.

"I-I actually don't know why." I admitted. "I guess nobody deserves to be called such rude things."

He smiled and said "I think we'll get along just fine y/n."

I locked arms with him."I'm sure we will!" I pulled him as I started running, we had to catch up with Hermione and Scarlett.


	3. Year 1-3

Scarlett and I were walking into potions class when a hand touched my shoulder... It was Harry!

"Hey y/n!" He said smiling.

"Morning Harry!"

"Ohh and morning to you to Scarlett." He said, kinda embarrassed.

"Oi are you not going to introduce me!!" Said a ginger haired boy.

Harry turned around, "oh y/n, Scarlett this is Ron Weasley."

"Where was Ron Yesterday?" Scarlett asked.

"Oh he fell asleep on the couch, so Hermione and I decided to go to the library for a bit." Harry told her.

"Wait you guys left me in there?" Said Ron surprised. 

I just laughed.

"Ahh glad were all caught up, eh Weasley." Snarled Draco.

"Oh put a sock in it." Shouted Hermione.

"You filthy little mudblood!! How dare-"

_ "IN MY CLASSROOM NOW EVERYONE."  _ Yelled a teacher with black shoulder length hair.

When we got inside, the professor whose name was Snape assigned our seats for the rest of the year. At my table of four sat Harry, myself, Draco and Daphne Greengrass, another Slytherin who I never had a chance to speak with yet. 

We barely had our books out when Snape started his 'speech.'

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but we caught every word- like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper death- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach. "

"Potter!" Said Snape suddenly,"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry stared, stuck in his seat, when Snape was looking at another student. I whispered "you'd brew a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death."

"Uhhh you'd brew a sleeping potion also known as Draught of Living Death." Harry said, taking my answer.

Snape stood there shocked and then looked over at me, "ahh y/n Lockhart's beside you Potter, her mother was one of the best potion's students that stepped foot in Hogwarts."

I smiled at Snape, giving him a silent thank you, I remember seeing him at my mom's funeral now that I'm thinking about it.

"So Potter did Lockhart give you that answer??"

"Yes she did professor." Replied Draco.

"Thank you Mr.Malfoy." He replied shortly.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. 

"Let's try again Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat.

"I-i'm not sure Professor." Replied Harry shakily.

"Fame clearly isn't everything."

Draco started snickering. 

"A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons." I said out loud not looking at Snape.

"Very good y/n clearly you take after your mother in this class."

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Harry just sat there, not knowing the answer.

"Miss.Lockhart what is the answer?"

I looked at Harry giving an apologetic glance, "They are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite." 

"Well? Why aren't you all copying that down? That goes for everyone!!" He snapped. 

"10 points to Slytherin for y/n and her answers." 

I smiled at Snape still feeling bad for Harry.

"Nice Job Lockhart, maybe you aren't that dumb." Said Draco then looked away.

I didn't even answer him, there's no need to.

We partnered up with people at our table so Harry and I were together. We had to mix up a simple potion to cure boils. I helped make sure that Harry and I did well so we wouldn't get a lecture from Snape.

Clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.

"You- Potter- why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's 5 point you've lost for Gryffindor. "

Neville's table was just next to ours, closest to Harry. That gave Snape an excuse to call out Harry.

This was so unfair that Harry opened his mouth to argue, but I kicked him before he said something he'd regret.

"Don't push it." I whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~

I was back at my dorm packing my things to take the train home for Halloween when I got hugged from behind.

"Oh y/n i'm going to miss you!!" Said Scarlett.

"It's only two weeks Scarlett!" I said laughing.

"Owl me if you can!"

"If Lewis will let me use Messi, he's barely said 10 words to me since school started... he won't even look at me, I-i don't know what I did."

"Oh y/n it's probably a phase you know he's 12 maybe that's the age where it starts." Scarlett said.

"That would explain his and Draco's attitude." I said grinning.

Scarlett and I found a compartment and sat down, with Remy in her hoodie pocket and Medusa on my lap.

My brother came down and sat with us, I was surprised.

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle followed behind him sitting down.

"Since when did you become friends?" I asked them. 

"Since when was it any of your business." Lewis snapped.

I turned to Scarlett. "Someone's going through changes."

She giggled. 

The boys spent the train ride whispering.

Scarlett and I just sat there eating chocolate frogs enjoying each other's company.

~~~~

When I got home I plopped down on my bed, glad to be home.

"Hey y/n?" Said Lewis standing at my door.

"Hey?" I replied quickly looking up, He made his way in my room sitting right on my bed with me

"Sorry about everything... I was upset that you were in Slytherin and I wasn't, you got to be friends with Malfoy and I didn't." He said all this super quickly and he wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Oh Lewis, I'm sorry I thought you'd be glad to be away from me, you've been distant since mom- But i'm NOT friends with Draco."

“I know that now and I realized that I was wrong so are we okay??" He asked.

"Course!" I said pulling him into a side hug.

Nightfall soon came and I jumped into my bed with Medusa so happy to have my king size bed all to myself. At Hogwarts we only have little single beds. It also made me so grateful that I get to come home to Lockhart Manor with our huge rooms and expensive furniture.

I missed being at home with my string lights, hanging chair, my own bathroom and my own balcony.

~~~~~

_ To: Scarlett Bexley _

_ Happy late Halloween Scarlett!! Hope alls well. _

_ This halloween we decided to carve pumpkins to eat the seeds out of them! They tasted very good and I'd definitely eat them again. Of course you know what I'm talking about as your father is a muggle.  _

_ Lewis and I are on speaking terms again and he opened up a tiny bit!! Anyways write me back when you can!! _

_ Miss you lots, just to let you know father will be taking us to Hogwarts a day early so I will not be on the train. _

_ xoxo y/n!! _

When Lewis and I arrived at Hogwarts a day before everyone else, everything was quiet. We went to the library so I could catch up on the last bit of homework I had and Lewis wanted another book! We stayed in the library until dinner was served in the great hall.

When we walked there expecting to see nobody but to my surprise Harry Potter was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Neville!

I ran up and hugged Harry, his cheeks went red.

"Hey guys you're back early!" Said Harry.

"Father had some work to catch up on and would be out of the house for the next few days so we had to come back early." Lewis told him.

"Well at least you can settle back in peace." Said Harry.

I went up to bed myself... There was no one in the Slytherin common room except an older boy and girl who were both sleeping on the coach.

* * *

**I know that Halloween isn't technically a break, but in this story it is. It's only for a few days though. (:**


	4. Year 1-4

Winter time soon rolled around, we'd be let off for break for 2 weeks but because Father had lots of work to tend to, Lewis and I were stuck at Hogwarts for it. I didn't mind though the halls would be quiet and I could relax. 

I walked down to the last dinner before break with Scarlett.

"You know I could ask to stay with you for the break." Said Scarlett.

"Oh no Scarlett, spend time with your family I will be fine!" 

We sat down and ate, I filled my plate with turkey, potatoes, and meat pies. For dessert I had chocolate pudding. I was half way done with my pudding when someone sat beside me, It was harry.

"Hey Harry."

"Hey guys!" He said looking at Scarlett and I.

"So y/n, Lewis told me that both of you are staying for Christmas break?"

"Yeah father is busy at work, he'll be sending us our presents through owl." I told him. 

"That's great.... I mean because I'm staying for break as well, we can keep each other company." He said not making eye contact with me. 

"That's perfect!" I said smiling. 

"Potter! Get away from this table, you're not wanted over here." Draco said.

"Draco just give it a rest, it's the last day before break." I said.

"You may not care that he's here but I do, go back to your table Potter!" 

"Draco!!Just shut up already, we get you don't like him." Scarlett said, giving him a dirty look.

"It's not like you to talk Bexley, I'm surprised." Draco said, raising his eyebrows slightly. 

As much as I had to admit it Draco was right, Scarlett usually just stayed silent when Draco said someone rude or annoying.

"It's okay guys I have to go back to my table anyways." Harry said and then he left. 

"We'll catch up later." I called out.

_ ~~~~~~ _

It was Christmas eve and Harry, Lewis and I were running down the corridor to the great hall.

"Slow down!! "Snarled Snape as he walked in the other direction.

The food looked amazing and the hall was decorated with big wreaths and it smelled like gingerbread throughout the whole school. 

Lewis, Harry and I spent most of our break just sitting around, we played a few games of chess and I helped Harry with his potions work, he still couldn't grasp the concept but he was still getting better. 

Christmas morning came around and I woke up to gifts around my bed, Father got my clothing and the prettiest diamond earrings, Ron's mother made me a purple jumper, Scarlett got me a pretty journal with the Slytherin logo on it, Hermione got me cat treats for Medusa ( she loved them! ), and Harry got me a box of Chocolate frogs! But there was one last thing without a name or even a note with it, it was a box of honey dukes sweets! They tasted amazing but I couldn't even thank the person who got me them. 

I walked out of the Slytherin tower to find Harry waiting outside for me.

"Morning y/n! Did you like the chocolate frogs??" He asked me.

"Loved them! Did you like the quill I got you??" 

"y/n I loved it but that must have cost a fortune." Harry said smiling.

"The price doesn't matter Harry, I got them for all of you guys, they're the best kind to write with!!" 

"I'll be sure to think of you when I use it."

I blushed slightly.

"I need to show you something y/n!! Promise not to tell anyone, at least not until I show everyone when they get back." Harry said, pulling me towards the Gryffindor tower.

"Uhh ok?" I said super confused.

Harry brought me up to his room, the Gryffindor tower was much brighter than the Slytherin tower which of course made sense. We got to his bed and he looked at me "Look at this!!"

I stared at it puzzled for a moment.

"IS THAT AN INVISIBILITY CLOAK??" I shouted excitedly, not caring about how loud I was.

"Yes!!"  __ He said putting it on so he was now just a floating head.

"Wow who gave you that?" I asked.

"Not sure but promise you won't say anything!" 

"My lips are sealed." I said with a tiny smile. 

It was the night before everyone came back and Lewis, Harry and I were sipping hot chocolate in the Gryffindor common, nobody came to check on us so that's why Lewis and I were there.

"You know i'm really going to miss how quiet it is and 2 weeks without Draco being a git."

"At least he doesn't bother you as much as he does with Harry." Lewis said, staring at me.

"I mean you're right but you guys don't have to be in the same tower as him, he's always in the common room with his two goons." 

"He's just upset because you are friends with Harry." Lewis said, still staring at me.

"No Lewis he's mad that I don't agree with him about blood status." 

"y/n I'm friends with him I see the jealousy on his face every time you're with Harry." Lewis told me.

Harry just sat there listening not putting his thoughts into the conversation.

"I mean he's got nothing to be jealous about, I would be his friend if he wasn't so bloody rude." 

"You're spending too much time with Ron." Harry said laughing.

I just laughed knowing he said that because Ron's favourite thing to say is "bloody."

"I'm off to bed, good night everyone, thanks for the great break." Lewis said getting up to leave.

"Good night!!" Said Harry and I in unison. 

"Well I should probably leave once I finish my drink." I said holding my cup.

"y/n I had a really good break with you." Then he blushed. "and Lewis." 

"I had a great time as well, and I'm glad we got to become better friends." I said smiling.

"Yeah i'm glad to!" 

I got up and put my drink on the table. "I should go." I said and pulled Harry into a hug.

As I was walking back to my room I realized that I felt a tiny bit upset that I wouldn't have Harry to myself anymore..... I never had that feeling about anyone but I decided to push that feeling away because I was probably just tired.


	5. Year 1-5

It was just a few days before exams, Scarlett and I were studying with Lewis when Harry and Hermione busted through the Library.

"Harry, Hermione did you hear what Draco's been saying about you guys?" Scarlett asked practically leaping out of her seat. 

"Uhh some story about a dragon." Hermione said nervously.

"What's up with you?" I asked.

"Mcgonagall caught Harry and I last night with the cloak, she took 150 points away from Gryffindor." Hermione said, looking upset.

"Everyone in our tower is mad at us...... we've been sitting in the back of the room away from everyone." Harry said.

"What were you doing sneaking around the castle anyways?" Scarlett asked.

"It was Hagrid's idea.... We wanted to see a dragon egg hatch." Said Hermione.

I glanced at Lewis whose expression was as confused as mine, I decided to not say anything because I thought that what Hermione and Harry did was really stupid. 

~~~

Exam time unfortunately came around.

Professor McGonagall watched us turn a mouse into a snuffbox, points were given for how pretty the snuffbox was, but taken away if it had whiskers. 

Snape made us try to remember how to make a Forgetfulness potion.

And History of Magic, which was the boring exam consisted of one hour of answering questions about batty old wizards who'd invented self stirring cauldrons.

We'd be free, free for a whole wonderful week until our exam results came out.

Scarlett and I left our final exam when we saw Harry standing next to Ron holding his forehead.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Harry's scar is hurting." Ron replied. 

"Where's Hermione?"Asked Scarlett.

"Sending an owl to her parents." Replied Ron again.

"You know you should go see Madam Pomfrey." I told Harry.

"I'm not ill though." He said, still holding his forehead.

"Harry it could mean so much more than just being ill, maybe it's a warning of some sort." I said.

Harry, Hermione and Ron have been a lot more secretive so I thought they were definitely leaving out a big piece of information. I didn't care though I was more worried about Harry's wellbeing.

"Well Harry maybe you should tell Dumbledore." Scarlett chimed in.

"Yeah you're right... we'll catch up later then." Said Harry.

Once Ron and Harry were out of sight I turned to Scarlett.

"Clearly there not telling us the full story." 

"They've been sneaking around a lot too, but if it was important they'd tell us." Scarlett Replied.

"Yeah I guess you're right." 

~~~~~~~

Scarlett and I walked down to the great hall for our last dinner.

I was so hungry so I dived right into the food, barley talking to each other.

Then it came time for Dumbledore to announce who won the house cup!

Slytherin had the most points and we were all super excited until Dumbledore decided to give extra points to Gryffindor and then we ended up losing!! It wasn't that big of a deal to me but I knew the Slytherin were super mad.

Scarlett and I sat with Ron, Hermione and Harry in the Gryffindor Compartment of the train.

Our first year of Hogwarts came to an end, I was sad of course but glad to be home for the summer. 

"Harry, you've got to come over this summer, i'll owl you!" Said Ron.

"Thanks I'll need something to look forward to, being stuck at the Dursley is going to be awful." Replied Harry.

"Harry if you ever need anything you can owl me as well, my father and I would be glad to help." I said.

Harry smiled, "Thank You." 

We got off the train and Mrs. Weasley walked up to us.

"MOM IS THAT HARRY-"

"Shh Ginny dear it's rude to point." Mrs.Weasley told the little ginger girl beside her, obviously that was Ron's little sister.

I hugged Ron, Harry and Hermione goodbye.

Scarlett turned and hugged me. "We have to plan a day to meet up!" 

I smiled, "Sounds good to me." 

She waved goodbye to Lewis and walked away, both of us walked up to our father. 

Draco Malfoy and his father also came up to us.

Our fathers exchanged greetings and Draco said goodbye to Lewis.

He turned to me and smiled, "See you next year Lockhart."

I didn't know if that was a mischievous smile or a friendly one but I smiled at him, "See you." 

"Did you say anything to him? "I asked Lewis once we made our way out of the train station. 

"No why would I?"

"Well I don't know but he was nice to me?" 

"y/n he was with his father, of course he was nice to you, we're Lockharts for god sake." 

He was right..... but still Draco being nice to me made me feel happy in a weird sort of way but I stopped as I didn't want to think of being friends with a Malfoy. 

~~~~~~

Scarlett and I met up at Diagon alley to get our second year books. 

We both got letters from Harry saying he went to Ron's for the last few days of summer before school started.

As Scarlett and I were leaving Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour I saw Draco and his father. He walked past me and smiled. I smiled back feeling warm inside. But I stopped smiling when I realized that  _ again  _ he was only being nice because his father was with him, when school starts he'll become a knob again. I looked back to get one last look at him, his hair still had globs of gel in it and he was now about an inch taller than me. 


	6. Year 2-1

I was so excited to start my second year at Hogwarts. Scarlett and I sat in the Slytherin compartment on the train. Sitting across from us was Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson.

"You're y/n right?" Blaise asked me.

"Yeah." I replied shortly.

"and your Scarlett, y/n's best friend?" Blaise asked again.

"Yes I am!" Scarlett replied, smiling. 

"I was just making sure since we've never talked during our first year." He told us.

The reason we never talked to him was because he was friends with Draco.... and he always had little side comments whenever he was around him.

"Yeah well I've been quite busy last year, been at the library most days." I told him. 

"She's a loser Blaise...... she ruins around with mudbloods." Said Pansy.

Scarlett was ready to say something but that's when Draco Malfoy walked into our compartment.

"I really don't think that's any of your business what Lockhart does Parkinson." Draco said.

Pansy just stared at him confused.

"I think it's best for you to leave Parkinson." Draco told her. 

Pansy got up and left the compartment embarrassed. 

"Sorry about her." Said Blaise quickly.

"No it's fine, she can say whatever she wants, just like how Draco says whatever he wants." I said shooting a little smirk at him.

"y/n can we talk alone for a moment??" Draco asked.

"Yes sure," I looked at Scarlett. "I'll be back." 

We walked right outside the compartment and shut the door. 

"I wanted to apologize about last year.... It's not that I don't like you, I just don't like Harry or that filthy little mud-"

"Draco-" I hissed. 

"Right, but I just wanted to apologize about last year. I'm hoping we can start over, on the right track, that is." He said.

"I would love to start over Draco." I said smiling. 

Blaise moved over and sat beside Scarlett on one side, they played a card game while Draco and I sat on the other side.

It was nice sitting with Draco, he wasn't his usually rude self and the four of us had a normal train ride.

~~~~~

We got back to the room after our dinner in the great hall, Scarlett and I were getting ready for bed when there was a knock on our door..It was Pansy.

"What do you want?" I asked not wanting to talk to her after her little comment on the train. 

"I just wanted to ask you why Draco was defending you today, he doesn't even like mudbloods." She said.

"Since when did Draco and I's friendship matter to you?" I asked her. 

"It matters because I am suppose to be Draco's girl best friend not you, you're friends with half bloods and mud bloods... I don't know why he'd want you." She said.

"We are not best friends Pansy.... it seems to me like you have a crush on Draco." I said with a grin. 

That's when Scarlett stood next to me and said, 

"Pansy I suggest you leave, he chose to defend y/n for a reason... maybe you just weren't good enough." 

Then she slammed the door in her face.

I stood there with my jaw dropped. 

"Wow Scarlett, you really changed from last year." I said smiling at her.

"I just realized that you're always standing up for everyone and I'm always just in the back staying quiet." She replied. 

"Well I appreciate what you just did for me." 

"That's what best friends are for!"

I sat in bed that night feeling happy, I really got lucky to have met and become best friends with Scarlett. 

~~~~~~~~

Scarlett and I were walking into our DADA class, we had a new teacher Gildory Lockhart ( We had the same last name, super funny but we were not in fact related. )

While we were all sitting down in class, this Gryffindor that was in the first year snuck into our class and he went up to Harry.

"I'm—I'm Colin Creevey," He said breathlessly,"I'm in Gryffindor, too. D'you think it would be all right if I could have a picture?" He asked, raising the camera hopefully.

"Uhh a picture?" Harry asked, questionable. 

"So I can prove I've met you, I know all about you. Everyone's told me. About how you survived when You-Know-Who tried to kill you and how he disappeared and everything and how you've still got a lightning scar on your forehead." 

Just then Draco Malfoy walked in.

"Signed photos? You're giving out signed photos, Potter?" He said snickering. 

"Everyone line up!" Draco roared to the class. "Harry Potter's giving out signed photos!"

"No, I'm not!" Said Harry angrily, his fists clenching. 

"You're just jealous." Colin said, getting bold.

Draco turned to him. "Jealous? Of what? I don't want a foul scar right across my head, thanks. I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special, myself."

Crabbe and Goyle were sniggering.

"Eat slugs, Malfoy." Said Ron angrily

Crabbe stopped laughing and started rubbing his knuckles. 

"Weasley i'd be careful, you don't want to start causing trouble and having mommy send you another Howler for everyone to hear." Draco said, snickering. 

He was referring to the Howler Ron got this morning, his mother was yelling at him because he and Harry stole his father's flying car because they had missed the train, they crashed it into the whomping willow and it was completely destroyed. 

"Weasley would like a signed photo of Potter?" Smirked Draco."It'd be worth more than his family's whole house—"

Ron whipped out his Spellotaped wand, but Hermione whispered. "Look out!"

"What's all this, what's all this?" Gilderoy Lockhart was striding toward them, his turquoise robes swirling behind him. "Who's giving out signed photos?"

"Nobody." Said Harry and he walked to his seat.

"Mr.Creevey why are you in my class?" Mr Lockhart asked.

"Oh just talking to Harry, I have to catch my next class though." He said.

"Well hurry along." Mr. Lockhart said.

"Ahhh looks like another Lockhart is in the building." He said looking at me.

My face turned red. "Yeah it appears so." I said not looking up.

"Have you read my book dear girl?" He asked me.

I cleared my throat, everyone awaiting my answer. "N-no I haven't."

"And why is that?" He questioned. 

"Because of _personal_ opinions." I said glaring at him.

My father told me quite a bit about how Gilderoy's books are a load of bull and how he cannot form the simplest of spells. 

~~~~~~

Scarlett and I were watching the Gryffindor Quidditch team practice when the Slytherin Quidditch team walked up beside them. 

Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor's captain walked up to Flint, the Slytherins team captain.

"We booked the field Flint." Oliver said.

"I've got a note from Snape saying we could use the field because our new seeker needs time to practice." Flint told Oliver.

"Who's your new seeker? " Harry asked.

"Draco." Said Flint as Draco walked up beside him.

"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" Asked Fred, looking at him with dislike.

"Funny you should mention Draco's father." Said Flint as the whole Slytherin team smiled still more broadly. "Let me show you the generous gift he's made to the Slytherin team."

All seven of them held out their broomsticks. Seven highly polished, brand new handles and seven sets of fine gold lettering spelling the words Nimbus Two Thousand and One gleamed under the Gryffindors' noses in the early morning sun.

"Very latest model, Only came out last month." Said Flint carelessly, flicking a speck of dust from the end of his own. 

"Oh, look." Said Flint. "A field invasion." 

Ron and Hermione were crossing the grass to see what was going on.

"Why aren't you guys playing and what are you doing here??" Ron asked, looking at Draco.

"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley... Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team." 

Ron gaped, open mouthed, at the seven superb broomsticks in front of him.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in." Said Hermione sharply. "They got in on pure talent."

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood!" Draco spat, the Slytherins snickered. 

"You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!" Ron said as he pulled out his wand and was about to attack Draco when I pulled out mine. 

"Expelliarmus." I shouted and Ron's wand went flying out of his hand.

"What was that for y/n??" Hermione shouted.

"I'm not letting him attack Draco with that taped up wand... he would probably end up hurting himself." I said.

The Slytherin team snickered again. 

"Thanks Lockhart." Draco said with a smug look on his face. 

Ron picked up his wand and that's when a loud bang echoed around the stadium and a jet of green light shot out of the wrong end of Ron's wand, hitting him in the stomach and sending him reeling backward onto the grass.

"RON ARE YOU OK???" Shouted Hermione.

"I told you not to use that stupid wand." I snapped at Ron. 

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead several slugs dribbled out of his mouth onto his lap.

The Slytherin team were paralyzed with laughter. Flint was doubled up, hanging onto his new broomstick for support. Malfoy was on all fours, banging the ground with his fist. The Gryffindors were gathered around Ron, who kept belching large, glistening slugs. Nobody seemed to want to touch him

"Take Ron to Hagrid's." Scarlett said.

Hermione shot us a death stare.

"Are you going to help or not??" She asked.

"No i'm not, I told Ron not to attack Draco and he still tried to.... it serves him right." 

"Scarlett!! Are you going to help?" Hermione asked her. 

Scarlett looked at me not knowing what to do.

"Go help Scarlett.... I'll you later in the common room." I told her. 

Scarlett went over to help Hermione carry Ron to Hagrid's hut.

That's when Draco walked up to me by himself, the Slytherin team mounting there brooms. 

"So Lockhart..... why did you disarm Weaselbee??" Draco asked me.

"Like I said I knew that Ron's wand would backfire on him."

"No other reason Lockhart.... I think you have a soft spot for me." He said grinning. 

"Whatever you want to think, Malfoy." I said pushing my hair behind my ears.

"It's not like you to call me by my last name?"

"Well maybe I should start calling you by your last name, I wouldn't want you thinking i'll be around to defend you every time you have a problem." I said smiling.

"Oh Lockhart... you will be around to help me, I know you will, anyways I have to start practicing. I'll see you around." 

I walked back to the castle thinking about Draco and his little comments, I don't agree with him and the things he says but again something about the blonde boy made me want to side with him... I wouldn't tell anyone about my feelings, I know they would judge me for siding with Draco but I couldn't help it, I think I _like_ the kid!!


	7. Year 2-2

Scarlett and I were walking with the trio when nearly headless Nick walked up to us.

"Hello Harry Potter & Friends!!" Shouted Nick.

"This Halloween will be my five hundredth deathday." Said Nearly Headless Nick, drawing himself up.

"Oh! " Said Harry, not sure whether he should look sorry or happy about this. "Right."

"I'm holding a party down in one of the roomier dungeons. Friends will be coming from all over the country. It would be such an honor if you would attend. Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, Miss Lockhart and Miss.Bexley would be most welcome, too, of course but I daresay you'd rather go to the school feast? He said looking hopeful."

"No, I'll come!!" Said Harry quickly. 

"Sorry Nick but I have to attend the feast... I hope you understand." I said, giving him a smile _. _

"We'll come!" Said Hermione pointing to her and Ron. ( She was still mad at me for disarming Ron )

"What about you Miss Bexley?" Nick asked.

"I'm sorry Nick but I also have to be at the feast." 

"That's alright at least I have you three." He said then flew away!!

_ ~~~~ _

Scarlett and I were walking down to the halloween feast when we caught Harry at the door about to walk in.

"Hello Harry!" Said Scarlett and I at the same time.

"Hey guys!" He said.

"You remember when Nick asked us to go to this party well I don't really wanna go anymore. The rest of the school is happily anticipating the Halloween feast." Harry told us. 

That's when Hermione walked up to us. "A promise is a promise," She reminded Harry bossily. "You said you'd go to the death day party."

"He's aware, Hermione." I said and walked off to the Slytherin table.

The Great Hall had been decorated with the usual live bats, Hagrid's vast pumpkins had been carved into lanterns large enough for three men to sit in, and there were rumours that Dumbledore had booked a troupe of dancing skeletons for the entertainment.

So at seven o'clock, Harry, Ron, and Hermione snuck off to join Nick and his party.

"You know Hermione is really starting to bug me, Scar." I said turning to her.

"She means well.... I just think it comes off a little bossy."

"No she's just a nutter." Scoffed Pansy who was sitting next to me.

"Shut up, you're just as annoying as her." I snapped. 

I heard Draco snort on the other side of Pansy.

"Dracooooo it's not funny. _ " _ Pansy said leaning into his arm.

Draco brushed her off his arm."You know I like you better this year Lockhart!"

"I'm not saying these things to please you Malfoy." I said rolling my eyes.

"Again with the last name, Lockhart?" 

During the whole feast Pansy wouldn't shut up about Draco.... she was consistently touching him and laughing at every little thing he did.

"Hey Scar is Remy in your pocket??" I asked.

"Yes why?" She said looking confused.

"Can I borrow him for a minute.... i'll give him back please!" I said begging her.

"Just don't hurt him."

"I won't, I just need to shut up Parkinson." 

So when Pansy wasn't looking I put Remy in her soup bowl. She went to take a spoon full and screamed "Ewwwww" She got up and left the table running out of the hall.

Scarlett was giggling.

I picked up Remy out of her bowl, I gave him a kiss on the head and gave him back to Scarlett.

"Here you are love." I said to her.

That's when Draco moved closer to me, "I saw that Lockhart."

"You didn't see anything Malfoy." I said.

"Oh but I did." He said, smirking.

"y/n you're my best friend and all but don't you think your getting a bit mean, you know with Hermione and now Pansy." Scarlett said to me.

"Scarlett... no i'm not being mean, I never did anything to Hermione and Pansy just an annoying git." I said, raising my voice.

"Well can you at least apologize to Hermione about the wand thing, I don't like when it's awkward." She asked me.

"I guess so, but like I said I did it to help out Ron, his wand was taped it wasn't going to work in his favour." 

"I get that but it looks like you were protecting Draco." She said, glancing at him.

"Bexley, she was protecting me." Draco clearly eavesdropping on our conversation.

"Whatever you want to believe." Scarlett said as she took a bite of her dessert that just popped up at the tables.

He didn't answer her. 

As the feast finished, I was walking out to leave with Scarlett beside me and Draco and his goons behind me.

That's when we saw Ron, Harry and Hermione staring at the wall between two windows.

Scarlett, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and I started walking towards the wall. Mrs. Norris was hanging by her tail from the torch bracket. She was stiff as a board, her eyes wide and staring.

That's when a bunch of teachers and students also came to look at what had happened.

Draco started reading what the wall said. "THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HAIR, BEWARE."

"What does that mean?" I asked him super confused.

"Enemies of the Heir, beware! Mudbloods will be next!" Draco replied.

"What the-" 

But I was soon cut off by Filch.

"My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" __ He shrieked _. _

And his popping eyes fell on Harry.

"You!" He screeched,"You! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll—"

"Argus!"

Dumbledore had arrived on the scene, followed by a number of other teachers. In seconds, he had swept past Harry, Ron, and Hermione and detached Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket.

"Come with me, Argus." He said to Filch. "You, too, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger."

I turned to Scarlett. "Do you understand any of this??"

"Not a clue, but clearly it's not good." she said,"Let's go back to the common room."

When Scarlett and the rest of us got to the common Pansy was waiting on the couch, clutching her wand.

When she saw me walking into the room she got up and shouted "Petrificus Totalus."

That was a spell to paralyzed me but she failed as I ducked.

I grabbed my wand. "Locomotor Mortis"

That spell was used to lock her legs and it worked, She stood there frozen.

Then I shouted "Expelliarmus." Her wand flew as she was still frozen.

"NICE LOCKHART!!" Shouted Draco as he walked up to Pansy and poked her cheek.

That's when the Slytherin prefect walked in. "What happened??" He shouted.

"Pansy tried to use the body-binding curse on me when I walked in the door!" I said.

"Is this true?"  __ He asked looking at Draco and then at Scarlett.

Scarlett nodded.

"Yes it's true." Draco, defending me.

"We will not speak to anyone about this." The prefect said.

He performed the leg unlocking spell and he told Pansy to go to bed.

She grabbed her wand off the floor and ran out of the room.

"Why didn't the curse work??" The prefect asked.

"Because she can't aim." I replied snorting. 

"Alright you got off easy but next time i'll have to tell Snape." He said.

"Ok thank you." I said grateful that he isn't. 

He left the room.

"Still think I'm mean Scarlett, she tried to catch me off guard?" I asked her. 

"I mean-" __ but Scarlett was cut off by Draco.

"You could have performed a  _ much worse _ spell but you didn't?? "

"I didn't want to get into more trouble." I told him, raising an eyebrow.

“By the way things are going you’ll be duelling everyone.” He said laughing, "Anyways night!" 

"Thanks for backing me up Draco!" I shouted at him as he walked away.

"Don't get used to it Lockhart! And you called me Draco." He said turning around grinning.

I couldn't help but smile, "Just like you said don't get used to it." 

Scarlett turned to me once Draco left. "Ok Pansy so deserved that!" 

"Glad we can agree on something." I replied smiling. 

While I was laying in bed I heard Scarlett asking if I was awake.

"Yes I'm awake Scarlett... what's up??"

"I was just wondering if you like Draco?" She asked me.

"Like as a friend?" 

"Uhh or  _ more  _ then that." 

"Well I don't know if I'm being honest... I haven't really thought about him like that." I said lying.

I knew I liked Draco, but a part of me also liked Harry.

"Well I was just wondering.... I don't think he'd be the best match for you!" She told me. 

"You don't have to worry about Draco and I." I said hoping she didn't hear my voice crack at the end, what was she even talking about?? Was I that obvious?? 

"Ok well good night!" 

"Night!" 

I stayed up that night really thinking about the conversation we just had.

Maybe I was always secretly defending Draco because I liked him. But when I spent Christmas break with Harry I also felt like I liked him more than a friend. I realized that this was going to be a problem for my future self. But I just fell asleep having an odd feeling in my stomach.


	8. Year 2-3

The whole school started talking about who the heir of Slytherin could be.

Lewis, Scarlett, the trio and I were sitting on the grass just outside the castle, we were all doing homework from today's classes.

"Who can it be, the heir of Slytherin." Asked Hermione in a quiet voice. "Who'd want to frighten all the Squibs and Muggle-borns out of Hogwarts?"

"Let's think." Said Ron in a mocking tone."Who do we know who thinks Muggle-borns are scum?"

He looked at Hermione. Hermione looked back, unconvinced.

"If you're talking about Draco—" I said.

"Of course I am!" Said Ron."You heard him—'You'll be next, Mudbloods!' come on, you've only got to look at his foul rat face to know it's him—"

"Malfoy, the Heir of Slytherin?" Said Harry skeptically.

"Look at his family-" Said Ron, closing his books. "The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin; he's always boasting about it. They could easily be Slytherin's descendants. His father's definitely evil enough."

"They could've had the key to the Chamber of Secrets for centuries!" Ron continued. "Handing it down, father to son..."

"Well- "said Hermione cautiously, "I suppose it's possible..."

"Draco was with us when we all first saw the writing on the wall." Scarlett told them.

"So that doesn't mean anything." Said Ron huffing. 

"He could have easily written it before the feast and nobody would have noticed." Said Hermione backing up Ron.

"He was talking to me before the feast." Lewis told them.

"You guys just don't like him and now you're blaming him for something he HASN'T done." I said getting angry. 

"We'll prove it!" Said Harry darkly.

"There might be a way, Of course, it would be difficult. And dangerous. We'd be breaking about fifty school rules, I expect-" Stated Hermione

"If, in a month or so, you feel like explaining, you will let us know, won't you?" Said Ron irritably.

"We just need a way to ask him without him knowing it's  _ us _ ." Said Hermione, "With a simple potion." 

I knew what she was getting at & she was out of her mind to consider it.

"Hermione you cannot be thinking about a polyjuice potion!!" I said fuming.

"Getting hold of the recipe will be very difficult. Snape said it was in a book called Moste Potente Potions and it's bound to be in the Restricted Section of the library, y/n please help us." Hermione pleaded.

"I will not be a part of this! You're playing detective with the wrong people, you're wasting your time." I said getting up.

"You're skilled at potions y/n, just help us!" Said Ron.

"No screw you guys." I snapped. 

Lewis got up. "I agree with y/n, you have the wrong guy!!"

I took a glance at Lewis smiling, he was the only one backing me up right now. 

"Have fun getting killed by Snape." I called out ready to walk away.

"Scarlett are you going to help, right?" Hermione asked.

"I'll help you make it but i don't want to drink it." She said.

"y/n promise you won't tell anyone??" Harry said with a look of pleading in his eyes.

I huffed. "I won't say anything but once you're wrong I told you so."

Lewis and I started walking back to the castle. 

Harry ran up to us.

"Listen y/n, Lewis we're not saying we don't believe you but we want to see for ourselves." 

"Obviously you don't believe us, Harry." I snapped getting in this face. 

"Please don't be mad with me." He said, looking upset.

"I'm not upset with you Harry, I'm upset your going along with Hermione's dumb plan, I thought she was the smart one, that idea is crazy.... But because I care about you, Harry, Your best bet is to get Professor Lockhart to give you permission for the restricted section, use the excuse you need it for the essay he gave us today."

"Thanks y/n!" Harry said, shooting me a small smile. 

"I'll see you guys later! " He called out as he walked back to the others.

"Why did you help him y/n?"Lewis asked.

"Because I care about Harry... he's one of my closest friends."

"y/n you caring about people is going to get you in trouble." He told me.

"Everyone's always telling me how I'm going to get myself in trouble, Lewis." 

"Well maybe listen to them!" He said laughing. 

I punched him in the arm playfully. "For us being twins we could not be more different."

"You're not wrong, older sister." 

This was the first time in a while where Lewis and I laughed and joked around with each other.

~~~

The next day all of us sat in the Library while the trio & Scarlett planned out how to make the Polyjuice Potion.

"How long will it take to make, anyway?" Asked Harry.

"Well, since the fluxweed has got to be picked at the full moon and the lacewings have got to be stewed for twenty one days... I'd say it'd be ready in about a month, if we can get all the ingredients." Replied Hermione.

"A month?'' Shouted Ron. "Malfoy could have attacked half the Muggle borns in the school by then!" 

Harry mouthed 'Sorry' to me because he knew I'd be annoyed at Ron's comment.

But Hermione's eyes narrowed "But it's the best plan we've got!"

"It'll be a lot less hassle if you can just knock Malfoy off his broom tomorrow." Said Ron.

I could feel my face getting hot, I was getting angrier by the second, that’s when Scarlett placed her hand on my knee and gave me a look basically telling me to relax.

"Ron, bold of you to say such a thing when you can't even-"

"y/n!!! Come let's go take a walk." Said Lewis pulling at my arms so that I would up from my seat.

"Here i'll take a walk with her, you can stay here Lewis" _.  _ Said Harry standing beside me.

"Harry, I can walk myself you know." I said looking down at my feet.

We exited the library and began roaming around the halls. 

"I don't understand why you defend Malfoy, he's not even around." Harry said putting an arm on my shoulder, I leaned into him with my arms cross.

"I'm not sure why I do it either... I guess because I feel like he is just judged by everyone, including myself." 

"Judged??" Harry said, confused.

"Let's just drop this conversation.... you wouldn't understand."

"y/n.... he judges everyone, I get maybe he's nice to you but towards everyone else he's not." 

"My father is close to his family, you really don't understand him Harry! There's a lot more to him then just being an arse." 

I can remember my father saying he never agreed with Lucius' point of view on blood status and that he taught his son all the wrong things. 

"Alright then, I won't ask anything else." He said.

"Thank you Harry." 

~~~~

At eleven o'clock, the whole school started to make its way down to the Quidditch stadium. It was a muggy sort of day with a hint of thunder in the air.

Scarlett, Lewis and I sat on the Slytherin side, while Ron and Hermione sat on the Gryffindor side.

It started to rain and it was hard to see any of the players. 

We all watched as Harry and Draco tried to race to get the golden snitch. We heard yelling and then all of a sudden Harry fell off his broom and landed on the ground. I ran off the stands towards Harry to see if he was okay.

He broke his arm but Professor Lockhart cast a spell on his arm so that the bones weren't broken but his spell backfired. It was embarrassing that we shared the same last name.

"Harry are you alright??" I asked, concerned. 

"Miss.Lockhart, would you mind taking Harry to the hospital wing." Said Mr.Lockhart.

"This is your fault." I mumbled helping Harry off the ground.

When Scarlett and I went to see Harry the next day, he told us he overheard Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey talking, Colins Creevey was found petrified holding his camera.

"So the chamber really did open then." Scarlett said shocked.

Harry got released and so we all went to talk to Hermione and Ron, they brought us to the girl's bathroom on the main floor, nobody went in there because of Moaning Myrtle. 

"So I found out something else, Dobby the house elf visited me last night and told me that the chamber was opened before." Said Harry.

"Lucius Malfoy must've opened the Chamber when he was at school here and now he's told dear old Draco how to do it. It's obvious. Wish Dobby told you what kind of monster's in there, though." Said Hermione.

Scarlett whispered to me, "Don't make any comments, let them think what they want."

I mumbled 'fine' even though it wasn't fine.


	9. Year 2-4

Just before winter break Professor Lockhart started a dueling club. A bunch of people joined including Scarlett and I.

We made our way to the Great Hall, The long dining tables had vanished and a golden stage had appeared along one wall, lit by thousands of candles floating overhead. The ceiling was velvety black once more and most of the school seemed to be packed beneath it, all carrying their wands and looking excited.

Lockhart waved an arm for silence and called, "Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!"

"Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions for full details, see my published works."

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape." Said Lockhart, flashing a wide smile, "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position." Lockhart told the silent crowd,"On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

One

Two

Three

Both of them swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponent; Snape cried: "Expelliarmus!" There was a dazzling flash of lights and Lockhart was blasted off his feet: He flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall, and slid down it to sprawl on the floor.

"That was a Disarming Charm as you see, I've lost my wand ah, thank you, Miss Brown yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do." Said Lockhart trying to sound as if Snape didn't just knock him to the ground.

"Time to Pair up!!" Lockhart called out.

"Lockhart and Weasley"

"Bexley and Finnigan"

"Potter and-"

Snape cut off Mr.Lockhart.

"Mr. Malfoy, come over here. Let's see what you make of the famous Potter." Snape said ushering Draco to come to him.

"Wands at the ready!" Shouted Lockhart, "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents only to disarm them we don't want any accidents one... two... three—"

Harry swung his wand high, but Malfoy had already started on "two": His spell hit Harry so hard he felt as though he'd been hit over the head with a saucepan. He stumbled, but everything still seemed to be working, and wasting no more time, Harry pointed his wand straight at Malfoy and shouted, "Rictusempra!"

A jet of silver light hit Malfoy in the stomach and he doubled up, wheezing.

"I said disarm only!" Lockhart shouted in alarm over the heads of the battling crowd, as Malfoy sank to his knees; Harry had hit him with a Tickling Charm, and he could barely move for laughing. Harry hung back, Malfoy pointed his wand at Harry's knees, choked, "Tarantallegra!" and the next second Harry's legs began to jerk around out of his control in a kind of quickstep.

"Stop! Stop!" Screamed Lockhart, but Snape took charge, "Finite Incantatem!" he shouted, Harry's feet stopped dancing, Malfoy stopped laughing, and they were able to look up.

'I think I'd better teach you how to block unfriendly spells." Said Lockhart, standing flustered in the midst of the hall. He glanced at Snape, whose black eyes glinted, and looked quickly away. "Let's have a volunteer pair—Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you—"

"I think that Potter and Malfoy should volunteer again." Said Snape with an evil smile.

"Excellent idea!" Said Lockhart, gesturing Harry and Malfoy into the middle of the hall as the crowd backed away to give them room.

"Now, Harry." Said Lockhart, "When Draco points his wand at you, you do this."

He raised his own wand, attempted a complicated sort of wiggling action, and dropped it. Snape smirked as Lockhart quickly picked it up, saying, "Whoops my wand is a little overexcited—"

Snape moved closer to Draco, bent down, and whispered something in his ear. Draco smirked, too. Harry looked up nervously at Lockhart and said, "Professor, could you show me that blocking thing again?"

"Scared Potter?" Muttered Draco, so that Lockhart couldn't hear him.

"You wish." Said Harry quietly.

"Just do what I did, Harry!" Lockhart called out to him.

"What, drop my wand?" Harry asked, confused.

But Lockhart wasn't listening.

"Three—two—one—go!" He shouted.

Malfoy raised his wand quickly and bellowed, "Serpensortia!"

The end of his wand exploded. Harry watched as a long black snake shot out of it, fell heavily onto the floor between them, and raised itself, ready to strike. There were screams as the crowd backed swiftly away, clearing the floor.

"Don't move, Potter." Said Snape lazily, clearly enjoying the sight of Harry standing motionless, eye to eye with the angry snake."I'll get rid of it."

The Snake cornered Justin ( a muggle born ) but Harry started talking to the snake and got it to stop going after Justin.

Ron looked at me in shock.

"He's a Parselmouth!!" I said to Ron in shock.

After the snake was gone we all had been dismissed to go our towers.

"Harry I didn't know you were a parselmouth!!" Scarlett said when we started walking out of the great hall.

"Parsel what??" Asked Harry confused.

"You can speak to snakes Harry, you were speaking a different language to that snake." Said Hermione.

"I spoke a different language? But I didn't realize, how can I speak a language without knowing I can speak it?" 

Ron shook his head

"D'you want to tell me what's wrong with stopping a massive snake that wanted to kill us all." Harry asked.

"Being able to talk to snakes was what Salazar Slytherin was famous for. That's why the symbol of Slytherin House is a serpent." I told him.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks.

"Harry.... everyone's going to think you're the heir of Slytherin now." Scarlett said.

"I-I can't be....... I'll just show everyone i'm not." He said, but his voice came out weak.

"That's gonna be hard to prove Harry." Said Hermione. 

~~~~~

Lewis and I were walking into the Library while the others were talking about their plan when we saw 2 Hufflepuffs talking.

"You definitely think it is Potter, then, Ernie? " Said Hannah Abbott anxiously.

"Hannah." Said Ernest, "He's a Parselmouth. Everyone knows that's the mark of a Dark wizard. Have you ever heard of a decent one who could talk to snakes? They called Slytherin himself Serpent-tongue."

"Remember what was written on the wall? Enemies of the Heir, Beware. Potter had some sort of run in with Filch. Next thing we know, Filch's cat's attacked. That first year, Creevey, was annoying Potter at the Quidditch match, taking pictures of him while he was lying in the mud. Next thing we know Creevey's been attacked."

"No one knows how he survived that attack by You-Know-Who, he was only a baby when it happened. He should have been blasted into smithereens. Only a really powerful Dark wizard could have survived a curse like that. That's probably why You-Know-Who wanted to kill him in the first place. Didn't want another Dark Lord competing with him. I wonder what other powers Potter's been hiding." Said Ernie. 

Lewis tried to pull me back but he wasn't quick enough, I sat down at their table with them. They froze in their seats.

"Oh no don't stop talking now." I snapped giving them a dirty look.

"We didn't-" Hannah began saying.

"I would like you to keep your mouths shut about this, Harry isn't behind it." 

"We were just talking-" __ Said Hannah trying to defend her actions.

"Save your poor explanation for somebody stupid, All I'm asking is that you don't spread false rumours." I snapped and got up and left.


	10. Year 2-5

It was now Christmas break, Lewis went home for the holidays.

Scarlett went down to find Hermione, Harry and Ron so I stayed in the common room, that's when Draco walked in.

"Hey Lockhart have you seen Crabbe & Goyle??" He asked me.

"No I haven't.... Do you think they're in their room??"

"Don't think so, eh doesn't matter, I have homework to finish." He said and sat at the opposite end of the table I was at.

"Do you mind if I sit here with you?" He asked after he already sat down.

"No it's fine."

After about 10 minutes Crabbe and Goyle came into the common room where Draco and I were.

That's when Draco shot me an odd look.

"Why are you wearing glasses?" He asked Crabbe.

"I-uh reading." He replied.

"Reading?? I didn't know you could read." Replied Draco stunned.

I snickered.

Crabbe and Goyle went and sat at our table.

Then Draco started talking to Crabbe and Goyle, who sat down with us.

"You know, I'm surprised the Daily Prophet hasn't reported all these attacks. I suppose Dumbledore's trying to hush it all up. He'll be sacked if it doesn't stop soon. Father's always said old Dumbledore's the worst thing that's ever happened to this place. He loves Muggle-borns. A decent headmaster would never have let slime like that Creevey in."

Draco started taking pictures with an imaginary camera and did a cruel but accurate impression of Colin: "Potter, can I have your picture, Potter? Can I have your autograph? Can I lick your shoes, please, Potter?'"

"What's the matter with you two?" He asked, confused as to why they weren't laughing.

That's when they both fake laughed.

"Saint Potter, the Mudbloods' friend. He's another one with no proper wizard feeling, or he wouldn't go around with that jumped up Granger Mudblood. And people think he's Slytherin's heir!" Draco said annoyed.

Crabbe started to ball his fist... But Draco didn't notice.

"You must have some idea who's behind it all?" Asked 'Goyle.'

"You know I haven't, Goyle, how many times do I have to tell you?" Snapped Draco, "And Father won't tell me anything about the last time the Chamber was opened either. Of course, it was fifty years ago, so it was before his time, but he knows all about it, and he says that it was all kept quiet and it'll look suspicious if I know too much about it. But I know one thing last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Mudblood died. So I bet it's a matter of time before one of them's killed this time... I hope it's Granger."

During the whole conversation I kept my head down and pretended to be interested in my book.

"D'you know if the person who opened the Chamber last time was caught? " 'Crabbe' asked.

"Oh, yeah... whoever it was expelled." Said Draco, "They're probably still in Azkaban."

"Azkaban?" Asked 'Goyle' puzzled.

"Azkaban, the wizard prison." I said staring at him oddly, but then the pieces started to click in my head.

Draco looked at him in disbelief. "Honestly, if you were any slower, you'd be going backward."

"I keep asking Father but he has a lot on his plate right now, the Ministry raided the Manor last week, Luckily, they didn't find much. Father's got some very valuable Dark Arts stuff. But we've got our own secret chamber." Draco continued.

'Crabbe' and 'Goyle' both looked shocked.

"You know boys, I think you guys need water or something your dumber than normal... here let me walk you to the hall, wouldn't want you getting lost." I said looking directly into their eyes.

"Uhhh okay." 'Goyle' replied.

Draco raised one eyebrow at me but didn't say a word.

When we left the Slytherin tower I turned to them.

"Sooo thought you were smart did you..... Ron and Harry I'm guessing."

"How did you know!!" Said 'Crabbe'

"I'm not that dumb seriously! You may have fooled Draco but not me... Anyways where's Scarlett??"

"Moaning Myrtles washroom." 'Goyle' replied.

We all walked to the washroom.

Hermione was crying in a stall and Scarlett sitting on the floor trying to comfort her.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

That's when Hermione left the stall, Her face was covered in black fur. Her eyes had turned yellow and there were long, pointed ears poking through her hair.

I gasped.

"Hermione!!" Said Harry quickly. "We'll take you up to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey never asks too many questions."

"Before you guys leave... I'd love to say I told you it wasn't Draco." I said with my arms crossed.

"This really isn't the time y/n." Cried Hermione.

"Right.... but maybe this is karma for excusing Draco." I said now smiling.

"Whatever y/n I have to go." Hermione said, running out.

While walking back Scarlett showed me where the real Crabbe and Goyle were... they were in a broom closet.

I made Scarlett go get a glass of water... Once she came back I dumped it on them.

"What was that for!!!" Goyle asked, now waking up.

"Oh you guys... do you not remember you passed out because you were dehydrated." I said.

"Oh yeah I remember." Crabbe said, looking confused.

"Draco wants you guys back in the Common Room." I told them.

Hermione remained in the hospital wing for several weeks. There was a flurry of rumor's about her disappearance when the rest of the school arrived back from their Christmas holidays, because of course everyone thought that she had been attacked.


	11. Year 2-6

So many things have happened in the last few weeks of school.

Harry, Hermione and Ron basically saved the school. 

We all finally met up in Myrtles washroom so they could tell us the full story. ( Scarlett, Lewis, Hermione, Ron, Harry and I. )

Harry started telling us everything. For nearly a quarter of an hour he spoke, He told them about hearing the disembodied voice, how Hermione had finally realized that he was hearing a basilisk in the pipes; how he and Ron had followed the spiders into the forest, that Aragog had told them where the last victim of the basilisk had died; how he had guessed that Moaning Myrtle had been the victim, and that the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets might be in this very bathroom...

He told us how Tom Riddle's diary enchant Ginny, Riddle wrote it when he was sixteen years old. 

They receive Special Awards for Services to the School and two hundred points apiece for Gryffindor.

Harry asked Dumbledore why he could speak to snakes and he told them that because Lord Voldemort, who is the last remaining ancestor of Salazar Slytherin can speak Parseltongue. He transferred some of his own powers to Harry the night he gave him that scar. 

He also talked about how he freed Dobby from Lucius Malfoy. 

Everything at Hogwarts was back to normal again except Professor McGonagall cancelled exams and Professor Lockhart would be unable to return next year, owing to the fact that he needed to go away and get his memory back. Quite a few of the teachers joined in the cheering that greeted this news.

Gryffindor secured the house cup for the second year running....all because of Harry, Ron and Hermione.

~~~

Scarlett and I were packing our things to go home for summer when there was a knock at our door, it was Blaise.

"Hey y/n, can I talk to you for a second??" He asked me.

"Sure." I said, we stood just outside my room, with the door shut.

"So y/n I was wondering if you wanted to come to diagon alley with me this summer!!" He asked shyly.

"If you owl me a date and place I'd love to go!" I replied.

"Great!" He said and planted his lips onto mine, I kissed him back but pulled away just moments after. 

I was shocked.

"Blaise-"

"Sorry but i've been wanting to do that for a while now." He chuckled.

I blushed.

"Well now we'll have to plan a day to hang out!" I giggled.

That made Blaise Zabini my first kiss. 

**Summer:**

Lewis and I spent most of our summer in our pool or practicing for Quidditch.

Lewis changed a bit during summer, he was now 5'9, his hair got curly and he became a bit more fit.

My hair was just past my shoulders, I was 5'4 and I was now growing curves in all the right places. 

I talked to Blaise, Scarlett, Harry and Ron over summer ( Hermione and I were not close because of everything I've said to her.) 

The time came to meet Blaise at Diagon alley, Lewis was meeting Lisa Turpin apparently they became close over this past year but I never noticed. 

Blaise was waiting for me outside The Leaky Cauldron, I ran up and hugged him. 

He also got taller and more muscular.

"You look really good y/n, like really good!!: Said Blaise. 

"Wow thanks Blaise, you look really handsome!!" I replied blushing. 

We made our way to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions, because we both grew we needed new Slytherin robes, we also went to get the books we'd need for our 3rd year.

I had a great time and so did Blaise.

"So y/n I was... well I was wondering if you maybe wanted to be my girlfriend?" He asked as our day trip was coming to an end.

"Before you answer, just know I really like you, and enjoy your company." He added.

"Of course I will Blaise!" I said and held his hand.

Our day soon came to an end and we kissed goodbye, school started in a few days so i'd see him again. 

When I got home I told Lewis about how Blaise asked me out, he smiled and he joked saying he wouldn't be able to deal with me for long but he was happy for me. It was great having my brother back, I remember the first year when he was cold & distant.

_ I owled Scarlett the exciting news. _

_ To: Scarlett Bexley _

_ I know we owled each other a few days ago but I have some exciting news!! Blaise asked me out!! I was shocked, he asked me when we were at Diagon alley.... I hope things work out, anyways see you in a few days! _

_ With Love: y/n Lockhart _

I woke up the day before school to Messi tapping my window, it was Scarlett's reply letter.

_ To: y/n Lockhart _

_ I'm so happy for you both, tell me all the details tomorrow!!  _

_ Miss you lots _

_ ~ Scarlett Bexley! _


	12. Year 3-1

Just like that we were back at King's Cross with our trunks, Blaise came up to me and greeted my father, who didn't know we were together. I hugged my father goodbye and Blaise and I went to find Scarlett. She was already on the train.

She ran up and hugged me.

"Hello to my new favourite couple." She said giggling.

"Who's the new couple?" Asked Harry who walked up to us.

"Blaise and I." I replied.

"Bloody hell!!" Ron said wide-eyed.

I just smiled at him. "Wow thanks Ron!"

"Sorry I-" He mumbled. 

"It's fine." I smirked.

Scarlett, Blaise and I sat in the Slytherin section of the train.

Blaise went to go see where Draco was.

"Soooo have you guys kissed yet!" Scarlett asked, almost jumping out of her seat.

"Yes." I said blushing, "He actually kissed me second year, when he came to our room and at Diagon alley."

"That's so cute!" She squealed. 

Just then Draco and Blaise walked into our compartment.

"Well, well, well I see I missed the whole couple thing." Draco said, smirking.

My mouth hung open, Draco looked hot! His hair was fluffy and there weren't globs of gel in it, he also got super tall. 

I _almost_ felt bad that I thought Draco looked hot while I was dating Blaise but it was the truth.

"Lockhart, you got Zabini now you can't be drooling over me." He said as he saw the stunned look on my face.

"Oh it's not that, it's just you got less gel in your hair this year." I said pointing to his hair. 

"Yeah well-" He said looking embarrassed.

Blaise sat down now and held my hand.

Draco glanced at us. "I've got to find Crabbe and Goyle."

After awhile the train came to a stop with a jolt, and distant thuds and bangs told them that luggage had fallen out of the racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness.

I looked over at Scarlett who sat across from Blaise and I.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Do you think we've broken down?" Scarlett now asked.

Draco ran into our compartment.

"Dementors are on the train." He explained shutting the door.

But just then, standing in the door was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its' face was completely hidden beneath its hood.

I felt a cold chill run down my body, I felt as if i'd never be happy again. I clung onto Blaise's arm.

The Dementor then floated down the hall, leaving us all in shock. 

The colour returning to everyone's face.

"Are you good Lockhart??" Draco asked, looking at me with concern.

Blaise wrapped his arm around me.

"Yeah i-i'm fine." I replied, shooting him a small smile.

"Scarlett you okay?" I looked at my best friend who was frozen in her seat.

"What's a Dementor?" She asked us.

"The guards of Azkaban." Draco replied then he walked out again.

As we were walking up to the castle Draco elbowed Harry.

"You fainted, Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually fainted?" He asked laughing.

"Shove off, Malfoy." Said Ron, whose jaw was clenched.

"Did you faint as well, Weasley? "Said Draco loudly. "Did the scary old Dementor frighten you too." 

"Is there a problem??" Asked a man I had never seen before, I assumed he would be our new DADA teacher as we get a new one every year. 

"Oh, no -- er -- Professor." Draco said then he smirked at Crabbe and Goyle and led them up the steps into the castle.

When the sorting of the houses was done Dumbledore explained that the Dementors were here on Ministry business.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly, and Harry and Ron glanced at each other. "It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors." He said.

* * *

**On my wattpad ( which is the same username as this ) I have the schedules and random photos posted relating to the chapters.** ****


	13. Year 3-2

Scarlett and I were making our way to Care of magical creatures, we met Hagrid in the forest.

"First thing you want to do is open ‘yer books." Hagrid told the class.

"How?" Draco asked as he held his book confused. 

"Stroke the spine." I told him.

He shrugged and did it.

I couldn't help but notice how attractive his hands were, but I quickly looked away. 

As Hagrid had his back turned, Draco turned to Blaise.

"God, this place is going to the dogs, wait until my father hears Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes." He said.

Blaise just laughed.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry snapped, walking up to him. 

That's when Draco's eyes got wide and he pointed to the sky "Careful, Potter, there's a Dementor behind you --"

Harry whipped his head up.

The classes started laughing.

"Now, first thing yeh gotta know about Hippogriffs is, they're proud." Said Hagrid, "Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't ever insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do." 

"You always wait for the Hippogriff to make the first move." Hagrid continued,"Walk toward him and bow and you wait. If he bows back, you're allowed to touch him. If he doesn't bow, then get away from him. "

"So who's first?" Hagrid asked.

The class backed away and so Harry offered to go first.

"Course Potter wants to go first." Draco whispered to Blaise.

"Draco do you ever just shut up!" I glaring at him. 

"Geez Lockhart seems like you're annoying again this year." He said with a smug look.

"Draco, don't talk to her like that." Blaise said, defending me.

I squeezed Blaise's hand and smiled at him.

That's when Draco walked up to Buckbeak.

He bowed to Buckbeak and it bowed back.

"This is very easy, I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it... I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" He said to the Hippogriff,"Are you, you great ugly brute?"

That's when Buckbeak got up on his hind legs and hit Draco in the arm, He fell to the ground.

"It's killed me, it's killed me!" He shouted, rolling on the ground. 

"You're not dying Malfoy, y/n take him to the hospital wing." Hagrid said.

I scoffed and ran up and helped Draco up and walked him to Madam Pomfrey.

His arm was bleeding slightly but he was overreacting.

"Looks like you came to my rescue again Lockhart." He said grinning as we walked away from the class. 

"Seems like that's my thing now."

"My father will hear about this!!" Draco said looking at his bleeding arm.

I just smirked.

I stayed with Draco while Madam bandaged him up and put his arm in a sling.

We made our way to potions class.

"How is it?" Pansy Parkinson asked, acting all concerned. "Does it hurt terribly Draco?"

"Yeah, another minute or so and I could have lost my arm." Said Draco, putting on a brave sort of look.

But he winked at me when Pansy looked away.

I just rolled my eyes, he just had to have the attention on him. Not to mention Pansy's been obsessed with him since first year.

~~~~~

Our class walked in DADA Thursday, Lupin lead us to an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes. As Professor Lupin went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall.

He explained that a Boggart was in there.

"So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a Boggart?" Lupin asked the class.

He called on Scarlett.

"It's a shape-shifter." She said, "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

I smiled at her, she never answered questions in class.

"Couldn't have put it better myself." Said Professor Lupin."So the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears." 

Soon the whole class was lined up and was ready to take on the Boggart.

Neville's was Professor Snape.

Ron's was a giant Spider.

My biggest fear was losing my Father.

Penny Haywood was a werewolf. 

And so on.

~~~

It was soon Quidditch tryouts and Lewis made the team as beater for Ravenclaw.

Draco & Harry were both still Seekers.

This year we were able to attend Hogsmeade, so Scarlett, Blaise, Lewis and Lisa all went together, we went to Zonko's Joke Shop. 

Blaise and I snuck off for a bit and got some butterbeers, Blaise and I were kissing in the back when Draco, Crabbe and Goyle ruined the moment.

The thing with Blaise and I is we barley did anything other than kiss, and we never really talked outside of class which seemed almost stupid considering we were dating. 

Draco scrunched his nose. "Break it up lovebirds.... Leave that for the back of the Library." 

Blaise smiled.  __ "I'll be back I have to go to the washroom."

Draco and the boys sat down in my booth.

"Why are you even dating Zabini?" He asked me looking grossed out.

"Because I like him?" I said puzzled.

But do you really like him... could you see yourself with him in the future?? I mean you barely talk."

"I dunno Draco, why does it matter to you!!" I asked with an annoyed tone.

"Well when I see you two together you're always snogging, I think you're just bored and because Potter doesn't want you-" 

"You know what FUCK YOU DRACO." I snapped getting up from the booth.

What does he even know?? What did Harry have to do with any of this conversation? 

I made my way back to the castle, I bumped into Harry on my way inside.

"Back early? " Harry asked me.

"Yeah Draco pissed me off." 

"Why??" 

"He kept asking me why I was dating Blaise." I told him. 

"I mean _ why  _ are you." 

"I-I don't know, I thought that's what I wanted but now I don't know what I want." 

"I'm confused Harry." I admitted. 

He pulled me into an awkward sort of hug.

"Maybe it's best to take a break from Blaise." He suggested. 

"Yeah you're right." I said, sighing. 

Blaise soon ran into the doors looking for me.

"What did Malfoy say to you, he said you were mad and decided to leave." Blaise said.

I turned to Harry. "I need to talk to Blaise in private, I'll be back."

He nodded and Blaise and I walked down a hallway with no one.

"Draco didn't do anything, he made me realize that I don't think you and I are going to work out." I told him honestly.

"What?? But we were fine." He said looking angry, "Don't listen to Malfoy, he doesn't like seeing anyone happy."

"Blaise all we ever do is kiss, we don't really hang out, I think we should be friends." I said grabbing his hand.

"This is stupid y/n!!!" He spat.

He tried to kiss me but I ducked.

"We're over Blaise, sorry." 

"You're as mad as a bag of ferrets." He said and threw my hands off his.

Whatever. I guess we wouldn't remain friends.

When everyone got back I told them I broke up the Blaise. Scarlett and Lewis were worried I was upset and Ron and Harry were happy we broke up.

I told Lewis and Scarlett that I was not upset. 

~~~~~~

A few weeks passed and Harry and I became super close, we would sit together in class and he would teach me how to fly because I sucked at it.

It was great to have a guy best friend.

Things in the castle were starting to become worse though, the Gryffindors painting "the fat lady" was slashed and she claimed that Sirius Black was trying to get in but he didn't know the password, we all had to sleep in the great hall for our safety, I put my sleeping bad beside Harry and Scarlett.

We walked into DADA the next morning, Lupin wasn't there instead it was Snape teaching us. He said Lupin was ill.

He told us to flip to the werewolf section in our books.

"But, sir, we're not supposed to do werewolves yet, we're due to start Hinkypunks". Hermione said.

"Miss Granger." Said Snape in a voice of deadly calm,"I was under the impression that I am teaching this lesson, not you. And I am telling you all to turn to page 394." He glanced around again, "All of you! Now!"

I flipped through the pages quickly not wanting to be called out by Snape.

"Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?" Asked Snape.

"Anyone?" Snape said. His twisted smile was back, "Are you telling me that Professor Lupin hasn't even taught you the basic distinction between --"

"We told you." Said Parvati suddenly, "we haven't got as far as werewolves yet, we're still on --"

"Silence! " Snarled Snape. "Well, well, well, I never thought I'd meet a third-year class who wouldn't even recognize a werewolf when they saw one. I shall make a point of informing Professor Dumbledore how very behind you all are. . . "

Hermione then interrupted him. "The werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. The snout of the werewolf-"

"That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger." Said Snape coolly, "Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all. "

Hermione went very red, put down her hand, and stared at the floor. The Slytherin had little smirks on their faces, we all know Snape wouldn't call us out. 

I grinned looking at Hermione getting all red. 

"I'm glad you agree with me Miss.Lockhart." Snape said with an evil grin, I guess he caught me smirking at his little comment. I just nodded my head, the Slytherin snickering, Scarlett looked annoyed.

"Why ask if you don't want to be told? " Ron asked. 

The class knew instantly he'd gone too far. Snape advanced on Ron slowly, and the room held its breath. 

"Detention, Weasley." Snape said, his face very close to Ron's, "And if I ever hear you criticize the way I teach a class again, you will be very sorry indeed. "

When the bell rang, Snape held us all back.

"You will each write an essay, to be handed in to me, on the ways you recognize and kill werewolves. I want two rolls of parchment on the subject, and I want them by Monday morning. It is time somebody took this class in hand. Weasley, stay behind, we need to arrange your detention." 


	14. Year 3-3

The First Quidditch match was today, it was supposed to be Slytherin vs Gryffindor but because of Draco's 'arm' it's now Hufflepuff vs Gryffindor.

The weather was raining but Quidditch never got cancelled due to weather so everyone made their way down to the stand. I wore my Slytherin hoodie and put the hood up so my hair wouldn't be all wet.

The Hufflepuffs were approaching from the opposite side of the field, wearing canary-yellow robes. The Captains walked up to each other and shook hands; Diggory smiled at Wood but Wood now looked as though he had lockjaw and merely nodded. Madam Hooch put her whistle to her lips and gave it a blast that sounded shrill and distant....they were off.

I leaned over to Scarlett. "Diggory's really good looking, especially with wet hair."

"Yeah and Oliver too!" She said blushing.

"Ooouuu Scar!" I giggled. 

There was another clap of thunder, followed immediately by forked lightning. This was getting more and more dangerous. You couldn't even see anyone on the brooms because of the amount of rain.

The game began but soon at least a hundred Dementors started coming towards the field. Their hidden faces pointing up.

All of a sudden Harry was falling and BOOM he hit the ground.... hard.

The Gryffindor team, Hermione, Ron, Scarlett and I all met Harry in the hospital wing.

Harry finally woke up.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You fell off!" Said Fred. "Must've been what fifty feet?"

"We thought you'd died." Said Scarlett.

Hermione made a small, squeaky noise. Her eyes were extremely bloodshot.

"But the match!" Said Harry."What happened? Are we doing a replay?"

"Diggory got the Snitch." George told him. 

"Where is Wood?" Asked Harry, suddenly realizing he wasn't there.

"Still in the showers." Fred replied.

"We think he's trying to drown himself." I chimed in trying to lighten up the mood.

Fred and George laughed.

"Dumbledore was really angry." Hermione said in a quaking voice, "I've never seen him like that before. He ran onto the field as you fell, waved his wand, and you sort of slowed down before you hit the ground. Then he whirled his wand at the Dementors. Shot silver stuff at them. They left the stadium right away. . . He was furious they'd come onto the grounds. We heard him --"

"Where's my broom?? " He asked cutting off Hermione.

Everyone looked at each other, knowing Harry would be upset.

"What?" Asked Harry, looking around at all of us.

"Well... when you fell off, it got blown away." Said Hermione hesitantly.

"And?"

"And it hit- Harry it hit the Whomping Willow." Said Scarlett continuing for Hermione.

"Well, you know the Whomping Willow." Said Ron. "It...it doesn't like being hit."

Fred held up Harry's broom, it was in like 20 different pieces, it had to be thrown right out.

Madam Pomfrey insisted on keeping Harry in the hospital wing for the rest of the weekend. He didn't argue or complain, but he wouldn't let her throw away the shattered remnants of his Nimbus Two Thousand. 

Harry knew that the Nimbus was beyond repair, but he still wouldn't let anyone touch it.

Lupin was back in class, and he told us we didn't have to do our essay that Snape gave us, it was good because I wrote about a half a page and gave up.

~~~~~~~

Christmas time soon rolled around, Lewis and I would be going home.

I got Harry 'Flying with the Cannons' a book about uk quidditch, I got Scarlett & Hermione fudge, and I gave Ron an enormous box of Every-Flavour Beans and I wrote him a note saying I'd buy him a brand new wand (if he'd let me!!)

I woke up Christmas morning and had presents around my bed.

Harry got me Drooble's Best Blowing Gum and Fizzing Whizbees, Hermione got me a box of Honeydukes chocolates, Scarlett made me a sweater for Medusa, and Ron's mom made me a navy blue jumper and a fruit cake! 

Lewis got me a Slytherin scarf & I got him a jumper with "Lockhart" and the number 13 on it (his quidditch number)

Father got me a nimbus 2001 so I could practice and he also got me a new black dress and heels, he got Lewis the brand new firebolt because he made the Ravenclaw team!!

There was also another gift sitting on my bed, It was a dozen mince pies, there was a note attached to it.

"Enjoy Lockhart." Signed D.M 

I smiled... Draco Malfoy sent me a Christmas gift? Who would have thought.

I decided to send him something back and in my closet I found an unopened Grow-Your-Own-Warts kit, So I sent Messi to deliver it to Draco.

My note read:

_ Thought you might enjoy this (;  _

_ With Love: y/n Lockhart.  _

During this break I realized I needed to apologize to Hermione so I owled her.

The next day she owled me back.

_ Dear y/n Lockhart,  _

_ I would love to become better friends, I have also realized that I have been super bossy and I need to lighten up. _

_ We can talk more when you return to Hogwarts. _

_ Until then _

_ Hermione Granger. _


	15. Year 3-4

Ron told me it didn't want me to buy him a new wand but I told him to think of it as just another Christmas gift and that he deserved a better wand that wasn't still taped up.

We still didn't want to but he agreed to meet me at Ollivanders the day before we had to go back to Hogwarts. 

We went in there and he got a wand that matched him and I paid for it.

"y/n I won't be able to pay you back." He said, His face all red.

"Oh Ron, you don't need to pay me back, it's a gift."

He smiled and hugged me.

Ron, the twins and I walked around Diagon alley for the rest of the day, just joking around and being carefree. 

~~~~

I was at the back of the train to Hogwarts, just outside the washrooms. Draco caught my hand.

"So Lockhart... I got your gift." He said, still holding my wrist.

"And? Did you enjoy it." 

"Oh yeah, totally." He said sarcastically.

"I realized after I sent it to you that my gift wasn't the greatest." He told me, his lip bit slightly. 

Then he pushed me against the wall, his lip pressed to mine his tongue making it's way down my throat. 

I stood there frozen then I kissed him back.

He pulled away.

"I hope that makes up for my  _ poor  _ Christmas gift." He said then walked to the Slytherin section of the train. 

I stood there in shock..... that just happened, I just kissed the Slytherin prince.

~~~~~~~

I was reading my potions book on the couch, when Daphne told me that Harry was looking for me outside the tower. 

I got up and walked to him.

"Hey y/n!!!! Are you busy?" He asked me.

"No why??" 

"Follow me!" He said and pulled me up to the Astronomy tower.

When we got there he showed me a brand new Firebolt.

"Is that Lewis'?" I asked.

"Lewis- No someone gave it to me for Christmas, without a name or note..... why would you think it's Lewis?"

"Because our father got him one for Christmas." 

"But I think you should tell Dumbledore about this, I mean why would someone buy you a firebolt and then not leave a note or anything." I told him. 

"I guess you're right, but he's probably going to take it away from me." 

"Better being safe than sorry." 

Harry and I stayed in the Astronomy tower and looked at the night sky.

"It's gorgeous up here." I said, the wind blowing my hair back.

"There's something even better looking up here." He said.

"What is it?" I asked him, tilting my head to face his. 

"You.'" He blushed.

It was cheesy, but cute.

That's when I leaned in and kissed him.

His lips were soft and warm. 

We pulled away quickly.

"We can't do this Harry." I said looking at him.

"I know." He said, "But what does this mean for us."

There was that feeling again, I didn't know AGAIN. I just kissed Draco when we came back from Christmas break. Of course nothing happened after that, we haven't spoke since. But I liked them BOTH, but no one knew I kissed Draco.

'I'm not sure Harry.... maybe we should talk about this later, I need to get back to Scarlett.' I told him, feeling embarrassed. 

"Right, Of Course." He said and I left him there alone.

"Where did you go?? You were gone for like an hour." Scarlett asked when I came back.

"Oh Harry showed me that someone gave him a firebolt for Christmas, but he doesn't know who gave it to him."

"That's odd." She replied.

It was odd but that wasn't on my mind.... I really liked Harry & he liked me, Draco kissed me once but I felt something between us, I know I did. 

I decided I would talk to Draco about why he kissed me and go from there.


	16. Year 3-5

**Year 3-5**

Everyone was asleep but I spent 2 hours just lying in bed, thinking about what to do.

I crept to the common room and climbed up the stairs to the boys dorms. I knew that him and Blaise were roommates so I made my way up to their room, the door was surprisingly unlocked. 

They were both asleep.

I walked up to Draco, he was so cute sleeping. I shook him.

"Wake up Draco!!!" 

"Not now Blaise." He said. Then he shot up, "Lockhart did you miss me so much you had to see me at 3 in the morning?" 

"I- uh... we need to talk to Draco, downstairs."

"Fine." He scoffed.

There was nobody up so we had the common room to ourselves.

"This better be good Lockhart... I'm tired."

"I wanted to know why you kissed me?" I asked, being straightforward. 

"Not sure what I was thinking.... but it didn't mean anything." 

I just stood there. "So it meant nothing at all to you then."

"Nope. Nothing."

I felt my throat getting tight like I wanted to cry but I didn't.

He leaned closer to me. "Did it mean something to you?"

"Nope." I lied.

"Good." He said and then was about to leave when he turned around,"Lockhart I could never actually be with you, you knew that though right."

"Why because I hang out with the people I do??" I asked angrily. 

"Yes and because you're dead from the neck up."

"I'm stupid- I'm stupid.... Look at you, you kissed me!! It doesn't matter, I would prefer Harry over you any day you wanker." I snapped as anger coursed through my veins.

"Would Saint Potter do this?" He asked angrily.

He put his hand around my neck and kissed me.

I pulled away. "What are you doing??" 

"This." He said and pushed me onto the couch.

He got on top of me and kissed my neck. He gave me a hickey on my collarbone and I let him, I let out a light moan. I started kissing on his neck, our breathing increasing as the mood changed from anger to lust but I soon pulled away. 

"We're nothing, remember?" I told him as he was still on top of me.

"Would Potter do that? " He asked again.

"I mean.... I don't know-"

He got off me _.  _ "Remember that next time you think of choosing Potter over me."

I shot him a puzzled look.

"I'll see you tomorrow Lockhart." He called out making his way back to his room.

I ran up stairs and fell asleep instantly, I've felt so happy yet so confused.

Morning soon came and I was so tired. I told Scarlett I didn't feel well I wouldn't be going to class.

I slept most of the day. 

When Scarlett was done with classes, she came racing up the stairs.

"How was your day?"She asked me.

"I slept the whole day." I replied, sitting up from my bed.

"You know what's weird?" She said putting her books on her bed.

"What?"

"Draco was asking about you, like why weren't you in class and if you were feeling okay." 

"Wait... really!" I said smiling.

"Spill y/n!!" She said, looking at me with a surprised expression.

"Draco kissed me- on the train and then I asked if it meant anything..... and he said it didn't so-"

"WHY WOULDN'T YOU TELL ME!!" She practically yelled for the whole Slytherin tower to hear.

That's when I broke and started crying. I never cry so it was new to both her and me.

"Oh Scar... I-I thought I liked Harry and now I think I like Draco, but Harry likes-" I couldn't even finish as I choked on my tears, it was stupid of me to be crying.

"You have to tell me these things!" Scarlett said and hugged me _ ,  _ "Is that why you didn't want to go to class?" 

"Sort of... I was very tired from over thinking everything I guess." 

I left out the part about last night, I was embarrassed that I let him kiss me again, not to mention I had his hickey on me which I covered up.

"So you like both of them?" She asked after I calmed down.

"Yes...no... Fuck I guess so." I replied unsure.

"You're only 14 y/n you don't need to worry about them right now, Draco probably said he doesn't like you because he's cocky..... he doesn't know how to show affection." 

"Do you think he likes me?" 

"Oh yeah... Lewis and I even talked about it, we also think Pansy's jealous of you."

Woah. 

~~~~

I stayed in my room for the rest of the night, when Scarlett went for dinner I told her to get me something to eat.

I heard a knock on my door, I thought it was Scarlett with my food but it was Draco.

"Hey can we talk?" He asked.

"I guess so." I said stepping away from the door, giving him access to my room. 

"About last night, I don't know what I was thinking."

"I kinda figured that much Draco." I said crossing my arms.

"Pansy and I .... well were kind of a thing." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Since when? Are you dating?" I asked.

"No, we're not dating, more like just hook-"

"Ok well congrats... now leave." I said cutting him off.

He opened his mouth ready to speak to me but I cut him off.

"Are you fucking deaf?" I snapped. "Leave."

A hint of regret washed over his face but only for a second. "No need to be a bitch."

I clenched my jaw and stepped closer to him, I patted myself down for my wand but it was on my bed.

He saw me looking for it. "Save your hexing for someone else... I'm leaving anyway.." 

"Good." I snapped, slamming the door once he left.

My heart had shattered into a million pieces as I laid down on my bed.... why did I think I had a shot with Draco, even though my family had money it meant nothing. I didn't feel like I was ever superior in the wizarding world. Draco knew his family was important and he knew what he wanted and it wasn't some stupid girl who couldn't make up her mind.

~~~~~

A few days past and I barely talked, I wasn't in the mood for it. Nobody asked why I was upset because Scarlett had covered for me, I couldn't tell them it was because Draco fucking Malfoy.

Pansy and Draco were everywhere together, every time I saw them my stomach dropped.

Draco didn't look happy nor upset when he was with her though which I found odd.

One day when we were having lunch in the great hall, Harry told us that Draco's father filed for Buckbeak to be executed tonight!!!! 

I spit out the water I was drinking. "What!!"

"Yeah Hagrid's super upset." Hermione added, Scarlett and I were sitting at the Gryffindor table. 

After lunch we all decided to head down to Hagrid's hut.

That's when we saw Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise standing there waiting to see buckbeak be executed.

"Ahh come to see the show?" Draco asked, smirking at us.

"Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic, and he's supposed to be our teacher!" He said smugly. 

"Don't you dare call Hagrid pathetic, you foul... you evil-" But Hermione was cut off by me.

I was fuming, everything about Draco pissed me off, the way he kissed me, that he was with Pansy, the way he  _ always _ had a snarky comment, how it's his fault Buckbeak is going to die.

I walked up to him and punched him square in the face.

He dropped to his knees holding his nose.

Crabbe and Goyle started walking towards me.

They looked like they were ready to hurt me, but I pulled out my wand "Tarantallegra!" I yelled and Crabbe and Goyle started dancing uncontrollably. 

Blaise started laughing as we watched Crabbe & Goyle.... he soon helped Draco up.

Once Crabbe and Goyle looked like they had enough, I made them stop dancing... all the 4 boys ran into the school.

Ron looked at me shocked. "You did not just punch Malfoy!!"

Hermione started laughing.

"You never fail to amaze me." Said Harry.

I smiled. "I guess having built up angry worked in my favour."

Harry threw his one arm around my shoulders.

"Maybe we should take your wand away." Scarlett said laughing, "You're always fighting somebody with it." 

I laughed. She was right. 

"What I don't get is how all your spells always work perfectly." Ron said.

"Because she's super talented." Hermione said smiling at me.

"Thanks Hermione!" I said as I leaned closer into Harry. 

"You guys should probably go find Hagrid.... I don't think I have the stomach to watch Buckbeak, you know." I said.

"Me either!" Scarlett said.

"Good luck guys!!" I said and Scarlett and I walked into the castle.


	17. Year 3-6

Like every year, Harry, Ron and Hermione always had an adventure.

Sirius Black turned out to be Harry's godfather, and he was not scary nor evil, the trio helped him escape with Buckbeak and he was now in hiding. 

~~~~

Slytherin won the house cup this year, we were all super happy. 

While walking back from dinner, I was standing with Harry and talking about our summer plans.

We agreed to owl each other, Harry and I were walking hand and hand back to my tower when someone walked right in between us breaking our hands apart. It was Draco. 

"You had the whole room to walk Malfoy....why bother us?" Snapped Harry.

"You traitors were taking up all the room I had to walk."

"Will you ever get over the fact that Hermione is our friend... we don't care about blood status like you." I snapped. 

Harry grabbed my hand again.

Draco looked at our hands links and then stared me dead in the eyes. 

"This is why you and Harry are holding hands and not you and I... because you're a stupid girl." He said, his tone low.

"No she's holding my hand because she'd never like a slimy git like you." Harry said, defending me.

"Oh but she does Potter.... me and her had a few moments together." He with a grin and then walked off.

"What is he talking about y/n??" Asked Harry.

"Nothing, Harry really!!" I said trying to explain my past self.

He dropped my hand.

"I can tell when you're lying."

"Ok fine, we kissed but my head wasn't on straight." I said, my eyes pleading with him not to be upset with me. 

"Yeah whatever, I have to go to bed. Have yourself a good night." He said, his voice breaking slightly. 

"Wait... Harry-" 

But he kept walking.

~~~~~

I've been home for 3 weeks now and Lewis and I spent our 15th birthday in Hawaii. i've owled Harry multiple times saying I was sorry and that kissing that git Draco was a bloody mistake. But he never got back to me. 

Later in the summer father told Lewis and I that Lucius Malfoy was hosting a dinner and we were invited. I didn't want to go to that stupid dinner and have to see Draco who completely ruined whatever Harry and I had going. 

I had no choice but to go, I decided I might as well look good for the dinner.

I decided to put on a pretty red dress that had a slit for my leg 

Lewis and I walked through the great big doors of the Malfoy Manor, their house was super dim and dark but they had super elegant furniture. 

Narcissa and Lucius walked up to us.

"Good evening Philip." Said Lucius.

"Evening Lucius." My father replied, shaking his hand.

Then he looked at Lewis and I.

"Good evening to you both as well."

I smiled and shook his hand. Lewis shook his hand as well. 

"You look amazing sweetheart." Said Narcissa to me as the fellas walked away.

"Oh thank you, you look amazing as well!" I told her. 

Narcissa and I made our way to the dinner table, there were over 50 people sitting in the dining room, all pureblood or ministry workers. 

I greeted some people that I recognized then went and sat down. 

I looked around but Draco was nowhere to be seen. Good. 

I sat with Lewis and there was an empty seat beside me.

While we were being served our first course Draco walked into, he apologized for being late and found the only empty seat, which was beside me.

He didn't even realize I was there until he looked at me and a bit of water that he was drinking fell out of his mouth as his jaw dropped.

"Lockhart... is that you?" He asked.

"Great to see you to Malfoy." I said rolling my eyes.

I stayed silent throughout most of the dinner. 

"So are you and Potter a thing??" He asked as we were eating dessert. 

"No Draco, you ruined that for me." 

"You and Potter would never be a good match." 

"Like you would know what's good for me." I snapped.

Lewis elbowed my ribs trying to make me shut up, we were representing the Lockhart name and there was no room for making a fool out of ourselves. 

Draco sighed, "Whatever Lockhart. I know the way you are, as much as you hate to admit it."

I gritted my teeth, "You don't know shit about me." 

Dinner soon ended and then it came time to dance. Every time i've ever attended something I never really danced, not to say I wasn't good at it.... just never enjoyed it. I only danced for the last song because that was a sign of thanks for the dinner. 

I was sitting on the side when Narcissa came up to me.

"Everything ok y/n?" She asked me.

"Yeah.... just tired." I lied, I really just didn't want to be here.

"Oh darling I know that look on your face, it's so much more than being tired-"

I cracked a smile. "Yeah well saying you're tired is easier than saying my real problems."

She put her hand on my shoulder, "Boy trouble?"

"Uhh... sorta." I said as I picked at the skin around my nails.

Of course I wouldn't come out and say it was her son's fault, which it was. 

"Well I hope everything works out sweetheart." She said and walked away. __

"Thanks." I mumbled. 

It was the last dance of the night and Draco walked up to me.

"What do you want?" I asked him rudely. 

"Calm down with the attitude Lockhart, Want to be my dance partner for the last dance?"

I knew that everyone would be on the dance floor for the last dance. 

I huffed. "I guess so." 

Draco put his hands on my waist and I put my arm on his shoulders.

It was kind of awkward, Narcissa came up to us and told us to move closer because we looked too odd.

"So why isn't Pansy here?" I asked as we were dancing.

"Because." He said, raising his voice.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, "you guys are basically dating."

"We're not Lockhart, I have my eyes on someone else." He answered staring at me in the eyes with a cold glare. 

"Oh well..... I never knew what you saw in Pansy." I admitted and looked away from him, his eye contact made me uncomfortable. 

The music ended, we bowed to each other then I went to find my brother and father.

As I was leaving the door... Draco came up to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"See you at Hogwarts, Lockhart."

"There you go again, confusing me-"

"y/n-" I heard my father calling, so I walked out of the Malfoy's without another word. 


	18. Year 4-1

When I got on the train Harry told me he got my letters but couldn't respond because of everything that happened at the Quidditch world cup, death eaters stormed the place. I was glad that Father, Lewis and I decided not to go. 

Harry told me that he didn't want to fight and that Draco always caused drama. 

I told him that I did attend a dinner and dance with Draco this summer because I was forced to go to his house. He seemed a bit hurt but it was best to start fresh and forget about the past.

When we arrived at school, Dumbledore explained how we'd be hosting the Triwizard Tournament and that students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would be coming to Hogwarts for this tournament. 

I was glad there was an age limit on this tournament, I wouldn't want to watch anyone from my year get hurt. ( Boy would I be wrong about that statement.) 

Our new DADA teacher is Mad eye moody.... I've heard that he was a real nutter so I wonder how his classes would be. 

~~~~

We headed down to Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid was showing us Blast-Ended Skrewts.

As Dean went to touch one, "Its end exploded! " Said Dean angrily, showing Hagrid a burn on his hand.

"Ah, yeah, that can happen when they blast off."Said Hagrid, nodding.

"Ah, some of 'em have got stings." Said Hagrid enthusiastically,"I reckon they're the males... The females've got sorta sucker things on their bellies, I think they might be ter suck blood." __

"Well, I can certainly see why we're trying to keep them alive." Said Draco sarcastically, "Who wouldn't want pets that can burn, sting, and bite all at once?"

"Just because they're not very pretty, it doesn't mean they're not useful." Hermione snapped. "Dragon blood's amazingly magical, but you wouldn't want a dragon for a pet, would you?"

Scarlett looked at me waiting for me to roll my eyes or say something but I didn't... Hermione and I were friends and I decided to ignore her little comebacks. 

Even Blaise and Draco looked over at me.... waiting for a comment.

"No comment y/n." Blaise said, smirking. 

"I'm doing a thing where I keep my mouth shut." I said giving him a look that said ‘don't ask.’

Draco gave me an odd look and Blaise raised his eyebrows.

~~~~~~

We reached the entrance hall, which was packed with people queuing for dinner. We had just joined the end of the line, when a loud voice rang out behind them

"Weaslebee!!" 

We turned. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were standing there, each looking thoroughly pleased about something.

"What?" Asked Ron shortly.

"Your dad's in the paper, Weasley!" Said Draco, brandishing a copy of the Daily Prophet and speaking very loudly, so that everyone in the packed entrance hall could hear, "Listen to this!

"FURTHER MISTAKES AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC"

"It seems as though the Ministry of Magic's troubles are not yet at an end, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Recently under fire for its poor crowd control at the Quidditch World Cup, and still unable to account for the disappearance of one of its witches, the Ministry was plunged into fresh embarrassment yesterday by the antics of Arnold Weasley, of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. "

Everyone in the entrance hall was listening now. Draco straightened the paper and read on.

"And there's a picture, Weasley." Said Draco, flipping the paper over and holding it up, "A picture of your parents outside their house - if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?"

"You Maggot, Shut up!" I heard Fred call out as he stood behind.

Draco didn't even look up from the paper as Fred said that.

"I'll fucking kill- " Fred snapped.

I turned to face him, holding my hands up to his chest. Giving him a look saying 'don't do this'

George held his brother back.

"You know your mother, Malfoy?" Said Harry,"that expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?"

"Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter!" Draco said and whipped out his wand.

Harry was unprepared.

So of course I pulled out mine.

Draco shouted "Obscuro"

"Protego! I shouted and blocked the spell from all of us. 

I decided to get back at Draco.

"Flipendo." I said and Draco flew back. 

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!" Shouted Mad eye at Draco. 

Moody shot a spell at Draco while he was on the ground and he turned into a white ferret.

"I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back turned." Growled Moody as the ferret bounced higher and higher, squealing in pain, "Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do-"

"Never - do - that - again -" Said Moody, speaking each word as the ferret hit the stone floor and bounced upward again.

"Professor Moody!" Said a shocked voice, it was Professor McGonagall who was coming down the marble staircase with her arms full of books. "What are you doing?" 

"Teaching." Said Moody flatly.

"Teach - Moody, is that a student?" Shrieked Professor McGonagall, the books spilling out of her arms.

"Yep." 

I snickered. 

"No!" Cried Professor McGonagall, running down the stairs and pulling out her wand; a moment later, with a loud snapping noise, Draco Malfoy had reappeared, lying in a heap on the floor with his sleek blond hair all over his now brilliantly pink face. He got to his feet.

"Moody, we never use Transfiguration as a punishment! " Said Professor McGonagall. 

As McGonagall took Moody to Dumbledore, we all decided to go.

Draco got up looking furious. "My father will hear about this!"

He pushed me and Ron out of the way as he left the entrance hall. 

I shook my head annoyed and I took a step forward, if he ever pushed me again. I'll make sure that asshole gets what's coming to him. 

"C'mon, let's go eat!" George said and rested his arm around my shoulder, leading me towards the great hall.

I looked up at him. "Great idea." 


	19. Year 4-2

Scarlett and I walked into our last class of the day Tuesday, it was DADA.

I sat down beside Scarlett.

"You can put those away, those books. You won't need them." Moody told the class.

They returned the books to their bags, Ron looking excited.

"I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures - you've covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?" He asked the class.

A few people nodded.

"But you're behind - very behind - on dealing with curses." Said Moody, "So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark-"

"What, aren’t you staying?" Ron blurted out.

"You'll be Arthur Weasley's son, eh?" Moody said, "Your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago.... Yeah, I'm staying just the one year. Special favor to Dumbledore... One year, and then back to my quiet retirement."

"So - straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you countercurses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Miss Brown, when I'm talking." 

Lavender jumped and blushed. She had been showing Parvati her completed horoscope under the desk. Apparently Moody's magical eye could see through solid wood, as well as out of the back of his head.

"So. . . do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?" 

I raised my hand.

"Miss-?"

"Lockhart." 

"Right, Miss.Lockhart, Name one." He said.

"My dad told me about one... Is it called the Imperius Curse?"

"Ah, yes!" Said Moody appreciatively.

Moody reached into the jar, caught one of the spiders, and held it in the palm of his hand so that they could all see it. He then pointed his wand at it and muttered, "Imperio!"

The spider leapt from Moody's hand on a fine thread of silk and began to swing backward and forward as though on a trapeze. It stretched out its legs rigidly, then did a backflip, breaking the thread and landing on the desk, where it began to cartwheel in circles. Moody jerked his wand, and the spider rose onto two of its hind legs and went into what was unmistakably a tap dance.

Everyone was laughing - everyone except Moody.

"Think it's funny, do you?" He growled, "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?"

The laughter died away almost instantly.

"Total control." Said Moody quietly as the spider balled itself up and began to roll over and over. "I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats... "

He began moving the spider around the room, making it land on students, it landed on Scarlett's hand. "Get it off!!! Get it off!" She shrieked.

I snickered. He then moved the spider to the table behind us which was Draco & Crabbe. It landed on Crabbe's desk, Draco began snickering. 

"Think it's funny do yuh?" Questioned Moody, he made the spider leap on Draco's face.

"Ahhhh!" Draco screamed standing up from his seat.

I couldn't help but find it funny, I just didn't wanna laugh loud enough for him to fling it on me.

He brought the spider back to himself, Draco sat back down.

"The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" He barked, and everyone jumped.

Moody picked up the somersaulting spider and threw it back into the jar.

"Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?"

"There's one - the Cruciatus Curse." Said Neville in a small but distinct voice.

Moody was looking very intently at Neville, this time with both eyes.

"Your name's Longbottom?" He said, his magical eye started spinning. 

Neville nodded.

Moody definitely put the pieces together instantly, Neville's parents were tortured with that very curse.

"The Cruciatus Curse." Said Moody, "Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea." He said, pointing his wand at the spider. "Engorgio!"

The spider swelled. It was now larger than a tarantula. Ron pushed his chair backward, as far away from Moody's desk as possible.

Moody raised his wand again, pointed it at the spider, and muttered, "Crucio!"

At once, the spider's legs bent in upon its body; it rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. Moody did not remove his wand, and the spider started to shudder and jerk more violently -

"Stop it!" Hermione shouted. 

Neville looked away shakily.

Moody raised his wand. The spider's legs relaxed, but it continued to twitch.

I turned to Hermione who was sitting at the table next to me. "It's just a spider, it's fine." I wasn't trying to be rude by saying this, but she _was_ overreacting. 

_"Reducio."_ Moody muttered, and the spider shrank back to its proper size. He put it back into the jar.

"It's a living thing!" Hermione said and turned her attention back to Moody.

"Right... does anyone know any others?" Moody asked, "Granger??"

She looked down not wanting to answer.

"Avada Kedavra." I said answering for her. 

"Yes Miss.Lockhart." He said grinning.

The whole looked at me with either worried glances or dirty looks. 

I caught Draco's attention, his eyes got wide as I said it so calm and confident. 

"Avada Kedavra!" Moody roared.

There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound, as though a vast, invisible something was soaring through the air - instantaneously the spider rolled over onto its back, unmarked, but unmistakably dead. Several of the students stifled cries; Ron had thrown himself backward and almost toppled off his seat as the spider skidded toward him.

Moody swept the dead spider off the desk onto the floor.

"Not nice!" He said calmly. "Not pleasant. And there's no countercurse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he's sitting right in front of me."

The class turned to Harry, his face went red.

:Now, if there's no countercurse, why am I showing you? Because you've got to know. You've got to appreciate what the worst is. You don't want to find yourself in a situation where you're facing it. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" He roared, and the whole class jumped again.

"Now... those three curses - Avada Kedavra, Imperius, and Cruciatus - are known as the Unforgivable Curses. The use of any one of them on a fellow human being is enough to earn a life sentence in Azkaban. That's what you're up against. That's what I've got to teach you to fight. You need preparing. You need arming. But most of all, you need to practice constant, never-ceasing vigilance. Get out your quills. . . copy this down."


	20. Year 4-3

During the following week, there seemed to be only one topic of conversation, no matter where I went: the Triwizard Tournament.

The Beauxbatons & Durmstrang students started to pile in.

Slowly, magnificently, a ship rose out of the water, gleaming in the moonlight, the Durmstrang students walked up to the school.

I nudged Scarlett in the ribs.

"Look Scar it's Krum!" I said a little too loudly.

Scarlett's mouth fell open.

Krum looked over at me and smiled.

I blushed.

Harry looked over at me. "y/n you better not be gushing over Krum!"

"She'd choose Krum over you Potter!" Said Draco, walking behind us.

I just looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"I'm closer to her right now than you Malfoy." Said Harry.

"Boys... please shut up!" Said Scarlett looking at them.

Hermione smiled at me and whispered to me. "Look at you getting them to fight over you!"

I smiled. "I think they're using me as an excuse to fight."

"You're not wrong!" Said Hermione smirking.

~~~~~~

The great hall was filled with everyone, today was the day we get to see who would be participating in the tournament.

The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment.

"The champion for Beauxbatons." Said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

Fleur patted her hair down, hugged a girl sitting beside her and walked up to Dumbledore.

"The champion for Durmstrang." He read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."

Everyone clapped.... Krum got up and took the paper.

"Bravo, Viktor!" Boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause. "Knew you had it in you!"

The Hogwarts champion, he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"

Everyone cheered, I had the biggest smile on my face, I could already picture Cedric as the champion. 

He looked over and smiled at me, I smiled back.... God he was hot!

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real -"

But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him.

The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out - 

"Harry Potter!!!"

The coloured drained from my face, Scarlett clutched my arm.

"Oh my god." she whispered. 

Harry didn't get up from the Gryffindor table.

"HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledore roared. 

Hermione pushed Harry to get up.

I looked around at the hall, Some people were super pissed off that Harry was underage and his name was somehow in, other students looked shocked.

The 4 students were taken to another room and the rest of us were to go back into our dorms.

I walked up to the Ravenclaw table when everything was over and went up to Lewis.

"Hey Lewis." I said greeting him.

"Hey.... did Harry put his name in the goblet?" He asked me.

"No-I mean- No there's not a chance, he would have told us right?" 

"He definitely would have told you at least." Lisa chimed in.

"and why is that?" I asked.

"C'mon we all know he likes you." Lisa said smiling. 

Scarlett and Lewis gave each other a look.

That's when Draco walked up to all of us. 

"So the chosen one gets chosen again, eh." 

"Seems it's a reoccurring thing, just like how you always bud into my conversations." I snapped.

Lisa started looking shocked, nobody ever talked back to Draco like that.

"Lockhart's back with her comments again, just mind your fucking business alright." He said, giving me a death glare. 

"Mind my fucking business I-" But I was cut off by Scarlett.

"You came into our conversation." She said crossing her arms.

"I wasn't talking to you half blood- stick to the sidelines that's what you're good at." 

Scarlett's jaw dropped, I wanted to punch him  _ again. _

Lewis quickly changed the subject before I had time to say something.

"So Malfoy-" 

They started having a different conversation and Scarlett and I headed up to bed, she told me to let his stupid comments slide. 

~~~~~~

In the morning when we went down to breakfast, Ron sat down in between Scarlett and I.

"Ronald, what's up?" Scarlett asked. 

"Mind if I sit with you guys, don't want to be around Harry right now." He said.

"Why?" Scarlett asked.

"Because his name is in the Goblet, it didn't magically appear... he put it there." He said and started eating.

"Ok well, I don't think he put his name in there but we'd love to eat with you." I said, wanting to change the subject.

~~~

The Slytherin & Gryffindor's were standing outside Hagrid's shack waiting for out Care of Magical Creatures class to begin. 

"Ah, look, boys, it's the champion." Draco said to Crabbe and Goyle the moment he got within earshot of Harry,"Got your autograph books? Better get a signature now, because I doubt he's going to be around much longer... Half the Triwizard champions have died... how long d'you reckon you're going to last, Potter? Ten minutes into the first task's my bet."

The class snickered even Ron was laughing. 

"Alright class, today we're going to take the Skrewts for a walk." Hagrid said. 

Take this thing for a walk? And where exactly are we supposed to fix the leash? Around the sting, the blasting end, or the sucker? Asked Draco.

"Roun' the middle." Said Hagrid, demonstrating, "Er - yeh might want ter put on yer dragon-hide gloves, jus' as an extra precaution, Partner up." 

Ron turned to Scarlett and I, "I'm partnering up with one of you... Hermione and Harry can be together."

"You and Scarlett can be together and I'll find another Partner." I told them.

"Thanks y/n." Ron said, shooting me a smile. 

I looked around and almost everyone had a partner and then there were 3, Crabbe, Goyle and Draco.

"y/n.... partner up with Draco." Hagrid said as he looked around the class.

I clenched my jaw. Just fucking peachy.

Draco and I managed to both have burns on our hands just trying to leash the bloody things.

"So Lockhart, Who do you want to win this tournament?? Saint Potter?" He asked me as we started walking it.

"Either Cedric or Harry." I replied just trying to make the time go by faster, "I'm guessing you would love to see Harry get brutally hurt during the events coming up." 

"It would give me great joy." He said smirking,"So you have the hots for Diggory?"

"Hots? Good god no, he's just good looking." I said blushing slightly. 

He huffed. "So do you think Diggory's the best looking lad at Hogwarts?" 

"Not sure, I do love his brown hair, Not really into blondes." I said bumping into his shoulder playfully. I knew my little comment would shut him up.

His mouth hung open but only for a moment _.  _ "I'd have to agree with you on that one Lockhart."

I looked down at my own brown hair and smirked.

Draco and I spent the whole class both holding the leach, him and I partnering up wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.


	21. Year 4-4

"y/n! y/n! Wake up!"

I got up and I saw Harry standing by the end of my bed.

"Harry... what in the bloody hell are you doing??"

"I know what my first task is." He said, the colouring draining from his face.

"What is it Harry??" I said sitting up from my bed. 

"I have to retrieve an egg that's being guarded by a dragon, y/n I don't know what to do. I'm scared, I-i didn't know who to tell." 

"Oh Harry, the task is in 2 days!!" 

"I know and there's no spell that I can think of that could help me." He said, I could hear how scared he was as he talked. 

I patted my bed. "Sit down for a minute and let me think."

He sat down beside me and I moved over to give him room. 

"How did you even get up here??" I asked.

"Invisibility cloak, plus I heard Crabbe say the password yesterday." 

I chuckled. 

"Have you not asked Hermione about this? She's smarter than me." I said. 

"She's sleeping right now, Hagrid just showed me the dragons now." He said and I could feel his body tense.

I leaned into resting my head on his shoulder.

"I'll figure it out Harry, just maybe in the morning." 

"Right, of course." He said as he gave me a quick hug. "Sorry for waking you."

"Harry, don't apologize for waking me, i'll see you in the morning."

"Sweet dreams." He said and shut my door.

I laid back down and struggled to fall back asleep.

I woke up sweating, I was tossing and turning all night, I needed to figure out how to help Harry, I couldn't live with myself if I didn't find a way to keep him safe. 

Scarlett was still sleeping and we still had time to spare before breakfast so I took a shower and got dressed.

I woke up Scarlett when I was done but she told me she wanted to sleep longer so I left without her.

I sat with Ron at the Slytherin table because Scarlett was still in our room.

"So you're still mad at Harry??" I asked him.

"I don't know... but I don't want to talk about it." He said and I dropped the conversation.

Ron, Scarlett (who finally woke up) and I were walking to potions when the Slytherin were all laughing with each other, we walked up to them.

They were all wearing pins that said:

SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY-

THE REAL HOGWARTS CHAMPION!

"Like them?" Asked Draco loudly. "And this isn't all they do look!"

He pressed his badge into his chest, and the message upon it vanished, to be replaced by another one, which glowed green:

POTTER STINKS!

Ron went to grab one, when I smacked his hand. 

"What was that for y/n!" He said, pulling his hand back. 

"Really... you're going to wear that, you idiot." 

"I was just looking." He said rolling his eyes. 

"Lockhart just wants to support her boyfriend." Said Pansy and smirked, looking for Draco's approval.

" Support this." I said and stuck up my middle finger. 

The Slytherins, Ron and Scarlett laughed and Pansy turned red.

"Ooouuu Lockharts feisty today, scared her boyfriend won't make it to the first task." Said Draco chuckling. 

"Piss of Malfoy, Harry will be just fine." I told him, stepping closer to him. 

Hermione and Harry soon came up to us.

"Want one, Granger?" Said Draco, holding out a badge to Hermione. "I've got loads. But don't touch my hand, now. I've just washed it, you see; don't want a Mudblood slimming it up."

Some of the anger Harry had been feeling for days seemed to burst through a dam in his chest. He had reached for his wand before he'd thought what he was doing. Everyone scrambled out of the way, backing down the corridor.

"Harry!" Hermione said warningly.

"Go on, then, Potter." Draco said quietly, drawing out his own wand,"Moody's not here to look after you now - do it, if you've got the guts -"

"Lockhart isn't going to defend you either." He said, glancing at me for a moment.

For a split second, they looked into each other's eyes, then, at exactly the same time, both acted.

"Furnunculus!" Harry yelled.

"Densaugeo!" Spat Draco.

Jets of light shot from both wands, hit each other in midair, and ricocheted off at angles - Harry's hit Goyle in the face, and Draco's hit Hermione. Goyle bellowed and put his hands to his nose, where great ugly boils were springing up - Hermione, whimpering in panic, was clutching her mouth.

"Hermione!" Scarlett and Ron yelled at the same time.

Ron had hurried forward to see what was wrong with her; Ron dragging Hermione's hand away from her face. It wasn't a pretty sight. Hermione's front teeth were now growing at an alarming rate; she was looking more and more like a beaver as her teeth elongated, past her bottom lip, toward her chin - panic-stricken, she felt them and let out a terrified cry.

"And what is all this noise about?" Said a soft, deadly voice.

Snape had arrived. Snape pointed a long finger at Draco and said. "Explain."

"Potter attacked me, sir-" 

"We attacked each other at the same time" ! Harry shouted.

"and he hit Goyle - look." Draco said, pointing to him.

"Hospital wing, Goyle." Snape said calmly.

"Malfoy got Hermione!" Ron said. "Look!"

He forced Hermione to show Snape her teeth - she was doing her best to hide them with her hands, though this was difficult as they had now grown down past her collar. 

Snape looked coldly at Hermione, then said. "I see no difference."

I had to turn and look the other way to keep myself from laughing, Yes that little comment was mean but hey it was funny!

Scarlett hit my in the back of the head. "Stop laughing!!"

I turned back to her. "Geez relax."

"Let's see, Fifty points from Gryffindor and a detention each for Potter and Weasley. Now get inside, or it'll be a week's worth of detentions." Said Snape.

Harry balled his fist.

I walked behind and grabbed his wrist. "Let it go, he's only going to punish you worse."

Harry grabbed my hand & held it. "It's unfair."

"I know but you know he will always side with Malfoy." 

We were both still holding each other's hands as we walked to a random table.

Draco looked over at me, raised his eyebrows... and turned his nose up as he looked at Harry and I hands linked.

I raised both my eyebrows at him and smirked, just like he always does. 

He looked away angrily.

Harry leaned to me and whispered. "Why was Malfoy looking at you like that?"

"Beats me, probably upset I didn't take his stupid badge." I said. 

Half way through potions Colin called Harry to leave class, meaning he was leaving me, the rest of the class was boring without him, Scarlett was sitting in front of me so I couldn't even talk to her.

~~~~~

We all got up on Monday, today was the first task and nobody had any ideas of how to help Harry.

I sat at the Gryffindor table, eating toast when it hit me.

"Omg Harry! I've got it!" I said.

His eyes lit up.

"What!" He asked.

I leaned over to make sure nobody else was listening. "Use a summoning charm to get your fire bolt."

"You think that's allowed?" He asked me.

"You're allowed wands so I don't see why not." 

"That's a great idea y/n!!" He grabbed my hand from under the table, "You just saved me!"

"Good!" I said, Finally I wasn't so worried about the task.


	22. Year 4-5

Scarlett, Lewis, Ron, Hermione and I were all sitting in the stands waiting for the first task to begin, I felt like I was going to be sick. 

"Y/n Harry is going to be fine _." _ Lewis reassured me.

"I'm not just worried about Harry...Cedric as well he may not even know about the dragons." I said picking at the skin on my nails, I only ever did that if I was nervous.

"I'm sure pretty boy will be fine." Said Scarlett smirking at me.

"Pretty boy??" Questioned Ron.

"I think Cedric's good looking, that's ALL." I said blushing.

"Oi it's about to start." Said Ron changing the subject.

First up Cedric. 

Cedric did this weird thing where he Transfigured a rock on the ground... turned it into a dog... He was trying to make the dragon go for the dog instead of him, but he got burned. The dragon changed its mind halfway through and decided it would rather have him than the Labrador, he only just got away.

And that Fleur girl tried to put it into a trance, it went all sleepy, but then it snored, and this great jet of flame shot out, and her skirt caught fire. She put it out with a bit of water out of her wand.

And Krum – you won't believe this, but he didn't even think of flying! He hit it with some sort of spell right in the eye. Only thing is, it went trampling around in agony and squashed half the real eggs – they took marks off for that, he wasn't supposed to do any damage to them.

Last was Harry.

Harry had summoned in firebolt, nothing happened I started to get nervous when all of a sudden it flew to him!! Harry soared higher in a circle; the Horntail was still following his progress; its head revolving on its long neck - if he kept this up, it would be nicely dizzy - but better not push it too long, or it would be breathing fire again -

Harry plummeted just as the Horntail opened its mouth, but this time he was less lucky - he missed the flames, but the tail came whipping up to meet him instead, and as he swerved to the left, one of the long spikes grazed his shoulder, ripping his robes.

He flew higher. The Horntail's head rose with him, her neck now stretched to its fullest extent, still swaying, hiking a snake before its charmer. . . .

The dragon reared, spreading her great, black, leathery wings - and Harry dived. Before the dragon knew what he had done, or where he had disappeared to, he was speeding toward the ground as fast as he could go, toward the eggs now unprotected by her clawed front legs - he had taken his hands off his Firebolt - he had seized the golden egg -

And with a huge spurt of speed, he was off, he was soaring out over the stands, the heavy egg safely under his uninjured arm! 

All of us got up and started cheering!!!

Harry & Krum tied for first place!!

~~~~~~~

I was sitting in transfiguration class with Scarlett, Draco and Blaise (we had to sit with the Slytherins)

Harry and Ron, who had been having a sword fight with a couple of Fred and George's fake wands at the back of the class, looked up, Ron holding a tin parrot and Harry, a rubber haddock.

“Now that Potter and Weasley have been kind enough to act their age.” said Professor McGonagall, with an angry look at the pair of them.

"The Yule Ball is approaching - a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth years and above - although you may invite a younger student if you wish. Dress robes will be worn." Professor McGonagall continued, "and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall. Now then -"

Professor McGonagall started deliberately around the class.

"The Yule Ball is of course a chance for us all to - er - let our hair down." She said, in a disapproving voice.

Lavender giggled harder than ever, with her hand pressed hard against her mouth to stifle the sound. Professor McGonagall, with her hair in a tight bun, looked as though she had never let her hair down in years. 

"But that does NOT mean." Professor McGonagall went on, "that we will be relaxing the standards of behaviour we expect from Hogwarts students. I will be most seriously displeased if a Gryffindor student embarrasses the school in any way. "

"And it is tradition for the students participating in the tournament to start the dance."

Harry's face went red.

Scarlett turned to me. "Have any clue of who you want to go with?"

"I don't dance unless I'm forced to, I might not even go." 

"Lockhart that's not what you said at my house." Said Draco smirking.

"You're supposed to dance for the last song Draco, it's just polite." I said turning back to Scarlett.

"y/n you have to go!!!! Please." She said clutching my arm. 

"Yeah Lockhart why wouldn't you go, I mean you know how to dance....you'd rather be in your dorm." Questioned Draco.

"I guess not..... Looks like we're going dress shopping Scar." I said, sighing.

Draco and I made eye contact.

"So who are you planning on taking Malfoy?" I asked him.

"I dunno... haven't thought about it... somebody that can dance though." He said quickly.

I just smirked. God forbid the Slytherin prince had a bad dance partner. 


	23. Year 4-6

I was sitting in Potions class with Scarlett, Draco, Blaise.... what a consequence that we were stuck together for transfiguration and potions.

When a note was flown to me.

It landed on the notepad that was in front of me, The 3 at my table looked up at me.

"What's it say??" Asked Scarlett leaning towards me.

"Let's see." I said opening it.

_ Wanna go to the ball with me _

_ -Hp _

"Harry asked me to the ball." I said blushing.

I turned to Harry and nodded yes. 

His face turned red and he had a huge smile on his face.

I turned back to look at Scarlett.

"Oh my gosh y/n!!! That's great!!" She said smiling.

I felt my face heat up. 

"You're seriously going with Potter." Said Draco with a gross look on his face.

"I mean yeah.... nobody else asked me." I said looking down at the note again.

Blaise then got up from his seat and walked out of the class.

"Where are you going, Zabini?" Asked Snape.

"Leaving, don't feel well." He said not looking back at us.

Snape just sighed.

"What's his deal?" I asked Draco.

"God Lockhart you really are dumb... he still likes you and he probably wanted to go to the ball with you."

"I-I well I didn't know that." I said and looked at Scarlett.

Scarlett just shrugged.

Draco just rolled his eyes. 

~~~~~~~

While eating dinner in the hall, Cedric Diggory came up behind me.

"Hey uhh y/n." He said looking nervous.

I practically choked on my food.

"H-hey Cedric." 

"I was wondering if you had a date to the yule ball?" He asked.

"I-I am actually going with Harry." I replied quietly. 

"Oh." He said. "That's alright well save me a dance then??" 

"Of Course." 

I turned to Scarlett. "Did that just fucking happen!!!"

"Yes it did!!" 

"Lockhart just rejected Diggory." Said Draco with a smirk. 

Pansy started giggling."What an idiot to choose Potter over Diggory."

"Who are you going with Pansy?" Asked Scarlett.

"Draco." She said looking at him with a huge smile on her face. 

"Aww poor thing." I said to Scarlett and we both started laughing. 

Draco and Pansy faces dropped.

"You think you're so great Lockhart don't you." Snapped Draco.

"I really don't but I'd much rather go to the ball with Harry then pug face over here." I said pointing at Pansy with the fork that was in my hand. 

A laugh escaped out of Draco's throat. 

Pansy hit his arm. "Not funny Draco!"

He didn't answer her, instead he just stared at me.

~~~

Scarlett and I both plopped onto our beds.

"So Scar have you thought of asking anyone?" I asked.

"I-uhh well I have to tell you something, please don't think of less of me." She said biting her lip nervously. 

"Scar I love you and could never think less of you!" I said getting off my bed to sit next to her.

"I-I'm not sure if I want to go with a boy." She said as tears started filling her eyes.

"O-okay?" 

"I think I like girls and boys y/n." She said now a few tears running down her face. 

I pulled her into a hug. "Whatever makes you happy Scar! Any guy or girl would be so lucky to have you!"

"Really....so you don't think i'm weird?" She said, wiping the tears from her face.

"God no, but do you have any idea who you want to ask?"

"Megan Jones and I have been hanging out recently, she admitted to be open to being with anyone....she's pansexual." She said.

"That's awesome Scar you have to ask her!" I said, pulling her out of our hug. 

"I dont know y/n, she may already have a date or she might not even like me!"

"Nonsense... go find her!" 

"What happens if she says no." Scarlett said, looking worried.

"She'd be an idiot to say no, you're Scarlett Bexley, if she won't take you then I will." I said smiling at her.

"I don't know what i'd do without you."  _ S _ he said and then opened the door and left.

She returned half an hour later.

"So???" 

"She- she said yes!!" She said breaking into a smile,"I was so scared to ask but once I built up the courage to ask, she said she wanted to ask me but was scared."

"We decided we'd both want blue dresses." 

"Guess we're going to hogsmeade tomorrow!" I said smiling.

~~~~~

We both woke up early and got ready quickly.

We spent the entire day shopping for dresses and shoes.

The dance was in less than a week and we were so excited!!! 


	24. Year 4-7

**My Wattpad (Haileyh19) will have the dresses and makeup looks on there.**

**But by all means think of whatever you want!**

* * *

Tonight was the yule ball, I was so excited!!! 

Scarlett and I made our way downstairs, while we were walking down the stairs we spotted Harry and Ron.

I caught quite a few people staring wide-eyed as I walked down the stairs. I hope they were starting because I looked gorgeous not because they hated my dress or makeup. 

We walked down to them.

"You.... you look gorgeous y/n." Said Harry, not breaking eye contact with me.

"You both look good." Said Ron, not making eye contact with us.

"Right, you to Scarlett." Said Harry embarrassed.

Scarlett and I looked at each other and laughed.

"You BOTH look very handsome." I said.

Ron looked at me and blushed. "Look at my bloody dress robe!"

"Only you could pull it off Ron." I said smiling at him.

Ron had the biggest smile on his face. 

Megan walked up to us and held hands with Scarlett.

She said greeting us then Megan and Scarlett walked into the hall.

Harry and I linked arms and I felt eyes burning on me, I looked around to find Draco starring at me.

He walked up to us with Pansy.

"You look  _ decent _ Lockhart." Said Draco looking at me with his eyebrows raised.

"She looks better than decent Malfoy." Snapped Harry.

"Uhh well thanks I guess, you look  _ decent _ as well." I said holding onto Harry's arm.

Pansy looked me up and down, "you really do look good y/n." She said and then pulled Draco away from us.

I turned to Harry. "That's probably the nicest thing she's ever said to me." 

He chuckled _.  _ "You look way better than her everyday but especially today." __

I smiled at him. "Thanks Harry."

McGonagall came up to us, "It's time for the dance." 

Harry and I walked behind her. 

He whispered to me _.  _ "I can't dance"

"Just follow my lead." I told him.

The walls of the Hall had all been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The House tables had vanished; instead, there were about a hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones, each seating about a dozen people. 

I steered Harry as we were dancing, he concentrated on not tripping on his or my feet, I looked over at Hermione Granger who was dancing with Victor Krum!! 

"When did that happen??" I asked Harry nodding my head towards them.

"I have no clue." Harry said, looking surprised.

Soon the dance floor filled with students, I saw Draco and Pansy dancing, he didn't look like he was enjoying himself too much. 

I also saw Scarlett and Megan dancing, they both looked so happy, I couldn't help but smile.

"Harry want to stop dancing for now?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said and he and I walked hand in hand towards Ron.

"Did you dance at all Ron?" I asked him as Harry and I sat down at his table with him and Padma Patil. 

Padma rolled her eyes. "Barley."

Ron didn't even look at her, he was too busy watching the dance floor.

After a few minutes Scarlett and Megan sat down with us.

We all ate the food that appeared.

After that Cedric came up to our table, "Mind if I steal y/n for a dance Harry?" 

"Uhh sure, yeah." He said.

I got up and glanced at Harry and smiled.

Cedric and I got onto the dance floor, he was a really good dancer.

"So who did you end up taking?" I asked.

"Cho."He replied.

"Where is she right now?" 

"She's sitting with her friends."

"Oh ok." I knew that Cho probably hated that I was dancing with Cedric right now.

The song ended, Cedric kissed me on my cheek and we parted ways.

I was on my way back to my table when Draco grabbed my hand.

"Come here Lockhart." He said _ ,  _ "Mind if we dance for a second?"

"Uh- alright." I was surprised that he wanted to dance.

So I was again on the dance floor with another boy, people prolly thought I was a whore or something. 

Draco was an amazing dancer, we moved smoothly across the dance floor. In the middle of the dance Draco leaned in and kissed me. Our lips were together once again, we only broke apart when we heard someone let out a cry.

It was Pansy she saw us and ran out crying.

"Oops!"  __ He said, smirking.

"Were you guys dating??" 

"No, she was only my date for tonight." He said. 

I nodded. 

"Wanna get out of here for a bit?" 

"I'm supposed to get back to Harry." I said embarrassed, Why did I just let that happen?!?

"Only for a moment." Said Draco.

"Fine."

He pulled me up the astronomy tower.

We looked up at the night's sky.

"Why did you bring me here Draco?"

"Because it's quiet and nobody's around." 

"Are you scared to talk to me when anyone's around?" I asked.

"No y/n.... I don't want to see you with Potter." He said looking into my eyes.

"Draco... we shouldn't have kissed again, besides last time you said it meant nothing." 

"I lied." He said and leaned closer to me. 

Our lips just inches away, I could feel this warm breath... God he was so good looking, but liking him was wrong... or was it? 

He then placed his warm lips against mine.

We started making out, his hands were running along the sides of my hips and my hands were in his hair, he pushed me against the wall and kissed me harder. 

We stayed in this position still making out.

Until we heard the clatter of a wand dropping.

We pulled away from each other.

"Harry!" I shouted walking towards him.

"Really y/n, after everything we've done your sneaking around with Malfoy.... YOU'RE MY DATE." He shouted at me, I deserved it.

"Harry... I'm sorry." I said as my world started spinning. 

He picked up his wand. "You're a horrible person... nothing worse than a liar." He spat.

That comment hurt. "Harry please hear me out." 

"We were so much more than just friends, even you knew that." Harry huffed, "Just don't talk to me anymore, I don't want to see your stupid face again." Then he walked away.

Draco stood there silent.

I dropped to my knees not caring if my dress became dirty.

"y/n-"

"No Draco, there is nothing you can say to fix this... i'm constantly hurting him.... i'm a shitty person." I said as a tear rolled down my cheek which I quickly whipped away.

He sat down beside me.

"You're not a shitty person y/n, I knew what I was doing was wrong but i-i-"

"I should have stopped you, I should've been with Harry. He never puts me down or acts like I mean nothing to him, you do that.... YOU confuse me and i'm so tired of it!!" 

He just sat there, he didn't know what to say.

"I don't know what to say right now y/n-" 

"You should go find Pansy, I don't want to be near anyone right now." 

"I'm staying with you."

"DRACO GO." I yelled, tears streaming down my face. 

"Let me walk you to your room." 

"I can walk myself." I snapped.

He just stared at me with a blank expression and then he held his hand out for me.

He helped me off the floor and I leaned into his chest and I cried harder. "I'm sorry Draco I-i just keep making everything worse and now i'm messing up your suit."

He pulled me into an awkward hug. "Don't worry about the suit." 

I broke from his hug and walked to the edge of the railing, I admired the stars... the night sky was gorgeous and I would have enjoyed the view if the night had ended differently.

The tower started getting super windy and I was shivering.

"Here take my jacket. _ "  _ Draco said and put it around my shoulder.

I finally stopped crying and I whipped the remaining few tears with my hand. "Thanks" 

He held me up as we walked up to my room.

Everyone was still at the ball having a grand ol time.

We walked up to my room & we both sat on my bed.

"Are you going to be ok?" He asked. 

"Is my makeup everywhere?" I asked him.

He tilted his head at me and smirked. "Just a bit."

"Fuck." 

"Want me to help you clean your face?" He asked.

I looked up at him, "You don't have to pretend to be nice, you can go back down and enjoy the rest of your night."

"I'm not pretending to be nice, Lockhart."

Really after all this I'm Lockhart again.

I grabbed a hoodie, track pants, toothbrush and makeup wipes and Draco and I walked into Myrtles washroom, we knew nobody would go in there. 

I walked into the stall changed my clothes and brushed my teeth while Draco waited by the sink.

I gave him a makeup wipe and he helped me remove all the makeup.

"You know you didn't have to do this Draco."

"I don't mind,  _ I guess _ it was my fault that Potter is mad at you." He said.

"Draco, it's my fault I shouldn't have kissed you or even gone up to the astronomy tower with you... but even after all the years of us budding heads I still can't stop thinking about how attractive you are." I said the words spilling out of my mouth. 

He raised his eyebrows. "You think i'm attractive?"

I looked away shyly, I didn't mean to say that out loud. "Just forget about what I said."

He chuckled. "Well I think you're attractive to and tonight I mean you looked-"

I stood on my tip toes and kissed his lips, I didn't want to talk about Harry anymore. I just wanted Draco, he was the one comforting me after all. 

He pulled away. "You still want to kiss me after all of that." He asked.

"I don't want to think of Harry." 

"Let me walk you to your room." He said and grabbed my hand.

When we got up there he walked me to my bed.

"I'm gonna go now." He said after he pulled the covers over me.

"Stay... please. I don't wanna be alone here." 

I moved over and he lied down next to me.

It made me think of when Harry and I were in here together, the night he found out about the dragon for the first task. NO. I can't think about him. He hates me and I deserve it.

I put my one arm around Draco's chest and he wrapped his arm around me. I fell asleep like that.

I woke up in the morning to Draco still in my bed, he must have fallen asleep as well.

I untangled myself from him and got up... Scarlett wasn't in her bed, I went and brushed my teeth and went back to my room.

"Wake up Draco." I said leaning over him.

He opened his eyes, sat up and looked around.

"I-I didn't mean to fall asleep in here." He said looking slightly embarrassed. 

"I figured that much, I didn't have a bad sleep though." I said smiling.

"I had a good sleep too but i'm still in my bloody suit." He said looking down at himself.

I laughed. "You should probably go change."

"Right.....so i'll see you later then." 

"See you around  _ Malfoy _ ."

He got up & left my room, smirking as I said his last name. 

I changed into black jeans, a white top and a jean jacket, I put my hair into a bun and put some mascara on, I wanted to look put together and that everything didn't get ruined last night. 

I walked down to the common room, there were 2 people playing chess. I decided to walk down to the great hall to get breakfast.

I saw Lewis and Lisa there so I decided to sit with them since barely anyone was in there.

"Hey Lewis, Lisa mind if I sit with you guys?" I asked.

"No come sit!" Said Lisa smiling.

"Did you hear what happened with me?" I asked them.

"What happened?" They both asked.

"Basically I messed up any chance I had with Harry." I said not looking up.

"Oh."Said Lisa.

"How?" Asked Lewis.

"I kissed Draco." I said as my face heated up.

Lewis laughed. "You gotta stop doing that."

Lisa hit him playfully. "Be nice Lewis!" 

"Maybe you should just date Malfoy." Said Lisa.

"Yeah, well he can't seem to act nice in front of anyone-" 

"You get used to it." Said Lewis.

We ate and I went to head back to my room when I bumped into Cedric.

He smiled. "Hey y/n"

"Hey Cedric!" I said forcing a smile.

"I didn't see you after our dance, did you leave early?" 

"Well sorta, some stuff happened, left early." I said shyly.

"Oh well are you ok??" 

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"Are you doing anything right now?" He asked.

"I was just gonna go up to my room. But what do you wanna do?" 

"I need help figuring out that egg." He said.

"I really don't think i'm the right person to help Cedric."

"Please you're smart y/n." 

"Fine, wanna go sit outside then, it's not snowing right now."

"Sure, let me grab the egg and meet you out there."

( There is snow on the ground but it's not very snowy.) 

~~~~~

We decided to sit down on a log near a pond when Cedric opened the egg it let out this loud screaming sound. 

"CLOSE IT!" I yelled over it.

When he closed it, the screaming stopped.

"What in the bloody hell is that??" I asked.

"No clue that's why I need help." 

"Do you think any books would be able to help??" I asked.

"I looked, there's nothing." He replied.

We got bored and started playing catch with the egg, Cedric threw it too far and it ended up in the pond, but it started to open under the water.

"Cedric let's stick our heads under!" I said, "It looks like it's saying something."

We both did and we heard it clear as day.

We pulled our heads out, our hair all wet.

"Cedric your next task is going to be underwater, you're going to have to retrieve something."

"I'll have to go to the library and read about underwater spells, thanks y/n!!" 

He pulled me into a hug!

"Glad that I could help Cedric!!" 

'Wait, we need to dry off first, hold still." 

"Exaresco." I said, Cedric instantly drying off then I did the same thing to myself. 

We walked into the school and I saw Scarlett and Megan near the Slytherin tower.

Cedric and I walked up to them.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"We've been looking for you y/n!" Said Scarlett. Her eyes got bigger when she realized who was next to me, "Hi Cedric." 

"Good afternoon Scarlett, Megan." He said.

Megan smiled at us, "Hey."

"I should probably head to the library, catch you later y/n." 

"Have fun." I called out as he walked away, he turned around and smirked at me.

"Scarlett please don't be mad at me, about last night." I said once Cedric was gone.

"I'm not mad I just think you're stupid, but Harry hasn't left his room all day."

"Did he tell you what happened?" I asked.

"Hermione and Ron did."

"This must make me look horrible to you Megan." I said looking at her. 

She just smiled. "Everyone has their own problems. It's really not my business." 

I smiled at her. "I know apologizing won't do anything but he needs to be alright for the second task, which I already figured out." 

"YOU FIGURED IT OUT!!" Shouted Scarlett.

"Wow!" Said Megan Surprised.

I looked at them. "It was by an accident that Cedric and I figured it out." 

They looked confused by that but didn't say anything. 


	25. Year 4-8

It was just a few days until the second task, I spent my days either with Cedric or Scarlett and Megan. 

Cedric became one of my closest friends. There were no relationship problems, it was a nice change from my usual boy drama.

Draco and I didn't talk much. 

It felt as if nothing happened that night, as if I didn't fall asleep in his arms... him cuddling me. But what did I expect Draco to fall head over heels for me? 

I caught Harry in the hall and he shot me a dirty look.

I walked up to him.

"Get away from me." He spat.

I rolled my eyes. "Let me talk for one minute then you can go back to hating me." 

"What?? "He snapped.

Him and I stood there waiting for our teacher to enter the class.

"Have you figured out the egg yet??" I asked him.

"No why?" He said looking annoyed that I was asking him.

"Well I uhh suggest you take a bath with the egg, think things over." 

"What load of crap is that?" He asked,"You really are losing it aren't you y/n."

I felt someone standing behind me, it was Draco. "Don't talk to her like that Potter." 

"What are you her bodyguard now, you two are meant for each other you both love to talk and ruin things." He scoffed.

"I get you're pissed off at me and you have every right to be but you can't be mad about a relationship that wasn't real Harry!!" I snapped and walked down the hall, Draco followed behind me.

"So are you and Diggory a thing now?" He asked.

"No just friends, nothing more." 

"Good." He whispered so only I could hear.

I just shook my head, "And why is that good Draco?"

"Because it means you and I can do whatever we want." 

His goons walked up to us.

He looked at them and backed away from me a tiny bit, the tone of his voice changed "Glad you're not friends with Potter, Lockhart." and then he walked into the classroom that was now opened.

He's so quick to change up with his friends around. But then again, he doesn't know how to communicate properly, and to think I kissed him multiple times. Maybe I really was losing it, or maybe I had a soft spot for the blonde. 

Scarlett & Ron came into class late that day and got house points taken away. 

Day past and everything was always so tense in and out class, Scarlett was always in the middle trying to keep the peace between everyone. I get she didn't want the drama but I couldn't hang out with Scarlett without having the trio around. Ron and I were cool, I'd give him my food and sweets which he of course took but both Hermione and Harry gave me dirty looks and whispered constantly. It didn't bother me too much though, they'd be much more upset with me if they knew the real thoughts I had about the _both_ of them. 

I also find myself thinking more and more about a certain platinum blonde haired boy. I'd catch myself gazing at his grey eyes, the way the veins in his hand flexed while he wrote with his quill. I'd look away quickly but after a few moments look again. I was falling for him and well- I couldn't stop myself. 

* * *

**I didn't realize how tiny this chapter is... oops 🙈🙈**


	26. Year 4-9

* * *

Scarlett made our way to our Care of Magical Creatures class.

Everybody was already in the greenhouse waiting for Hagrid.

An elderly witch with closely cropped gray hair and a very prominent chin walked in.

"Who're you?" Asked Ron, staring at her. "Where's Hagrid?"

"My name is Professor Grubbly-Plank." She said briskly, "I am your temporary Care of Magical Creatures teacher."

"Where's Hagrid?" Harry repeated loudly.

"He is indisposed." Said Professor Grubbly-Plank shortly.

Draco and a bunch of the Slytherins started laughing.

"This way, please." Said Professor Grubbly-Plank, and she strode off to the paddock where the Beauxbatons horses were shivering. 

"What's wrong with Hagrid?" Harry said, hurrying to catch up with Professor Grubbly-Plank.

"Never you mind." She said as though she thought he was being nosy.

"I _do_ mind, though." Said Harry, "What's up with him?"

Professor Grubbly-Plank acted as though she couldn't hear him. 

She led us to the paddock where 2 unicorns were grazing.

Many of the girls 'ooooohed!' at the sight of the unicorn.

"Oh it's so beautiful! " Whispered Lavender Brown. "How did she get it? They're supposed to be really hard to catch!"

I stood in between Scarlett and Draco staring at the unicorn.

"Boys keep back!" Barked Professor Grubbly-Plank, throwing out an arm and catching Harry hard in the chest, "They prefer the woman's touch, unicorns. Girls to the front if you're to approach, approach with care, come on, easy does it.... "

"I'd prefer a woman's touch to!" Said Draco jabbing Crabbe in the ribs, He said this while staring at me, a huge grin on his face. 

I smirked at him.... he was annoying but so cute at the same time. Fuck me, why do I think like that? 

All the girls went up to see the Unicorn, I stayed back... the Unicorn was a gorgeous creature but I didn't care to pet it as all the girls were crowding around them plus i'd seen multiple unicorns before because of my father. 

"What d'you reckons wrong with him? You don't think a skrewt?" Said Harry to Ron. 

"Oh he hasn't been attacked, Potter, if that's what you're thinking." Said Draco softly, "No, he's just too ashamed to show his big, ugly face. "

"What d'you mean? " Said Harry sharply.

Draco put his hand inside the pocket of his robes and pulled out a folded page of newsprint.

"There you go." He said, "Hate to break it to you. Potter.... "

DUMBLEDORE'S GIANT MISTAKE

Albus Dumbledore, eccentric Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has never been afraid to make controversial staff appointments, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. In September of this year, he hired Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, the notoriously jinx-happy ex-Auror, to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, a decision that caused many raised eyebrows at the Ministry of Magic, given Moody's well-known habit of attacking anybody who makes a sudden movement in his presence. Mad-Eye Moody, however, looks responsible and kindly when set beside the part-human Dumbledore employs to teach Care of Magical Creatures.

Rubeus Hagrid, who admits to being expelled from Hogwarts in his third year, has enjoyed the position of gamekeeper at the school ever since, a job secured for him by Dumbledore. Last year, however, Hagrid used his mysterious influence over the headmaster to secure the additional post of Care of Magical Creatures teacher, over the heads of many better-qualified candidates.

An alarmingly large and ferocious-looking man, Hagrid has been using his newfound authority to terrify the students in his care with a succession of horrific creatures. While Dumbledore turns a blind eye, Hagrid has maimed several pupils during a series of lessons that many admit to being "very frightening."

I was attacked by a hippogriff, and my friend Vincent Crabbe got a bad bite off a flobberworm. Says Draco Malfoy, a fourth-year student. "We all hate Hagrid, but we're just too scared to say anything."

"What d'you mean, 'we all hate Hagrid'?" Harry spat at Draco, "What's this rubbish about him" - He pointed at Crabbe - "getting a bad bite off a flobberworm? They haven't even got teeth!"

Crabbe was sniggering, apparently very pleased with himself. 

"Well, I think this should put an end to the oaf's teaching career." Said Draco, "Half-giant and there was me thinking he'd just swallowed a bottle of Skele-Gro when he was young.... None of the mummies and daddies are going to like this at all.... They'll be worried he'll eat their kids-"

"Draco really, you're an idiot." I said rolling my eyes.

"I was just having fun, no need to get annoyed Lockhart." He said winking and rested his arm on my shoulder.

Harry and Ron moved closer to the unicorn probably wanting to get as far away from us as possible.

~~~~~~~

Another Hogsmeade visit was today, Cedric and I decided to go together and give Scarlett and Megan some time alone.

I wore a black button up top with black pants and a belt... it was fairly cold out so I brought a long gray coat to throw over top, I kept my hair down and I put on Mascara and eyeliner. ( Outfit below minus the coat ) 

We sat down and ordered.

"You look great today y/n." Cedric said smiling.

"Thank you Cedric, you're looking handsome as always." 

We made small talk but Draco, Crabbe and Goyle came and sat with us.

"So Diggory you all ready for the second task?" Draco asked shortly.

"Yes actually, y/n helped me out." He said glancing at me, his cheeks going slightly red.

Draco turned his head to look at me, "So Lockhart really is smart then." 

I rolled my eyes playfully, "Draco you know nothing about me _clearly_." 

"I think we're a lot closer than most people think." He said, winking.

My face went red.

Cedric looked confused. "What do you mean Draco?" 

"Lockhart and I...well let's just say we are _rather friendly_ towards each other sometimes."

Crabbe and Goyle snickered.

I shot him a look that said 'shut up.' 

"It's not what you're thinking." I told Cedric.

He just nodded.

"Is Potter or Granger talking to you yet?" Draco asked me, changing the subject. 

I sighed. "No they still hate me because of you." 

"Eh it's only them, you're not missing out on much." He said not bothering to hide his grin.

I took a sip of my butterbeer, "I was never super close with Hermione, it was more Harry and I."

Cedric chuckled, "I figured that much, I've heard some of the stuff you've said to Hermione."

Draco and his goons laughed.

I let out a laugh. "What can I say she has a few annoying qualities."

"More than a few." Said Draco.

_~~~~_

Scarlett and I were chilling in the common room when Blaise came up to me.

"Mcgonagall is looking for you." He told me.

I got up. "What why?"

"I-i'm not sure, but you better hurray." 

"But I need to go meet up with Cedric soon, the second task is tomorrow." I said. 

"Just go find out what she wants." 

I was about to walk out of the Slytherin tower when Blaise called my name again.

"y/n wait-"

"What's up?" I said turning to him.

_"Good luck."_

I tilted my head confused. "Uh alright thanks."

I went up to Mcgonagall's office. Ron, Hermione and Fleur's little sister were also sitting there.

I sat down next to Ron, he shot me a smile.

"Good now that you are all here, I just want to say sorry!" She said and then my world went black.

When I woke up I was clutching Cedric, he was swimming towards the crowd, the water was freezing and I was coughing as the cold air caught my lungs. 

"You're going to be alright." Said Cedric holding onto me.

I looked around seeing the whole school watching us. "I'm guessing this is the second task."

"Yes." He said chuckling _._

He lifted me onto the dock.

Draco came towards me with a towel, he wrapped it around me, I was shivering.

"Thanks." 

"Are you ok y/n, I swear if anything bad happened to you-"

"Aww were you worried about me." I smiled teasing him.

"Shut it Lockhart, just didn't want to attend a funeral that's all." He snapped.

"Thanks for the towel but I'm fine Draco really, I can't even remember anything." 

Scarlett, Blaise and Lewis soon ran up to me. 

"Are you ok y/n?" Scarlett asked me.

"Yes i'm fine." I said as she pulled me into a hug.

Blaise soon pulled me into a hug. "Glad you're alright."

This was the first time we hugged since we broke up last year. He smelled the same as the last time I hugged him, he smelled like Sandalwood.

"Diggory and you were the first back!" Said Lewis, him and I never showed affection with each other and I was quite okay with it.

Krum then came back holding Hermione, all that was left was Harry.

Cedric walked up to us.

He put his arm around me. "Are you warming up yet?"

"Sorta." I replied leaning my body closer to his for heat. 

"As long as you're ok though." He said looking down at me smiling. 

"Don't worry, i'm fine. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine once I got you." He said, still smiling. 

I caught Draco looking at both of us, his arms folded angrily. 

Harry came after holding Ron and Fleur's sister.

Cedric won the second task!

~~~~

I was sitting by the fire in the common room just after the second task when Draco came in.

"Can we talk for a minute? " I asked him.

"Sure." He said, "Crabbe, Goyle I'll see you both later." 

They both nodded and walked away from him. 

"Do you wanna talk in my room?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Sure."

Scarlett was with Harry and Hermione so I knew she wouldn't be up there.

Draco followed me.

"What did you want to talk about??" He asked as I shut my door.

"I just wanted to know why you cared about what happened to me out there, in the second task."

"Like I said before, I didn't want to attend a Slytherin funeral." He said as he put his hands in his pockets _._

"That's the only reason?? Not that you care about me." I said hoping the hurt feeling wasn't showing upon my face.

"I-I oh fuck me, I think it's pretty _obvious_." He said looking down at his shoes.

"Obvious? Nothing about you is obvious." 

"Do you even like me??" He asked, catching me off guard. 

"Yes." I replied, surprised _I_ even said that.

He had a smirk on his face and soon he planted a kiss on my lips, I kissed him back, him kissing me brought me an odd sense of _comfort._

"You know I think you, y/n Lockhart should be _my_ girlfriend."

I stood there for a moment, wondering if I got too much water in my ear and I was hearing things. 

"Well Draco Malfoy, I think I should be." I replied, taken by surprise once again.

Draco started kissing me again, Our kissing started getting passionate. I pushed him lightly on my bed and sat on top of him... not breaking our kiss. 

We switched positions, so he was on top. He held my hands down and started kissing all down my neck, he started sucking on my neck, leaving a hickey. Then he moved back onto my lips.

The door swung open. All I heard was "Oh Sorry!" and the door shut again, of course I recognized that to be the voice of Scarlett.

Draco quickly got off of me and I sat up but she already left.

"Shit." I said now embarrassed.

"I guess I should go." He said with a grin. 

"I need to explain all of _this_ to Scarlett." I told him. 

"She's probably in the common room." He said and we both ran downstairs.

Scarlett was sitting on the couch with an odd expression on her face.

"Hey Scar.... wanna come upstairs with me for a minute?" I asked awkwardly, god I had to stop asking people that. 

"Yeah sure." She said looking at Draco and I with a tiny smirk. 

I turned to Draco. "See you tomorrow then."

"I'll be waiting Lockhart." He said and winked.

I felt my cheeks go red, my stomach had butterflies. I felt like a 10 year old school girl who was having her first crush.

Scarlett and I went back to our room.

"Scar.... I didn't mean for you to see that I-"

She started giggling. "No it's fine, just wasn't expecting that."

I covered my mouth with my hands to cover my laugh. "He just asked me out not to long ago and-and I guess we got a little carried away."

"Finally, you two are together." She said, shaking her head playfully.

"I know it's about time." I said laughing. 

"Harry is really going to hate me now, isn't he?" 

"I mean you did save his ass from this second task, but once he sees you two he'll probably be heartbroken." She said quietly. 

I looked down but I was too happy to be sulking about Harry.


	27. Year 4-10

The next day Cedric and I were sitting behind the windows in one of the halls playing exploding snap.

"y/n, I have to ask.... Who gave you that uh  _ thing _ on your neck?" Cedric asked.

"What thing?" I quickly realized what he saw and covered the hickey with my hand.

"Oh uh Draco, he asked me out yesterday." 

"Oh." He said as his smile dropped. I could see how hurt he was.

"Don't worry, he won't get in the way of our friendship." I said, putting my hand on his leg. 

"Yeah of course, I just didn't know you felt like that towards him, I-I have to do something." He said and got up, "See you later."

I just sat there. Great, ruined that too.

"Twin sistaaa!!" Shouted Lewis who was coming down the hall with Draco.

"Lil brother... and Malfoy." I said looking at them, I knew Draco hated it when I called him by his surname. 

They both took a seat beside me.

"Malfoy? That's not what you said yesterday." He said smiling.

"Gross, Malfoy that's my sister you're talking about." Lewis said, curling his nose looking disgusted. 

"Right." Draco said and put his arm around me, and I leaned into him.

"I can tell you two had a good time by your neck y/n." Said Lewis pointing to it. 

My hand shot up to my neck, covering it again. 

Draco laughed.

"I need to put makeup on it or a spell or something." I said.

"You ok after yesterday?" Lewis asked me.

"Oh yea I was fine once I warmed up... couldn't remember anything until I was out anyways."

"If you got hurt because of Diggory i'd give him a real good-"

"Draco, it's fine... nothing happened." I said cutting him off.

He scoffed. "He's lucky nothing happened." 

Lewis cleared his throat. "Well I wrote to father and told him about it.... hope that was fine. Anyways I'm going to go practice Quidditch with Blaise see you two later." and then he walked off.

I looked up at Draco. "Everyone left us." 

"Good." He said smiling."I know this is a little early but do you have any plans for summer?"

"I don't think so why?" 

"B-because my parents are leaving for a week and i'm going to be at the Manor alone... I was wondering if you wanted to keep me company." 

"Would your parents be fine with leaving us in a house _ alone _ ." I said, my cheeks heating up.

"Oh love, I've already had the birds and the bees talk." He said with his infamous grin. 

I stopped leaning on him and hit him in the back of the head lightly. "You little shit." 

"What… do you wanna make a bet??"

"And what would this bet be?" I asked.

"I bet you 10 galleons that in the week that you stay with me, you'd make the first move on me." 

I scoffed. "Oh really... Malfoy, because I bet you 10 galleons that you'd be the first to make a move on me." 

"Do we have a bet? " He asked grinning.

"Yes we do love."

He then leaned over to look around the halls to make sure nobody was around and then kissed me on the lips. 

"Wanna go watch them fly?" 

"Or we could just take a walk together." He said.

"Sounds good to me." I said and we both walked towards the doors. 

While walking down the steps, I misplaced my foot and fell on the ground.

Draco burst out laughing. Once he stopped laughing he helped me up.

"You're a clumsy little thing aren't you." He said grabbing my arm.

"You little prick." I said laughing as I dusted off my pants. 

When I got back to my room I wrote to my father asking if I could spend a week at Malfoy Manor.

_ To: Philip Lockhart _

_ Hello father I know I haven't written to you in a bit, but Lewis told me he caught you up on everything. I'm doing fine but I wanted to tell you that I was invited to spend a week at Malfoy Manor this summer to spend time with Draco Malfoy.  _

_ I would be going the second week of July, we can talk more when I return home this summer or owl me back!! _

_ With Love: y/n Lockhart. _

_ A day later I got a letter from my father:  _

_ To: y/n Lockhart _

_ I'm glad your doing fine sweetheart, Lewis has told me that you and Draco have been getting rather close, I had a talk with Lucius and he told me you were more than welcome as they didn't want Draco alone for a week, you can go and i'll pick you up when your visit has come to an end. _

_ See you soon, and wish Cedric and Harry good luck on the third task, they'll do great!  _

_ ~Philip Lockhart.  _


	28. Year 4-11

Draco, Lewis, Scarlett and I were all standing in the hallway with Cedric, in a few minutes we'd be heading down to the last task.

Scarlett and I hugged him.

"Good luck." Said Scarlett.

"Thanks Scarlett." He replied smiling. 

"Cedric if there's any sort of trouble, please just shoot up red sparks for help... I love you, you know that right!!" I said.

"I'll be fine y/n don't worry." Cedric said, trying to comfort me.

But I had a bad feeling in my stomach.

"Good Luck Mate." Draco said nodding at him. 

"We're all rooting for you." Said Lewis.

Cedric could see I was nervous, he pulled me into another hug. "Next time you'll see me i'll be the Hogwarts champion y/n!!" 

"Well then hurray along Cedric, I expect great things when you return." I said as we broke from our hug. 

"Thanks guys... well I have to go. _ "  _ Cedric said and walked off to go meet everyone for the last task _. _

Once he was out of ear shot I looked at everyone. "I have a really bad feeling about this."

"It's gonna be alright, you're just nervous." Said Draco who grabbed my hand.

"Cedric is smart, he'll be ok." Said Lewis, trying to cheer me up.

Scarlett smiled. "I actually promised Hermione I'd sit with her, See you guys later."

We made our way to the stands, I sat in between Draco and Lewis. 

The 4 contestants stood at the front of the maze, Cedric and Harry got to have a head start because they were tied for first place. 

Once the cannons fired Harry and Cedric were off.

We couldn't see very much from the stands, after a while Fleur sent up red sparks and someone went to get her from the maze.

Then a few minutes after that Krum sent red sparks up as well, that left only Harry and Cedric left.

"No matter who wins now, it's good for Hogwarts." Lewis said to Draco and I.

"It better be Diggory." Said Draco.

"Put your feud with Harry aside for a bit, Draco." I said to him.

"He's still pissy at you, don't defend him." Snapped Draco.

I didn't reply to his comment.

I just wrapped my arm around him... that stomach feeling felt even worse. 

Harry and Cedric both reached the middle and they all of a sudden they were gone, we couldn't see them anymore.

"What happened?" Asked Lewis.

"I don't know... I thought if you win then you leave the maze right away." I said nervously. 

"Something's not right, y/n maybe your gut feeling was right." Said Draco.

"C'mon!" I said. Lewis, Draco and I stood up to get a better look. 

Soon Harry appeared and he was holding Cedric.

Everyone started cheering, clapping and whistling. 

But I saw Cedric, wasn't moving. I ran down the stairs as fast as my legs would carry me, Draco and Lewis were right behind me.

"He's back." Harry whispered as we got closer."He's back. Voldemort."

I ran towards Harry and Cedric, Draco pulled me back but it was too late. I saw my best friend on the floor motionless, All our memories flashed before my eyes. 

Amos Diggory ran to Cedric clutching his body. "THAT'S MY SON.....THATS MY BOY." He screamed tears flooding his face. 

I fell to the ground, tears falling down my cheek. "Tell me this is a joke, TELL ME FRED, GEORGE AND HIM PLANNED THIS."

I felt like puking... my world was spinning, I couldn't see straight.

Draco dropped to me, clutching me. "We need to leave darling."

I turned to Lewis. "This is a joke right, DON'T TELL ME MY BEST FRIEND LEFT ME!"

I sobbed loudly.

Draco wrapped his arms around me, as I was still sitting on the ground. 

Lewis was pale and he kept taking shaky breaths. "y/n we need to leave, you shouldn't have to see this."

"No stop, I-I need Cedric... I need to hug him one-one last time." I sobbed.

But a crowd soon gathered around Cedric's body, and my vision of him was blocked.

"I-I can't move, my legs won't carry me." I cried as I tried standing up.

Draco then lifted me up and flung me over his shoulder and brought me to my room.

Draco sat on my bed holding on to me. I cried into his chest. 

"I'm going to be sick, Draco..... I-i'm going to have a heart attack." I told him. 

He hugged me tightly.

My love for Cedric was so different from my love towards Draco, and he knew it. Yet nothing anyone would say would make me feel better.

I wasn't sure which pain was worse, the shock from what happened or the ache for what never will.

"Let's go up to the washroom, love. Get you cleaned up." He said and held onto me and walked me to the washroom.

I sat on the bathroom floor beside a toilet and puked for hours, Draco never left my side all night.

I woke up in my bed with Draco sitting beside me wide awake, looking like he didn't sleep.

"Good morning!" He said, trying to put a smile on his face.

"How... did I get in my bed, did you carry me??" I asked.

"Yeah.... I wanted to stay with you, Scarlett went to grab you breakfast."

"I'm not hungry." I said tears filling my eyes again, my mouth dry. 

"At least drink water." He said hugging me.

Scarlett walked in with water, a bowl of cereal and a green apple.

She handed Draco the tray and pulled me into a tight hug."How are you feeling today?"

"Like shit.... I should have never let him do the third task."

I started crying even harder, not bothering to whip my face. 

"y/n this isn't your fault." Said Draco who whipped the tears off my cheek.

"Draco's right y/n, you wouldn't have been able to stop him." Scarlett said.

"I-i didn't get to s-say g-goodbye." I choked on my words. 

I sat in my room all day, Draco kept giving me water, and he ate my apple.

"He won't get to grow old or have kids, his whole future gone... I-" But I couldn't even get the sentence out. 

Draco felt sick, he hated seeing y/n so upset yet there was nothing that he could say or do to make her feel better... her best friend just died before her very own eyes. 

I spent the last few days crying my eyes out, I didn't have the energy to cry anymore I was just numb.

I skipped a few days of classes and then I couldn't take being in my room anymore so I decided to go to class the next morning.

I walked down to the great hall for breakfast, when I walked towards the Slytherin table Draco flung his arms around me, "You're up!"

"Yeah, decided to go to class today." I mumbled. 

"You wanna sit down and eat something??" He asked me.

"Idunno." I replied softly.

"You've barely eaten anything." 

"Haven't been in the mood." I said and we sat down at the Slytherin table.

Scarlett tried to make me feel better and Lewis sat with us. 

I felt a tiny bit better, I couldn't wait for it to be summer and to spend time with Draco, get away from Hogwarts for a bit. 

~~~~

It was our last dinner before we went home. Dumbledore told the hall that Cedric was murdered by Voldemort.

A single tear rolled down my cheek when he was speaking about him.

Draco saw it and quickly whipped it away, he held my hand under the table... it made me feel better knowing that I had Draco.

Apparently Moody wasn't really Moody and he was Barty Crouch Jr, and he put Harry's name into the goblet of fire.

This sure was an odd year at Hogwarts. But odd really wasn't the word I used to describe it, more like shitty or heartbreaking. 

~~~

I sat on the train with Draco, Lewis, Lisa, Scarlett and I. 

We spent the train ride eating sweets, I was still upset about Cedric but I knew that he wouldn't have wanted me to sulk over him, I'd keep the memories and photos of us forever.

I smiled as I thought of the last thing he said to me "Next time you'll see me i'll be the Hogwarts champion y/n!!" I was glad that I told him I loved him before the third task.

My last words to him were "Well then hurray along Cedric, I expect great things when you return." I really did expect great things from him, he was the sweetest and most heartfelt person I knew, he would have made an amazing father and I wish I could've watched him grow old someday. 

When we got to the platform I hugged everyone goodbye .

My father and Lucius Malfoy were standing together talking, So Draco, Lewis and I walked up to them.

"How was the train ride?" My father asked us.

"Ate a lot of sweets." Replied Lewis.

My father looked at Draco and I who were standing just inches away.

"Are you two just friends??" He asked looking at us.

That's when Lucius started talking. "Looks a bit more then just friends Philip."

Draco and I just blushed.

"Draco, if I let my daughter stay with you for a week, Lucius and I better not become grandparents." He and Lucius started chuckling.

Draco's mouth dropped open. My face turned red. Lewis was laughing with them.

"Draco knows much better then to be doing that in MY house." Said Lucius waving his cane at Draco.

Draco's whole expression changed when his father started talking, he was no longer smiling, he looked quite sad. 

"Nothing like that would be happening." Draco said shortly.

"Well good, we'll see you later then." Said my father with a small smile. 

They shook hands and we went home. 

~~~~~

It was just a day before I was supposed to go to Draco's when Hedwig Harry's owl gave me a letter.

_ To: y/n Lockhart _

_ Hey y/n!! I wanted to apologize for not asking about how you were doing about Cedric, I really hope you're doing better. I'd love to clear the air and become friends again. I also needed to thank you for help on the second task.  _

_ Enjoy your summer. _

_ -HP _

I smiled, this meant so much to me that Harry wanted to be friends again.

_ I sent Hedwig a letter to give to him. _

_ To: Harry Potter _

_ I'm doing better thanks for asking, but I do hope that you're alright. I wanted to say I've missed you so much. See you at Platform 9 3/4 on Sept 1st! _

_ With Love: y/n Lockhart <3 _

~~~

Father, Lewis and I were invited to Malfoy Manor for dinner before they left for the week.

I got ready, curling my hair and putting on a simple black dress that enhances the curve of my hips.

When we arrived at the Manor we were greeted at the door by Narcissa.

"Come in!!" She said and pulled me and Lewis into a hug. She shook my fathers hand. I handed my suitcase to the Malfoy's new house elf.

Narcissa turned to me. "He'll place your bags in your room, Draco will show you to your room later."

"Ok thank you!" I replied smiling.

Lewis, Father, Narcissa & Lucius were all in the dining room, I was about to follow them when I was Draco staring at me from the stairs, he just stood there frozen.

"Hello to you to." I said staring at him, he was wearing a sexy black suit.

He snapped back to reality, he walked down the stairs. "You look so sexy." He ran his hands down my hips. I looked up and kissed him, it felt so good to be with him again.

"Draco, you look so hot in a suit." I said smiling.

The Malfoy's elf walked up to us. "Dinner is ready sir Draco and Miss y/n."

Draco just nodded to the house elf.

We linked arms and walked into the dining room with everyone.

We both walked in smiling.

"Well isn't that a gorgeous couple." Said Narcissa as we walked in.

Guess the whole friendship thing wasn't believable.

"Indeed it is." Said Lucius with an almost evil grin.

My father smiled at us. "About as pure blood as it comes." 

Lucius nodded obviously loving that.

Draco pulled out a chair for me and I sat down, we all talked an ate, it really was a lovely dinner.

After dessert Lewis and my father had to go back home, I said my goodbyes and Draco showed me to my room.

"This is the spare bedroom, but don't worry you won't actually have to sleep here. Just for one night while my parents are in the house." Said Draco showing me the room.

I smiled. "Draco, don't forget our little bet we made... maybe I want to sleep in here."

"Bet never said we couldn't be the same room." He said biting his bottom lip slightly.

"Ok well, I better change then, not going to wear this to bed." 

"Need help getting undressed? " Draco asked closing the door.

Even though we've only been dating for 6 months, I really did feel comfortable doing anything with him.

I smirked. "Sure."

I sat on the bed and took off my heels.

Draco grabbed my dress and pulled it over my head, I was soon just in my black laced bra and underwear. Draco examined my body.

"You really are perfect." He breathed.

I unbuttoned his shirt.

He pushed me onto the bed and started kissing me, I took off his shirt and started undoing his belt. But I stopped. "I'm not losing this bet Draco, unless you want to." 

"I don't lose y/n..... guess once you give in we can continue this." He said getting off me.

I went into my bag and put my shorts and a t-shirt on.

Draco re-buttoned his shirt. "i'll be back once my parents are sleeping." He said and walked out, closing the door.

I was asleep when I felt someone climbing into my bed, I turned over to face Draco. 

"Sorry did I wake you?" He asked.

"Yeah but it's fine". I said, cuddling into him and I fell back asleep.

Draco woke me up. "Breakfast is almost ready."

He was about to kiss me, I put my finger to his lips. "No kissing until I brush my teeth." I said and walked out and brushed my teeth. When I got back to the room Draco was sitting on my bed.

"Now can we kiss?" He asked.

"Yes." I said walking towards him. There was soon a knock on the door. It was the house elf "Breakfast is ready right now Sir Draco."

"That house elf really is a mood killer." Said Draco with an annoyed tone. We walked down to the dining room and ate breakfast, Narcissa and Lucius ate and then had to leave, we said our goodbyes, finally we were alone in the house other than the elf.

We spend the first 2 days just relaxing.... and well making out.

After dinner on the third night I went to take a shower in Draco's on suite.

I forgot to bring my clothes in the bathroom, so I walked out in just a towel that was a little too short for me.

When I walked out, Draco was sitting on his bed, his eyes got wide. He got off his bed and grabbed my waist and pulled me in closer. He started kissing me.

I was holding onto my towel, so it wouldn't fall down.

He started kissing my neck and moved to my ear, I let out a soft moan. 

"Mind if I Slytherin in?" He said, smirking. ( Sorry I had to lmao ) 

I ran my tongue over my top teeth and ripped off his shirt and pants, so he was just in his Calvin's.

He picked me up so my legs were wrapped around his torso and put me on his bed, "Do you want this?"

"Yes." I said.

"You're positive you're comfortable with this?" 

I bit my bottom lip slightly. "Yes I am comfortable with it, Draco." 

He took off my towel, letting it fall to the ground. 

He started kissing my chest and moved up to my neck. I took over and went on top of him and I sucked on his neck, he let out a light groan. I could feel his erection growing underneath me.

I took off his boxers.

We kept kissing as we switched and now he was on top of me, he adjusted his body and inserted himself in me, it was just the tip at first, giving me some time to get used to him. I was a virgin and I didn't even know if I'd be able to take him all, his full 10 inches.

It hurt at first but after a while our bodies were in sync. He pinned my hands down and went harder. He had total control over me. I moaned loudly, He let me hands go and I used my one hand to cover my mouth, even if we were the only ones here it felt wrong to be this loud.

He pulled my hand away. 

"I want to hear you." He said grunting.

He groaned as he went faster.

"Choke me." I moaned.

"Oh, so you're a _ dirty _ little thing." He said with a small smirk.

He gripped his hand hard over my neck, his hands were cold... and it made me more aroused.

He kept this pace, I bucked my hips against his. 

"I-I going to cum." I said trying to contain myself.

"Cum then princess." He said as he picked up speed once more.

A wave of absolute pleasure washed over me, something I've never experienced before. I never wanted to feel this way with anyone else.

Draco finished right after I did and pulled out. 

He rolled over and we tried to catch our breath. After a 1 minute or so I turned to him, "Looks like I'm 10 galleons richer." 

"After all that, that's what you have to say." He said grabbing my chin and kissing me.

I could feel the stickiness of our bodies, the room smelled of sex and Dior cologne.

"I need to pee." I said and went back into his bathroom. After I was done, I peaked my head out of the door, "Draco wanna take another shower with me." I kid you not, I've never seen him run faster.

We took a steamy shower together, and I gave him a little action in there as well. We both washed ourselves and got out. We both got dressed and I was so tired I went straight to sleep.

Draco told me he was gonna make me dinner the next night and that I needed to wear something nice.

I went and found a purple dress I packed.

I walked down to the dining room, which was dim and lit only by the candles that were placed at the center of the table.

Draco pulled out a chair for me.

"Wow Draco, this is lovely." I beamed.

"I'm glad you liked it." He said smiling.

After we finished eating, Draco grabbed my hand and led me to his ballroom, where we danced just a year ago, our relationship in a completely different place.

He turned on some music and we started dancing and laughing, it felt as if we were the happiest people on this earth. At that moment I knew Draco Malfoy was the love of my life.

After he led me up to his room and pinned me to the wall, a bit rougher than I had expected.

He grabbed my neck and started making out with me. I bent down and took off his belt and pants, and knelt down on his floor, he was only in his boxer once again. You could probably guess what I did. When I was finished Draco cleaned off my bottom lip with his finger. "My turn." He said and pulled me to his bed, basically ripping my dress off of me.

My week with Draco soon came to an end, I was going to miss being alone with him. My father came and had a chat with Lucius in his office and Draco and I sat in his living room spending our last moments together before school.

Soon our fathers were done and it was time for me to leave, I kissed Draco goodbye.

"I'll see you soon my love."

"I'll be waiting." I told me.


	29. Year 5-1

Lewis and I were outside by our pool when Hedwig came and gave us a letter from Harry.

_ To: y/n and Lewis Lockhart. _

_ I don't have much time to write this as I am in a hurry but to make a long story short I have been expelled from Hogwarts, I've had to use magic in the muggle world because Dementors attacked me and my cousin. I will be having a trial soon and they will be reviewing my case to see if I'll be allowed back. _

_ Just thought i'd let you both know, don't write back as I don't know if i'll even have time to read it.  _

_ -H.P _

"Lewis I have a really bad feeling about this school year." I said looking at Lewis as I set the letter down on my lap.

"The dark lord is only getting more powerful y/n.... I fear we're all in danger, especially because we don't know who's on his side." Lewis said getting super serious. 

"Most people are only on his side because they fear him, Lewis. Not by choice." I told him.

"Well, what side do you think Father or even YOU would choose?"

"I-i don't know I mean I hope father would fight for what's right, but sometimes the answer isn't always that simple." I said. 

"y/n you don't understand... our name alone is worth more than the average family-" 

"Lewis... I don't want to even think about this right now." I said as I got up and started walking inside.

A few days later Draco and Lucius came over because Lucius needed to talk with my father, I didn't care what they had to talk about.... all I cared about was seeing Draco.

I just put on a simple skirt and sweater.

I was waiting on my bed for the Malfoy's to arrive when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I said.

When the door opened it was Draco and Lewis.

I ran up to Draco and hugged him tightly.

"I've missed you!" He said even though it's only been a week or so since we saw each other last.

"I've missed you too!" I said still not letting go of him, I took a deep breath and I could smell his cologne, it smelled amazing. 

"Alright break it up lovers." Said Lewis who was still standing at the doorway.

"We need to talk." Lewis said and so we all went and sat on my bed.

"What's up Lockhart?" Asked Draco. 

Lewis and I both looked at him, "Lewis" He said smiling.

"Right so have you heard about what happened with Harry?" Asked Lewis.

"Er yes, Father told me about it.... he may not be returning to Hogwarts for our fifth year." Draco said grinning.

"Draco-" I said, getting annoyed that he found this amusing. 

"Save the anger for bed darling." Draco said, winking at me.

Lewis' mouth hung open.

My face turned red. "Draco Lucius Malfoy I swear to god!!"

He smirked at me.

"Wait... you guys-" Shouted Lewis in disbelief. 

"It's none of your concern Lewis." I spat cutting him off. 

"Yes we did." Said Draco who was being wayyyy too straightforward. "Lockhart, we are 16 years old-" 

"You know what, have your little 'guy talk' somewhere else." I told them angrily. 

"C'mon love.... I was just joking around." Draco said putting his hand on my back.

"Draco, that's my BROTHER." I said not looking at Lewis. 

"y/n's right, lets go to my room to talk, you can see her in a few minutes." Said Lewis and with that they left my room.

I sat on my bed and after a while Draco came back in alone.

"y/n, I really didn't mean to upset you earlier." He said shutting the door.

"Draco.... I really just don't want anyone to know our business."

"I know and-"

"Maybe we shouldn't do it anymore, to teach you a lesson." I said grinning.

I know, I'm lowkey bipolar but I can't stay mad at him... look at him!! 

"Oh bloody hell, i'm sorry." He said laughing. "You don't have to punish me like that, but did I tell you how good you look in that short skirt ."

I leaned in and kissed him, I pushed him down so I was on top of him, we kept kissing and he ran his hands down to my ass and kept them there. 

We broke away and I laid beside him.

"y/n I need to tell you something." He said turning towards me.

"What is it?"

"I'm the Slytherin Prefect." He said looking proud of himself.

"Oh my god Draco that's great love." I said sitting up. 

"And you know prefects get their own room." He said, smirking.

"Oh lord Draco..... is that all you think about??" 

"My thoughts consist of you and  _ doing you _ ." He admitted. 

I let out a laugh while he was grinning from ear to ear. 

"Who's the girl prefect??" I asked him. 

"Not sure." He said as he made eye contact with me.

"Draco don't lie!"

"Fine, it's Parkinson." He said and sat up looking at me.

"Why couldn't you just tell me?" 

"Because I didn't want you to freak out."

"I wouldn't freak., but now you're going to be spending more time with her.... I know she'll enjoy that." I snapped.

"y/n!! I don't want anything to do with her, I want you." He said lifting my chin up.

"Right, Let's just drop this." I said but I couldn't help it, I felt salty.

_ ~~~~~~ _

When Scarlett, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and I were walking towards the carriages when 2 first years' were looking around lost.

"Go help them Draco, they look lost." Said Scarlett pointing towards them.

He rolled his eyes and walked towards them and pushed them harshly towards the lake then walked back to us.

"Draco... they're nervous about being here for the first time, don't be a brut." I told him.

"Relax y/n, I showed them where they needed to go." He snapped.

"Whatever." I huffed.

Things felt tense on the train ride here between Draco and I which was odd because the last time I saw him was at my house and we were fine, well sorta. 

I sat in the carriage with Scarlett and when the boys were about to get in I told them to catch the next one and 2 third years' jumped in instead.

Draco looked stunned and backed away from the carriage.

"What's up with you two??" Asked Scarlett.

"Idunno, just don't want to deal with him right now." 

"It is because he and Pansy are prefects?" She asked me.

"Drop it"! I snapped. 

"Touchy subject ok then." She said quietly. "I never really understood what you saw in Draco if I'm being quite honest, I mean yeah he's decent looking but-"

"He's got good qualities but apparently only I can see them." I said. 

She chuckled as she adjusted her glasses on her nose.

~~~~~~

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices." Said Dumbledore, "First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students--and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too." 

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door."

"We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher-"

Umbridge then cut off Dumbledore.

"Thank you, Headmaster." Professor Umbridge simpered. "For those kind words of welcome." 

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth, "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me! I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

I turned towards Scarlett. "I already hate her."

Scarlett just smirked. "She's uhhh very pink."

I looked up to see Draco staring at me.

I glanced down, I realized how stupid I looked getting mad over nothing but this was not the time to apologize, not in front of everyone in the great hall. 

When Scarlett and I were walking towards our room Draco called me.

"I'll back up in a minute." I told her.

"Good luck. She said smiling.

I turned around so I was facing Draco.

"Can I show you my room?" He asked me _. _

"Show me the way." 

He led me to his new room, which had a big bed right in the middle, he had his own bathroom, desk and dressers in it as well.

"Wow this room is gorgeous." I told him, "But Draco i'm so sorry for how i've been acting I was dumb to get mad over nothing."

His face looked relieved when I said that.

"I don't like it when you're mad at me." He said.

I smiled. "You're such a big suck."

He pulled me into a hug. "You better not break any rules or I'll  _ really _ have to punish you."

I could only imagine all the dirty thoughts running through his head as he said that.

I pulled away from his hug. "I don't think you'll have the guts to do anything to me." I said giving him a devilish smirk. 

"Oh we'll see about that, when I'm in your guts." He said and pulled me into a kiss placing his hand around my neck, he tried to pull me to his bed.

"Not tonight babes." I said.

_ "Please." _ He whined.

"Draco you'll have to wait, we have the whole year to mess around." I said and walked out of his room shutting his door. 


	30. Year 5-2

When we entered the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom we found Professor Umbridge already seated at the teacher's desk, wearing the same fluffy pink cardigan of the night before and the black velvet bow on top of her head. 

Draco and I sat together and Scarlett sat with Lewis. (This class had a mixture of all 4 houses.)

"Well, good afternoon!" She said, when the whole class had sat down.

A few people mumbled 'good afternoon' in reply.

"That won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

The class gave a gloomy 'Good afternoon'

I just sat there in silence, I hated her and I didn't even know her.

Umbridge explained to the class that we wouldn't be using magic in her class.

The class started shouting out questions at her.

"How's that gonna help us in the real world?" Asked Harry. 

"This is school, Mr. Potter, not the real world." She said softly.

"So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting for us out there?"

"There is nothing waiting out there, Mr. Potter." She replied.

"Oh, yeah?" Said Harry losing his cool. 

"Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?" Asked Professor Umbridge in a horribly high pitched voice.

"Hmm, let's think-" Said Harry in a mock thoughtful voice. "Maybe . . . Lord Voldemort?"

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter." 

The classroom was silent and still. Everyone was staring at either Umbridge or Harry.

"Now, let me make a few things quite plain." Said Professor Umbridge standing up from her desk,"You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead-"

"He wasn't dead!" Said Harry angrily, "but yeah, he's returned!"

"Mr-Potter-you-have-already-lost-your-house-ten-points-do-not-make-matters-worse-for-yourself." Said Professor Umbridge in one breath without looking at him, "As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie."

"It is NOT a lie!" Shouted Harry, I saw him, I fought him!"

"Detention Mr.Potter." She shouted.

"So did Cedric just magically die in thin air?" I shouted, my anger getting the better of me. 

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident." She said coldly.

"You're so full of it!" I shouted standing up.

Draco pulled me back down.

"You can join Mr.Potter in Detention, Miss?"

"Lockhart." I sneered.

"Oh I know your father Miss.Lockhart." She said, walking up to Draco and I's desk.

"Congratulations, so does most of the bloody wizarding world." I said not breaking eye contact with her.

"Maybe I'll have to tell your father you have an attitude problem, him and I are VERY close." She said, putting on a fake smile.

"He never mentioned knowing a pink loofah." I replied glaring at her. 

I heard a few chuckles, even Draco snorted.

Her lips curled into a sneer. I wanted to smack this bitch. 

"You think my father doesn't know about my attitude problem you f-"

That's when Draco placed his hand to my mouth to get me to stop talking.

Umbridge smirked and continued her horrible lesson.

After a few minutes of Umbridge talking Draco leaned over to me. "y/n, can you promise me you'll keep your mouth shut when you're around Umbridge?" 

"And why would I do that??" I said turning to look at him.

"I don't want you getting detention all the time, I want to spend time with you." He whispered.

"I can't promise that... but i'll try."

He just shook his head playfully. __

After all of our classes Harry and I walked to detention together.

"Come sit down at the desks". Umbridge said pointing at two desks placed in her awfully pink office.

"This is your punishment for spreading evil, nasty, attention-seeking stories, Mr. Potter and Miss Lockhart, your punishments certainly cannot be adjusted to suit the guilty one's convenience. No, you will come here at five o'clock tomorrow and you will do your detentions as planned."

She handed us each a long, thin black quill with an unusually sharp point.

"I want you to write, I must not tell lies." She told us softly.

"How many times?" Harry asked, with a creditable imitation of politeness.

"Oh, as long as it takes for the message to sink in." Said Umbridge sweetly, "Off you go."

Harry and I glanced at each other and started writing.

"You haven't given me any ink." I said.

"Oh, you won't need ink." Said Umbridge, with the merest suggestion of a laugh in her voice.

I placed the point of the quill on the paper and wrote: I must not tell lies.

I kept writing until I felt my hand get a jolt of pain. The words 'I must not tell lies' spread down my hand.

I kept writing until my eyes were starting to burn from holding back my rage, I couldn't take the pain anymore, Harry was grunting with pain. 

"Are we done yet?" I asked and put on a fake smile.

"I suppose, I'll see you both tomorrow." Umbridge said smiling. 

~~~~~~

I kept my mouth shut all class the next and covered my hand. I didn't want anyone seeing it. When Scarlett asked about my detention I just brushed off the question. 

Harry and I had to do the same horrible task the next day. When we were finished I rushed to my room wanting to cry the pain away, we basically wrote over the mark from yesterday making it extra painful.

But Draco caught me as I was running up the stairs.

"Is everything alright??" He asked.

"Yes." I said not turning around to face him.

"y/n! What's wrong?" He asked.

He grabbed my hand, the one that had just been written on.

I let out a yelp of pain. "Let go of my hand Draco." I said as the tears formed in my eyes.

"My room NOW." He said and dragged me to his room. I just stood there, I didn't want to go anywhere other than to my room but he had such a grip on my arm there was no use in fighting. 

When we were both inside, he closed the door.

"Tell me what's wrong."

I showed him my hand.

"WHO DID THIS!" He shouted angrily. 

Umbridge. I said and started picking at my fingers, anything to distract me from this conversation. 

"I'll kill her-"

"No... you were right, it's best if we leave her alone. I don't need you to go through this." I said not looking at him.

He grabbed my hand and looked at it. "How can I help?"

"There's nothing you can do... I'm just going to head to bed, I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Why don't you stay here tonight?" He suggested. 

"You have hall duty tonight remember?? Beside I wanna be alone right now." 

"Shit... I forgot about that, I'm sorry darling." 

He kissed my cheek and I headed up to my room.

When I got there I heard Scarlett crying. I opened the door.

"Scar... what's wrong?" I asked.

"Megan.....and I, she doesn't want to be around me anymore." She said sobbing.

"Why?" I said, pulling her into a hug.

"She met someone over the summer... her and this other girl are a thing now." 

"She's crazy to choose anyone over you." 

Scarlett sobbed into my chest for an hour.

I just let her, it got the pain of my hand out of my mind.

She accidentally grabbed my hand.

"Ouch." I yelled.

"What's wrong?" She said looking at my hand,"Are you ok!!"

"Yeah, i'm fine just in pain." 

"This was your punishment??" She said looking shocked, whipping the cold tears off her cheek.

"Yeah."

"How did Draco feel about this?? Does he know??"

"He said he'd kill her." I replied with a smile. 

Scarlett let out a tiny snort.

"That's what I love about you two." She said.

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean, no matter how mad either one of you are, you're always there for each other." She said sniffing.

"Yea... I guess you're right." I said, "I really do _ love _ him Scar."

"I know you do.... and I know he feels the same way, even if his ego gets in the way." Scarlett said chuckling.

I just smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way." 


	31. Year 5-3

I was woken up by a knock at my door, I sat up and saw Scarlett sleeping, I quickly walked up to the door and opened it.

"Good Morning Love." Said Draco, smiling.

"Good Morning Draco." I smiled back. I felt much better today.

"Do you wanna come down to the quidditch field with me and watch me practice??" He asked.

"I need to get ready first... mind if I invite Scarlett?" 

"I-  _ I guess _ you can invite her." He said in a low tone. 

I could tell he didn't want her around by his answer.

"You want it to be just us??" I asked him, raising one eyebrow slightly. 

"I did. But invite her if you want." He said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Ok well let me get ready then."

"I'll wait in the common room for you." 

I put on a black turtleneck, plaid skirt, knee high black socks and black boots.

"Scarlett.... I'm going to watch Draco play quidditch, are you good here by yourself??" I asked waking her up. 

"I'm fine.... go be with your boyfriend don't worry about me." She said trying to crack a smile.

I could see her eyes were still puffy from crying all night.

"You have every right to want company Scar, I can ask Lewis or Hermione-"

"No I wanna be alone for a bit."

"Ok catch you later then." I said ruffling her already messy hair. 

"Love ya y/n!!" She called out.

"Love you to Scar."

When I walked down to the common room Draco was talking to Blaise.

As I was walking towards them, a Slytherin boy I never knew whistled at me.

Draco looked across the room at who was whistling, and when he saw that Montague was doing it to HIS girlfriend he was furious.

He walked right up to the boy and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"What were you just doing mate??" He asked the boy with pure anger in his eyes. 

Blaise came and stood beside me.

"I-I was just looking at Lockhart over there." He said nodding his head towards me.

Draco balled his fist with his other hand. 

"Draco.... STOP don't do anything stupid." I said, surprised by his sudden burst of anger.

He looked over at me and he relaxed his clutch on the boy.

"If you ever bother my girlfriend, you'll see what happens to you." He said, putting his arm around my shoulder.

The boy stood there, his eyes wide. "I-I didn't know you two were a thing, believe-" 

"Just shut it Montague." Said Blaise rolling his eyes. __

So that who the boy was, it was Graham Montague... he was on the Slytherin Quidditch team but I never spoke to him. 

Draco gave the boy once last death glare and led me outside of the castle, we both didn't speak until we were outside.

"You look amazing love." He said once we reached the field.

I looked him up and down. "I like when you're protective you know." 

He smirked. "The git was a pig, I mean really whistling at you, where's that going to get him!"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I know what he wanted with you. Male's are sick in head y/n."

I didn't know what the fuck to say to that? Does he really think everybody wants to fuck me, I mean.... shit. 

"I fear if he did anything more, you would have ripped the lads head off." I said chuckling, trying to ease the mood. 

He shrugged. "Probably would have." 

Ron, Harry and the twins were on the field, along with a few Slytherins.

Draco and I walked up to all of them.

"What's that Weasley's riding? " Draco said sneering. "Why would anyone put a flying charm on a mouldy old log like that?"

The Slytherins laughed.

"Stop being a brut." I whispered so only he could hear me, I didn't wanna embarrass him in front of the others by lecturing him.

He rolled his eyes at me playfully.

I watched them all fly around practicing for a bit, once the twins were done they came up to me.

"Hey catch this." Said Fred pretending to throw a Dungbomb at me.

I bolted to the side, scared he was actually going to throw it!

The twins laughed.

"Bloody hell you two!!" I said and punched George in the arm.

"So what's your plan for the Dungbomb?" I asked, pointing to Fred's hand.

"Not sure yet.... we were wondering if you had any ideas?" George said. 

"You know what I do..... think you could help me get into the Hufflepuff tower?" 

Fred gave an evil grin. "That's a simple task y/n, what's the real plan?"

"Well Freddie, we should give Megan Jones a little gift."

Fred and George looked at each other, "I'm George." Said Fred.

My face dropped. "Wait.... what I haven't mixed you up in years."

They both laughed again.

"We're just playing." Said Fred.

"Why Megan Jones??" Asked George.

"She basically played with Scarlett's heart." I told them. 

"Were in!!" Said George and Fred in unison _.  _

"Great..... meet up during dinner??"

"See you then." Said the twins & they walked away.

I had to beg Scarlett to come downstairs for dinner that night.

"Scar, after dinner the twins and I have something planned."

"I'm really not in the mood y/n."

"Pleaseee." I said pouting.

"The twins and you planned something??" She questioned. 

"Yes."

_ " _ I'm a bit little scared, with your mind and the twins pranks-"

"Well if you come down you can see for yourself."

"Fine." She groaned.

Scarlett and I quickly ate, we saw the twins nod to us and then walked out the doors.

I turned to Draco who was beside me.

"I'll be back love." 

"Where are you going??" He asked.

"I-uhh washroom, gonna freshen up." Then I leaned into his ear so only he could hear me, "I was thinking about having a little us time, in your new room."

He bit his lip bottom slightly. "Well then hurray back."

"Scarlett let's go to the washroom!" I said and pulled her up.

As we were walking out the door I glanced at Draco, he was bouncing his leg up and down, I knew what he was thinking about. I chuckled to myself.

"So what did you tell Draco just now?" Asked Scarlett as we walked out.

"Just told him I wanted some alone time with him... in his room later."

Scarlett giggled. "So you're using sex to get away with things."

"If that's how you wanna word it then yes, yes I am." I said laughing.

The twins were waiting outside the Hufflepuff tower.

"Ready girls!" Said Fred.

"Yup." I replied.

"What's all this?" Asked Scarlett.

"We thought we'd give Megan a little present." Said George, making both him and Fred snicker. 

"Guys you don't have to do this.... I don't wanna cause anything." Scarlett who was about to turn around when I grabbed her hand.

"It's just harmless fun, nobody will even see us, everyones at dinner." I said.

"Fine, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Dungbombs." Sang the twins.

Scarlett smiled. "Ok i'm in!!" 

That's when Snape was walking past the stairs. "What are you 4 doing?"

"Waiting for a friend Professor." I answered.

"You 4 share the same friend?" Questioned Snape.

"Surprisingly!" Said Fred.

Snape just shook his head and walked away.

"What's the password boys?" I asked.

"It's not a password like ours, You need to tap the barrel two from the bottom in the middle of the second row, in the rhythm of Helga Hufflepuff." Replied Fred.

"Cool!!" I replied while Scarlett started tapping the wall.

"Do you know where her room is?" Asked George _. _

"She told me hers was the second door on the left." Said Scarlett.

We snuck to the door and knocked. Nobody answered.

We opened the door. 

"This is her room right?" I asked.

Scarlett looked around at the bed on the right,"Yup that's her things over there."

"Wicked!" Said George & Fred.

We all let Scarlett do the honour of throwing it in, we shut the door and ran out laughing, Fred ended up taking one of their plants that was sitting on the table near the fireplace. 

"They're going to be able to sleep in that bloody room!" I said, still laughing.

"Good."Replied the twins.

"Thanks for all of this guys!" Said Scarlett smiling.

"Here take the plant as a gift, from us." Fred snickered as she took it.

"Well er- thanks Fred, George." 

George just shook his head.

Scarlett and the twins headed back to finish dinner. 

While I was walking towards the Slytherin room, Draco caught up with me.

"What were you doing in the Hufflepuff tower?" He asked me. 

"Nothing, just giving Megan her things back."

"So you didn't freshen up for me?" 

"I was actually going to grab my toothbrush, wanna watch me brush my teeth?" I asked sarcastically.

"I'd love to actually." Draco said, dragging me to my room.

"Why did you lie?" He asked.

"I wasn't lying, I was giving Megan something for Scarlett's sake."

"I thought her and Scarlett were a thing?? Why would she need you to give her something?" 

"She basically replaced Scarlett this summer with some other bitch." 

"Oh wow I didn't know that, you win some you lose some I guess."

"You win some you lose some?? Is that what you'd say about me?"

"I wouldn't lose you." He said, winking _. _

I smiled. "You gonna show me how Mr.Prefect handles students that break into different towers?" I said running my finger over his bottom lip.

"The second we get to my room, i'll show you."

When we got to his room, he threw me on his bed.

I wrapped my legs around his torso and he kissed me.

I took off the top and bottoms he was wearing, he slid my skirt down and he took my top off.

He started kissing my stomach and he made his way up to my lips.

Draco whipped out his wand and soundproofed the room. "Now I can show you how I handle my  _ naughty _ little girlfriend."

After ALL of that, I woke up in the middle of the night, Draco was passed right out.

I smirked to myself, I was wearing Draco's shirt... I walked to his bathroom and brushed my teeth and took a shower. I had to use Draco shampoo and body wash, I got out of the shower smelling just like him. Not that I minded.


	32. Year 5-4

When I walked down to Care of Magical Creatures with Draco, we saw Professor Grubbly-Plank waiting for everyone to arrive. 

I really do like Hagrid but it was nice to have normal classes without animals trying to hit, burn, or bite us. 

I stood in between Ron and Draco, Scarlett was standing on the other side of Ron with Harry and Hermione.

"Everyone here?" Barked Professor Grubbly-Plank. "Let's crack on then. Who can tell me what these things are called?"

"Bowtruckles!" Said Hermione."They're tree-guardians, usually live in wand-tree."

I heard Draco groan. 

"Five points for Gryffindor." Said Professor Grubbly-Plank. "Anyone know what they eat??"

"Woodlice." Said Hermione promptly. "But fairy eggs if they can get them."

"Good girl, take another five points." Said the Professor.

I rolled my eyes, she got 10 points for answering 2 easy questions, of course Hermione was always the one to answer before anyone got the chance to. I haven't spoken to Hermione since Year 4 she was more upset about Draco and I then Harry was. I couldn't care less.... I was starting to find her annoying & bossy  _ again.  _

"Where's Hagrid?" Asked Harry while everyone started to pick their Bowtruckles. 

I turned to look at Ron who had the same expression as me. We both knew that Grubbly-Plank hated when Harry asked her dumb questions.

"Never mind you." She replied. I remember her saying the same thing when Harry asked that last year. 

Ron and I started walking beside each other to grab the Bowtruckles, that's when I heard Pansy starting to run her mouth.

"Look Blaise, Lockhart's moving onto Weasley." Pansy said giggling.

Blaise didn't answer her or if he did I couldn't catch what he said. 

I didn't turn around, I knew if I did all hell would break loose, I had a bad habit of using my wand when I was angry.

"You better watch yourself Parkinson." Sneered Draco.

I glanced at them, Pansy took a step back. I smirked to myself. 

Ron & I walked back to where we were standing before, I grabbed Draco and I each a Bowtruckle.

"Thanks darling." Said Draco as I gave him one.

Scarlett walked over and was now standing beside me.

"Dumbledore would know if something had happened to Hagrid." Said Hermione looking at Harry.

That's when Draco chimed in, Here we go again I thought.

"You know my Father was talking to the Minister just a couple of days ago and it sounds as though the Ministry's really determined to crack down on sub-standard teaching in this place. So even if that overgrown moron does show up again, he'll probably be sent packing straightaway." 

Harry had gripped the Bowtruckle so hard that it had almost snapped. 

Harry took a step towards where Draco and I were standing. 

"If you call Hagrid a moron one more time..." Said Harry through gritted teeth.

"You'll what Potter... Run to your mom-"

I smacked him in the back of his head hard. 

He clutched the back of his head with his hand. "Bloody hell y/n!"

Harry smirked at me and stepped back to where he was standing before.

"You've got a hard hit you know." Draco said to me while rubbing the back of his head. 

Draco, I let your rude comments slide all the time but going after his dead mom, are you mental??

"I let your rude comments slide all the time." He said, smirking at me.

"You like it when i'm rude,  _ and _ I don't go after people's dead parents!"

"Right, you just try and hex them." He said placing his hand on my shoulder.

I snorted. "Fine you got me there."

~~~~

I was walking to the great hall for breakfast when Lewis stopped me.

"What's up brother??"

"Have you read the paper yet?" He asked.

"Uh no I woke up not long ago why??"

"Take a look." He said shoving the paper in my hands.

**MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM**

**DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED**

**FIRST EVER HIGH INQUISITOR**

"High Inquisitor"? I said confused.

"The Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving her an unprecedented level of control." He said.

I continued to read.

**The Inquisitor will have powers to inspect her fellow educators and make sure that they are coming up to scratch. Professor Umbridge has been offered this position in addition to her own teaching post and we are delighted to say that she has accepted.**

**“I feel much easier in my mind now that I know Dumbledore is being subjected to fair and objective evaluation," said Mr. Lucius Malfoy, 41, speaking from his Wiltshire mansion last night. "Many of us with our children's best interests at heart have been concerned about some of Dumbledore's eccentric decisions in the last few years and are glad to know that the Ministry is keeping an eye on the situation."**

"You've got be fucking kidding me!" I shouted.

Lewis tried to grab my hand but I brushed right past him. 

I walked through to the great hall and slammed the door open. The few students that were in there gave me dirty looks probably because I was being super loud so early in the morning.

I slammed the paper right onto Draco's eggs and toast.

"Good Morning to you too." He said looking up at me, his eyebrow raised.

"Read this now." I demanded.

While he was reading it his eyes went big. "y/n, love you have to believe me I didn't know father said this."

"This bitch just gained more power." I shouted and everyone started to look at me again.

"WHAT??" I snapped looking at the 6th year that was staring at me.

The 6th year glanced down at his food, not saying a word.

I saw Draco smirk at the lad before looking back at me. 

"I-i really didn't know, come sit down and eat." Said Draco grabbing my hand.

I pulled my hand away. "I just lost my appetite, i'll see you in class." 

"y/n, sit down _ now _ ." He said, giving me an intimidating look.

I huffed and sat down beside him, "Sorry about your food."

~~~~~

While in class, Umbridge made us read chapter 2 of the stupid DADA book.

"I've already read Chapter Two." Said Hermione.

"Well then, proceed to Chapter Three." Umbridge told her. 

"I've read that too. I've read the whole book."

"Well, then, you should be able to tell me what Slinkhard says about counter-jinxes in Chapter Fifteen."

"He says 'counter-jinx' is just a name people give their jinxes when they want to make them sound more acceptable." Said Hermione.

Professor Umbridge's eyebrows rose a little higher and her gaze became distinctly colder.

Hermione continued to push Umbridge's buttons about how Quirrell used to teach us.

"Miss Granger, I am going to take five points from Gryffindor house." 

I raised my eyebrows at Draco and he smirked.

There was an outbreak of muttering at this.

"What for?" Asked Harry angrily.

"For disrupting my class with pointless interruptions." Said Professor Umbridge smoothly, "I am here to teach you using a Ministry-approved method that does not include inviting students to give their opinions on matters about which they understand very little."

"Quirrell was a great teacher, There was just that minor drawback of him having Lord Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head." Said Harry loudly. 

"I think another week's detentions would do you some good, Mr. Potter." Said Umbridge sleekly.

My heart sank, Harry would have to go through the torture of writing with that bloody quill again.

Draco had some prefect duty to attend to so I went to go find the twins and see what they were up to!

Sure enough they were in the hallway huddled together.

"Freddie! George! What are you boys up to?" I asked them. 

"If we show you, you have to help us." Said Fred.

"Well....If you show me and it won't kill anyone I'll help." 

"It's safe!!" Said George.

"All right.... so what is it?" 

"Weather in a bottle." They shouted in unison.

I giggled. "Weather in a bottle? Like there's rain or snow in it?"

"When this cap is opened it will affect a small area around the bottle with either wind, snow or rain!" Explained George.

"Woah cool! So who are you planning on pranking with that?" 

"Filch." Said Fred smirking.

"It's almost curfew." I said.

"It's the perfect time to do it!" Said George.

So all 3 of us tiptoed to his office. 

Fred tried to wiggle his door but it was locked. 

I grabbed my wand. "Alohomora!"

The door opened, Filch was sleeping on his chair, the twins opened the lid and threw the bottle in, it started pouring rain on him and we quickly shut the door. We could hear him yelling.

"Colloportus!" I shouted so the door would lock giving us more time to run.

The twins ran in front of me, we almost made it to the main hall.... until they stopped dead in their tracks, I was standing behind them and couldn't see what was happening because of how tall they both were.

"What are you doing out at this time??" Sneered Draco.

"We forgot our uhh books in the library... had to grab em." Said Fred.

"Library is the opposite way, I'm giving you both a detention." Said Draco.

That's when I stepped out from behind them.

Draco eyes widened.

"Draco.... please don't give them detention." I begged.

"They were out past- you were out past curfew."

"Let it slide Draco, just this once." I begged again. 

His eyes softened but then he glanced at the Weasley twins. 

"No... y/n, just be glad you're not getting one."

I looked at the Weasleys. "Sorry boys."

George winked at me. "It's all good y/n."

"Go to your tower." Draco told the twins.

When they were out of sight he grabbed the collar of my shirt.

"What do you think you're doing running around with the Weasley's." He snarled.

I was taken back by how hard his grasp was on me. "I-i was just having fun Draco... something you know nothing about."

"FUN?? FUN with them." His grasp got harder and he started to choke me, and not in the sexual way (; 

"Draco, you're hurting me." I choked out.

He squinted his eyes at me and after a few seconds he let go, "Sorry." He mumbled. 

"You really need relax, you've been so uptight since you became Mr.Prefect." I spat.

He looked at me with eyebrows raised. "Maybe if I didn't have to always make sure you weren't getting into trouble all the time I could relax."

"You know WHAT maybe if I didn't have to always WATCH for what you say to people, I wouldn't have to get in trouble to have fun."

"y/n-"

"Don't act like you're doing me a favour by not giving me detention.... I'm your GIRLFRIEND not one of your little petty grudges you hold on everyone." I snapped, all my built up anger slowly releasing.

Pansy soon walked in on us yelling at each other in the hall.

"Why are you up Lockhart, do I need to tell Umbridge?" She said glaring at me.

"Tell whoever the fuck you want, you know what why do you AND Draco run along together and tell on me."

She rolled her eyes. "If that's why you want, Don't think i'll let your bullshit slide because you and Draco are a thing."

"A thing?? No, apparently he's my babysitter." I said giving him a death stare and I walked back to my room.

**Dracos pov:**

I just stood there not knowing what to do.... Do I run after her or let her cool down? I really didn't mean to set her off... I was just jealous she was with the Weasley's. 

Pansy stood beside me. "Trouble in paradise?" She asked, smirking. 

I pulled out my wand raising it at her.

I was fuming and her stupid comments made me want to throw her off the Astronomy tower.

"So help me god if you don't keep your fucking mouth shut. I'll hex you better yet i'll make y/n perform the Cruciatus Curse on you."

Her mouth hung open. "Draco you wouldn't- That's illegal"

"You're right I wouldn't but y/n would." I said snarling at her and then I walked away to go look around at the other halls.

Parkinson is so lucky that she's a girl.... because if she was a boy, she'd have a swollen lip by now. 

I felt sick thinking about how I left things with y/n.... first thing tomorrow I need to apologize, I know if I wake her in the middle of the night she'd kill me. Literally. 

* * *

**One word used to describe them: Bipolar.**

**But hey nobody said dating Draco was going to be a walk in the park.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter tho! <3**


	33. Year 5-5

**Dracos pov:**

I woke up early the next morning as I wanted to catch y/n and clear up everything that happened the night before, I felt horrible with the way things were left. I would be lying if I said I wasn't upset by our fight, I ended up breaking Blaise's clock on his bed sit table... Thank God for magic.

I walked up to the girls dorms and knocked on y/n and Scarlett's door.

Nobody answered.

"y/n can you open the door... I want to talk to you."

I waited still no answer so I knocked again.

I was surprised to see Scarlett answer the door as she never does.

"Draco?? Hey?" She said confused.

"Er.... is y/n here?" I asked.

"No, if she was here she would have answered the door." She said with an annoyed tone.

"Well where is she??" I snapped.

"Dunno... she wasn't in her bed, you woke me up."

I huffed. "Are you good for anything?"

The annoyed look on her face dropped instantly. 

"I'm sorry is everything ok?" She asked, looking concerned. 

I didn't want this little half blood running around and telling everyone y/n and I's business.

"Everything's fine Bexley, just wanted to grab breakfast with her." I answered and walked away leaving her in the doorway.

I honestly didn't understand why y/n was friends with Scarlett, y/n is never afraid to speak up or even hex someone but Scarlett she was the complete opposite… she barely spoke and when she did it was super quiet almost like she was scared to speak. Maybe that's why I never wanted Scarlett. 

I looked around the Slytherin common room, the great hall and the library and she wasn't anywhere to be seen. I looked like a bloody idiot running around the school. 

I racked my brain trying to think where she'd go this early.... then it hit me the Astronomy tower!!

I made my way up there and saw her looking at the beautiful morning sunrise, her y/e/c eyes looked stunning in the sunlight and her brown hair looked extra soft. She had the biggest smile on her face that was until.....

She turned around and saw me staring at her, her smile dropped.

"Can we talk??" I asked.

"I don't think there's much to say." She replied coldly. 

"Let me apologize y/n, I only said those things because I was upset." 

She stepped closer to me, my heart sped up.

"Haven't you realized that we've been fighting a lot?" She asked.

My mouth went dry..... I hope she wasn't thinking about breaking up.

When I didn't answer right away she turned her back to me again and looked at the sunrise. 

"I-i guess so but we're just stressed.... with Umbridge running the school everyones tense."

"Maybe we should take a break Draco." She said calmly. 

I could feel a lump in my throat.... I could barely stand to be away from her for a night but to take a break from each other sounded like torture, she was the only thing that keeps me sane.

**y/n's Pov**

"Maybe we should take a break Draco." Once I said that I immediately regretted it, I didn't want to take a break if anything I wanted to be with him every waking minute but the thing with Draco and I is that we both don't like to lose arguments and that causes us to blow everything out of proportion and I was so tired to fighting with him, we're both just to hard headed.

He just stood there and didn't say anything, his eyebrows furrowing. 

"No, we're NOT going on a break y/n, we just have little disagreements.... don't do this to me." I could hear his voice was stern yet it sounded hurt at the same time.

I turned around to face him once again. "I'm so tired of fighting Draco."

"Then we won't fight anymore c'mon love." He pleaded.  _ "I-I need you." _

I could tell he really meant it, and I knew that was hard for him to admit to me.

"Can we just agree to drop all of this then." I said walking closer to him.

He pulled me into a hug. "I want nothing more than to forget all of this."

I hugged him so tightly, in his arm I felt safe like nothing bad could ever happen when it was just us.

Draco never opened up to me about anything, I knew why though.... his father had such a powerful influence on him that Draco never got to have his own feelings or opinions so opening up for him was hard. That's why I never pressured him to tell me how he feels but it broke my heart to know that the love of my life had all these bottled up emotions and he just pushed them all down instead of telling anyone. 

"Draco you know you could tell me anything and it stays between us right, you don't have to be upset about something in silence." 

I felt his body tense up for a split second. "I know love.... but my biggest problem right now is that i'm hungry." 

I chuckled. "Let's go eat then!"

~~~~~~

When Draco and I were walking towards the great hall for breakfast, Harry walked up to us.

"y/n can I talk to you alone??" He asked.

Draco grabbed my arm. "She's not going anywhere with you potter."

I just gave Harry an apologetic look. "Can we talk about it another time?"

"It's important." Harry said, not looking at Draco.

Draco was still holding my arm. "Could we talk about it after class?" I knew Draco would have a hissy fit if I went with Harry right now. 

"Er I guess, can we meet in the library before dinner?" He suggested.

“Sure-”

"No Potter,  _ my  _ girlfriend and I have plans after class." Said Draco smirking at me. 

I looked up at Draco, I just smiled. "Uhhh sorry Harry another day."

Harry looked annoyed and walked away.

"Mr.Malfoy what plans do we have?" 

"Figured we hang out since Parkinson has hall duty tonight." He said. 

Finally!

~~~~

I grabbed a few things from my room & told Scarlett I was going to be with Draco for the night. 

I sat on his bed and waited until he came in.

"Hey did you know that Blaise and Scarlett were friends??" Draco said as he shut the door to his room.

"Friends?? I've never even seen them talk." I said confused, "Why did you see them together?"

"Yeah they were both in the common room, sitting rather close together, I ruined the moment by telling them that as a prefect I would give them detention for kissing."

A laugh escaped my mouth, "You really are something else." 

"What!" He said coming to sit down beside me on his bed. 

"Oh nothing, I just think its funny how you don't think the rules apply to you." 

He smirked. "They don't!"

I got up and grabbed my bag off the floor. "Dracoooo can you do me a big favour?"

"Depends what the favour is."

"No you have to agree first." I told him.

"I don't know what i'm getting myself into here." He said, raising his eyebrow.

"It's nothing bad, love please, i'll owe you." I said grinning. 

A smirk curled onto his face, "Fine, what is it??"

"I want to paint your nails." I said showing him the nail polish. 

"Bloody hell, i'm not doing it."

"You promised."

"Nope." He said popping the p. 

I went and sat on his lap, "Please Draco, I'll take it off after."

He sighed. "One hand that's it."

I started grinning.

"You're taking it off right after." He said, trying to act stern.

"That won't be the only thing coming off you." I told him, getting off his lap. 

I grabbed a pretty emerald green and I painted his one hand because he wouldn't let me do the other one.

"That's definitely your colour!!" I said teasing him.

He rolled his eyes. "Ok take it off now."

"It hasn’t even been 5 minutes."

"That's the point."

"They're not dry yet." I said grabbing his hand and inspecting the nail polish, "Let me admire my handy work." 

"If you tell anyone about this I'll kill you!" He said trying to keep a straight face, but I could see a smile forming on his face.

"I think you'd miss me too much."

He rolled his eyes playfully.  _ "Maybe." _

"Now the show can begin." He said as he pulled me onto his lap once again and started kissing me.

~~~~~

The next day Harry caught up with me and told me about a plan to start a thing called 'Dumbledore's Army.'

"Idunno Harry with all the clubs getting banned I think it's a bad idea." I told him.

"Please y/n we need you."

"When do we meet up??" 

"We need to find a meeting place first, I'll let you know."

"Ok, well I-i have to go... see you in class." I said and started to walk.

"Wait!"

I turned around to face Harry again.

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell Malfoy about this..... please."

"Harry, i'm not going to lie to my boyfriend."

"y/n please don't mention this, I can't have him ruin it."

I could see how much this meant to him.

"I won't mention it, for now. I don't want to keep secrets, it makes for a bad relationship."

"Ok it's a secret for now then."

I nodded. 


	34. Year 5-6

I was sitting on my bed doing my charms homework when Scarlett came running in.

"y/n you won't believe what Neville and I found!"

"What did you find??" I asked confused.

"We found the room of requirement! It's where we are going to be holding the DA meetings."

"Oh-uh that's cool." I said, if I was being honest I didn't care to be in their 'club' I know it was for a good cause but I have confidence that I could defend myself. 

"You sounded happy about that!" Said Scarlett sarcastically.

"Yeah well, don't think i'd be of any help towards your little club." 

"Of course you would y/n!!!"

"Do you think Harry would be upset if I didn't show up??" I asked her. 

"Yeah probably... at least go to one and see how it is! We're going to be holding the first meeting after Christmas break." 

"Speaking of Christmas what's your plans?" I asked. 

"Muggle Christmas like always, what about you??" She replied. 

"Draco is actually spending Christmas with me at the manor." I said blushing.

"You're welcome to come as well.... the more the merrier." 

"And be a third wheel." She said jokingly. 

"No- but Lewis is there as and he won't wanna be a third wheel." I said smiling.

"Would your father be okay with me joining??"

"He loves having a big Christmas... especially since mom-" I said trailing off thinking about how my mom used to cook a huge dinner and invite anyone and everyone.

"Well I could probably come on Christmas eve, mom will want me to be home for a few days." Scarlett said probably wanting to change the subject, dead mother is a conversation killer.

So I owled my father, just doubling checking that Scarlett and Draco could still come.

He replied saying that everyone's welcome, we definitely had the room with 3 spare bedrooms anyone could stay in. 

~~~~~

Scarlett, Lewis, Draco and I sat together on the train ride back home for Christmas break, Draco was coming straight home with us while Scarlett would come in a few days.

When we first got to the manor, Draco and I put our bags down in my room.

"Is your father okay with us staying in the same room?" Draco asked.

What he doesn't know won't kill him plus you'd end up in my bed when he falls asleep anyways." I said chuckling. 

My fathers room was on the main floor, he never came upstairs but I know he wouldn't want Draco and I in the same room. Oh well. I mean we did spend a week together in his manor, and let me tell you it wasn't pg.

He plopped down on my bed. "So is your brother dating Bexley?"

"I think Lewis likes her, But I remember you saw her with Blaise so I don't even know who she really likes." 

"Zabini never mentioned them together after that, I saw Lewis was rather happy when he found out Bexley was staying here for Christmas." Draco said, smirking.

"He probably didn't want to be stuck following us around but I always thought he would have been with Lisa, I remember how close they used to be then all of a sudden I don't see them together anymore."

"Oh uh Turpin?? She replaced your brother for Michael."

"Michael??" I said confused.

"Corner? The lad with the awfully long hair."

I laughed. "Lewis and I don't really talk about our own personal _friendships_ , you'd think because were twins we'd be closer."

"Just between us two I think he's _still_ jealous of you." Draco said.

"Jealous of what?? We put that all past us in our first year." 

"Jealous that you're dating that hottest guy at Hogwarts." Draco said popping his collar at me with a grin.

I grabbed the pillow off my bed and hit him playfully. "Don't get full of yourself now." 

"But seriously we know he wanted to be a Slytherin, you and Bexley have been friends since first year.... he lives in your shadow."

"You and Lewis have been friends for a long time though???"

"Yeah but I wouldn't call it best friends, Lisa was his closest friend and well you know-"

I nodded, "Good to see things from a different perspective." I said sitting beside Draco and wrapping my arms around him. 

"I'm so glad you're here for Christmas Draco." 

"I'm glad to... Malfoy manor does get rather boring and lonely." 

"Lonely but your parents are there?"

"Mother and Father are gone quite a bit, and even then for Christmas I get a few expensive gifts and that's about it, no hug or 'Merry Christmas son.'" I heard his voice start to crack.

"My mom tries her hardest to make me happy but my father couldn't care less." He continued.

He's actually opening up to me I thought, I've always known that Lucius was never a very _warm_ person but my heart dropped hearing how Draco really felt.

I was still hugging him. "Well from now on we can make our own Christmas tradition, something just for us to."

He kissed my head. "I'd love that."

~~~

It was now Christmas eve morning!!

Lewis, Draco and I were in the kitchen having a morning coffee when I heard a knock on the door, I ran out of the kitchen and opened the door to find my best friend standing before me.

She pulled me into a hug. 

"I know it's only been a few days, but I've missed you!!" Scarlett said.

"I'm so happy you're here!" 

I led Scarlett to the kitchen where the boys were. 

"Good morning boys." Scarlett said as she saw them. 

"Morning Bexley." Replied Draco. 

"Scarlett hey!" Lewis said and I could see him grinning from ear to ear.

She pulled Lewis into a hug, Draco and I smirked to each other. 

"Your house is lovely." Scarlett said looking around our huge kitchen.

"I think you'll need a house tour Scar, want me to show you around?" I asked.

That's when Draco cleared his throat, I made eye contact and he gave me the look.

"Er right... Draco and I actually have to go grab the fine china for dinner tonight, Lewis how about you show her around." 

Lewis gave me a kind of odd look, "Yeah okay, let me grab your suitcase Scarlett." He said and they both walked out of the kitchen. 

"Now we have to go pretend to get the good plates." I said placing my arm around Draco.

He chuckled, "I think Lewis is going to be stealing your best friend for the remainder of this break."

"Yeah I think so, as long as he puts her in one of the spare rooms and not his own." I said, hoping that Draco caught onto what I was talking about.

"Lewis would be too scared one of us would hear them."

I shook my head. "Draco... I really don't want to picture ANY of that." I said half laughing, "But besides they could always just perform muffliato to soundproof the room."

"Like what we do." Said Draco winking.

"Shhh." I said, placing my finger to his lips, "Someone might hear you."

Pebbles, our new house elf came up to us and I quickly removed my finger from Draco's lips.

"Pebbles will be starting to prepare Christmas dinner now, do you need anything before Pebbles starts?"

"I am fine for right now thank you Pebbles." I replied.

"Ok Master Lockhart would like to speak to you both, he is in his office." She told us.

I nodded at her. 

Draco and I made our way to my fathers office who was sitting at his desk.

"Hey dad! Pebbles said you wanted to speak to us."

"Ah yes... Lewis and I needed to grab a few last minute gifts from Diagon alley, do you want to come?"

I turned to Draco, "Do you need anything from there?"

"I have everything." He replied smiling.

"Draco and I wanted to help Pebbles with dinner so we're going to stay here if that's alright."

"Of course, what about Scarlett... Do you think she would like to come?" 

"Lewis is showing her to her room but i'm not sure, she might want to join the both of you."

"Ok I'll ask them in a bit." 

"Thank you again for letting me stay here Mr.Lockhart." Draco said.

"Please Draco, call me Philip... and you're welcome here anytime." He said with a small smile. 

Draco smiled back and I grabbed his hand and led him out of his office.

"Do you really want to help with dinner?" Draco asked me. 

I snorted, "God forbid Draco Malfoy has to do a chore but no but I figured me and you needed a better excuse to stay home alone, don't want them getting the wrong idea." 

It was around 5pm when Lewis, Father and Scarlett left to go to Diagon alley.

Draco and I were sitting by the fire, watching the snow falling heavily outside.

"Let's go outside for a moment." I told Draco and grabbed his hand.

We grabbed our shoes and walked to my backyard. 

I grabbed the snow and made it into a little ball and threw it at Draco, it hit him right in the chest.

He whipped his head around to me, "That's why you wanted to go outside." He said, smirking.

Him and I started having a snowball fight, I ran behind one of the big trees outside, but he found me and I ran but since his legs were much longer than mine, he caught me in no time. 

We both fell down on the ground laughing, our clothes becoming wet. 

I laid down in the snow and so did he, I glanced at him, he had the perfect side profile, his nose was the perfect shape, his jawline was sharp and his eyelashes were so long and I watched as the snow started turning his lashes white, the snow almost blended into his hair and his cheeks were red from the cold.

He turned to me. "What are you looking at?" 

"Just how perfect you are." I said cheesily. 

His eyes softened. He leaned over and kissed me. We broke apart our heads laying back down in the wet snow, still facing each other. 

_"I love you."_

My stomach had butterflies. Draco and I never actually said the L word before. My world was spinning in the best possible way.

"I-i love you Draco." I said and kissed him again.

"Let's go back inside i'm cold." I said smiling, Draco got up before he and offered me his hands.

"I know what could warm us up." I said as Draco and I entered the kitchen.

"And what is that?" He probably having dirty things in mind.

"Cookies... believe or not I can bake." 

"Cookies? I figured we'd do something-" 

"Draco, pebbles is in the other room." I said glaring at him.

"Well I've never baked cookies before."

My face dropped. "You've never baked cookies??" 

"Nope, that's what a house elf is for." He said, shaking his head.

"Well, today's your lucky day!" I said grabbing the cookie mix. 

Pebbles was setting the dinner table so Draco and I had the kitchen to ourselves.

I taught Draco the recipe we were going to use, we were making gingerbread cookies!

"Lick the spoon." I said as I handed it to him. 

He gave me an odd expression.,"You want me to lick the spoon?" 

"That's what I said didn't I?" 

He grabbed the spoon and ate the dough that was on it, "This is good? Like really good."

He took another spoonful from the bowl.

I laughed, "Don't eat too much you'll get sick."

"Ok mom." He said rolling his eyes playfully.

"Don't wake me up tonight when you're throwing up in my bathroom." I said, smirking.

"Wait, you can get sick from that?" He asked puzzled.

"Draco... you cannot be serious right now?" I said as I held back laughter, was he not taught anything?

Draco and I put the cookies in the oven and a few minutes later everyone returned back home.

Draco and I had flour on our clothes & the counter was a mess. 

"Something smells really good!" Said Scarlett as she walked into the kitchen carrying a few bags in her arms.

"Did you get enough stuff Bexley??" Draco asked sarcastically. 

"I may have gone _a little_ overboard with the gifts, I wanted to make sure everyone got something they like."

We all sat down and had a lovely dinner, and Draco and I let everyone eat our cookies, I didn't mind though since I enjoyed baking them with Draco.

Draco and I crawled into bed. 

I wrapped my arms tightly around him as if he was leaving to go somewhere, I feel more in love today maybe because of what was said outside just hours ago. 

"Remember how before you were talking about how you and I could make our own tradition for Christmas?" Draco said as we were cuddling.

"Yes?"

"I think our tradition should be making cookies." He said.

I started smiling to myself. I tilted my head up and kissed him on the cheek. "I think that's a lovely idea."

We laid there for a bit and my eyes were starting to shut when Draco started talking again.

"Remember in the first year when you got honeydukes sweets for Christmas."

"Uh yeah." I said confused and then it hit me. "THAT WAS YOU!"

He chuckled. "Yeah and to think I was scared to put my name on it, now look at us."

"Thee Draco Malfoy giving 12 year old me a Christmas gift wow!" I said laughing, "You're a real brut you know that right."

He laughed. "Yeah yeah heard it all before." 

I woke up early and I saw Draco sleeping with Medusa, I laughed to myself..... he always claimed he didn't like cats! I woke Draco up and then he got ready as well.

Since nobody else was up yet & Draco and I put our gifts under the tree in my room we decided to open them up just us two.

"You're opening mine up first." Draco said as we both sat beside the lit up tree.

I smiled. "Fine" 

He passed me my gift which was wrapped neatly in a little box, I opened it to find a gorgeous gold necklace with my name on it.

"Draco this is gorgeous!" I told him as a smile spread across my face. 

"Here let me put it on you." He said and he pulled my hair away from my neck. 

I gave him a big hug & kiss, "I love it!" 

"I'm glad, now where's my gift?" He asked grinning, I know he didn't want me to keep praising him for his gift.

I grabbed his gift and gave it to him.

He unwrapped it slowly, when he saw the gift his eyes widened and a smile spread across his face.

"y/n you really didn't have to do this." He said as he held the ring up.

I got him a snake ring to match his tie pin, it cost quite a bit but the moment I laid my eyes on it I knew I needed to get it for him.

"You didn't have to give me a gold necklace but you did." I said smiling.

He placed the ring on. "It's perfect, just like you."

I smiled at his cheesy comment. "Don't get soft on me now." 

He also gave me a gift from Narcissa and Lucius, it was a ring made out of diamonds. It fit my ring finger perfectly. "Draco, how much was this?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter." He said grinning. 

"Draco I can't accept this, you already bought me an expensive necklace and now your parents gave me this ring-"

"y/n the price doesn't matter."

Even though both of our families had money it felt odd to take gifts worth so much from someone that wasn't my father or brother. 

Draco and I both pitched in and got Scarlett gorgeous diamond earrings. 

I knew Scarlett lived comfortably with her muggle money but I figured Draco and I should give her something expensive that she'd never get for herself.

We all went downstairs and exchanged gifts. ( Too much work to name all the gifts, just picture that they all gave each other amazing things lmao ) 

My uncle on my mom's side sends us gifts every year, we never saw him because he'd rather live in the Caribbean and date women 10 years younger than him, he rarely even saw his own daughter Aria. 

~~~

A day later Draco and I were making hot chocolate to bring Lewis and Scarlett as we were all going to watch a movie together. 

As Draco and I were walking into the room holding the drinks we caught Lewis and Scarlett kissing, their backs turned to us. 

Draco stepped in front of me, blocking my view and both of us turned around and left the room quickly.

I bursted out laughing. 

"Why are you laughing?" Asked Draco as he was grinning from ear to ear.

"I don't know?" I said as I was still laughing, "I don't know- Do we even go back in there??" 

"Let's just walk in and pretend we didn't just see that, maybe they didn't see us." 

"Ok but you should walk first, just in case."

He scoffed. "Fine, only because _you_ want me to." 

When we got in there they were sitting close together but the kissing stopped. We acted like we didn't just see that and they didn't bring it up.

We spent the remaining few days hanging out together, Draco and I kept making bets about when they would start dating but we never knew. We knew that Scarlett and Lewis would stay up late together, we could hear them laughing and doing god knows what.

But I found that when Draco and Scarlett were talking it didn't seem forced, I never expected them to be friends but it was nice that there wasn't any awkward tension anymore. This Christmas brought us all closer together.


	35. Year 5-7

I was now back at Hogwarts after Christmas break, Scarlett was leading me to the room of requirement... We were about to go to the first DA meeting. 

As we walked through the door I examined the room.

The walls were lined with wooden bookcases and instead of chairs there were large silk cushions on the floor. A set of shelves at the far end of the room carried a range of instruments such as Sneakoscope, Secrecy Sensors and a large, cracked Foe-Glass

"Woah this room is so nice!" I said to Scarlett who nodded in amazement. 

A few seconds later the twins entered.

"Freddie, George!!! How was your Christmas?" I asked bc I haven't spoken to them since the break.

"Brilliant... thanks to you!" Said Fred.

"You must have paid a fortune for each." Said George.

I bought them each a firebolt because they were complaining about their old brooms. ( sugar mom vibes (; )

"No worries at all, I enjoyed all the prank items I received from the both of you." I said smiling.

The twins pulled me into a hug.

All of us started standing together waiting for some sort of instruction.

Hermione stormed over to me, "Can I talk to you... ALONE." She said angrily.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Uh sure?"

I followed her to the other end of the room away from everyone else.

"Why are you here?? Don't you think you caused enough drama." 

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Harry, and you... I mean are you two even friends??" She asked.

I let out a snarky laugh., "Oh love did he not tell you, he asked for us to drop all the drama... maybe he forgot to give you that little memo."

She looked stunned, "He must not have mentioned it."

"Right." I said annoyed, "Look, I only came here for Harry."

Harry walked over to the both of us. "Everything alright?"

"I can tell I'm not wanted here." I said nodding towards Hermione.

"No y/n we need you here." He said shooting Hermione a look.

"Harry.... y/n here is a bad idea, I mean she's dating Malfoy..... she'll tell him." Said Hermione.

I scoffed, "For your information Granger he has no clue about this.... but I'll leave don't worry."

I wasn't in the mood for her, or anybody's bullshit today... hell I didn't even want to be here.

I turned around to walk away.

"Granger??... you really do spend a lot of time with Malfoy." Huffed Hermione.

Everyone looked at us, aware that we were fighting.

I turned to Hermione, I was now a few inches taller than her.

I smirked at her, "If I was spending too much time with Draco, I would have been calling you a  _ mudblood _ by now." I spat.

Hermione looked hurt.

Not one person made a sound, you'd be able to hear a pin drop.

I cleared my throat. "I'm sorry okay... but i'm not here for you, i'm here for Harry." 

"Let's just start this meeting." Said Harry and led us to the rest of the group who were all staring. 

I stood beside Dean who just cracked me a smile.  _ Odd. _

"I think we ought to elect a leader." Said Hermione.

"Harry's leader." Said Cho at once, looking at Hermione as though she were mad.

"Yes, but I think we ought to vote on it properly." Said Hermione, "It makes it formal and it gives him authority. So-everyone who thinks Harry ought to be our leader?"

I just rolled my eyes at her.

Everybody put up their hand making Harry the official leader of Dumbledore's Army. 

"Right." Said Harry who looked nervous, "Shall we get practising then? I was thinking, the first thing we should do is Expelliarmus, you know, the Disarming Charm. I know it's pretty basic but I've found it really useful."

"Oh, please." Scoffed Zacharias Smith, rolling his eyes and folding his arms,"I don't think Expelliarmus is exactly going to help us against You-Know-Who, do you?"

"I've used it against him." Said Harry quietly,"It saved my life in June."

Smith opened his mouth stupidly. The rest of the room was very quiet.

"Ok." Said Harry, "I reckon we should all divide into pairs and practise."

I whipped out my wand and shouted "Expelliarmus" at Hermione and her wand went flying.

"I think I know the spell pretty well." I said, shooting her a fake smile.

The class looked at me with an amazed look. Hermione looked annoyed and grabbed her wand off the floor.

"Ok good job y/n, uh the rest of you practice." Instructed Harry.

While everyone was practicing I went up to Harry, "Harry I love the idea of this whole army but I feel as if it isn't going to help me."

"I think you'd be an amazing teacher for this." He told me. 

"I'm honoured really... but I'll cause too much trouble, I can't keep lying to Draco he'll get suspicious and I don't want to mess it up for the rest of you." 

"Well can you at least join a few from time to time or even help distract Draco from this room."

"Harry I-"

"please y/n!"

"I can try I suppose."

He smiled at me, "Thank you and i'm sorry about Hermione."

"No need to apologize." I said cracking him a smile, "I was a bit harsh."

I know why they wanted to keep Draco away, he was a prefect and so he was always on hall duty and of course he'd run and tell Umbridge if even a hair was out of place. Draco knew how much I hated Umbridge but prefect is not an offer you pass up maybe if this school year was normal Draco being a prefect wouldn't be so bad.

I decided to help Neville with the spell as he was struggling and by the end he managed to do it, he would definitely need more practice but he got it and I was happy for him!!

After the meeting was over Harry checked the Marauder's Map for any signs of teachers on the seventh floor, he told us to leave in groups of 3 or 4. So Scarlett, Lavender, Cho and I all left together. Scarlett and I were the only Slytherins in DA I guess because the rest couldn't be trusted.

Scarlett and I walked back to the common room and decided to just relax by the fire for a bit.

Draco soon came up and sat beside me, "So what have you been doing all night?"

I could see Scarlett's eyes get wide, she wasn't the greatest at lying.

"Fighting with Hermione." I said annoyed.

"Why do you even bother with Granger?" Draco asked annoyedly.

"She came up to me all mad... because of how I hurt Harry in the past."

"She's just a little mud-"

That's when Scarlett clapped her hands together, "That's enough of  _ that  _ conversation." 

"So Bexley I've been meaning to ask you about you and Lockhart??” Draco asked, smirking at me.

I shot him a look that said 'stop talking' but he clearly didn't get the hint or didn't care what I thought.

"Lewis??" Questioned Scarlett as her face got all red.

"Well I don't call y/n Lockhart anymore now do I." He said. 

"I-we, nothing's happening with us."

"Really because last time I recall kissing someone wasn't nothing."He said grinning. 

I smacked him in the stomach, "Shut up!"

"Ouch!" He said as he grabbed his stomach.

"Wait you guys saw that?" She asked as her face was still all red.

"Yeah Bexley we did." Said Draco.

"It was just a-a one time thing, Lewis didn't want it to go any farther." 

I placed my hand on her leg, "Did you want it to be something more? I'll kick his ass for you."

She cracked a smile,"I-i don't know what I want... but please don't bring this up to him."

We both turned to Draco.

"What??" He asked.

"She's talking to you dummy. Don't speak of this to Lewis."

He tilted his head at me _. "or what?" _

I knew he was just trying to push our buttons.

I looked him dead in his eyes, "Do you really wanna go there?"

His eyes got slightly wider, "Fine i'll keep your bloody rejected crush a secret."

"Draco seriously shut up!"

"-Anyways I'm heading up to bed. "She said and left.

"Draco please don't say anything about this, her relationships have been rocky and she doesn't need you being a brut about it."

"I'm only doing this to keep you happy." He said and squeezed my hand.

I leaned in and kissed him.

He pulled away after a few seconds and he glanced around the common room at the few people that were at the desks. 

"Not around everyone." He said.

"Are you embarrassed?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"No love but if someone tells Umbridge I could lose my prefect spot-"

"Because if you're embarrassed of me i'll just have to tell the common room about your KINKS." I said, shouting it loudly, but I had the biggest smile on my face.

Everyone looked at me, some girls even snickered. 

Draco's jaw dropped, "Don't you dare!"

I just winked at him, "Or I could tell them how BIG you are." I said looking down at his pants. 

He put his hand over my mouth. The few people in there still staring at us,"What are you looking at? Pack it up and get to bed." Draco told all of them.

Everyone groaned and started collecting their things. 

A random girl I never talked to walked up to us as we were still sitting on the couch. 

"I'd love to hear about his kinks." She said. __

His jaw dropped again and I just smirked. 

"Well his favourite has to be-"

"LEAVE NOW." Draco said cutting me off.

The girl hurried out of the room.

"Choking." I said after everyone left the room. "mmhh or maybe _ daddy _ ."

"You think choking is my favourite kink?" Asked Draco who was now grinning. 

"Oh for sure." 

"Because if I recall you asked me to choke you." He said, raising his eyebrows.

"The first time yes, but the times after that was all you." 

He just shook his head playfully, "You ready to head upstairs."

We kissed goodnight and headed up to bed. 

When I got up there Scarlett was already laying down.

"Are you up still?" I asked.

"Yeah... Do you think Draco will tell Lewis?" She asked.

"I don't think so, I mean to keep him quiet just now I told the common room that I would announce Draco's favourite kinks to them. But of course I didn't get that far, he sent them all to bed."

I heard Scarlett laugh,"Only you would be bold enough to say something like that."

I also laughed, "If someone else tried that then his father would hear about it." I said playfully mocking him.

Scarlett started laughing more,"That was a perfect impression!!"

I nodded to myself. I guess it was pretty accurate.


	36. Year 5-8

As I was in the library trying to finish my homework Lewis and Scarlett came up to me and gave me a coin. 

"What is this for??" I asked confused.

"It's a fake coin Hermione made the numbers change to reflect the time and date of the next meeting. The coins will grow hot when the date changes, so if you're carrying them in a pocket you'll be able to feel them. We take one each, and when Harry sets the date of the next meeting he'll change the numbers on his coin, and because there's a Protean Charm on them, they'll all change to mimic his." Scarlett explained. 

"I thought I made it pretty clear I wanted no part in DA." I said, passing the coin back to her, "Cool idea though."

"y/n.... Harry really wants you there, take it at least." She said.

"C'mon y/n!" Said Lewis who also just joined DA.

I sighed, "Fine."

"We're about to head over to our meeting but Draco's super close, do you think you could distract him??" Asked Scarlett.

I slammed my book shut, "I'm only doing this once, better make this meeting count. I'll find him by myself."

Scarlett's face turned red, "I don't want to make you upset."

My face softened, "I'm not upset Scar, I just don't want to lie to Draco.... I'm keeping DA a secret from him in the first place."

She just nodded and Lewis stayed silent. 

I left the library and ran into Luna Lovegood.

"Hello y/n, are you heading to the DA meeting?" She asked me.

**y/n's pov:**

"y/n wait!"Called Draco as I made my way up to the girls dorms.

I turned around, "What's up??"

"Are you upset with me?" He asked, "Because I never told anyone about her liking Lewis... I promise."

"I know I heard the conversation, I kinda let out all my anger on Blaise."

Draco smirked, "You scared the shit out of them, it was amazing."

"Can I ask why you didn't defend Scarlett??"

"I don't know, they wouldn't have listened to me even if I did try... you know how they are." 

"I hope you'd try and defend my name." I said. 

I wasn't mad at the fact that he didn't defend Scarlett, she's never defended him from the shit the trio said but at the back of mind I questioned if he'd defend my name when I wasn't around. 

"Of course I would darling, is everything alright you're supposed to be super upset with me? "He said.

"I don't want to fight with you Draco, I heard everything and it wasn't your fault that Parkinson found out... right?"

"I don't even talk to her, someone must have heard in the common room."

He pulled me into a hug, "You know you could sleep in my room tonight."

"Let's go then Micro." I said grabbing his hand.

"We _ both _ know I'm not micro." He said as we started walking to his room.

I laughed, "Yes Draco you're definitely not Micro." 

"Uh no, I was going to find Draco and make sure he stays away from the ROR." 

"It would be lovely if you joined but thank you for helping us." She said smiling.

I never really spoke to Luna before but she was so sweet. 

"It's easier if I keep Draco off your back, you know how he can get." 

"Everyone has their flaws." She said, still smiling.

"I just saw Draco turn the corner, but do enjoy the meeting Luna... we should hang out one day." I said giving her one last smile.

"That would be lovely y/n!" 

I walked off towards Draco, he was just patrolling the hall.

I hugged him from behind, "Guess who?"

"mmhh Goyle?" He said jokingly. 

"Correct!" I said wrapping my arms tighter around him. 

"What are you doing over here shouldn't you be with Bexley?"

"She's with Lewis right now... but I wanted to spend time with you." 

It wasn't really a lie right? I really did want to spend time with him & Lewis and Scarlett were together.

"I have hallway duty right now."

"Can I at least walk with you??" I asked.

He grabbed my hand and we started walking towards where the ROR is.

I knew that everyone would still be entering so I pulled him in the other direction.

"y/n I'm supposed to be doing these halls." He told me.

"Just for a minute." I said and made sure the hall I was leading him to was empty.

I leaned into him and started kissing him, he pushed me against the wall and continued to kiss. I ran my hands along the back of his head and his hand was placed on my chin.

We heard footsteps and we broke apart, a few moments later Filch walked towards us.

"What are you two doing?" He asked, eyeing us. 

"I'm on hall duty." Draco told him. 

"and what are you doing Miss?" He asked me.

"Talking to Draco about potions homework, he's my- uhh tutor." I said fake smiling.

"Alright, well don't keep him too long he has work to do."

"Right." I said nodding my head as Filch walked away.

"Boyfriend and tutor?? What can't I do." Draco said, smirking.

"Don't flatter yourself love. But Draco I miss spending time with you, you're always busy now."

"I know princess and I'm sorry.... this weekend I'm not busy so we can hang out." 

"Good. "I said, hugged him. 

I figured everyone would be inside the ROR by now and that I wouldn't have to distract him, I really did miss spending time with him. 

I didn't know what to do since all my friends were at the DA meeting. So I walked around the hall for a bit and decided to head back to the library when I saw a second year girl crying.

I walked up to her, "What's wrong?"

"It's Umbridge.... I got in trouble and-and-'' But she was crying so hard I could barley understand her.

She just showed me her hand, which was written on it from that bloody quill. My stomach turned that bitch really did that to a second year student.

I grabbed her hand gently and looked at it, "You know I had the same thing happen to me... it heals quite quickly." 

I whipped tears from her cheek, "If I do something for you do you promise not to tell anyone." I asked her, smiling.

"I p-promise." She said sniffling. 

"You have to trust me now." I said pulling my wand out. 

"Lenio!" I said pointing towards her hand, it was a pain relief spell.

She wiped her remaining tears and smiled at me, "T-thank you!! My hand doesn't hurt anymore!" 

I winked at her, "Good, now your best bet is to keep your mouth shut around Umbridge, we both learned the hard way."

She cracked a smile, "What's your name?"

"y/n Lockhart." 

"I'm Mia Graham." She said.

Mia and I talked for a while and we even went back to the library and I helped her with charms homework. I helped her for so long that I lost track of time... shit it was almost our curfew. 

"We have to get back to our towers Mia, good luck on your charms class tomorrow." I said getting up from the table. 

"Thank you for all your help y/n!" She replied beaming.

I jogged back to the Slytherin tower to find Blaise, Draco, Marcus Flint, Crabbe and Goyle all laughing in the common room, I was just going to head right up to bed when I heard them say the name 'Bexley.'

I stopped and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"I thought you and Bexley were going to become a thing." I heard Draco say.

"Why would I ever be with a dyke Malfoy, that isn't my kink." Said Blaise.

All of the boys started laughing.

"I heard that Lewis rejected her." Marcus chimed in. 

"Who'd you hear that from?" Asked Draco.

"Parkinson." Marcus told him. 

"Parkinson.... that stupid bitch, Who would she hear that from??" Draco asked.

"Who cares Malfoy?" Questioned Goyle. 

“Just wondering Goyle, no need to get all pissy." Snapped Draco.

Goyle didn't say anything back.

"No wonder Lewis rejected her, I mean she can't get with guys or girls the only reason people even know about her is because of Lockhart, your Lockhart Draco." Said Blaise smirking.

The dumbass really had to clarify what Lockhart.

"I guess that's true." Said Draco.

"Course it is Malfoy." Marcus replied.

And they started laughing again, Draco didn't.

My blood was boiling, so of course I stormed in.

When the boys saw me their faces dropped.

"Hey love." Said Draco who looked shocked that I was standing before him. 

I cracked a fake smile, "I know you all love to show off but I never thought that you would take it this far."

( Shoutout to flashing lights by Kayne West (; )

The boys all stood up quickly.

Blaise tried to put his hand on my shoulder but I pushed him away,

"But HEY what do I know." I spat.

"y/n we were just joking around." Said Blaise. 

"No, the only thing that's a joke over here Blaise is your dick size." I said getting in this face.

The boys let out a laugh, except Blaise of course.

"How the fuck would you know Lockhart?" 

"Word gets around Blaise, I mean everyone claims its micro." I said grinning. 

"You're too busy sucking off Malfoy over here to notice anything." Blaise snapped.

"At least there's something to suck Blaise, I mean you nut in like what 2 seconds?" I said as a laugh escaped from my throat, "Glad I got out of that situation back in 3rd year." 

The boys started snickering again.

Draco stood behind me, "I think we should all go" He said as he had the biggest smirk on his face.

"You owe Scarlett an apology, _dick_... or should I even call you that?" I said angrily. 

Marcus laughed.

"I don't know what the fuck you're laughing at donkey teeth?" I said turning to face him.

His face dropped.

"You BOTH owe her an apology and if you don't so help me god-"

"Alright first thing tomorrow I will." Replied Marcus.

"I'm not apologizing for shit." Blaise snapped.

"Not a good idea mate." Said Draco who was still standing behind me. 

Blaise took another step closer to me, I could feel his warm breath. 

"Step any closer to her and i'll snap your fucking neck Zabini." Draco told Blaise as he now stood beside me.

"Do you know what spell I just learned over the Christmas break Blaise?" I whipped out my wand and held it to his neck, "Avada-" 

But before I could finish my sentence Blaise interrupted me.

"WAIT STOP!!" Blaise shouted, all of the boys eyes were wide with fear except Draco. 

"Don't do anything crazy Lockhart." Blaise took a step back from me. "I'll apologize." 

"I figured that would change your minds..... Night boys." I said putting my wand in my robe and walked out.

Of course i'd never use the killing curse, it would be a one way ticket to Azkaban but hey if it scared them so be it. 

**Dracos Pov:**

I knew I was in love with y/n but after seeing her defend Scarlett and scare the shit out of Blaise made love her even more. 

Of course she didn't actually know how to perform the killing curse, but everyone at Hogwarts knew she was the most skilled at Dark Arts and Potions, she seemed to perfect every single spell which still surprises me to this day. 

and now that the boys were scared of my girlfriend it made everything funnier.

I knew that she was going to be extremely mad at me for being with them while they said that but if I'm being honest I never outed her liking Lewis to anyone. 

I ran to catch up with her before she went to bed.

* * *

**Idk how to feel about this chapter** 😴


	37. Year 5-9

Draco, Scarlett and I were eating breakfast when all the owls came to deliver the mail.

The Daily Prophet arrived and I started reading it while everyone was eating, what I read shocked me.

**MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN**

**MINISTRY FEARS BLACK IS 'RALLYING POINT' FOR OLD DEATH EATERS**

"Holy shit! Bellatrix escaped Azkaban!" I said to both Draco and Scarlett.

The spoon that Draco was eating with dropped out of hand and into his bowl of oatmeal.

I glanced at him, "Is everything alright?" I asked before I even clued into why Draco was acting like that.

"I'm fine, just drop it." He snapped. 

He never acted like that towards me but then it hit me Bellatrix is his fucking his aunt.... and I just told the whole table she escaped, oops.

"Does that mean that you-know-who is back for good? "Asked Scarlett who looked really nervous.

"Well I mean-"

But before I could finish my sentence Draco got up and basically ran out of the hall.

"What's wrong with Draco?" Asked Scarlett.

"Bellatrix is his aunt." I told her, "Can we please not talk about her around him?"

Everyone pretty much knew that already, but I still didn't want that to be the talk of the school.

"My lips are sealed but I'm kind of scared, her escaping will only mean bad things." 

"I know... but let's not let this worry us right now, it's quite enough having to deal with Umbitch everyday."

Scarlett giggled, "Very true."

After classes were over for the day I went up to my room to find a letter from my father waiting for me.

_ To: y/n Lockhart _

_ I hope you have heard the news about Bellatrix Lestrange escaping. I don't want you to leave the castle at all, stay inside the building, it is where you are most safe. The ministry is shocked right now and we are trying our best to find her. Do NOT go to hogsmeade over the weekends. _

_ But I love you please stay safe and owl me if you need anything. _

_ Love: Your father!  _

For my father to owl me not to leave means bad things are in fact coming, they cannot find her so that must mean she's in hiding and she's probably already met up with fellow death eaters. The thought of all of this makes me sick... Hogwarts already feels like a prison and now to not be allowed to leave it going to make this year even worse. I wish Dumbledore would return but then again ignoring your students isn't really helpful, now is it. 

Lewis and I were walking around the halls, talking about what father had owled us both, as we were walking we saw Filch putting up another set of rules from Umbridge.

**BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS**

**Teachers are hereby banned from giving students any information**

**that is not strictly related to the subjects they are paid to teach.**

**The above is in accordance with Educational Decree**

**Number Twenty-six.**

**Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor.**

"Bitch." I said out loud.

Filch whipped his head and stared down at me from his ladder, "What did you say?"

"Uhh- I said wow." I replied quickly.

"Because if you were disrespecting your High Inquisitor that would earn you detention." 

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were also standing there.

"No Filch, she wasn't disrespecting Umbridge." Draco told him. 

"Good." He said and continued hanging the new rule.

"Close one." Whispered Lewis.

I snorted. "They really."

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle walked up to us.

"You said that way too loud." Said Crabbe who was basically laughing.

"Yeah I know." I said, shaking my head, "Good think Draco's always here to save me."

Draco just winked at me. 

Clearly he was feeling better from this morning. 

After another few days more rules were being hung up.... but this rule made my blood boil.

**BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

**Dolores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) has replaced Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-eight.**

**Signed: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic**

"What is this rubbish???" I asked the twins who I happened to be walking with when we saw this new rule being hung. 

"Dumebledore will be back in no time." Said Fred.

George huffed,"We better hope or we'll be spending a lot more time in detention."

A bunch of students were standing around including Draco and the golden trio.

"Oh, I expect she really fancied herself sitting up there in the Head's office." Said Hermione viciously, as they walked up the stone steps into the Entrance Hall, "Lording it over all the other teachers, the stupid puffed-up, power-crazy old-"

"Now, do you really want to finish that sentence, Granger?" Asked Draco.

"Afraid I'm going to have to dock a few points from Gryffindor." He continued. 

"It's only teachers who can dock points from houses, Malfoy." Said Ernie at once.

I could already see this was going to turn out bad for everyone.

"Yeah, we're prefects, too, remember?" Snarled Ron.

"I know prefects can't dock points, Weasel King." Snapped Draco. Crabbe and Goyle sniggered. 

"But members of the Inquisitorial Squad-"

"The what?" Said Hermione sharply.

"The Inquisitorial Squad, Granger." Said Draco, pointing towards a tiny silver 'I' on his robes just beneath his prefect's badgel "A select group of students who are supportive of the Ministry of Magic, hand-picked by Professor Umbridge. Anyway, members of the Inquisitorial Squad do have the power to dock points... so, Granger, I'll have five from you for being rude about our new Headmistress. Macmillan, five for contradicting me. Five because I don't like you, Potter. Weasley, your shirt's untucked, so I'll have another five for that. Oh yeah, I forgot, you're a Mudblood, Granger, so ten off for that." 

I just stood there, uhh yes that is my man but there was no way i'd back him up in this situation he was being a complete brat.... all just because he could. 

Ron pulled out his wand, but Hermione pushed it away, whispering, "Don't!"

"Wise move, Granger, New Head, new times... be good now, Potty... Weasel King..."

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle snickered and walked off in the other direction. I stood close to the twins so that Draco wouldn't be able to see me in the crowd.

"Your boyfriend's a real git Lockhart." Said George,"I'd love to give him a good smack."

I nodded my head, "You're very right Georgie.... not like I can keep stopping him for doing his stupid job, he's basically turned into Umbridges personal pitbull."

The twins laughed. 

"I'd love to see you two have a go at it though." I added smiling.

"You see George.... he's not really the fighting type but me darling, I could give your boyfriend a real run for his money.... but I can't promise I'd give him back in one piece." Said Fred confidently.

I laughed, "Very bold of you Freddie, I think you're forgetting that you're only an inch or two taller than him.... not to mention Draco's got some anger issues."

"Malfoy messed up Graham Montague pretty bad back in fourth year, Fred's never even been in a fight." George said.

I had completely forgotten about the fist fit Draco had him with, before we were together. He won, of course and it made sense now why he snapped at Graham for whistling at me. 

"Piss off... you wanted to fight him first." Fred replied. 

Umbridge just recently made the Inquisitorial Squad and since Draco was already a prefect and basically kissed Umbridge's ass he agreed to join the squad he'd never pass up the chance to have that much power over everyone. 

I have become pretty careful when talking about Umbridge around Draco, I know he wouldn't give me detention but he always got in an uptight mood when I complained about her so it was better to not talk about her at all. 

The boys and I began walking the halls, them both debating about whose stronger. Definitely Freddie but I wouldn't admit it to either of them. 

"We've always stopped short of causing real mayhem." Said Fred as he rested his elbow on my shoulder. 

"But how?" I asked tentatively.

"Well, now- "Said George.

"What with Dumbledore gone-" Said Fred, continuing. 

"We reckon a bit of mayhem." Said George, finishing. 

"Exactly what our dear new Headmaster deserves." I said agreeing with them. 

"You really mustn't! She'd love a reason to expel you!" Said Lewis who walked up to us.

"You don't get it Louie, do you?" Said Fred, smiling, "We don't care about staying any more. We'd walk out right now if we weren't determined to do our bit for Dumbledore first. So, anyway." Fred checked his watch, "Phase one is about to begin. I'd get in the Great Hall for lunch, if I were you, that way the teachers will see you can't have had anything to do with it." 

"Anything to do with what?" I asked anxiously.

"You'll see." Said George, ruffling up my hair.

Fred and George turned away and disappeared into the swelling crowd descending the stairs towards lunch. 

"With their minds..." I trailed off.

"Umbridge is about to get what's finally coming to her." Said Lewis finishing my sentence.

"Ah yes!! Anyways I'm hungry let's go get lunch."

And with that my twin brother and I walked to the great hall! 

As we were eating we heard a loud BOOM and everyone ran to go see what was happening.

Dragons comprised entirely of green and gold sparks were soaring up and down the corridors, emitting loud fiery blasts and bangs as they went; shocking-pink Catherine wheels five feet in diameter were whizzing lethally through the air like so many flying saucers; rockets with long tails of brilliant silver stars were ricocheting off the walls; sparklers were writing swear words in midair of their own accord; firecrackers were exploding like mines everywhere, and instead of burning themselves out, fading from sight or fizzling to a halt, these pyrotechnical miracles seemed to be gaining in energy and momentum the longer he watched.

"Hurry, Filch, hurry!" Shrieked Umbridge, "They'll be all over the school unless we do something-Stupefy!"

A jet of red light shot out of the end of her wand and hit one of the rockets. Instead of freezing in midair, it exploded with such force that it blasted a hole in a painting of a soppy-looking witch in the middle of a meadow; she ran for it just in time, reappearing seconds later squashed into the next painting, where a couple of wizards playing cards stood up hastily to make room for her.

"Don't Stun them, Filch!" Shouted Umbridge angrily. 

The twins walked up to me.

"Cheers!" Whispered George, wiping tears of laughter from his face, "Oh, I hope she tries Vanishing them next... they multiply by ten every time you try."

"You guys are brilliant... truly." I said smiling at the scene. 

"Thank you lovely." Said Fred.

The fireworks continued to burn and to spread all over the school that afternoon. Though they caused plenty of disruption, particularly the firecrackers, the other teachers didn't seem to mind them very much.


	38. Year 5-10

I was sitting in another horrible DADA class with Professor Umbitch teaching us useless stuff when Lewis tapped my back.

"Psst..... you should join us for- er-" but Lewis stopped mid sentence when Draco turned back to look at him as well.

"Join who?" Asked Draco who was sitting beside me.

"Uhhh me.... join me in the library to study o.w.l.s."

"Maybe I should tag along?" Said Draco.

"NOO!" Shouted Lewis. 

"Lewis Lockhart... 10 points from Ravenclaw for yelling in my class." Said Umbridge.

Lewis' jaw dropped open. 

"y/n and Draco turn around, I don't need you distracting anyone." She said.

When she sat back down Draco asked me what Lewis' problem was, I knew that he wanted me to join a DA meeting but of course I couldn't tell Draco that so I had to make up something.

"I- don't know, he might want to-er- talk about mom." I said glancing away from him.

Draco placed his hand on my back,"Say no more I won't question why he wants it to be just you two."

I nodded still looking down, even though that's not what Lewis wanted to do, it got me thinking about my mom.

I always pushed away the thought of my mother, tried to never cry about it but at this moment I felt like curling into a ball and crying my heart out. How I wish I could have one more conversation with her, tell her about my best friend, ask her about her childhood, talk about how in love I am with Draco, even just to have dinner with her one last time. She'll never get to see me have kids, get married and my children would never get to meet their grandma. All these emotions that came out of nowhere got me. 

I truly never learned what the words 'I miss you' were until I reached for my mom's hand and it wasn't there.

I got from my seat wanting to leave this classroom.

"Where do you think your going Miss.Lockhart?" Umbridge asked as I was about to exit the door.

"I'll be back in a moment, I need some air." I said looking at her with tears in my eyes.

She gave me a fake smile,"No go back to your seat NOW or you'll be getting detention."

I took a deep breath to stop from crying, "Guess i'll be seeing you later then." I said and walked out of the door.

**DRACOS POV**

As y/n started talking about how Lewis wanted to talk to her about their mom alone, I felt so awful for bringing it up, She wouldn't even look at me. I knew she was ready to cry.

I watched as y/n got up and tried to leave but that's when Umbridge stopped her.

She took a deep breath, a sign she was trying to stop herself from crying. 

"Guess i'll be seeing you later then." She said and left the room.

I wanted to run after her and comfort her, but this old hag would throw a fit if I did that, she'd run and tell my father and I would NOT hear the end of it. But I didn't want y/n to be crying alone with nobody to comfort her.

Umbridge turned to the rest of the class.

"As you can see Miss.Lockhart has a listening problem, acting like that comes with punishments." She cracked Lewis a smile.

"Glad that y/n's attitude doesn't run in the family, she must be the black sheep."

I balled my fist... how dare she call y/n the black sheep of the family, if she wasn't a teacher i'd connect my fist to her stupid fucking face. 

"Don't speak about her like that... if she's a black sheep then I don't even know what you'd be." Snapped Potter.

I got up from my desk, "I'm going to check up on y/n." 

"No you will not Mr.Malfoy." She said.

But I just kept walking.

I'm guessing Potter got detention from saying that, he was correct although you won't be catching me saying that out loud.

I searched the halls for her, knocked on the bathroom doors and still couldn't find her.

I decided to check the Slytherin tower and sure enough she was sitting by the fire staring at it.

"What's wrong darling??" I asked.

**y/n's pov**

"What's wrong darling??" I heard from behind me, of course I knew that voice.

I whipped my tears off my cheek, "N-nothing." I mumbled.

"That wasn't nothing y/n, c'mon and talk to me." He said sitting beside me on the floor.

"You want me to talk to you about my feelings just like how you tell me about yours right?"

"There's nothing to say." He replied.

"Right and I have nothing to say."

He wrapped his arms around me,"Please tell me why you're upset."

"It's stupid... I was just thinking about everything my mom won't experience again and- and i'll have to go through the rest of my life without a mother." I said whipping tears from my cheek. 

He held me tighter, "That's not stupid, you know just because you can't see her doesn't mean she's not watching."

I cried into his arm, "She wouldn't be proud Draco, she see's me always making the wrong decisions I should just keep my mouth shut from now on, you probably think i'm some stupid emotional girl."

"I think you're the strongest person I know y/n, you've been through so much loss and you're still here. if- if I told you how I really feel about everything you'd never look at me again and I wouldn't be able to deal with that." Said Draco.

"There is nothing that you could say to make me never want to look at you again." I told him.

I really don't deserve Draco, I mean listen to what he just said to me..... Everyone has their own problems and nobody really knows what's going on deep down.

"Draco thank you, I really need this. But you need to open up to me, not all at once if you don't want to but I need to know what's going on with you." 

"I will.... just give me a bit more time." He said.

I nodded. We sat by the fire for a bit.... and we didn't go back to the DADA but I did have detention with Harry. 

Draco walked me to Umbridge's office and when I got inside Lewis was already sitting at one of the desks.

Harry entered not long after me.

Apparently Lewis got detention after for backing up Harry when the teacher disrespected me.

I had to write. "I must not leave when I please." with that quill.

Lewis had to write. "I must not talk unless i'm told."

and Harry had to write. "I must not stick my nose where it doesn't belong."

You never get used to the pain although I've only done it twice before. 

After that we all left, in pain. How fun! 

"What happened in class today?" Asked Lewis.

"Just thinking... that's all." I replied quickly.

The boys nodded.

"You didn't have to stick up for me in there Harry, Draco told me what you said."

"Of course i'm going to stick up for you... I'm surprised Draco even left the class though but will you please come to our DA meeting, we're going to learn how to produce a patronus charm." Said Harry.

I nodded, "She'll probably scream at Draco for that later but I'd love to join that actually sounds lovely."

Everyone was surprised when I joined today's meeting.

The twins and Scarlett were excited that I joined and it took my mind off everything.

I've never tried to produce a patronus charm, and neither did the rest of the students here.

We were supposed to think of our happiest memories.

I thought of the one Christmas where Lewis, mom, dad and I decided to sleep next to the tree because we all wanted to wake up together and open presents.

But that didn't work, but that was one of my happiest memories.

I thought of my first day at Hogwarts, the day I got Medusa, Scarlett and I. Still nothing.

I thought of Cedric and I, the day we figured out the 3rd task, when we were playing catch with that egg or when he and I snuck into the kitchen to get food. But thinking Cedric was a mix of emotions, Happy yes! but also sad, yet another person I lost.

Then I thought of Draco. There were so many memories. Our first time, the time he and I danced together when we had the manor to ourselves. But then it hit me. The day he told me loved me, when we were laying in the snow and we baked cookies after.

As I thought of Draco and our many happy memories, my patronus worked like a dolphin ( or you could just think of your own ) it started swimming around the room, everyone stared at it.

"You got it y/n!!" Said Neville who started clapping.

I laughed, "Thanks for your support Neville." Then I pulled him into a hug, it was a bit awkward and when we pulled away his face was red, but I thought it was cute that he still got shy when a girl hugged him. 

I decided to just sit back and watch everyone else attempt theirs. 

Scarlett struggled with hers, I couldn't even help her with his because it had to come from her heart. 

I watched as she tried to rack her brain for memories, I saw her face light up then her face dropped slightly, she glanced at me and smiled.

She soon lifted her wand and a rabbit flung out of it.

I jumped up, "YESS SCARLETT!"

I ran up and hugged her. 

"We did it!" She squealed. 

How did I get so lucky to have Scarlett as a best friend? 


	39. Year 5-11

I decided to lighten up a bit about the DA meetings, I would go to a few and sometimes just to watch but Scarlett and Lewis were keen on learning everything they could. Now that Bellatrix got out it was just a matter of time before shit hits the wall and everyone needed to be prepared.

"Are you coming to the DA meeting with me?" Asked Scarlett.

"I'll probably come later, this astronomy homework is killing me. I hate this class!" I said.

"Don't you love looking at the different constellations and stars though??" Asked Scarlett.

"I find it comforting but I don't enjoy the astronomy class itself." 

"The class is pretty boring but please join later." She said and walked out of our room. 

When I finally finished the homework I realized that the meeting was already halfway over, so I jogged out of by room and tried to sneak my way onto the 7th floor so that nobody would see me, but when I was walking down the hall I saw the Inquisitorial Squad, Filch, Umbridge and Cho Chang standing outside of the ror which had a huge hole in the wall.

I walked up to get a better look.

Their backs were turned to me, Draco was clutching Cho by her robes.

"W-what happened here?" I asked and everyone turned around.

I walked forward getting another look, I was staring back at my friends.

"Miss.Lockhart were you a part of this?" Umbridge asked me.

I glanced at my friends. Ron, Harry and Scarlett shook their head no.

I looked at Lewis who mouthed "No."

"Er- no i'm not." I answered quickly. 

"Then why were you up here, don't lie to me Lockhart." Umbridge said getting in my face.

"I was actually looking for my friends, I couldn't find them  _ obviously _ ." I said glaring at her. 

Umbridge held a parchment in her hand and started reading it, "It appears your name isn't on the list, very well then."

I looked at Draco who let go of Cho, he stared at me not blinking. He probably knew better, he had to have known that I was a part of it even though my name wasn't on the list.

"Alright Inquisitorial Squad grab them, all of them.... y/n to I need a word with her."

With that Crabbe grabbed my shoulder with his chubby fingers digging into me, "Crabbe are you kidding me, let me go a tiny bit."

"Sorry y/n, I have to." He replied.

"Crabbe me switch.... NOW." Said Draco who pushed Neville harshly towards Crabbe and I. 

Draco grabbed both my hands, not hard just enough that I couldn't get away instantly.

"How mad are you?" I whispered as we were walking to Umbridge's office.

"Idunno, you clearly knew about the meetings and you didn't tell me."

"Tell you?? You would have ratted them out in a heartbeat." I said honestly. 

"You're right I would have, but do you know what looks bad when your girlfriend is best friends with these idiots." He snapped,"I can't fucking believe you right now!" 

I didn't answer as we continued our way to her office.

"Did you participate in their meetings??"

"A few times yes, but I wasn't really a part of it."

He huffed loudly, "Don't tell Umbridge, I know you want to protect you little friends but you're only hurting yourself."

I didn't reply to him again. 

While everyone was waiting in Umbridge's office I realized how they found the ror.

Harry did not close any loopholes when configuring the room for DA meeting. Once Umbridge and her Inquisitorial Squad learned what the room was being used for, they were able to access it. That's how they retrieved the list of names that Hermione had fastened up on the wall, they knew precisely what to ask the room for. 

The Room of Requirement does not take sides. Harry just didn't know how detail-oriented he needed to be and that cost him, all of them actually.

Umbridge went and sat at her desk, Harry sitting down in the chair in front of it, Goyle was standing behind it, in case he decided to run.

"Mr. Potter... I offer you the chance to tell me freely." 

"I'm not telling you anything." Harry spat.

"You refused. I have no alternative but to force you. Draco fetch Professor Snape." She said.

Draco let go of my hands and left the room.

There was silence in the office except for the fidgetings and scufflings resulting from the other Slytherins' efforts to keep Ron and the others under control. 

Ginny was still trying to stamp on the feel of the sixth-year girl who had both her upper arms in a tight grip; Neville was turning steadily more purple in the face while lugging at Crabbe's arms; and Hermione was attempting, in vain, to throw Millicent Bulstrode off her. Luna, however, stood limply by the side of her captor, gazing vaguely out of the window as though rather bored by the proceedings.

Draco and Snape entered, Draco grabbed my hands again, I could feel the ring I got him on his finger. 

"You wanted to see me, Headmistress?" Said Snape, looking around at all the pairs of struggling students.

"Ah, Professor Snape." Said Umbridge, smiling widely and standing up again,"Yes, I would like another bottle of Veritaserum, as quick as you can, please."

"You took my last bottle to interrogate Potter. Surely you did not use it all? I told you that three drops would be sufficient." He said.

Umbridge flushed.

"You can make some more, can't you?" She said, her voice becoming more sweetly girlish as it always did when she was furious.

Just from that statement I knew she was dumb, you can't just make Veritaserum whenever you please. It takes time to mature. 

"Certainly." Said Snape, his lip curling, "It takes a full moon-cycle to mature, so I should have it ready for you in around a month." 

And there Snape just took the words right out of my mouth. 

"A month? " Squawked Umbridge, "A month! But I need it this evening, Snape!"

"Well, it doesn't surprise me that Potter is in trouble, he has never shown much inclination to follow school rules". Said Snape.

"I wish to interrogate him!" Repeated Umbridge angrily, "I wish you to provide me with a potion that will force him to tell me the truth!"

"I have already told you." Said Snape smoothly, "that I have no further stocks of Veritaserum. Unless you wish to poison Potter-and I assure you I would have the greatest sympathy with you if you did I cannot help you. The only trouble is that most venoms act too fast to give the victim much lime for truth-telling." 

Snape looked back at Harry, who stared at him, frantic to communicate without words.

"You are on probation!" Shrieked Professor Umbridge, and Snape looked back at her, his eyebrows slightly raised,"You are being deliberately unhelpful! I expected better, Lucius Malfoy always speaks most highly of you! Now get out of my office!" 

Draco's hand squeezed my hands tighter once he heard his fathers name. 

Snape gave her an ironic bow and turned to leave. 

"He's got Padfoot!" Harry shouted, "He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!"

I tilted my head confused.

Snape had stopped with his hand on Umbridge's door handle.

"Padfoot?" Cried Professor Umbridge, looking eagerly from Harry to Snape, "What is Padfoot? Where is it hidden? What does he mean, Snape?" 

"I have no idea." Said Snape coldly, "Potter, when I want nonsense shouted at me I shall give you a Babbling Beverage. And Crabbe, loosen your hold a little. If Longbottom suffocates it will mean a lot of tedious paperwork and I am afraid I shall have to mention it on your reference if ever you apply for a job."

"Very well." She said, and she pulled out her wand. "Very well.... I am left with no alternative- this is more than a matter of school discipline... this is an issue of Ministry security... yes... yes." 

She seemed to be talking herself into something. She was shifting her weight nervously from foot to foot, staring at Harry, beating her wand against her empty palm and breathing heavily.

"You are forcing me, Potter.... I do not want to." Said Umbridge,"but sometimes circumstances justify the use, I am sure the Minister will understand that I had no choice." 

Draco started rubbing my hands with his fingers, I don't know if he was trying to comfort me or himself. 

"The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue." Said Umbridge quietly.

"No!" Shrieked Hermione, "Professor Umbridge-it's illegal!" 

"You're crazy." I spat. 

Draco squeezed my hand, signalling for me to shut up.

But Umbridge took no notice in our side commentary. There was a nasty eager, excited look on her face that Harry had never seen before. She raised her wand.

"The Minister wouldn't want you to break the law, Professor Umbridge!" Cried Hermione.

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him." Said Umbridge, who was now panting slightly as she pointed her wand at different parts of Harry's body in turn, apparently trying to decide where it would hurt most,"He never knew I ordered dementors to go after Potter last summer, but he was delighted to be given the chance to expel him, all the same."

"It was you? " Gasped Harry,"You sent the dementors after me?"

"Somebody had to act!!" Breathed Umbridge, as her wand came to rest pointing directly at Harry's forehead,"They were all bleating about silencing you somehow--discrediting you --but I was the one who actually did something about it... only you wriggled out of that one, didn't you, Potter? Not today though, not now--" And taking a deep breath- she cried. "Cruc-"

"NO!" Shouted Hermione in a cracked voice from behind Millicent Bulstrode, "No! Harry- we have to tell her!"

"No way!" Yelled Harry.

"We'll have to, Harry, she'll force it out of you anyway, what's-what's the point?"

I looked around the room, Lewis and I made eye contact and he looked shocked. I knew Hermione better than that though, she must have already thought of a plan.

And Hermione began to cry weakly into the back of Millicent Bulstrode's robes. Millicent stopped trying to squash her against the wall immediately and dodged out of her way looking disgusted.

"Well, well, well!" Said Umbridge, looking triumphant, "Little Miss Question-all is going to give us some answers! Come on then, girl, come on!"

"Er--my--nee-- no! "shouted Ron through his gag.

Ginny was staring at Hermione as though she had never seen her before. Neville, still choking for breath, was gazing at her, too. 

All my friends were out here getting choked, but here I am holding hands with my boyfriend... I felt so bad for them. 

"I'm-I'm sorry everyone." Said Hermione, "But--I can't stand it-"

"That's right, that's right, girl!" Said Umbridge, seizing Hermione by the shoulders, thrusting her into the abandoned chintz chair and leaning over her, "Now then with whom was Potter communicating just now"

"Well." Gulped Hermione into her hands, "Well, he was trying to speak to Professor Dumbledore." 

"Dumbledore?" Said Umbridge eagerly, "You know where Dumbledore is, then?"

"Well-no!" Sobbed Hermione. "We've tried the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley and the Three Broomsticks and even the Hog's Head-" __

"What was it you wanted to tell him?" Asked Umbridge.

"We.... we wanted to tell him it's r-ready!" Choked Hermione.

"What's ready?" Demanded Umbridge, and now she grabbed Hermione's shoulders again and shook her slightly. "What's ready, girl?"

"The-the weapon." Said Hermione.

"Weapon? Weapon?" Said Umbridge, and her eyes seemed to pop with excitement,"You have been developing some method of resistance? A weapon you could use against the Ministry? On Professor Dumbledore's orders, of course?" __

"But he had to leave before it was finished and n-now we've finished it for him, and we c-can't find him to tell him!" Wailed Hermione, I could tell she was fake crying.

"What kind of weapon is it?" Said Umbridge harshly, her stubby hands still tight on Hermione's shoulders.

"We don't r-really understand it." Said Hermione, sniffing loudly,"We j-just did what Professor Dumbledore told us t-to do."

"Lead me to the weapon." She demanded. 

"I'm not showing... them." Said Hermione shrilly, looking around at the Slytherins through her fingers.

"It is not for you to set conditions." Said Professor Umbridge harshly.

"Fi-Fine.. let them see it, I hope they use it on you! In fact, I wish you'd invite loads and loads of people to come and see! Th--that would serve you right-oh, I'd love it if the wh-- whole school knew where it was, and how to u-use it, and then if you annoy any of them they'll be able to sort you out!" Said Hermione.

These words had a powerful impact on Umbridge: she glanced swiftly and suspiciously around at her Inquisitorial Squad, her bulging eyes resting for a moment on Draco, I looked up at him... he had a huge smirk on his face.

"All right, dear, let's make it just you and me and we'll take Potter, too, shall we? Get up, now." 

"Professor." Said Draco eagerly, "Professor Umbridge, I think some of the Squad should come with you to look after-"

"I am a fully qualified Ministry official, Malfoy, do you really think I cannot manage two wandless teenagers alone?" Asked Umbridge sharply, "In any case, it does not sound as though this weapon is something that schoolchildren should see. You will remain here until I return and make sure none of these-- She gestured around at the room at us -escape."

I had to hold back laughter, Draco was way too excited about this.

We watched as they left the room.

* * *

**Not a fan of this chapter but stick around! <33**


	40. Year 5-12

I looked around at everyone, I needed to find a way out of here. I knew I could easily pull out my wand and hex Draco, but without anyone to back me up the rest of the squad would get me in a heartbeat. 

I looked at Lewis again, and slowly pointed to my wand in my pocket with my head. 'We need to leave.' I mouthed to him and he nodded. 

Lewis placed his hand on his wand ready to attack once the clutch on him was loosened.

I wiggled out of Draco's hands, pointed my wand at Pansy who was holding Lewis and shouted "Relashio!"

Pansy let go of him instantly. 

"Incarcerous." I shouted at Pansy again and Draco tried to grab my wand with his hand but I moved away quick enough, he then pulled out his wand and held it up to me and I held mine up to him.

Lewis shouted "Relashio!" at Crabbe and a 6th year Slytherin and now everyone was free of but now the squad had their wands out ready to fight us _. _

Draco tried to grab my wand again but I quickly shouted "Aguamenti" and water sprayed him in the face causing him to stumble back and whip his face.

"y/n!" He snapped as he wiped his face, he was pissed. 

I knew Draco kept trying to grab my wand because he didn't actually want to hurt me, I was thinking of casting a painful spell on him but then I realized who it was I was about to do that to. 

Luna and Neville started disarming everyone.

Goyle grabbed Neville's wand out of his hand.

"Furnunculus!" I said as I pointed at Goyle. Boils started forming on his face, he dropped Neville's wand and clutched his face yelling. 

Millicent grabbed her wand and performed the Slug-Vomiting Hex on Ginny. She began spitting out slugs on Millicent's feet. 

Scarlett used the Jelly-Legs Jinx on Draco.

"Incarcerous!" I yelled at Millicent, she was now defenceless.

The rest of the squad were scrambling to grab their wands.

"RUN!" I yelled and all the members of the DA squad were out of the door, Lewis grabbed Ginny who was still spitting up slugs. 

I grabbed Draco's hand, unlocked his legs and pulled him out of the office with the rest of us. 

"Serpensortia." I shouted one last time and a snake formed into the room and I closed the door.... that should keep them busy. 

Draco was trying to say something to me but we ran out of the castle and saw Hermione and Harry running to us.

After about 10 minutes Ginny stopped throwing up the slugs. 

"How did you get away?" Asked Harry in amazement, taking his wand from Ron.

"Disarming Charms, a few tricks up our sleeve, y/n was in her glory." Said Ron.

We all let out a laugh.

"We saw you out of the window heading into the Forest and followed. What've you done with Umbridge?" Asked Scarlett.

"She got carried away." Said Harry, "By a herd of centaurs." 

"And they left you behind?" Asked Ginny, looking astonished.

“No, they got chased off by Grawp _. _ ” Said Hermione.

"Who's Grawp?" Luna asked interestedly.

"Hagrid's little brother." Said Ron promptly, "Anyway, never mind that now. Harry, what did you find out in the fire? Has You-Know-Who got Sirius or-?"

"Yes, I'm sure Sirius is still alive, but I can't see how we're going to get there to help him." Said Harry.

We all fell silent, looking rather scared; The problem that Harry was facing seemed insurmountable.

"Well, we'll have to fly, won't we?" Said Luna, in the closest thing to a matter-of-fact tone. 

"I've got a broom!" Said Ginny.

"Yeah, but you're not coming." Said Ron angrily.

"Excuse me, but I care what happens to Sirius as much as you do!" Ginny told her older brother. 

"You're too-" Harry began, but Ginny said fiercely, "I'm three years older than you were when you fought You-Know-Who over the Philosophers Stone-"

"Yeah, but-"

"We were all in the DA together." Said Neville quietly, "It was all supposed to be about fighting You-Know-Who, wasn't it? And this is the first chance we've had to do something real--or was that all just a game or something?" 

"We can't all go, it'll cause too much attention." I said.

Thestrals were picking their way through the trees, their great leathery wings folded tight to their bodies, their eyes gleaming through the darkness. 

"How about instead of brooms, you ride on Thestrals... Luna and you- Harry can see them." I said pointed to the forest. 

Lewis, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Luna decided to go, Scarlett and I would keep them updated on what's going on around Hogwarts when they come back. 

**Lewis' Pov**

"Let's go!" Harry whispered, and he led the way down the corridor, Luna right behind him, gazing around with her mouth slightly open.

"OK, listen." Said Harry, stopping again, "Maybe... maybe a couple more of you should stay here as a--as a lookout, and--"

"y/n and Scarlett already stayed back, they have it covered." I told him.

"We're coming with you, Harry." Luna told him. 

"Let's get on with it." Said Ron firmly.

~~~~~

We were standing in a large, circular room. Everything in here was black including the floor and ceiling; identical, unmarked, handleless black doors were set at intervals all around the black walls, interspersed with branches of candles whose flames burned blue; their cool, shimmering light reflected in the shining marble floor made it look as though there was dark water underfoot.

"Someone shut the door." Harry muttered.

Without the long chink of light from the torchlit corridor behind us, all I could see were the bunches of shivering blue flames on the walls and their ghostly reflections in the floor.

Quite as suddenly as it had started, the rumbling stopped and everything became stationary once again.

"What was that about?" Whispered Ron fearfully.

I think it was to stop us knowing which door we came in through. I said in a hushed voice.

We tried to open a few more doors, they were all locked.

"This is it." Harry told us.

We were there, we had found the place: high as a church and full of nothing but towering shelves covered in small, dusty glass orbs. They glimmered dully in the light issuing from more candle-brackets set at intervals along the shelves. The room was very cold.

"Keep your wands ready." Harry said softly.

We crept forward, glancing behind as they went on down the long alleys of shelves, the further ends of which were in near-total darkness. Tiny, yellowing labels had been stuck beneath each glass orb on the shelves. Some of them had a weird, liquid glow; others were as dull and dark within as blown light bulbs.

"Harry I-I don't think Sirius is here." Said Hermione who was shaking, I felt her body lean into mine... her and I stuck close together, our hands just inches away. 

"Have you seen this?" Asked Ron a few moments later.

"What is it?" said Harry.

"It's-it's got your name on." Said Ron pointing to one of the orbs.

"Harry, I don't think you should touch it." Said Hermione sharply, as Harry stretched out his hand.

"Why not? " He said, "It's something to do with me, isn't it?"

"Don't, Harry!" Said Neville suddenly. 

Then we heard a voice call it,"Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me." 

We turned around to see Lucius Malfoy and a bunch of fellow death eaters, Lucius held out his hand, palm up.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked. 

Several of the Death Eaters laughed; a harsh female voice from the midst of the shadowy figures to Harry's left said triumphantly, "The Dark Lord always knows!"

"Always." Echoed Lucius softly, "Now, give me the prophecy, Potter."

"I want to know where Sirius is!" Harry shouted.

"I want to know where Sirius is!" Mimicked the woman to his left.

She and her fellow Death Eaters had closed in so that they were mere feet away from us.

"Oh, you don't know Potter as I do, Bellatrix." Said Lucius softly, "He has a great weakness for heroics; the Dark Lord understands this about him. Now give me the prophecy, Potter."

"I know Sirius is here." Said Harry, I could hear the panic in his voice.

More of the Death Eaters laughed, though the woman laughed loudest of all.

"It's time you learned the difference between life and dreams, Potter.

Said Lucius, grinning. "Now give me the prophecy, or we start using wands."

"Go on, then!" said Harry, raising his own wand to chest height. All of us pulled out our wands.

"Hand over the prophecy and no one needs to get hurt." Lucius snapped, Lucius hadn't recognized me yet but once he did, he'd run to my father.

"Yeah, right!" Harry said, "I give you this-prophecy, is it? And you'll just let us skip off home, will you?" 

The female Death Eater shrieked: 'Accio proph --'

I was ready though and so was Harry we both shouted 'Protego' before she had finished her spell. 

"Oh, he knows how to play, little bitty baby Potter." She said, her mad eyes staring through the slits in her hood,"Oh and who is this?"

Lucius looked down at me," Lewis Lockhart... I expected better from you, or should I even call you a Lockhart now?"

"Where's your sister??" He asked me.

"Doesn't matter where she is." I said angrily. 

"I'm guessing she's not with you guys, always knew she was the smartest." He said, "Draco doesn't date the dumb."

Nobody replied.

"You need more persuasion?" Asked Bellatrix, her chest rising and falling rapidly, "Very well- take the smallest one." She ordered the Death Eaters beside her, "Let him watch while we torture the little girl. I'll do it."

We all closed in around Ginny.

"I'll have to smash this if you want to attack any of us." Harry told Bellatrix,"I don't think your boss will be too pleased if you come back without it, will he?"

She turned her nose up in the air. 

"How come Voldemort wants it?" Asked Harry.

"You dare speak his name?" Bellatrix snapped. 

"Yeah, I've got no problem with saying Vol-"

"Shut your mouth!" Bellatrix shrieked, "You dare speak his name with your unworthy lips, you dare besmirch it with your half-blood's tongue, you dare--"

"He's a half blood himself." I said, almost laughing, "His mother was a witch but his dad was a Muggle- or has he been telling you he's pure-blood?"

"STUPEF-" Yelled Bellatrix.

"NO!" Shouted Lucius. 

A jet of red light had shot from the end of Bellatrix' wand, but Lucius had deflected it; his spell caused hers to hit the shelf a foot to the left of Harry and several of the glass orbs there shattered.

"DO NOT ATTACK! WE NEED THE PROPHECY!" Lucius told her.

"He dared-he dares-" Shrieked Bellatrix incoherently. "He stands there--"

"WAIT UNTIL WE'VE GOT THE PROPHECY!" Snapped Lucius.

"NOW!" Yelled Harry

Five different voices behind him bellowed, 'REDUCTO!' Five curses flew in five different directions and the shelves opposite us exploded as they hit; the towering structure swayed as a hundred glass spheres burst apart, pearly-white figures unfurled into the air and floated there, their voices echoing all around us. 

"RUN!" Harry yelled, as the shelves swayed more glass spheres began to fall from above. Harry seized a handful of Hermione's robes and dragged her forwards, holding one arm over his head as chunks of shelf and shards of glass thundered down upon them. A Death Eater lunged forwards through the cloud of dust and Harry elbowed him hard in the masked face; they were all yelling, there were cries of pain, and thunderous crashes as the shelves collapsed upon themselves.

"Stupefy!" I shouted as one was running behind me. 

"What do we do?" Hermione asked as we got to the end of the aisle. 

"Well, we don't stand here waiting for them to find us, for a start." Said Harry,"Let's get away from this door."

We ran as quietly as we could, towards the exit into the circular hallway at the far end of the room. We were almost there when we heard something large and heavy collide with the door Hermione had charmed shut.

"Stand aside!" Said a rough voice. "Alohomora!"

As the door flew open, Harry, Hermione and I dived under the desks. We could see the bottom of the two Death Eaters' robes drawing nearer, their feet moving rapidly.

"Check under the desks." Said another.

A Death Eaters started to bend; poking his wand out from under the desk. Harry shouted "STUPEFY!"

A jet of red light hit the nearest Death Eater; he fell backwards into a grandfather clock and knocked it over; the second Death Eater, however, had leapt aside to avoid Harry's spell and was pointing his own wand at Hermione, who was crawling out from under the desk to get a better aim.

'Avada--'

Harry launched himself across the floor and grabbed the Death Eater around the knees, causing him to topple and his aim to go awry. 

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Said Neville.

Both Harry's and the Death Eater's wands flew out of their hands and soared back towards the entrance to the Hall of Prophecy; both scrambled to their feet and charged after them, the Death Eater in front, Harry hot on his heels, and Neville bringing up the rear, plainly horror struck by what he had done.

"Get out of the way, Harry!" Yelled Neville, clearly determined to repair the damage.

Harry flung himself sideways as Neville took aim again and shouted: 'STUPEFY!'

Soon enough death eaters had their grip on all of us except Harry.

One of the largest Death Eaters seized Neville from behind, pinioning his arms to his sides. He struggled and kicked; several of the Death Eaters laughed.

"It's Longbottom, isn't it? " Sneered Lucius,"Well, your grandmother is used to losing family members to our cause... your death will not come as a great shock."

"Longbottom?" Repeated Bellatrix, and a truly evil smile lit her gaunt face, "Why, I have had the pleasure of meeting your parents, boy."

"I DOE YOU HAB!" Roared Neville, and he fought so hard against his captor's encircling grip that the Death Eater shouted, "Someone Stun him!"

"No, no, no." Said Bellatrix. She looked transported, alive with excitement as she glanced at Harry, then back at Neville,"No, let's see how long Longbottom lasts before he cracks like his parents... unless Potter wants to give us the prophecy."

"DON'T GIB ID DO DEM!" ( Don't give it to them ) Roared Neville, who seemed beside himself, kicking and writhing as Bellatrix drew nearer to him and his captor, her wand raised, "DON'T GIB ID DO DEM, HARRY!"

Bellatrix raised her wand. "Crucio!"

Neville screamed, his legs drawn up to his chest so that the Death Eater holding him was momentarily holding him off the ground. The Death Eater dropped him and he fell to the floor, twitching and screaming in agony.

Then, high above us, two more doors burst open and five more people sprinted into the room: Sirius, Lupin, Moody, Tonks and Kingsley.

Lucius turned, and raised his wand, but Tonks had already sent a Stunning Spell right at him. Harry did not wait to see whether it had made contact, but dived off the dais out of the way. The Death Eaters were completely distracted by the appearance of the members of the Order, who were now raining spells down upon them as they jumped from step to step towards the sunken floor. 

The death eaters let go of us.

Soon there was only one pair still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: he was laughing at her.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" Sirius yelled, his voice echoing. 

The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest.

The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.

It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall: his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch.

I heard Bellatrix' triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing- Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second...

But Sirius did not reappear. 

"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled. "SIRIUS!"

Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back.

"There's nothing you can do, Harry." Lupin told him sadly, "It's too late, Harry."

"We can still reach him-" Harry struggled hard and viciously, but Lupin would not let go . . .

"There's nothing you can do, Harry... nothing... he's gone."

Harry dropped to his knees, I've never heard such a painful scream.... my heart ached the same way I felt when I realized my mom was gone _ forever. _

Bellatrix went through another door, and Harry chased after her.

After another conversation Dumbledore gave us a portkey so we could leave,

"I shall see you in half an hour." Said Dumbledore quietly. "One . . . two . . . three . . ."

I felt the sensation of a hook being jerked behind his navel. The polished wooden floor was gone from beneath my feet; the Atrium, Fudge and Dumbledore had all disappeared and I was flying forwards in a whirlwind of colour and sound . . .


	41. Year 5-13

They all returned but the news I heard broke me, Harry's godfather died at the hands of his own cousin. Lewis told Scarlett and I when he returned.

We were all in shock. 

Scarlett and I went to eat breakfast in the great hall as usual, when I started reading the paper.

**HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED RETURNS**

In a brief statement on Friday night, Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge confirmed that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned to this country and is once more active.

"Scarlett.... you know what this means right??" I said putting the paper down.

"That a second war is about to begin." Said Scarlett.

"Yeah... and we're a part of it." 

My mind was racing... we would now have to make a very scary decision. Protect Hogwarts and be against the dark lord or join the dark lord and be against Hogwarts. Kill people we know, or get killed by people we know.

I'm not even that hungry anymore. I said and finished off the rest of my apple.

"W-what side would you choose... if you-uh had to?" Scarlett asked me.

"I want to protect Hogwarts but with my family name I fear my decision will be much harder, Voldemort will want my family to be on his side... a pureblood family with money is basically the golden ticket for him." 

Scarlett nodded. "Do you think he'd send death eaters to your house.... and like ask you in person?"

"Idunno.... If he asks in person and I say no i'd be killed in seconds." I said.

"I want to fight for Hogwarts... and that's my choice when the time comes." Said Scarlett.

I nodded, "I hope my choice will be as easy as you make it seem."

Scarlett cracked a smile, "Has Draco talked to you since you know?"

"Oh since I set off a snake in an office with his friends in it, and us hexing him, yeah uh no he hasn't spoken to me, I feel like this time it may be over." I said as I picked the skin around my fingernails, I was nervous to even see Draco. 

"You guys always sort it out, i'm sure you'll be fine."

"I'm thinking of breaking up with him, it's just easier. I love him but there's always so many problems with us." 

"Really think about it before you decide on that y/n." 

"I've been thinking about it all night, if I could just find him and tell him, I can say it quick and easy."

Scarlett just nodded.

I walked upstairs and knocked on Draco's door.

He answered it, and when we opened the door he was wearing a very clean black suit.

"Er- going out somewhere?" I asked, stepping into his room.

"I've grown a liking to black suits." He replied coldly.

"I think we should break up." I said quietly.

"Break up?? Because of everything that happened in Umbridge's office?" He asked.

"Like you said I always make you look bad and I-i just think it would be better." I said picking at the skin around my finger nails again.

"If that's what you want.....so be it." He replied, clearing his throat. 

I took a deep breath to stop myself from slapping him.... really after everything that's his answer? "I'll see you around then." I said and then walked out, I wouldn't lose my cool right now... I had to act as if that was easy even though it wasn't. 

Great, I just broke up with the person who made me the happiest i've ever been... Don't know how this year could get any worse. 

**Dracos pov**

I already knew where y/n was going with this conversation, but to actually hear her say that hurt. 

I didn't want to beg for her to stay with me... what would everyone say if they knew I begged for her to stay?? I'd never hear the end of it.

I knew we were always fighting quite a bit but still don't all teens fight about stupid things??

Maybe all she really needed was a break and she'd come back to me, I just replied quickly with a very jerky remark. 

"If that's what you want so be it."

Once she left I just sat on my bed and looked at the ring she gave me. Is it weird if I wear it now?? Do I tell my mother and father that it's over?? I never want to love anyone again.... I never thought I could love anyone.... how does one have so much power over another? It wasn't until I really got to know her, that I knew I loved her. 

A few tears rolled down my cheek, who knew that y/n Lockhart the girl I met when I was 12 was going to have such a big impact on me. I whipped the tears off my cheek, I just had to man up I can't show my emotions... only weak people show their emotions. 

In a fit of rage I ended up punching my wall causing a big hole in it. At least magic could fix it, unlike the rest of my problems. 

**y/n's pov**

I was sitting in the back of the library one night, wanting to be alone with my thoughts... I already missed Draco's touch, his smell and that stupidly hot smirk.

I tried to distract myself by reading when Dean Thomas came and sat beside me.

"Hey, y/n!" He said smiling.

"Hey Dean what's up?" I asked.

"Well, I heard about Draco and you and well I personally think you deserve better." He said, giving me a cute smile.

I never really talked to the Gryffindor boy before, he was kinda cute... not hot like Draco but cute.

"Well, thanks Dean." I said snapping my book shut.

"Wanna have some fun with me??" He asked.

"Depends what your idea of fun is." I said tilting my head.

He held up a bottle of fire whiskey. 

"Can't leave the library until the bottles are empty." He said.

I smiled. "It's on Dean."

I was only 4 shots in and I was feeling it, I never drank... a casual wine for one of the father's dinners and that was about all.

Dean had 3 and his world was spinning, he was inching closer to me... I didn't mind.

Soon our lips were crashing together, I could taste the alcohol on his breath. We broke away for a moment, but I went in for round 2.... Kissing Dean felt different, it wasn't like Draco but I had to stop comparing... 2 different people, 2 different feelings.

After a while of kissing, Dean decided to walk me back to my tower, we were both wobbling as we managed to finish off the bottle, my head pounding. 

He started kissing my neck as we were standing just inches away from the Slytherin painting.

I couldn't stop giggling. Something was apparently so funny to my drunk self.

But I stopped once I made eye contact with Draco who was walking up the stairs, Dean turned to look at Draco.

Draco's fist clenched and next thing I know he punched Dean.

Dean was on the floor unable to hit back because of how drunk he was.

"W-what the fuck! S-stop." I slurred my words.

Draco continued punching Dean while he was on the ground.

"Draco!!!" I yelled, trying to pull him off. 

He looked up at me and I saw his bloody fists from hitting Dean, Dean's lip and left cheek were bloody and swollen.

"Get the fuck back to the Gryffindor tower." Draco snapped at Dean.

Dean got up quickly and ran down the stairs.

"You reek of alcohol y/n and really a Gryffindor." He said, his nose turned up.

"Why do you care.... w-what I do, you just fucked up my n-night." I said struggling to get my words out.

"Do you need help getting to your room??" He asked.

"N-no, I'm fine... I can handle myself." I snapped. 

"Doesn't seem like you can handle yourself, you fucking irresponsible git." He spat.

"Wow, fuck you. Says the guy who-who just beat up someone for kissing me." I said glaring at him.

"Maybe I punched him for another reason." He sneered.

I let out a laugh, "Yeah, o-ok."

"You're drunk, get the fuck upstairs." He said grabbing my arm.

Somebody was mean this evening I thought but my drunk self thought Draco was funny when he was mad.

Yes I may have been tipsy but I wanted to get under Draco's skin, I wanted him to be jealous and miss me, "I wonder if Dean can fuck better then you." I said laughing.

"Fucking slag." Said Draco, letting go of my arm & dashing into the Slytherin tower.

Ha, I'm the slag he's the only person I fucked... as of right now. 

I ended up spending more & more time with Dean, and we ended up dating for a whole 2 weeks. We agreed to forget about Draco and his anger issues. He wasn't my problem to fix anymore. We did drink quite a bit while hanging out, and one night I was hungry. Hungry for somebody's touch, I didn't know if it was the few shots I had that night but Dean and I snuck back into his room, he kicked Seamus out ( Who was his roommate) Seamus went downstairs to sit in the common room until we were done.

Dean and I were kissing on his bed, when I started undoing his tie and shirt. "I want you." I told him.

He pressed his lips to mine, "I want you to y/n, as long as you're comfortable." 

"I am Dean."

Soon Dean and I were fucking, he definitely wasn't big like Draco... Dean was probably 6 inches while Draco was 10. But I pushed that thought out of my head, I'm fucking Dean why think about him.

Dean's thrust was slow.

"Faster Dean." I told him in between our kisses.

He sped up.

"I'm a-about to cum." He groaned breathing very heavily.

What.The.Fuck. He lasted a whole 2 minutes, Was he a virgin? 

I didn't even finish but I faked it. 

He fell asleep almost almost instantly and I quickly got dressed, picking my clothes off the floor & got the fuck out of there, with Draco we always BOTH finished. I was left unsatisfied. 

I snuck back into the Slytherin rooms, Draco was sitting on the couch staring at the fire alone. 

I tried to run up the stairs to the girl's dorms quickly but he caught me.

"Sneaking back in?" He asked, still staring at the fire.

"Maybe." I replied shortly.

"Fucking Dean I'm guessing." He said, turning around pointing to my top.

I looked down, I put his fucking Gryffindor tie on.

"I-uh- Fuck off." I snapped and walked up the stairs without saying another word.

**Draco's pov**

When I saw y/n wearing that fucking tie I wanted to kill Dean, why did he get the girl that was MINE. Did she really enjoy him more than me? He didn't take her virginity... I did. She was the only person that I love, she was the only person who could handle me. Could Dean even handle y/n? She was way too smart & pretty for him. I bet he wouldn't be able to stop her from trying to hex somebody that pissed her off. Did he cum in her? That thought disgusted me. That was supposed to be me & only me. I wanted her for so much more than sex, when I grew fond of her sex was never in the question.... but she was my addition, and I just wanted to relapse. 

**y/n's Pov**

Dean & I tried one more night to fuck, well he didn't know it would be our last time. We snuck into the abandoned girls washroom.

He lifted me up on the sink, and undid my top.

"I realized you didn't finish last time." He said.

"Oh yea... well-"

"This time is all about you." He replied, smirking.

He lifted my legs over his shoulders & started to go down on me, his tongue flicking my clit while his fingers thrusted inside of me. Let me tell you that was way better than his dick game. 

I at least got to finish. But it felt different, Draco always talked to me every time we were together, I liked the nicknames even though some may think that it's degrading it aroused me. 

We started fucking, He finished first again, but he kept going for me... I climaxed although I was still left unsatisfied, our sexual connection just wasn't there for me like it should have been.

I really did like Dean, but I couldn't continue to be with him when the sex was horrible.

So when we were hanging out in the library he asked if I wanted to go somewhere alone.

"Dean, about that- I don't think we should see each other anymore." I told him. 

"What-why?" His voice got smaller.

"I love hanging out with you, but... I wanna be on my own for a bit." 

"Do you miss Malfoy??" He asked, looking hurt.

"It's got nothing to do with Draco." I lied, of course it did. 

I hooked up with Stephen Cornfoot, Eddie Carmichael, Jordan Dune ( not an official character ) and Cassius Warrington. Jordan & Cassius definitely knew what they were doing maybe because they're older? but none of them ever compare to Draco. But why do I still think like that? Draco and I have been broken up for a while now. 

I went through my hoe phase, I think to make Draco jealous or to pass the time..... I know that Draco hooked up with a girl or two before we got together so his body count was higher than mine. But what about now. Was he fucking other girls? I mean he had every right to. 

But my question was answered one night when I finished hooking up with Cassius for a second time and I saw Draco making out with Daphne Greengrass. Blondes aren't even his thing but pure bloods are. I dashed up to my room quickly. Why was I jealous, Draco probably saw me with multiple dudes and he saw me move on, and now it's his turn. 

I'm just an indecisive bitch.

I decided to lay off for the rest of the school year, we only had about a week or two left anyways.

I felt like shit, I only processed Draco's and I's break up for 2 weeks, and then I dated Dean. My heart wasn't even healed. Then Dean's horrible dick game turned me into a hoe. 

All I wanted was Draco back, but I fucked up. It honestly wasn't about the sex, he understood me and I thought I understood him pretty well. We both had a lot to work on, but we dealt with it together. Now seeing him made me sad, I fucked it up now I have to live without him & that hurt the most.

Nobody really questioned my relationship with Dean, the trio was happy I was done with Draco although I don't know if I'd call them my friends I only hung around with them because of Scarlett. But Scarlett was worried that I moved on too quickly, and I did. I didn't tell her about my dick appointments with the other 3, better left unsaid. 

~~~~~~~~

Lewis and I were sitting down tucked into a window cell when we heard the familiar voice of Harry and Draco.

"You're going to pay." Said Draco, "I'm going to make you pay for what you've done to my father."

Lewis and I both looked at each other and leaned over to get a better look at what was going on.

"Well, I'm terrified now." Said Harry sarcastically, "I s'pose Lord Voldemort's just a warm-up act compared to you three, what's the matter? He's a mate of your dad, isn't he? Not scared of him, are you?"

"You think you're such a big man, Potter." Said Draco, advancing now, Crabbe and Goyle right behind him, "You wait. I'll have you. You can't land my father in prison-"

I felt like shit hearing that, I wasn't even there for him while his father was in prison, but then again why would he want near me, Daphne and probably Pansy were his problem now. 

"I thought I just had." Said Harry.

"The Dementors have left Azkaban." Said Draco quietly, "Dad and the others'll be out in no time."

"Yeah, I expect they will." Said Harry,"Still, at least everyone knows what scumbags they are now."

Draco's hand flew towards his wand his other hand curled into a fist, but Harry was quick and did the same thing.

"Potter!"

The voice rang across the hall. Snape was walking towards them. 

"Leave now." Snape told the boys, "10 points from Gryffindor."

Harry stormed off and so did Draco and his goons.

Lewis and I were still tucked into the windows, nobody saw us... that was until Draco passed by us. Crabbe and Goyle went the other direction with Harry, probably to go bother him some more. 

He glanced at me, his face softened for a split second but then his face went back to looking like he just witnessed something gross.

"Hey Draco, are you still on for our Quidditch game tonight??" Lewis asked him. 

Draco turned back to look at us, obviously he was trying to walk away as quickly as possible but Lewis had to make it awkward.

"Yes we are Lockhart, why... trying to back out, scared you're going to lose?" Asked Draco.

"Scared?? No... but this time don't let your ego get the better of you... you don't have a fanbase anymore just 1on1." 

"You know what Lockhart, I think we should have a crowd, make the game more fun." Said Draco smirking. 

Fuck.Me.That smirk. I caught myself smirking at just the sight of him. I quickly looked away from them and pretended to be interested in something outside the window.

"The only person that would be sitting on your side is my sister." Lewis said pointing at me but he then realized what he said.

Lewis snapped me out of my thoughts. 

"I-uh maybe I would have watched a few weeks but I think i'll skip this game." I said quickly, I could feel Draco's gaze. 

"Right." Scoffed Draco.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked now standing up from the seat, Draco taking a step back. 

"Seems your past self was much smarter than you are now." Said Draco, his jaw clenched up. 

"And it seems your ego has come back, how sad." I retaliated, although I don't think his ego ever left. 

"Whatever Lockhart, go find someone else to fuck." He said through gritted teeth and began walking off. 

"Fuck off Malfoy, go get your dick sucked... you seem tense." I spat, he didn't turn around but I knew he'd be angry. 

Lewis and Draco did end up playing Quidditch together, Draco won. 

Professor Umbridge left Hogwarts the day before the end of term. It seemed she had crept out of the hospital wing during dinnertime, evidently hoping to depart undetected, but unfortunately for her, she met Peeves on the way, who seized his last chance to do as Fred had instructed, and chased her gleefully from the premises whacking her alternately with a walking stick and a sock full of chalk. Many students ran out into the Entrance Hall to watch her run away down the path and the Heads of Houses tried only half-heartedly to restrain them. Indeed, Professor McGonagall sank back into her chair at the staff table clearly heard to express a regret that she could not run cheering after Umbridge herself, because Peeves had borrowed her walking stick.

Scarlett and I sat with the twins on the train ride home. 

I sat beside George while he and I had an intense game of exploding snap... I owed him 5 sickles by the end of the train ride. 

Scarlett and I agreed to meet up over the summer. 

Draco and I haven't spoken since our little fight the day in the hallway, he wouldn't even look at me. Whatever, I was saving all my built up anger or sadness, I couldn't even tell yet, for when I got home.

* * *

**This chapter was way to much, chile I'm sorry.**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed ur whole 20 second Dean Thomas phase, it ain't coming back lmao.**

**This the end of her hoe phase, didn't go much into depth as I didn't want to drag it on, just know y'all got dick downed quite a bit... Sorry Draco, you know I love u right? (:**

**Thank you for reading this far! Means a lot to me.**

**< 33 **

  
  
  



	42. Year 5-14

We've only been home for a week and Scarlett and I already planned for her to come stay the night, she'd be coming to spend 2 nights at my house tomorrow.

Lewis and I were sitting on our pool floaties just relaxing.

"Have you talked to Malfoy yet?" Asked Lewis.

"Nope, I have nothing to say to him. The last time we spoke was that day in the hallway."

"Oh because he owled me this morning asking if you were busy." Said Lewis with a little smirk.

I sat up, "Wait really!"

"Yea, i'll show you the letter after." He said.

I laid down smiling, so he was thinking about me.

After we were done in the pool Lewis gave me the letter.

_ To: Lewis Lockhart. _

_ Morning Lad, I'm writing this to remind you that I am a better Quidditch player and that I beat you. I also wrote this to ask about your sister. I hope she's doing well and I was wondering if either of you had plans this summer. _

_ Anyways, write back to me.  _

_ ~ D.M. _

I stared back at the letter, "Why does he care about my plans... we broke up?"

"Malfoy clearly misses you, why don't you write him back?" Suggested Lewis.

And say what, "I never really wanted to break up but since we always fight I thought it was best to leave you." I said sarcastically.

"I mean if you wanted to say that go ahead but just say you read his letter and that you're doing well and see his response, Scarlett would agree with me if she were here."

I smirked to myself thinking about the time Draco and I were talking about Lewis and Scarlett possibly getting together, "Alright i'll write him, can I use Messi??"

"Sure, he's outside in the owl shed."

My father's owl and Messi have their own shed outside, it's huge and basically an owl mansion.

"Alright thanks." I said and walked out.

_ Hey Draco, _

_ I'm just writing to you because Lewis showed me the letter you sent to him, I'm doing well thanks for asking. I can't help but say I really do miss you. _

_ I don't really have plans this summer, Scarlett will be visiting for a few days at a time and father wants to take us on a little trip although he'll probably be too busy to actually go. _

_ I hope you're not too lonely in your manor, write to me if you want. _

_ With Love: y/n Lockhart <3 _

I gave Messi the letter and he was off, maybe I shouldn't have written that I missed him.... too late now though.

The next day Scarlett arrived.

She was staying in my room for the 2 days so we set her bags down there.

"You know I never got to spend much time in your room, last time I was here Draco was hogging you." Said Scarlett.

"I- uh didn't mean to bring him up." She said right after feeling bad.

"Oh it's alright, he actually owled Lewis to see how I was doing, I owled him saying I was fine, nothing that special."

A smile spread across Scarlett's face, "Nothing special oh y/n c'mon this is exciting." She said playfully, hitting my arm.

"I guess so, it doesn't mean anything, it's not like he asked to get back together. I fucked up by dating Dean in the first place."

"He's missing you, you two go together like two peas in a pod. Let's not even talk about Dean anymore." She said getting up to sit on the chair that was hanging from my ceiling.

"Two peas in a pod?" I asked, confused.

"Muggle term basically mean you guys are similar, you guys fit well together."

I blushed, "I really do miss him, but you saw the way we always bicker."

"Like I said you two are so similar that's why you argue a lot, you two are complete together and I truly mean that, I wish I could be with someone who looked at me in the same way Draco looks at you."

"Scarlett I love you really, you should just be a therapist you know how to make someone feel better but I know someone who thinks very highly of you and he just so happens to be under this very roof." I said.

"Lewis and I didn't get very far, remember." She said her face turned red.

"He's a coward Scar, he's scared of commitment, you just need to give me a little push you know." I said smiling, "Hell I push him down the stairs if you want!"

She just laughed. "We'll see how these 2 days go."

"Wanna go in the pool??" I asked her.

"Love to, I wish I had a pool at home but we live in a townhouse and our backyard isn't very big." She said, "You need to visit sometime."

"Tell me the time and date and i'm there."

We decided to make cupcakes after being in the pool and us 3 played a board game and watched a movie and just like that the day was over.

I woke up in the morning to Scarlett nudging me.

"What? Scar it's too early." I mumbled.

"There's a letter for youuu." She sang.

I sat up and patted my hair down as if they could see me reading the letter.

"Lemme see." I said getting excited!

_ To: y/n Lockhart _

_ I'd love for us to plan a date to see each other and talk, if you're open to it of course. _

_ Maybe you could come this Sunday?? Around 5pm. _

_ Owl me and let me know. _

_ ~D.M _

I squealed and handed the letter to Scarlett. "Read" I said and shoved the letter into her chest.

"I knew he missed you!!" Said Scarlett who was practically bouncing with joy.

"You have to help me plan an outfit, do I go there all glammed up? Would that be trying too hard? If I go in casual clothes am I not trying enough?"

Scarlett giggled, "Maybe you should see if you can go first and owl him back and then worry about your outfit."

"Right, right." I said and ran downstairs to ask my father if I could go.

When I told my father he furrowed his brow."Why Sunday? The Malfoy's have breakfast planned that day?"

"That's why i'm told to come at dinner time, dad." I said eager for him to say yes.

"I guess everyone will be gone by then." He mumbled.

"Who will be gone?"

His face dropped slightly, "Just a few people, work stuff don't want to get too deep into it."

"Right, so can I go?" I asked.

"For just an hour or 2." He replied.

I hugged him, "Thank you!!"

On our last night of the sleepover, I caught Lewis and Scarlett laughing about something while in the kitchen as I walked in.

"Hey you two!" I said.

"Hey." They both replied quickly.

I raised my eyebrows, "So you got anything planned for us tomorrow... before you leave Scar?"

"Lewis wanted to show me your library before I go but that's about it." Said Scarlett blushing.

Lewis had a huge smile on his face.

"Did I miss something?" I asked them, "Are you two a thing?"

Lewis' eyes got wide, "We just have a lot more things in common than we thought."

If I don't get these two together, it won't get done.

"I mean if you get along so well and have so much in common why not get together? What's stopping you?" I asked.

"Idunno y/n." Said Lewis quietly.

"Really Louie,  _ nothing _ ?" I said, giving him a serious look.

"I mean, it's something Scarlett and I should talk about." Said Lewis.

Scarlett nodded. "Yeah we should."

"You can't give relationship advice when you and Draco could star in a reality show." Lewis said grinning.

I shot him the finger.

"Ok i'll leave you guys to it, I expect to come to my brother and best friend dating, toodles." I turned around and left the kitchen giving them a little wave with my fingers.

I went up to my room and hung out with Medusa for a bit.

I was soon greeted by Lewis and Scarlett who were holding hands.

"We're taking your advice and trying it out." Said Scarlett.

"On one condition, you and Draco work out your- uhh problems." Said Lewis.

"What does Draco and I have to do with you guys getting together?" I asked, confused.

"Just putting in a good word, like I promised him."

"You promised him a good word??" I asked, smiling.

"Yeah talk to him about it when you go see him Sunday." Said Lewis and with that him and Scarlett left the room.

Since they both left me, I hung out with Remy Scarlett's rat, she brought him here because he and Medusa are calm together.

When I got bored I would read about all the different constellations and horoscopes, so that's what I decided to do.

Father had so many books about astronomy... it was something he was really passionate about and like I told Scarlett before, reading about them was so cool but the astronomy class at Hogwarts needed some help.


	43. Year 5-15

Sunday finally came around, Scarlett did help me pick out an outfit before she had to go home.

I paced around my room, maybe I shouldn't go. It may be awkward.....

But around 4:30 I decided to apparate to Malfoy manor, better to be early then late right?? 

When I got there I knocked on the door and it was quickly opened by Draco.

His eyes light up, "Hey you're here already."

"Sorry, am I too early?" I asked nervously.

He turned to look behind himself, "We need to go to my room quickly."

Then he grabbed my arm and then led me to the stairs basically dragging.

"Am I not allowed to be here right now?" I asked as he was rushing me.

As we were halfway up the stairs I heard footsteps and then a female voice.

"What are you doing Draco?" The girl asked.

Draco froze, "Nothing, uh we need to get going." He said not turning around.

I looked around but couldn't see anyone.

"Draco stop  _ now _ and come down here this instant." Said the woman.

Draco made eye contact with me and he looked scared.

He held my hand tightly and we went back down the stairs.

When we got to the bottom I realized why Draco was rushing up the stairs, I was staring at Bellatrix Lestrange!!

We stood right in front of her and she grabbed my chin, "And who are you?"

"I'm-er y/n Lockhart." I said trying to say it with confidence.

"Ahh right well i'm-"

"I know who you are Bellatrix Lestrange." I replied.

She cracked a smile showing her rotten teeth, "I actually met your brother, bit of an idiot that one running around with that Potter and Longbottom."

"Auntie we really must get upstairs." Said Draco who was still holding my hand.

She smacked her wand against his chest, "Nonsense Draco, we are having a conversation."

"So what are you to my Draco?" She asked.

_ "Girlfriend _ . "Said Draco quickly.

She looked me up and down,"You're dating my nephew?"

"Yes." I said cracking a fake smile. I'm not sure why Draco said that but it was best to go on with the lie. 

"I heard you are a very strong witch is that correct?"

I nodded, "I like to think I'm decent."

"Don't be so modest  _ darling _ -" Draco began saying. 

"Prove it!" She said, giving me an evil smirk.

"No-" Said Draco loudly. 

"Nonsense Draco I can handle myself." 

He shot a look that said 'don't do this.'

We both pulled out our wands.

"Langlock." She shouted at me but I ducked.

"Expelliarmus!" I shouted and her wand went flying.

I held my wand to her face, holding just inches away from her cheek. 

Then I quickly shouted "Incarcerous" causing ropes to wrap around her body trapping her.

She started laughing loudly, "Very well, I didn't realize you came to play Lockhart."

My wand was still pointed at her, "Shall I continue?" I said.

Draco went and picked up Bellatrix's wand.

"No need to continue my dear, I think we have this under control." Said my father.

I turned to face him surprised, "Father, what are you still doing here?"

"Meeting ran a bit later than expected." said Lucius who was standing beside him, "I see you met Bellatrix." 

Bellatrix managed to get the ropes off of her now, "Very skilled and fast daughter you have here Philip." She said pointing to me.

I went and stood beside Draco again.

"There's someone you should meet." Said Bellatrix.

"No Bellatrix, she will not-"

"C'mon Lucius he'd love her!" Said Bellatrix smiling at me.

"She has the right to make her own choice Bellatrix." Said my father.

My jaw tightened, the choice.... between good or evil, if Voldemort was here right now how could I say no??

"Your son is the stupid one here, y/n over here is smart aren't you dear?" Asked Bellatrix.

I quickly nodded, not looking at her.

"No, she won't get involved, I won't let her." Said Draco.

"We need people on the inside Draco, it's not your choice to make." Bellatrix told him. 

"Meet who??" I asked already knowing the answer.

"The dark lord himself." Bellatrix sang. 

I looked at Draco, who had the same expression as me  _ fear. _

"He's here?? Right now??" I asked, gulping.

"Left not long ago but he would gladly come back." Said Bellatrix.

"Maybe we could uh schedule a date for me to meet him." I said shaking.

Bellatrix just laughed again, "You're funny to, come come let's go to the dining room, I will summon him."

"We need to talk, just us." Said Draco.

"Hurray Draco, he won't be kept waiting." Said Lucius.

"I need y/n for a minute Draco then you may have her back." Said my father.

Draco nodded and my father and I went into an empty study.

"So-so you're a part of the death eaters now?" I asked.

"Sweetheart I really had no choice." He said looking me in the eye.

"Did they come to you or did you join on your own terms?" I asked.

He put his hand on my shoulder but I brushed it off.

"If I didn't agree to this, they would have killed Lewis... they saw him with the order." Replied my father.

"What does this mean for me? Surely I can't say no now." I said, trying not to cry.

"I will protect you, just stay in the shadows, Draco will be doing the task as planned." Said my father.

"Task? What task?" 

"You will see soon enough."

Draco soon walked into the study when my father left.

"I didn't want you to see Bellatrix." Draco told me. 

I nodded looking down, all I wanted to do was cry.

"You're a death eater now Draco." I asked him tears in my eyes.

"I don't have a choice y/n, I never did about anything."

I whipped the few tears off my cheek, "I shouldn't have broken up with you Draco, I should have been here for you but I wasn't, you had to go through this alone. I'm so sorry my biggest regret is ever leaving you." 

"I called you here because I wanted to be with you again, I missed you so much but now look what I did I set you up to become a death eater, I ruined your life." Said Draco who started pacing around the room. 

"My father came here on his own terms Draco."

_ "I'm bad for you."  _

I pulled him into a hug, the smell of Dior consuming me. 

"Let me be here for you Draco, we can do this together."

"No you need to leave, never talk to me again." He said pulling away from me, "I might be able to get you out in time-" 

"Stop pushing me away." I said grabbing his hand, I looked down and saw he was still wearing the ring I got him.

"Still have the ring on." I said touching it.

He cracked a smile, "Please leave while you can y/n, I missed you so much I-i wasn't thinking when I invited you here."

"Too late, he's coming for me now... I have no intent to become a death eater but to protect my brother I will." 

"Don't do anything stupid, refer to him as 'my lord' okay darling?"

I nodded.

"Why did you tell Bellatrix we were dating still?" 

"Because I never told anyone we broke up, then I'd have to explain why i'm sneaking a girl who's not my girlfriend into my room."

I shot him a half smile.

He grabbed my hand again, "I'm not leaving your side."

"Good."

We walked into the Malfoy's dining room to see Voldemort sitting at the head of the table.

He was an eerie gray/blue colour with snake-like slits in his face instead of a nose. 

Bellatrix, Narcissa, Lucicus, my father and 2 other Death Eaters were sitting down as well.

"Ahh you must be y/n Lockhart." Said Voldemort.

I nodded, "Pleasure to meet you-er my lord."

Voldemort shot me a grin, "I've heard about your brother, you're a smart girl yes?"

I nodded. 

Him and Bellatrix already sounded the exact same.

"You'd be a lovely addition to us y/n, you're not like your brother right?"

"No I am not like my brother." I practically whispered but he heard me. 

Voldemort nodded, "Good, good. But to prove your loyalty to me just like everyone else you'll need the mark."

I took a big gulp, "o-ok gladly, my lord."

I had to play the part.... if I broke down now, i'd be dead. 

Draco clutched my hand. 

"She doesn't need the mark does she??" Asked my father.

"It's about loyalty Philip, I need to know she won't turn out like her brother running around like a coward." Said Voldemort.

"It's ok father.... I would be glad to get the mark, prove that I am a person of my word." I tried to be confident again but I probably sounded weak.

Voldemort walked up to Draco and I. I could feel his whole body go tense beside me, and his breathing got heavy.

"I will be on my way now." Voldemort told the room.

and with that him and the two other death eaters left.

"I wish I could have protected you from this, you don't deserve the mark." Draco said once we were in his room.

"And you think you deserve it?? Do you have it yet?" I asked.

"No, our next meeting is at Borgin and Burkes, that's where we'll both be getting it."

I ran my hands through my hair, "Nobody can know about this, we're going to have to wear long sleeves all the time now." I said basically chuckling, this wasn't the time to laugh. 

"I'd say for us to run away, but we'd be caught instantly." 

I placed my hand on top of his, "As long as I'm with you I'll be ok."

"I will do everything in my power to stop you from having to be a slave to him."

"Him- have you said his name before??" I asked.

"No- I can't, it feels wrong.... just the thought of him makes me fear for my life and now I work for him."

I started rubbing my fingers along his hand.

"What's your task?" 

"You'll find out at burks, I-i can't do it y/n."

And for the first time ever I saw him cry, he cried into my arms and I was rubbing his back.

"I'll never make it out alive, when-when you were talking about how your mom won't get to see you live your life, you'll have to go through the same thing with me- i'm sorry I won't be able to give you the life you deserve,  _ i'll be dead. _ " He said all this while still crying.

I started holding back my own tears, "We can't think like that, think about when we graduate from Hogwarts, we can start our life.... get a cute little house on the lake, have a cat because I know how much you love them." I said that while laughing because I knew how much he didn't like cats.

He let out a laugh, "I'd deal with a cat for you only."

I nodded, still rubbing his back, "We'll make it out of this and we'll start a life somewhere, mark my word Draco." 

He nodded, "I hope so."


	44. Year 5-16

When we left Malfoy Manor my father told me to not mention any of this to anyone, like i'd ever want anyone to know my father, the Malfoy's and I all work for the dark lord.

Lewis only knew that I went to see Draco, and that my father was with Lucius. We'd be leaving the house a lot and now we'd have to start making up excuses as to why I'd be going everywhere with my father.

When we got home that night, I quickly ate dinner and locked myself into my room. I cried for hours... my pillow was soaked from my tears and I tried to silence my cries but that only made me hiccup, I didn't want Lewis to hear me as his room was right next to mine and I was too lazy to cast a spell on my room. I pretty much spent my time locked up in my room, my life would never be the same.

Lewis kept asking me if I was okay, usually summer was the one time I didn't want to be in the house, I just told him I haven't been feeling the greatest and he thought that Draco and I got into another fight and that's why I was sad. It wasn't the case but I just brushed him off, Draco and I weren't technically dating but we weren't just 'friends' either.... I don't even care right now, tomorrow Draco and I would be getting the  **_dark mark_ ** .

We had to meet up at burks at night, so we told Lewis that I was having dinner with the Malfoy's and father was "working."

I got ready and put on a long black coat, black long sleeve top, a grey skirt and long knee high black boots.

When father and I arrived at burks, everyone was already there.

Draco pulled me into a hug when he saw me. Of course this wasn't the time or place to doing this sort of thing but oh well.

Fenrir Greyback showed us the vanishing cabinet, he explained that the twin was at Hogwarts, in the room of requirement.

I still wasn't too sure as to what Draco's task was but I listened to every word being said.

I could see Draco was shaking.

**Harry's Pov**

While Ron, Hermione and I were in Diagon alley, we caught a glimpse of y/n and her father there. We followed them as we were going to say hi but they soon walked into borgin and burkes.

We decided to peer into the window and we saw Draco and Narcissa perusing some sort of cabinet, then suspiciously Fenrir Greyback shuts the blinds obstructing our field of vision.

"That's odd." Said Ron.

"Didn't her and Draco break up??" Asked Hermione.

"I guess not, somethings not right... why are they here looking at that cabinet thing with the Malfoy's unless-"

"No Harry, she wouldn't join them." Said Ron quietly.

"We should leave, before anyone sees us." Said Hermione.

**y/n's Pov**

Draco and I encircled an old cauldron. As Draco and I extended our left arm, Voldemort's wand touched our delicate skin, a shock of pain courses through my entire body. A feeling of dizziness washing over me, the cauldron exploded with light and, quickly, the group dispersed.

Draco bit him bottom lip to muffle out his cries of pain.

The pain that coursed through my veins was unbearable, I remember my father holding me up as my world became black.... I had passed out but woke up just moments later.

Once I had it branded onto my left arm, I quickly pulled my sleeve down, never wanting to look at the horrible thing I was now a part of.

My hands were shaking and I felt sick.

Narcissa & my father left the room after I regained consciousness.

Draco grabbed my hands trying to steady them, I looked into his eyes trying not to cry.

He was scared too, we were stuck now officially.

"We're going to be okay darling." Draco whispered to me.

"I'm going to be sick."

He pulled me into a hug, I wish we could have stayed hugging each other forever.

But my father and Narcissa soon came back in.

"We need to leave now." Said my father.

Draco and I nodded.

~~~~

I was sitting on my bed in the dark, it was around 3am and my father came in.

"I figured you'd still be up." He said coming to sit on my bed.

"My mind's racing, I can't sleep."

"I am a horrible father aren't I? I mean I should have tried to stop you from getting that mark, I should have died trying to protect you." He said with such a weak voice.

"We already lost mom, I can't lose you to dad."

"Your mother would be ashamed of me."

"You did this to protect Lewis and I, what's done is done."

"Can you tell me Draco's task?" I asked, That is what has been eating at me, what made him scared for his future?

"Before I tell you, I want you to know that Narcissa has a plan for Draco."

"O-ok." I said quickly.

"Draco's task that Voldemort assigned him is... to kill Dumbledore."

"No- he can't dad, please... how can I stop this?"

"Severus made an unbreakable vow with Narcissa, if Draco can't do the task Severus will."

I bursted into tears, "T-that's why he's so scared, that's why he said he won't have a future."

"You are going to have to be his guide y/n, I don't know how to help you both. Draco's just a boy, he shouldn't have to go through this, neither should you."

"How can I guide him??"

"You are to help him mend that cabinet, if you both can't do it, I'm afraid-"

"We'll figure it out... like we always do." I replied.

He pulled me into a hug and I cried in his arms for a bit.

Scarlett did owl asking if I was able to come to her house for a few nights, but I had to lie and tell her I wasn't doing well lately... I mean it was only a half lie? I can't go to her house and roll up my sleeve, let her parents invite me into their home while I am secretly working against people like Mr.Bexley, a muggle.

I told her she should invite Lewis instead, so now he was going to her house and they would meet me at platform 9 and 3/4 on September 1st.

We had to go to one last get together at Malfoy Manor before Draco and I started school in a few days, we had to go over our plan for the cabinet.

We sat down at the dinner table where everyone spoke, Draco and I didn't speak at all.

I held Draco's hand under the table, we had to act as if Voldemort sitting at the dinner table and planning on killing everyone was a normal, everyday thing.

While the rest of them were still talking Draco said he wanted to show me something.

Draco led me up to the roof, Malfoy manor was super tall and the view was amazing, he led me to a telescope that was on there.

"Take a look!" He said pointing to it.

I could see all the stars perfectly, the sky was so calm and gorgeous.

"It's gorgeous Draco!" I said after I looked away from the telescope.

He smiled at me, "You know Scorpius is my favourite constellation."

"Wow, I never knew you took an interest in constellations." I said surprised.

"I didn't really, until I saw how excited you were about looking at them."

I smiled, "My favourite is the Corona Borealis also known as the Northern Crown."

"I haven't heard the story behind that one."

"It represents the crown worn by the Cretan princess Ariadne at her wedding. Ariadne sailed off but was abandoned on the island of Naxos. Dionysus saw her weeping there and fell in love. The two were later married. At the wedding, Ariadne wore a crown made by the god Hephaestus, and threw it into the sky after the ceremony. It is said that the jewels turned into stars which now form the constellation Corona Borealis."

"I use to dream of someday wearing a crown like hers, throwing it up in the sky on my wedding night, stupid I know." I said shyly.

"Not at all, I think it's cool that you have a backstory, makes it more important.. you know. You seem to really like whole mythology aspect of everything."

I nodded, "Yeah mythology in general is very interesting to me, I named my cat after Medusa, the girl with living venomous snakes in place of hair, they say she could turn people to stone."

"I knew the name Medusa sounded familiar."

"I wanted to ask you something.... I wanted to have another shot at us, I miss you being mine and with everything going I get if you don't-"

"Draco.... of course I'd want to be yours again."

He smiled, "I was hoping you'd say that."

He leaned in and gave me a gentle kiss.

"I'm glad I can do that again." He said, smirking, "Can I ask you one thing??"

"Of course." I said smiling.

"Did you really like Dean Thomas?"

My face dropped, "That was the worst two weeks of my life Draco!"

He grinned, "Good, because you're mine."

God that smirk, this was the first time it felt like it did back when we first started dating, stress free but as quickly as the feeling came it  _ vanished _ .

"I think we should head back downstairs, they'll be wondering where we went." I said.

"Right."

Soon it was time to leave once more, father and I were heading out the door when Narcissa stopped me.

"May I have a word with you y/n, it'll just be a minute Philip."

"I'll be waiting outside." My father told me.

Narcissa placed her hand on my shoulder, "I want to know how you're feeling about all of this?"

"Uh... as good as I can be I guess." I replied not knowing what to say.

"You have every right to be scared, I'm scared.... but can I ask a favour from you?"

I nodded.

"Can you please look after Draco, I know that you are the most important person to him and I know that you would take care of him to begin with.... but try and I don't know distract him for a bit."

"I can try my best, I'll make sure both him and I are doing alright."

"Thank you hunny, you truly make Draco so happy i'm glad he has you."

I couldn't help but smile, "That means a lot coming from you, I love Draco."

"I know you do." She said and pulled me into a hug, "Take care of yourself hunny, for me okay?"

It felt so nice to have a motherly hug again, something I haven't had in years.


	45. Year 6-1

Draco, Pansy, Blaise and I were all sitting together on the Hogwarts express. Scarlett and Lewis wanted to sit together with Harry.

Professor Slughorn asked Blaise and I to meet him in a compartment.

He invited us to join something called Slug Club, basically Slughorn picks students he thinks has potential or connections. He used to handpick favourites at Hogwarts, sometimes for their ambition or their brains, sometimes for their charm or their talent, and he had an uncanny knack for choosing those who would go on to become outstanding in their various fields.

I agreed to join, see what it was all about and when the little meeting was over Blaise and I went to sit back with Pansy and Draco.

"What did Slughorn want?" Asked Draco when we returned.

"Just trying to make up with well-connected people." Said Blaise.

"Not that he managed to find many." I snorted. 

Draco shot me a little smirk, obviously liking my comment.

"Who else had he invited?" He demanded.

"McLaggen from Gryffindor." Said Blaise.

"Oh yeah, his uncle's big in the Ministry." Draco replied. 

"That Belby dude, from Ravenclaw." I said.

"Not him, he's a prat!" Huffed Pansy.

I just rolled my eyes. Why was she even sitting here in the first place? 

"and Longbottom, Potter, and that Weasley girl." Finished Blaise.

"He invited Longbottom?" Said Draco angrily.

"Well, I assume so, as Longbottom was there." Said Blaise indifferently.

"What's Longbottom got to interest Slughorn?" Asked Pansy.

Blaise and I shrugged.

"Precious Potter, obviously he wanted a look at the Chosen One." Sneered Draco, "but that Weasley girl! What's so special about her?"

"A lot of boys like her." Said Pansy, "Even you think she's good-looking, don't you, Blaise, and we all know how hard you are to please!"

"I wouldn't touch a filthy little blood traitor like her whatever she looked like." Said Blaise coldly, and Pansy looked pleased. 

I just sat there, I remember when I was labeled as a blood traitor to them. But then again I did date Blaise. 

"Well, I pity Slughorn's taste, other than y/n of course. Maybe he's going a bit senile. Shame, my father always said he was a good wizard in his day. My father used to be a bit of a favourite of his. Slughorn probably hasn't heard I'm on the train, or-"

"I wouldn't bank on an invitation." Said Blaise, "He asked me about Nott's father when I first arrived. They used to be old friends, apparently, but when he heard he'd been caught at the Ministry he didn't look happy, and Nott didn't get an invitation, did he? I don't think Slughorn's interested in Death Eaters."

My eyes got wide and Draco glanced at me.

"Hogwarts what a pathetic excuse for a school." Draco huffed, "I think I'd pitch myself off the astronomy tower if I thought I had to continue for another 2 years."

Pansy eyed us both suspiciously, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let's just say you won't see me wasting my time in charms class next year." Draco replied.

Blaise snickered.

"Amused Blaise, we'll see just who's laughing in the end." Snapped Draco.

I grabbed Draco's hand under the table.

"Draco just means with Voldemort gaining so much power he doubts they'll even be a Hogwarts."

"You think he's going to take over Hogwarts?" Questioned Pansy.

"I think? No love I know he's going to take over, who's to say the plan isn't already in motion." 

Pansy jaw dropped slightly, "I-i guess so."

"So how does it feel to be dating a Death Eater, fun isn't it?" Asked Blaise who had an evil grin on his face.

Nobody from school knew that my father and I were one and Draco and I wanted to keep it that way.

"Shut your mouth, I don't need anyone to hear you." I snapped.

Blaise held his hands up. "It's just a simple question Lockhart."

"You want a simple question answered, well then answer this, how is it that your mother has been a widow 7 times..... surely her luck isn't poor, now is it?? It must be nice getting a fat check every time a husband dies." I sneered.

Blaise got up quickly, "How dare you talk about my mother like that, you- you-"

"Shut it Zabini, she's right.... of course." Said Draco.

"Piss off, both of you... let's go Parkinson." Said Blaise and with that they both left.

"You really caught him off guard with that one." Draco said.

"He was being a prick." I replied.

We soon arrived at Hogwarts. 

Draco grabbed both of our trunks from the overhead compartment, "You go on without me, I'll meet you in the castle."

"You're not planning on taking the train back home?" I asked him. 

"Course not, I just need a moment." Said Draco, "I'll catch up with you soon." He said as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. 

I nodded and walked off.

I was on my way to the castle, when I got an uneasy feeling... What was Draco doing in that train alone??

I quickly turned back around and ran back to the train.

"Enjoy your ride back to London." I heard Draco say.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked when I opened the door.

"Uh nobody, I told you to go to the castle." He said coldly.

"I was but-"

He grabbed my arm roughly, "We need to go,  _ Now. _ "

I didn't say anything else to him, I figured he was just stressed out about everything. 


	46. Year 6-2

When I was unpacking my clothes Scarlett looked at me oddly & picked up one of the dresses.

"Are you counting on it being winter all year? All your clothing is long sleeves." She said.

I grabbed my dress from her. "I like long sleeves better." 

"All of your clothing is black, now that I'm thinking about it Draco was wearing a black suit. Are you two trying to match??" She asked.

"Something like that." I mumbled, as much as I loved Scarlett I didn't want her to find out what I am... I need to protect her for as long as I can.

She grabbed both of my shoulders and turned me to face her. "Is everything alright with you, you seem i don't know, out of it? Sad??"

"I'm alright really, everything's just sort of getting to me." I replied.

"Is Draco doing something to you? Forcing you to do things for him?"

I furrowed my brow, "What would make you think that? He's been nothing but good to me."

"Just making sure that everything's ok between you too, since you guys got back together you seem a bit off."

"I'm fine." I snapped, "I don't need you trying to accuse Draco of something."

She gave me a sad look. "I'm sorry y/n, I just want you to make sure you're okay!"

"I'm going to get ready for bed." I said and walked out of the room to head to the washroom.

~~~~~

I was standing with Draco in potions class, Scarlett had tried to smooth things over with me but gave up because I only replied with short one word answers. I hated being like that to her but I can't slip up or she somehow finds out, I wanted to push her away even though it broke my heart. I can't bear the thought of her getting tangled in this mess that was my life. 

Scarlett also took over Pansy's place as Slytherin prefect and I definitely didn't need her getting in the way.

"I've prepared a few potions for you to have a look at, just out of interest, you know. These are the kinds of things you ought to be able to make after completing your N. E. W. T. S. You ought to have heard of 'em, even if you haven't made 'em yet. Anyone tell me what this one is?" Asked Slughorn.

He indicated the cauldron nearest the Slytherin table.

"It's Veritaserum, a colorless, odorless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth." Said Hermione.

"Very good, very good!" Said Slughorn happily, "Now," he continued, pointing at the cauldron nearest the Ravenclaw table, "this one here is pretty well known... Featured in a few Ministry leaflets lately too... Who can-?"

Hermione's hand was fastest once more.

"lt's Polyjuice Potion, sir." She said.

I whispered to Draco, "Why in the bloody hell do you have on so much cologne, I'm surprised nobody in this room complained yet." 

"You're one to talk, all I can smell is your coconut shampoo." He said starring at me in disbelief, "Did you use the whole fucking bottle?" 

"Miss Lockhart can you tell me what this last one is?" Slughorn asked.

I walked up to look at it and my jaw dropped.

"It's uh.... Amortentia"! I said realizing now why Draco and I smelled each other.

"Quite right! You recognized it, I suppose, by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen?" Said Slughorn

"And the steam rising in characteristic spirals." I said pointing at it.

"Now explain to the class what it is." He said.

"It's the most powerful love potion in the world, it's supposed to smell differently to everyone according to what attracts us." 

"Correct, so when Mr.Malfoy and you were talking back there what did you say you smelled?"

My cheeks started to heat up & Draco shot me a tiny smirk.

"I uh... smelled men's cologne, I thought too much was sprayed but once I saw the Amortentia-" I said knowing exactly what cologne it was, Dior. 

Slughorn smiled at me, "Mr.Malfoy what did you say you smelled?"

The little smirk Draco had soon faded away.

"I....uh smelled coconut shampoo, and some- perfume." He said looking into my eyes.

Neither of his described the specific cologne or perfume to the class, but we both knew the exact brand we smelled.

"I would like a few others to share what they smelled as well."

I walked back to Draco.

Slughorn pointed to Scarlett, "What about you dear?"

"Strawberries and lavender." She replied with her face red.

Draco and I both shot each other a look.

"Guess Lewis doesn't attract her as much as we thought." Whispered Draco.

"They're dating though." I said surprised.

"He's not what _ truly _ attracts her then."

"What about you Mr.Potter?"

"The woody scent of broomstick handles, and I dunno something flowery." He said quickly.

"And what about Mr.Lockhart?"

Lewis cleared his throat and then said, "I can smell brown sugar, maple, jasmine maybe? I'm not quite sure."

Scarlett smelled like vanilla, cinnamon and cedar wood. She basically smelled like Christmas so that means neither one of them smelled each other. 

He asked a few more people.

"Sir, you haven't told us what's in this one." Said Ernie Macmillan, pointing at a small black cauldron standing on Slughorn's desk. The potion within was splashing about merrily; it was the colour of molten gold, and large drops were leaping like goldfish above the surface, though not a particle had spilled.

"Oh". Said Slughorn, "Yes- That... Well, that one, ladies and gentlemen, is a most curious little potion called Felix Felicis, Miss Lockhart do you care to explain?" 

I glanced up.... I wasn't really prepared for him to call on me, "Felix felicis, also known as liquid luck, If brewed correctly you tend to succeed... at least until the effects wear off, disastrous if brewed wrong."

"Quite right, 10 points to Slytherin, Yes, it's a funny little potion, Felix Felicis." Said Slughorn. "Desperately tricky to make."

"Why don't people drink it all the time, sir? " Asked Terry Boot eagerly.

"Because if taken in excess, it causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence." Said Slughorn, "Too much of a good thing, you know... highly toxic in large quantities. But taken sparingly, and very occasionally..."

"And that-" Said Slughorn, apparently coming back to earth, "Is what I shall be offering as a prize in this lesson."

There was silence in which every bubble and gurgle of the surrounding potions seemed magnified tenfold.

"One tiny bottle of Felix Felicis." Said Slughorn, taking a minuscule glass bottle with a cork in it out of his pocket and showing it to them all, "Enough for twelve hours' luck. From dawn till dusk, you will be lucky in everything you attempt.”

"Now, I must give you warning that Felix Felicis is a banned substance in organized competition..... sporting events, for instance, examinations, or elections. So the winner is to use it on an ordinary day only and watch how that ordinary day becomes extraordinary!"

"So." Said Slughorn, "How are you to win this fabulous prize? Well, by turning to page ten of Advanced Potion Making. We have a little over an hour left to us, which should be time for you to make a decent attempt at the Draught of Living Death. I know it is more complex than anything you have attempted before, and I do not expect a perfect potion from anybody. The person who does best, however, will win little Felix here. Off you go!"

I groaned, I didn't want to spend my time making this... I wanted to get started on that bloody cabinet.

Scarlett came and stood beside me. "You'll definitely win this y/n, potions is your speciality."

I shot her a genuine smile. "Thanks Scarlett."

I was progressing well until it came to the sopophorous bean, It was difficult to cut. I glanced at the Gryffindor table.

I caught Harry crushing his bean with the flat side of the dagger.

So I did the same thing to my astonishment, it immediately exuded so much juice. The potion immediately turned exactly the shade of lilac described by the textbook.

I saw many students struggling and I was so over the potion, so I started stirring clockwise and then once I looked back at the book I saw said counterclockwise, oh well guess my potion would be ruined....

"And time's....up!" Called Slughorn. "Stop stirring, please!"

He went around the room looking at everyone, he smiled when he got to mine.

"Now, it appears as if we have two winners today, Mr.Potter & Miss.Lockhart." 

The class looked at us surprised we even finished. Most of the students had either given up or looked like they had a fight with a windstorm, their hair was every which way, some people had random specs of what looked like dirt on their face and Seamus' cauldron blew up in his face although that wouldn't have been the first time. 

"Now I only have 1 bottle of liquid luck-"

I cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "Harry can have the liquid luck, I have no need for it."

A few people shot me a dirty look.

"Don't be so modest y/n-" Said Slughorn.

"I don't need it... really." I said quickly.

Slughorn just nodded.

"T-thanks." Harry said, he looked like he was blushing slightly. 

"Why would you just let Potter have it??" Asked Draco.

I just shrugged. "Like I said I have no need for it."

Then I walked out of the class, too tired to start an argument. 

**Scarlett's pov**

Since I was standing beside y/n and Draco I could hear him ask about why she gave the liquid luck to Harry.I thought the same thing.... even if she didn't have a need for it right now doesn't mean she won't need it in the future.

y/n just shrugged and said she had no need for it and she walked out of the classroom.

She hadn't been acting right after I left her house this summer, I feel like it had something to do with Draco but last time I asked her she snapped.

"Er... Draco mind if we talk for a minute, outside of the class??" I asked, I was really nervous to talk to him without y/n.

He shot me a dirty look."I guess so."

We went into the hallway. 

I made sure I wasn't standing right next to him, he's a pretty unpredictable person, "Why has y/n been acting super cold all of a sudden?" 

_ "She's fine." _ He replied shortly.

"Draco.... you know she hasn't been acting like herself, if you have something to do with it-"

"You think y/n acting cold towards you is MY fault!" He said, raising his voice.

"Are you hurting her- because I'll... i'll-"

"You think i'd ever hurt her, you're mental Bexley..... maybe she's tired of you." He spat.

His face hardened, angry washing over it. "Keep your nose out of my fucking business... the fact that you'd think I hurt her- just stay the fuck away from us." 

I felt like crying, I hated being yelled at. I was probably the most shy Slytherin to ever live. I missed how y/n and I used to be, I never wanted to accuse Draco of hurting her but that's the only reason I could think of, but maybe she was sick of me..... and that hurt the most.


	47. Year 6-3

Draco and I had planned to find the ROR when everyone was sleeping, it would be easy for Draco to sneak out because he had his own room... I had to wait until Scarlett fell asleep but it didn't really matter because her and I haven't spoken all day.

Once I heard her lightly snoring, I quickly put on a black dress and headed to Draco's room.

When I got to Draco's door I opened it up slowly, I figured knocking would cause too much noise.

But when I opened it I saw Draco holding his wand to my face.

"Someone's on edge." I muttered.

He took a deep breath. "It's just you."

"You look nice." He said quickly.

I nodded, "Thanks... we better get used to the black clothing, we're stuck with it for a while."

A wave of sadness washed over his face, "Ready to go??"

"Guess so."

Draco casted an invisibility charm over us so nobody would see us wandering the halls.

We walked up to the 7th floor in silence, Back in year 4 we would have loved the idea of roaming the halls together with nobody around... but now there was a tense feeling between us. We both never brought it up but we both knew it was there.

Draco knew what to ask for & we soon entered the room of requirement.

I was taken by surprise when I entered the room, mountains of old useless junk lined the walls. This is what the dark lord wants... fucking weird.

I followed Draco to the back of the room and he pulled off a very dusty sheet and under it was the cabinet.

The cabinet towered the both of us. I was only 5'7, while Draco was 6'2.

We both stared at it for a bit, I was the first one to break the silence.

"So what do we do now?" I asked him.

"We? There's no we... I'm doing this by myself." He said, his back to me.

"Draco... we're in this together remember?" I said annoyed.

"I changed my mind, if I can't figure it out then it's my fault and you'll be off the hook... I'll tell everyone I wouldn't let you help."

"Voldemort's not that dumb." I told him.

"Don't say his name." He snapped turning around to look at me.

"Let me help you... don't put this all on yourself."

"I won't be able to live with myself if something happens to you because of me..... you're in this mess because of me."

"I think you should tell Borgin about it firsthand, he'll have an idea." I said trying to change the subject.

"I'll figure it out by myself, I let you see it but that's IT." He shouted.

I've been mentally strained since summer.... I was almost at my breaking point and Draco pushing me away was hurting me so much more than he knew.

"Take my advice you git.... let me help you for fucks sake." I said balling my fist, I just wanted to throw this useless junk at him, maybe i'd knock some sense into him.

He grabbed my left arm and rolled up my sleeve, "This right here is because of me... I need you to understand that... you need to leave me alone, you need to hate me."

I could feel the lump in my throat, I was ready to break down. "I can't hate you! Don't you think I've fucking tried but if you want me to leave so bad fine, if you can't figure it out soon... I'm taking over. I'm not dying because you won't listen to me." I yelled.

"Whatever, _ I can handle it. _ "

"Are you planning on just brushing me off completely?" I said holding back my tears, "Or are you just using me as a pawn so everyone won't see your fucking life falling apart."

"I'm not saying I don't want to be with you but I don't want your help." He said.

"How am I supposed to leave you alone when we're dating... you-" But I stopped myself, nothing I'm saying is going to change his mind.

And just like I thought of our first breakup back in year 5, were we really this toxic? We had an excuse to be though, right?

"I know you're stressed....but you think I'm not, it feels as if you're not even my boyfriend anymore." I said and walked off before he had a chance to respond.

We haven't been back at Hogwarts for that long and we are already distant with each other... maybe we really aren't meant to last.

The next few days I rarely saw Draco, Scarlett was still trying so hard to keep our friendship... Since Draco basically abandoned me I started talking to Scarlett more again, I had to start acting normal, I was drawing attention to myself. I still haven't told her why I've been feeling the way I do... I don't know if I ever can but she made me laugh today and that was my first real laugh in weeks. It felt good even for a few seconds.

Once Scarlett was sleeping I grabbed my quill and parchment and sat down in the empty common room, it was in the middle of the night and I was glad nobody was up.

I didn't want to speak to Draco, but I wanted to tell him how I feel.... in a letter, so I started writing to him.

_ You hide behind your feelings and keep the truth locked away, but there is so much said in the things that you don't say. You innocently tell me our time has come and gone and that we can't go back but I don't believe it and this time you're wrong. The distance you put between us is nothing more than time lost; a place for your feelings to hide, yet I can hear the love in your voice each time we talk. My patience has no end when it comes to loving you and I will wait a lifetime for you to see the truth. Real love doesn't just go away, it doesn't fade into the past, it goes on forever and it will always find its way back. I will wait a lifetime for you, and behind all your doubt I know you can't let go. _

_ I love you Draco. _

_ ~ y/n Lockhart. <3 _

It was never good at expressing my emotions, especially in writing but this seemed like the only way to tell Draco how I feel, I quickly went up to Draco's room and slipped the letter under his door and went back to Scarlett and I's room.

I just stared at my ceiling  _ numb,  _ struggling to fall asleep.

I woke up from a quick knock at the door, and I then saw a letter on the floor so I walked up and read it.

_ My Darling, since the time that I met you i've experienced things that I never thought I was capable of experiencing. When I look back at how we began the laughter and love that we shared, I smile at the ways we dreamed of a wonderful future together and how we tried to promise that this is forever. I can remember the moments that things started to change, the thing that caused our happiness to slip away. I do know one thing that's for sure, I love you and I don't know how we can get through this but i'm not ready to give up on us, you're my one true love. _

_ Love: D.M. _

This was the most heartfelt thing he's ever done for me. I wasn't expecting a letter back, I know he wants to protect me but I don't want to be pushed away. I want to spend every waking minute with him... because we really don't know if our future is even going to last.

I quickly got ready and knocked on Draco's door still holding the letter.

He opened it and I just pulled him into a hug before he even had time to react.

I felt tears running down my cheek.

He held me tightly, "I'm glad you're here."

"I've missed you, but please I don't think I'm strong enough for you to keep pushing me away." I said sniffling.

"I wish things were how they used to be." He said.

I stopped hugging him and looked into his eyes.

"I love you." I said.

A tiny smile crept onto his face for a moment, "I love you to." He said and then kissed me.

What now? I asked.

"I'm not sure, I haven't fixed the cabinet yet but we need to act normal again."

I nodded. "I was thinking the same thing, I'm going to try and become close with Scarlett again but I'm being very careful with what I say."

He just nodded.

I glanced at him again, he looked as if he hadn't slept in days.

"Have you slept at all?" I asked.

"Few hours maybe." He said.

Are you hungry?

"Not really, don't have an appetite nowadays."

"Same, but we still need to eat even if it's only a little bit, I'll give you your space with the cabinet but i'm here… remember that." I said.

He nodded again, "I know, we should probably go down to breakfast."

We linked hands and walked out of his room.

* * *

**This chapter truly shows how bipolar they are, or maybe..... I just don't like writing this when they're not together.**

**For the mini love letters, I found them online.**

**You either love or hate heartfelt Draco.... don't worry they won't be all mushy like this because i'm** **_highkey_ ** **cringing. LMAO**

**Anyways... Thank u for continuing to read this. <33**


	48. Year 6-4

Halfway through October came our first trip of the term to Hogsmeade. I had wondered whether these trips would still be allowed, given the increasingly tight security measures around the school, but I was pleased to know that they were still going ahead; it was always good to get out of the castle grounds for a few hours.

Scarlett practically begged me to go with her and Lewis, Draco thought this was a good opportunity to work on the cabinet, he also had to go see Professor Mcgonagall because of some work he missed. I still hadn't gone in the ror since the first time we both looked at it, I was giving him some time on his own to figure it out, if he was still struggling then I would step in.

I got ready, all black attire obviously and I always wore the necklace with my name that Draco gave me at Christmas.

"It's a little warm for that outfit don't you think." Said Scarlett as she glanced at my outfit.

"It's raining outside." I replied, not actually knowing the weather.

I wouldn't be able to wear short sleeves anymore so I'd have to keep making excuses unless everyone stayed out of my business, which has  _ never _ happened before.

She shot me a quick smile, "I'll bring a jacket then."

We quickly ate breakfast before we had to leave.

"Will Draco be joining us?" Scarlett asked.

"No, he's busy."

She just nodded, She probably doesn't believe a word I say anymore.

While Scarlett and I were walking to Hogsmeade Lewis came jogging up to us.

"Hey!! y/n you actually came!" He said smiling.

"Yeah, figured I'd go grab myself a butterbeer."

"Where's Draco??" Asked Lewis.

It was so annoying, them asking questions all the time... why did they care so much about where Draco was or what he was doing?

Scarlett wrapped her arm around Lewis, "He stayed back, he had something to do."

Lewis furrowed his brow for a moment, "Alright, just us 3 then."

My Ravenclaw brother was far from stupid but I guess he didn't want me to storm off in a fit of rage if he called Draco or myself a lier.

The 3 of us sat down at a table and we each ordered a butterbeer.

Everyone from all grades were coming in here, the rain was falling down heavier now.

After a while Luna came and joined us at our table.

"Hello everyone." She said in her naturally light voice.

"Hi Luna!" We all said in unison.

"It's nice to see you out y/n, I haven't seen you around the castle very much." She said.

"I wasn't feeling good, but I'm a bit better now." I replied.

She smiled, "I'm glad you're doing better."

I shot her a smile, that's the thing about Luna she was always so sweet and truly cared about everyone. A lot of students called her looney but I never thought she was crazy, she had her own way about her and that's what made me like her.

"Would you care for a butterbeer?" I asked her.

"I forgot my money at the castle." She replied.

"Doesn't matter, i'll pay if you want one." I said smiling.

"I'd love one, thank you y/n."

By the time we were ready to leave I drank 3 butterbeers. oops.

We saw Ron, Hermione and Harry so we walked back to the castle with them.

"y/n hey!!" Said Harry when we walked up to them.

"Hi Harry.... Ron, Hermione." I said smiling at them.

"What are we chop liver??" Said Scarlett jokingly.

"No course not, just nice to see y/n out." He replied.

He's now the third person who's commented on me being out, I wasn't isolating myself  _ that _ much.

I nodded. "Feels good to be out."

Ron just stared at me. "If you don't mind me asking why were you so distant with us, did we do something?"

"Just been out of it. Nothing to do with you guys." I said uncomfortably.

Everyone's eyes were now on me. They probably thought I wanted their pity but that was far from the truth.

"I'm alright now." I said, giving them a tiny smile.

Hermione just smiled at me, her and I weren't friends and I didn't think she'd even give me the time of day.

As we were walking back to the castle we heard this shrill scream.

We all ran to see what happened.

At once we all saw Katie Bell raised into the air, her arms outstretched, as though she was about to fly. Yet there was something wrong, something eerie... Her hair was whipped around her by the fierce wind, but her eyes were closed and her face was quite empty of expression.

We all halted, Leanne her friend stood there with her hand over her mouth.

Then, six feet above the ground, Katie let out a terrible scream. Her eyes flew open but whatever she could see, or whatever she was feeling, was clearly causing her terrible anguish. She screamed and screamed; Leanne started to scream too. We all rushed forward to help, Harry and Ron managed to catch her, they lowered her to the ground where she thrashed and screamed, apparently unable to recognize any of them.

"Stay there!" Harry shouted over the fierce rain, "I'm going for help!"

Harry went and got Hagrid.

Hagrid stared at Katie for a second, then without a word, bent down, scooped her into his arms, and ran off toward the castle with her. Within seconds, Katie's piercing screams had died away and the only sound was rain hitting the ground.

"Did it just happen all of a sudden, or-?" Asked Ron

"It was when that package tore." Sobbed Leanne, pointing at the now sodden brown-paper package on the ground, which had split open to reveal a greenish glitter. Ron bent down, his hand outstretched.

"Don't touch it!" I yelled, "Incase something happens to you."

Ron nodded and backed away from the package

An ornate opal necklace was visible, poking out of the paper.

"I've seen that before." Said Harry, staring at the thing, "It was on display in Borgin and Burkes ages ago. The label said it was cursed. Katie must have touched it." He looked up at Leanne, who had started to shake uncontrollably, "How did Katie get hold of this?"

I stood there frozen. Could this have been Draco's doing??

"Well, that's why we were arguing. She came back from the bathroom in the Three Broomsticks holding it, said it was a surprise for somebody at Hogwarts and she had to deliver it. She looked all funny when she said it... Oh no, oh no, I bet she'd been Imperiused and I didn't realize!" Said Leanne.

"We'll need to show this to Madam Pomfrey." Harry said.

"Malfoy knows about this necklace. It was in a case at Borgin and Burkes four years ago, I saw him having a good look at it while I was hiding from him and his dad. This is what he was buying that day when we followed him! He remembered it and he went back for it!" Harry continued.

"4 years ago.... really Harry and you were following him." I said trying not to lose my temper.

"I-I dunno, Harry." Said Ron hesitantly, "Loads of people go to Borgin and Burke.... and didn't that girl say Katie got it in the girls' bathroom?"

"Thank you Ron." I said gesturing towards him, he nodded, giving me a half smile.

The 6 of us made our way to Mcgonagall's office. ( Harry, Ron, Hermione, Scarlett, Lewis and I )

"What happened when Katie touched the necklace?" Asked Professor McGonagall.

"She rose up in the air." Said Harry, before any of us could speak, "and then began to scream, and collapsed. Professor, can I see Dumbledore, please?"

"The Headmaster is away until Monday, Potter." Said Professor McGonagall, looking surprised.

"Away?" Harry repeated angrily.

"Yes, Potter, away!" Said Professor McGonagall tartly, "But anything you have to say about this horrible business can be said to me, I'm sure!"

"I think Draco Malfoy gave Katie that necklace, Professor." Said Harry.

"What!" I shouted, even if he did it I needed to back him up as I will and always do.

"I'm going to smack-" I snapped and Ron grabbed both my arms holding me back.

"Miss.Lockhart, calm down I don't believe Mr.Potter." Professor Mcgonagall assured me.

Hermione shuffled her feet as though quite keen to put a bit of distance between herself and Harry. Lewis stared at Harry with a confused look and Scarlett stared down at her feet.

"That is a very serious accusation, Potter." said Professor McGonagall, after a shocked pause. "Do you have any proof?"

"I-I saw Draco at the shop, talking to Borgin."

I shot Harry a look. What else does he know about my boyfriend, Everyone knows that his father is a death eater and his close friends know he's one, but who else knows.... and do they know about my father and I?

"Potter, I appreciate you telling me this, but we cannot point the finger of blame at Mr. Malfoy purely because he visited the shop where this necklace might have been purchased. The same is probably true of hundreds of people."She said.

"That's what I said!" Muttered Ron, he let me go as I stood cross armed beside him.

"-and in any case, we have put stringent security measures in place this year. I do not believe that necklace can possibly have entered this school without our knowledge-"

"But-" Said Harry.

"Mr. Malfoy was not in Hogsmeade today." Mcgonagall told Harry.

"How do you know, Professor?" Asked Harry quickly.

"Because he was doing detention with me. He has now failed to complete his Transfiguration homework twice in a row. So, thank you for telling me your suspicions, Potter." She said as she marched past us, "but I need to go up to the hospital wing now to check on Katie Bell. Good day to you all."

I followed behind Professor Mcgonagall and left the room quickly, I needed to talk to Draco.

I checked his room, the Slytherin common room & a few hallways and he was nowhere to be found. I figured he snuck up to the room of requirement. I didn't know if I wanted to try and look for him in there.

I decided to just go back into my room and see if Scarlett was there.

When I got to my room, there was a letter sitting on my bed unopened, it read:

_ Meet me in the astronomy tower at 10:30 _

_ -D.M _

I groaned.... Now all I had to do is wait.

I finished up some of my homework and Scarlett came up to our room at 10.

"Just made curfew." I said, smirking.

She smiled, "Lewis and I got bored of Harry ranting about-er things so we got up and played exploding snap but we lost track of time."

"And by stuff you mean Draco, right??"

She nodded, "Lewis and I we didn't-"

"It's fine Scar, no need to explain yourself, Harry can think whatever he wants."

"Lewis is really good at exploding snap." She said changing the subject.

"He was the one who taught me how to play but shhh you didn't hear that from me." I said smiling. "How is it me and you have been best friends since first year yet we never played exploding snap?"

"Idunno, but now we have to play." She said.

I nodded, "Maybe tomorrow after class."

I told Scarlett I was going to Draco's room for a bit and then I cast an invisibility charm and made my way to the astronomy tower.

Draco was already up there, staring into the night sky.

I reversed the invisibility charm on myself.

"Hey." I said but I startled him and he jumped a little.

"Didn't mean to scare you."

"Just lost in thought." He said.

He planted a kiss on my cheek, "How was Hogsmeade?"

"Just drank a few butterbeers, but uhh I saw Katie Bell... was that you?" I asked practically whispering.

He clenched his jaw, he wouldn't even look me in the eyes.

"Draco-"

"I-i didn't mean to hurt her." He said quietly, "I didn't even ask  _ her _ to do it."

"I'm not following." I said confused.

"I put the imperius curse on Madam Rosmerta and told her to get a cursed necklace to Dumbledore."

"You were able to perform the Imperius curse?" I said surprised.

He shot me a confused look, "You're not angry at me?"

"No... you-you have to do this... if you can't give him the cursed object your other option is to-"

"No I can't do that y/n.... I'm not a killer."

I grabbed his hands. "I know you're not, I think you should use someone closer to Dumbledore."

"Like who?" He asked, squeezing my hand.

"Slughorn, you know I'm apart of his little club and he's always inviting us to dinners-"

"You're not giving it to him, I'll figure out a way to give it to Slughorn and make him give it to Dumbledore."

"Just be my plus one." I said.

"No because if anyone sees me sneaking off it'll look bad on you."

I walked over and glanced at the sky. "Beautiful night isn't it, it's not raining anymore."

"It's nice yeah... I just want this to all be over so you and I can enjoy nights like this all the time."

"We will, we just have to get through this first.... we'll be able to tell our kids about this someday, our little platinum blonde haired babies." I said smiling.

He chuckled, "I much prefer to have a mini you running around, at least we'll know it'll be smart  _ and _ good looking."

"We'll have one of each then."

"You know, why don't we just have a whole house full... we'll have fun making them." Said Draco who was grinning from ear to ear.

I nudged his arm playfully, "We can make a Quidditch team."

We both laughed, I really do wish this was all over... so I could spend the rest of my life with Draco, I didn't want to be with anybody else... I know everyone thinks that they'll marry their teenage boyfriend but not many people have gone through what we have, we made it this far.

"I've never asked you before but what do you want to do once you leave Hogwarts??" Draco asked.

"Like job wise?"

He nodded.

"Idunno, I don't really want to work for the ministry... i always thought a breeder would be quite cool... I don't think I'm cut out for it though, Lewis and I have funds to lay back on if things don't work out at least." I said, "What about you?"

"I'm not sure either.... I figured my father would just force me into a career like he forced me into everything else."

I looked at him a little stunned that he just admitted that, "You're so much more than your father Draco, whatever you want to do... I'm here for it."

He smiled. "That means a lot, you're the one person who hasn't thought of me as just my last name or my father."

I told on my tippy toes and kissed him, he kissed me back forcefully.

He ran his hands down my back and I ran my hands through his hair like I always did.

We pulled away and he grabbed my hand and led me back to his room.

We didn't do anything (sorry to disappoint)

We just cuddled each other until we fell asleep, it was the first night I didn't lay awake at night worrying about what was to come.

Draco and I's relationship was much different now, we were both on edge... scared of what the future would bring, but wanting a future together nonetheless. We didn't kiss very much and we definitely weren't in the right mindset or mood to have sex.... so much to worry about that hormones didn't get in the way, or maybe we just pushed them away.


	49. Year 6-5

Christmas time soon rolled around, I was invited to Slughorn's christmas party and was allowed to bring a plus one. 

Harry was bringing Luna, Hermione was going with Mclaggen and I wasn't sure who to bring.... I wanted Draco to join me but I also knew Scarlett wanted to go so badly.

Ron & Lavender Brown were now a couple & neither of them were invited to Slughorn's party so I'm guessing they were together.

Draco told me that I should just bring Scarlett because he was still trying to figure out a way to give Dumbledore that poison.

I planned a Christmas outfit ahead of time while I was packing back in September, it was the one of the few pieces of colour in my wardrobe for this year.

Scarlett loved that she saw me in colour again and I laughed and told her not to get used to it.

Scarlett and I made our way to Slughorn's office where the party was being held. Scarlett was practically skipping alongside me, it made me smile... she was so excited to be here as I was dreading it, I wasn't in the Christmas spirit this year for the most obvious of reasons but I put on a fake smile, I wanted Scarlett to have a good time. 

The ceiling and walls had been draped with emerald, crimson, and gold hangings, so that it looked as though they were all inside avast tent. The room was crowded and stuffy and bathed in the red light cast by an ornate golden lamp dangling from the center of the ceiling in which real fairies were fluttering, each a brilliant speck of light. 

"Wow, Slughorn's office is huge." I said looking around.

"Yeah... and he went all out on the decorations." Said Scarlett in awe. 

We walked around for a bit and then we saw Hermione hiding behind a curtain so Scarlett and I went to see what's wrong.

Harry was only a step behind us.

"Thank goodness you're all here!" Said Hermione as we all were behind the curtain.

"What's happened to you?" Asked Harry.

"Oh, I've just escaped — I mean, I've just left Cormac." She said, "Under the mistletoe."

I let out a little laugh. "Why did you bring him then??" 

Her face got all red, "I thought he'd annoy Ron most." Said Hermione dispassionately, "I debated for a while about Zacharias Smith, but I thought, on the whole —" 

"You considered Smith?" Said Harry, revoked. 

"Yes, I did, and I'm starting to wish I'd chosen him, McLaggen makes Grawp look like a gentleman. Let's go this way, we'll be able to see him coming, he's so tall..."

Scarlett and I left them and started talking with Neville, who was a waiter at this event.

The room got very quiet when Filch entered the room... holding Draco and my jaw dropped slightly.

"Let go of me you filthy squib." Spat Draco.

"Professor Slughorn." Wheezed Filch, "I discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party and to have been delayed in setting out. Did you issue him with an invitation?" 

Slughorn was about to talk when I stepped in.

"He's actually my date." I said and Draco looked relieved as we made eye contact.

"Alright, well let's carry on with this party." Said Slughorn and everyone started getting loud again.

"I'd like a word with you, Draco and y/n." Said Snape walking towards us.

I turned to Scarlett. "I'll be back."

"O-ok." She replied quietly.

We both walked to an empty corridor.

"Draco, it was both clumsy and foolish of you to do this tonight and already you are suspected of having a hand in what happened to that Bell girl." Said Snape.

"Maybe I hexed that Bell girl, maybe I didn't.... what's it to you?" Snapped Draco.

That's when Snape shoved him to the wall angrily.

I just stood there, watching them bicker. 

"I swore to protect you, I made the unbreakable vow." Said Snape in a low voice.

"I don't need your protection, I was chosen for this... out of all others, me and I won't fail him." Said Draco.

"You're afraid Draco, you can conceal it but it's obvious." Said Snape.

"No, I was chosen this is my moment." Said Draco.

I let out a big sigh, "Just let us help you Draco."

"You haven't been helping him?" Asked Snape giving Draco a death stare.

"Like he'd let me help him, Don't worry Draco take all the bloody credit hell if I care... but I don't want to see you struggling like this." I said. 

"I don't need your help, either of you." Then Draco looked down to face Snape, Draco was much taller than him, "I don't want y/n in this, She shouldn't have to be a part of any of it."

'It's a bit too late." I snapped.

"I agree y/n shouldn't be a part of any of this, but she's right it's too late.... if you won't let her help you with this i'm stepping in, end of discussion. Back to the party." Snape said.

I walked away from them, wanting to get back to the party quickly.

**Draco's pov**

Once y/n walked away Snape turned to me again.

"I know exactly why you're acting like a coward Draco." He said.

"and why is that?" I asked angrily, if he wasn't a professor I'd give him a real go at it. 

"Because you're trying to protect y/n from all of this, so that she won't be a pawn. But she's smart Draco, she knows what to do." 

"The whole point is that I don't want her help, the less she does the better." I said.

I felt angry every time I thought of MY y/n being dragged into this, the girl who did nothing but give me pure happiness.... because of that arse Voldemort I might lose my future with her because that no-nosed bitch wants to kill a fucking teenage boy, he couldn't even kill him as a baby... ITS A BABY, throw him out of the bloody crib, it probably would have done more damage.

"That's only going to push her away, Draco." He said bring my attention back to him, "How did she get tangled up in his mess?"

"Cause of me, and partially her father I guess." 

"Don't be like me and make the same mistakes I have, let her in... let her help you." He said and then walked away.

I didn't even know what the fuck he was talking about, same mistake he made... Snape had a love life. Odd.


	50. Year 6-6

It was now Christmas break, Lewis was spending it with the Weasley's, I'm pretty sure he was a part of the order or whatever the plan was to take down the dark lord. Little did he know he'd be against his own sister and father.

I spent Christmas break with Draco at Malfoy Manor, since the death eaters also stayed at the manor, our meetings were there. I stayed in the spare room, I got my own space to think & be alone if I wanted to.

One morning I went down to breakfast when a death eater whom I didn't know the name of grabbed me by the back of my hair.

"Well, aren't you a pretty little thing." He said flashing an ugly smile. 

He was still holding my hair as he turned to face me.

He looked to be about mid 30's, he had black eyes, and brown hair... he smelled as if he hadn't had a shower in a month and his teeth were yellow. I turned my nose up to him, he reminded me of a pig not just by his look but his actions towards me. 

"Let go of me prick." I spat.

He dug his hand harder into my scalp, "That's no way to talk to me, now is it bitch. The Malfoy boy won't be here to help you."

My knees weakened slightly at the pain. He was by far stronger than me, so I had to fight by the only way I knew how.

I scoffed. That was the last straw, I grabbed my wand from my pocket.

"Fuck you." 

This dude was about to pull out his wand but I held mine up and yelled...

"Crucio"

He instantly let go of me, he dropped to the floor yelling. "Stop"

I let out a laugh. "Who's the bitch now?"

He continued to twitch on the floor, I wasn't letting this bastard get away with what he did to me.

I've never performed an unforgivable curse before, I was surprised it even worked... it only works if you _ really _ mean it.

I heard footsteps behind me then a cackle, only one woman I knew that could laugh like that Bellatrix Lestrange. 

"My dear girl, what did he do?" She asked.

"He grabbed me by my hair, the bastard."

I finally let him up, I knew that doing Crucio for too long would cause permanent insanity and brain damage. 

He got up and was about to talk when I held my wand to his neck, he was only about an inch taller than me.

"I would have just killed him." Bellatrix told me, as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm feeling nice today." I said to her, doing any of the unforgivable curses would get me thrown in Azkaban but being a death eater you basically get away with it since they are in charge of the ministry, which was both messed up and good on my part. I'd just wipe the last spell off my wand afterwards anyways. 

"What do you have to say to her, Reggie?" Asked Bellatrix as I still had my wand to his neck.

Mmmhh so that was the pigs name 'Reggie.'

"I'm-i'm-" He said, stuttering. 

"Langlock." I said smirking at him, "I don't like stuttering."

His eyes got wide, but of course he couldn't talk.

Bellatrix put her one arm around my shoulders. "I like you." She cackled. 

I smiled. I hate to admit it but I liked Bellatrix to... she was crazy but a strong woman nonetheless and I loved that about her and I tried my hardest not to get on her bad side as she doesn't show any mercy. 

"We need to go into the dinning room now." She said and me and her walked in together.

I took a seat where I usually sit, Draco wasn't there yet.

"Guess what I walked into." Said Bellatrix to Voldemort, who was sitting at the head of the table as always.

"What is it Bellatrix??" Asked Voldemort.

"Y/n over here performing Crucio on Reggie." She said smiling at me.

Voldemort grinned at me. "You performed it successfully?"

Narcissa shot me a shocked look, Lucius smiled at me.

I nodded.

"Very well, you seem to be more successful than Draco." Said Voldemort as Draco walked in to sit beside me.

"What do you mean, my lord?" Asked Draco confused.

"y/n over here managed to perform crucio on Reggie."

"And Langlock." Chimed Bellatrix, "Real smart one, she is."

Draco's eyes got wide, "sh-she did why?"

"Reggie's a pig." I said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Did he hurt you??" Asked Draco angrily.

"Tried to." 

Draco got up from his seat but I pulled him back down. "I handled it."

"Why don't you just kill him?" Questioned Voldemort.

"You want one of them to kill Reggie?" Asked Lucius. 

"If he really is a pig, going after y/n then he must die.Simple." Said Voldemort.

Voldemort didn't give a shit about me. Just his plan. He just wanted to see how powerful Draco and I were. 

"I'll do it!" Said Bellatrix excitedly.

Reggie started shaking his head quickly, he still couldn't speak.

"Why don't we give y/n or Draco a shot." Said Voldemort staring at us with an evil grin. 

Draco froze in his seat. 

"I-i think he learned his lesson, my lord." I said now scared, "I don't even think I could perform the killing curse."

"Try, unless Draco would rather." He said.

Draco grabbed my arm, "Don't." He whispered.

"If you care about y/n you'll do this for her." Said Voldemort grinning.

Lucius was glaring at his son, wanting to say something but he knew the dark lord would put him in his place. 

Draco's eyes got wide. His mind must have processed all these thoughts.

"I can handle it." I said and got out of my seat.

Draco let go of my arm and stared at me shocked.

"Let me, my Lord." Said Draco standing up.

"Y/n's fully capable." Voldemort told him.

Bellatrix started laughing and clapping her hands. 

My father wasn't here yet. Thank  _ the lord. _

Bellatrix grabbed Reggie and made him stand near Voldemort.

I walked up to him shaking.

Bellatrix placed her hands on my shoulders, "Alright y/n picture what he would have done to you if you were alone and didn't have your wand, imagine him trying to take Draco's place in your life."

As the thoughts ran into my head, I grew angry.... what would he have done if we were alone, hurt me, try and "get" with me. NO fuck him he deserves to die.

I nodded at Bellatrix and she stepped back from me.

I held my wand up to him, those thoughts still in my head. Reggie looked scared. GOOD.

I looked at him one last time, him pleading with his eyes.

"Avada Kedavra!" I shouted _. _

His body fell to the ground, lifeless.

Bellatrix pulled me into a hug, I patted her back in shock, "Yes my dear."

"You're a real gift to me y/n! Finally a woman that gets stuff done!" Bellatrix cackled.

Voldemort and a few others laughed, "Nagini, clean this up." He said pointing his pale finger at Reggie's dead body.

I stared at him once more, I did that.... Why did I do that? I'm not a killer, I'm a good person, but was I really a good person? Look what I just did.

I turned back shaking.

Draco wouldn't even look at me, Lucius nodded at me, Narcissa looked like she was about to cry.

I sat back at my seat, Draco stiffened as I sat down. Was he now scared of me?? One of us had to do it.... I didn't really have a choice.

My father soon came in, once he heard the news, his face drained of colour. He looked back at me with a sad expression. But when everyone told him that he grabbed me my father said he was glad that I killed him. My father was playing along by being a death eater but I knew that he hated every moment of it, just like I did. 

I walked back to the spare room that I was staying in and laid on the bed. I felt sick to my stomach, I really just killed a man.

I heard a light knock on the door.

"Come in." I said.

Draco soon entered the room and shut the door behind him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, sitting beside me.

My lip started to quiver. "I-i just killed him Draco.... I'm a horrible person."

"I should have just done it, why did I let you leave your seat?" Draco sighed. 

"One of us had to do it, besides you need to prepare for uhhh well Dumbl-"

"No, I'm going to give him the poison." Said Draco quietly, "I won't be able to look him in the eye and do it."

I just nodded. 

"Being a death eater really changes people." Said Draco sadly.

I started picking at my fingers. "I-i know, I can't even look at myself right now..."

"y/n, stop picking your fingers, you're okay." Draco said.

His eyes met mine and I dropped my hands on my lap.

"How d-did you do it?" He asked.

"I thought about what Bellatrix said, what he would have done if nobody was around. It fuelled my anger I guess." 

"It should have been me.... I swear y/n if I knew that he would act like that towards you I promised I would be by your side, I should've killed that git... b-but I was scared."

I placed my hand on his hand, he flinched.

"Are you scared of me now?" I asked, pulling my hand away.

"No- of course not, I'm just in shock I guess. But I just can't believe how strong you are, to just get up and do it.... you're better than me but you always have been." He said.

"What I did puts me in Azkaban, I hope you never have to do it. I feel sick-" 

Draco lifted my chin up and tucked hair behind my ears, "You had to do it because your boyfriend's a coward.... I love you no matter what."

I nodded as tears rolled down my cheek.

He wiped them away with his thumb and pulled me into a hug.

"I-i need your help with Dumbledore... if me and you can figure it out, and I do it.... we'll be okay, we might have a future together."

"You should have a future with someone else, someone who didn't just kill someone."

"Like I'd ever want anyone else." He scoffed, "You are the only person I could ever see myself with, now that I'm really thinking about it... you're a _ badass _ ."

I let out a tiny laugh. "A badass really, I hate that term."

"Well you are, you've been duelling people since I can remember, you just performed 2 unforgivable curses on a man, at our age. Nobody can say they've done that."

"Nobody wants to be able to say they've done that." I replied. 

"Depends who you ask." 

~~

In a few days Christmas break would be over, and Draco and I would need to plan a way to kill Dumbledore. If you told me in year 3 that I'd have to kill Dumbledore or anyone for that matter I'd laugh at you.

Draco and I stayed in his room as much as possible, I slept in there almost every night and he now followed me everywhere, I guess he was scared that something would happen with me and another death eater.

But I decided to take a walk one night in the Malfoy's snow covered garden, I couldn't see anything other than the snow but it was nice to get some fresh air.

As I walked into the backyard I saw Snape outside watching the snowfall.

"Where are you off to y/n?" Asked Snape.

"Just for a walk, would you like to join me?" I asked, only to be polite I really just wanted to be alone.

"Alright, i'll join you." Said Snape.

I was surprised he wanted to walk but I just shrugged and we started walking.

"So I heard about what happened with Reggie and you." Said Snape.

"Not my best moment." 

"I always knew you were gifted." He said, it was pretty out of the blue if you ask me.

"But- did you think I was capable of killing someone?" I asked.

"Well, I never thought one of my brightest students would join this side." 

"I'm one of your brightest students??" I asked surprised.

He nodded.

"I- don't think I had much of a choice about this. My father did it for Lewis' sake and I couldn't say no to Voldemort, face to face.... that was a death wish."

"Draco seems to think it's his fault that you're here-"

"It wasn't, he loves to blame himself for everything." I said quietly.

"You know you're the best thing that's ever happened to that boy." 

"I-i don't know about that Professor." I said shocked. 

"He's happier with you, He even did better in my class when he was with you, I remember when I felt like that about someone, but whatever happens don't leave Draco... I don't think he's strong enough for any of this."

"I'm not strong, this is all an act-"

He stopped walking and looked at me.

"Not one person can tell you're acting y/n, you fooled a room full of death eaters back there. They think you're some brilliant killer now. You can save Draco and yourself. Trust me."

"Thank you professor."

"Call me Severus." He said.

I smiled. "Just between me and you, I know that Draco won't be able to give that poison to Dumbledore... he's going to have to kill him, face to face."

"I agree, but I plan on being the one to kill Albus.... I don't want Draco to have to do it."

I just nodded. 

"Keep Draco busy, go along with his plans but just between you and I... we know what's really going to happen."

This whole talk changed my perspective on Snape, He never picked on me in class like he did with other students and I've always enjoyed potions. I never hated him, but it made me realize that he's doing everything in his power to protect Draco, certainly more than Lucius. I grew quite fond over Snape after this talk, we became closer during the remainder of the Christmas break. My father was basically Voldemort's sidekick. I barely saw him anymore. Snape was the only person I really trusted now, other than Draco of course.


	51. Year 6-7

On February 14th I woke up to flowers and chocolate frogs on my dresser.

_I love you_

_~D.M_

is all the note said, I smiled at all my stuff. I really did love Draco.

Lewis gave a love potion to Scarlett as a joke, the twins must have given it to him.

Lewis isn't the romantic type, _clearly._

~~~~~~

Draco gave the poison to Rosemerta who gave it to Slughorn, then Slughorn was supposed to give it to Dumbledore.

Scarlett and I walked back to our tower when Hermione came running to us.

"Ron just drank poison." She told us.

Scarlett's jaw dropped open, "Is he ok?"

"What was the poison?" I asked.

"Harry saved his life, Slughorn wanted to give him a pick-me-up drink because he just drank a love potion that was given to him by accident. The poison was called mead, I think." She said frantically.

Fuck.Me. Ron drank the thing that was supposed to kill Dumbledore. I knew that poison wouldn't fucking work.

"I'm glad he's alright, is he in the hospital??"

"Yeah he should be out tomorrow, I'm going to grab him some food." She told us.

I nodded. "I have to go, see you guys later."

"Wait-" called Scarlett but I didn't turn around.

I quickly ran up to Draco's room, he opened the door and I was a little shocked, I hadn't seen him in 2 days.

His eyes had big bags under them, his face looked skinner and pale, and his eyes no longer gleamed.

"D-draco love are you ok?" I asked.

"Come in quick." He said and shut the door.

"Can I turn on the light?? It's pitch black in here."

"I-i guess." He replied.

I used my wand to lit the candles in his room so I'd be able to see him properly.

I sat down with him on his bed and just stared at him, in just 2 days his physical appearance changed.

"W-what's wrong with you?" He asked as I stared at him.

"What's wrong with me, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, just tired." He said running his hand through his hair.

"Don't lie Draco, please."

"The spell Harmonia Nectere Passus is the spell to fix the cabinet but I've been trying for weeks and it hasn't worked."

"I've never even heard of that spell before, you probably just need more practice but love you're straining yourself."

"I'm not, I need to get it done even if I don't sleep." He said quietly.

"Have you eaten anything?"

"I'm not hungry." He huffed.

"Can you try and eat something?"

"I don't need food y/n, I need answers on how to fix the fucking cabinet." He snapped.

"I know, and I don't know how to help you or I would but can you at least drink water... for me."

"I-i guess some water is fine." He mumbled.

I grabbed a random cup on his bedside table, washed it in his bathroom and casted "Aguamenti" filling the cup with water.

"Do- do you want more water?" I asked as I stared at the empty cup.

"Do you mind.... getting me more, and maybe some food."

"What do you want to eat?" I asked.

"Idunno, nothing big."

I brought him 2 apples I had and he ate one right away.

"Maybe you should get some sleep."

"I need to get back to the cabinet." He said getting off his bed.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him back. "Draco you need to go to sleep, the cabinet can wait."

He nodded. "Can you stay here tonight?"

"Of course I can." I said and kissed him on the cheek.

He gave me one of his shirts to sleep in so I wouldn't have to go back to my room again.

He cuddled me tightly that night and just as he was dozing off he asked why I came to his room in the first place, I wanted him to have a good night's sleep and not have to worry that his poison didn't work so I said i'd tell him everything in the morning.

Draco woke me up the next morning, I could smell his shampoo so he must have taken a shower, he already looked much better and I saw he had the second apple in his hand half eaten.

He didn't look so pale and the bags under his eyes reduced in size.

I brushed my teeth and then he asked me what I needed to talk about.

"So about the Mead.... yeah it didn't get to Dumbledore, Ron drank it."

His eyes got wide. "Did he-"

"No, Harry saved him apparently."

"So- that means I really have to do it." He said as his shoulder sank.

"I'll do it for you." I said, "If I had to, I'd kill anyone for you Draco."

"No, absolutely not... I'll do it, just need to prepare for that now."

I laid back on his bed and he laid down beside me, we were facing each other.

He started kissing my lips, I kissed him back.

He tucked my hair behind my ear and started kissing my neck, I had my hands in his hair.

He soon was on top of me, my back slightly arched as he kissed me all over.

I pulled his shirt over his head as we kept kissing.

Soon we were both undressed.

"Let's forget about everything for right now."

I just nodded, oh how i've longed for us to be like this again.

Our lips crashed as he inserted himself into me. I winced at the sudden pain, I forgot how big he was, my body has to adjust to him again.

He began thrusting into me slowly at first but he began picking up his speed.

Soon his hands were gripped tightly around my neck, his rings were cold against my skin.

I bucked my hips against him, he began grunting.

"Dean can't fuck like me, can he love?" He said and thrusted deeper into me.

I could barely answer, I was in absolute heaven. "N-no Draco, you're the-the only one that'll ever fuck me right."

That must have given him a boost of energy because he gripped my neck harder, I could barely breathe but I didn't care.

"Draco, not so f-fast let me e-enjoy this." I moaned.

He kept hitting the deepest points inside of me. The pleasure consuming every part of me.

"I'm in control now princess." He said and kept going faster.

I let out a soft moan in his ear.

Draco's thrust began getting sloppier and I knew that he was close to finishing.

"Be a little slut and cum for me." Draco groaned.

I felt my walls tighten around him as I finished, crying out his name.

He finished right after me, pulling out and laying next to me.

"I've missed us like this."

"Guess we've been a bit busy." I said, smirking, "I think we should do it more often."

He chuckled. "Yeah."

"You know with Dean I never finished." I said laughing.

Draco let out a snort. "That's because I'm the only one for you y/n."

We both never brought up ex's but I knew Draco was head over heels when he found out my little thing with Dean back in year 5 was shit. We talked about everything already, he knew about the little hoe phase I had, he told me he used to break shit in his room when he saw me with other dudes. I couldn't help but laugh, we both didn't like being with anyone else... and truth be told we didn't need anyone else. Draco only liked bringing up Dean in bed, I guess it made him happy knowing that he makes me feel good.

Draco told me that he fucked a few girls and said he wouldn't even look at them while they did it, what a gentleman? I found it funny but he always got mad at me if I laughed at it.

I put his shirt and my underwear back on, and then got off his bed and my legs went limp and I fell on the floor. Guess I really wasn't used to him like I used to be.

He leaped off his bed laughing, "To rough?" He asked, lifting me up.

I smacked him lightly. "It's just... been awhile."


	52. Year 6-8

Draco and I were roaming the halls hand in hand one night, trying to enjoy some time together when we heard the echo of two people kissing, we continued to walk when we passed by the two people.

All I could see was the back of the boy's hair, it looked oddly familiar.

That's when Draco called out. "Lewis?"

They broke apart and I was shocked to see that Draco was right, it was Lewis but he wasn't with Scarlett..... who was his girlfriend.

"What the fuck Lewis!" I said surprised.

"y/n, it's not what-" Lewis began saying.

"It's not what it looks like?? Because what I see is my brother kissing a slag who's not his girlfriend." I spat.

Draco pulled me back, my fist were balled up.

The girl just looked embarrassed.Good.

"You know I love Scarlett, it just happened." Said Lewis.

"It just happened?? You fucking prat."

"Y-you kissed Harry and Draco back in what 4th year!" He said angrily.

"Was I dating them.... no so fuck you."

Lewis then stood up and tried to point his wand at me but Draco grabbed it right out of his hand.

"Lewis, you'd lose that so I'm saving you the trouble now."

"Give my wand back knobhead _." _ Lewis snapped trying to grab his wand back.

Draco just held the wand out of Lewis' reach, Draco was taller than him so Lewis wouldn't be able to reach his wand.

(Lewis was 5'11 while Draco was 6'2)

"I'm the knobhead, we just caught you cheating." Said Draco shooting him a dirty look.

"And to think, he was put in Ravenclaw... who cheats in an open space." I said angrily.

"Can we just forget about this, don't tell Scarlett please." Said Lewis begging.

"I want  _ you _ to tell Scarlett, now."

"You can leave now, bitch." I said to whatever girl he was kissing and she got up quickly and left.

I pulled Lewis all the way to the Slytherin tower. "Draco, I'm going to grab Scarlett, watch him."

Draco just nodded, he probably didn't want to say anything in case I blew up on him.

I brought Scarlett downstairs and when she saw Lewis she smiled, and I knew she was about to get her heart broken.

When she saw all our worried looks, her smile dropped.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing Scar-" Said Lewis.

"I'm not giving your wand back until you tell her the truth." Draco told Lewis.

My whole body filled with rage when Lewis stayed silent.

"Talk you git." I snapped.

"Fine, Scarlett i'm sorry.... I really am but I-i kissed Emma from Ravenclaw."

That's probably why I didn't know the bitch, she was a Ravenclaw.

"You- you cheated." Said Scarlett who started trembling.

"I- yes, but you know I love you."

That's when Scarlett walked up to him and did something so unlike her, she slapped him across the face hard. I mean the slap echoed off the walls.

I let out a tiny snort, Draco grinned.

Lewis held his hand to his cheek. "What the hell Scarlett!"

"You just cheated on me, did you expect a warm hug? I don't want you talking to me anymore." She said and mumbled the password and left the 3 of us standing there.

"Well -er- here's your wand back." Draco said, handing Lewis his wand.

"This is all your fault y/n!" Said Lewis angrily, he grabbed his wand and stormed back to the Ravenclaw tower.

Draco and I just stood there for a moment.

"Never thought Lewis would be a cheater." Said Draco.

"He's gone to the dogs." I said shaking my head.

"You should go see if Bexley's alright." Said Draco.

We kissed goodbye and I ran up to our room.

She was in her bed with the covers over here.

"Scar, hey mind if we talk?" I asked sitting at the end of her bed.

She didn't answer so I pulled the covers off her head, her mascara was running down her cheeks.

"Oh love, he isn't worth your tears." I said.

She laid her head on my chest and let out a cry.

"Why can I never be good enough?" She asked now sobbing.

My heart broke when she said this, I don't understand why nobody treats her right, she deserves the world.

"You are good enough my love." I said as I started playing with her hair.

"I'm not, everyone leaves me."

"I-i'm here."

"But you're not, you're here for me right now but this year you changed."

I know I did and I'm sorry I really am.

"First Megan and now Lewis.... Blaise and I were never official but it was still something, all of those went to shit." She sobbed.

"They don't deserve you, you're too good for all of them.... you're even too good for me Scar."

"I never want to love again." She said, choking on her tears.

"I know." Is all I could say.

"You don't know, you've been with Draco for 2 years now!"

"Draco and I aren't perfect and you know that."

"He never cheated on you, and you guys are close again... now that Lewis is gone I have no one."

I honestly didn't know what to say.

"Lewis is stupid and he's going to regret this." I said trying to comfort her.

"He'll find someone better,  _ they all do _ ."

"Do you want me to get you anything?" I asked.

She laid back down on her pillow. "No, I just want to be alone."

"You want me to leave or stay with you??"

"Just leave me now, it'll hurt less, you're going to live your perfect life with Draco anyways."

"Perfect life??" I scoffed.

If being a death eater was perfect then yes we would have the perfect life. All butterflies and fucking rainbows.

"Yes y/n  _ perfect _ life you're soulmates, i'll just be an outsider looking in."

"Scar, c'mon don't bring my relationship into this, we aren't perfect in the slimmest bit, nobody is."

"What's wrong in your relationship then?" She asked.

"It's not for me to tell Scar-"

"Of course it is, you've been so secretive y/n.... I'm sick of it."

"Scar, it's for the better if you stay out of it."

She sat up and looked at me. "Nothing could make me look at your different y/n, have you not realized that??"

I felt my best friend slipping out of my hands at this very moment.

"I can't tell you right now, give me time.... please." I begged.

"Until you tell me, I want nothing to do with you, or Lewis... the whole Lockhart family actually." She said and then turned over and faced the wall, still crying.

I walked out slamming the door behind me. Fuck, it's not like I can causally tell her i'm a death eater.

The common room still had a bunch of people, so I sat down at a desk and I ended up falling asleep.

That's when Goyle woke me up. "er y/n you fell asleep."

"Oh uhh thanks." I said as I lifted my head up from the hard desk.

"Why are you sleeping out here??" He asked.

"Scarlett wanted to be alone, so I came down here."

"Oh." He said quietly. "Malfoy left but he should be back soon, you should probably just go to his room and sleep there then."

I nodded. "I don't really wanna go back to sleep right now."

Goyle nodded.

"You know this the first real conversation we've ever had." I said to him.

He smiled. "Y-ya it is, I've always known all about you though."

I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"Cause of Malfoy, he was always talking about you."

I smiled. "Right."

Goyle and I ended up playing wizard skittles, It was nice to see him for... well him and not just Draco's sidekick. I bet he was super lonely without Crabbe, his parents didn't send him back this year.

Draco came into the common room around 1am, while Goyle and I were playing wizard skittles.

"When did you two become friends?" Asked Draco.

"Since, tonight." I said smiling at him.

"I'm headed off to bed, you staying in my room?" Asked Draco.

"Uhhh sure, well night Goyle." I said to him.

"Night." Goyle said.

Draco and I went to bed as we were tired, but Draco said he felt like he was making improvements on the cabinet which made me super happy.


	53. Year 6-9

For the past few days Draco and I have been sneaking off to the ror, neither of us have been able to perfect Harmonia Nectere Passus.

But we did manage to  _ distract ourselves _ once in the ror, good thing nobody else would be able to get in.

As we were walking back to our rooms, we saw Lewis sneaking into the library with yet another girl, different girls each time we saw him.

"Draco, I'm going to follow them- you can head up to bed." I whispered.

"I think it'd be better if I come with you." He said and so we walked quietly into the dark library, it was probably around 11pm.... so past curfew.

"Lumos." Said Draco and his wand lit up so we could see where we're going.

We could see a tiny light hidden in one of the nooks of the library, the light must have been from one of their wands.

When Draco and I followed the light, we saw Lewis and Mandy Brocklehurst ( another Ravenclaw in our year ) basically fucking.... Lewis' shirt was off and Mandy had a bra on.

They sure got to that quickly.

They both stopped and looked at us.

I stared at them in shock.

"The fuck are you doing here?" Asked Lewis angrily.

Draco turned the other way, his arms crossed.

"Just seeing my brother being a man whore." I said giving a devilish smirk.

Mandy quickly covered herself with Lewis' shirt.

"In the past week, I've seen you around the halls with different girls." I continued.

"So?? Maybe I'm just having fun."

"With the way you're going at it, you'll be a father to multiple little fetuses with all different mothers, or you'll be spreading diseases around the school like a wildfire."

"Fuck you y/n.... who's to say i'm actually fucking them all." He snapped.

I snorted, "Mandy, the bar is on the fucking floor with this one... you really want to be with this whore?"

"I-I don't know, like he said we're having fun." She replied.

"Are you and Malfoy the new hall patrol?? You're always sneaking around." Said Lewis.

"Maybe we're sneaking off to fuck Lewis, just like you.... the only difference is that Draco and I are actually together, not spreading diseases. Do you even know how to pull out?" I asked as a laugh escaped my throat.

I heard Draco snort.

"Shut up, i've probably been with more people than you have." He snapped.

"You're right, you probably have.... go back to fucking I guess, I'm glad Scarlett left your stupid ass."

My body count was 6, but the way Lewis was going at it maybe he did beat me. This was not a competition I wanted with my fucking TWIN brother.

"I'm going to figure out what you two are really up to." He said, raising his voice.

"I can tell you what we're doing, to save you the trouble. We sneak around & fuck in the prefects bathroom." I said winking and I grabbed Draco's hand and walked away.

"Your brother's really going to hate us now." Said Draco, smiling as we started to walk away from them.

"He's like a dog with two dicks." I yelled loudly as we were walking out of the library.

Scarlett and I have been tip-toeing around each other for the past few days, she has been glued to the trio following them everywhere. I guess we really weren't friends anymore, 6 years down the drain.... all because I can't tell her i'm a fucking death eater, She'd probably shit her pants if she known what i've done.

~~~

A few nights later I was woken up by a knock at the door.

Scarlett got up and answered it, Draco brushed past her and walked up to me.

"You need to come with me, right now." He said practically bouncing.

"What the fuck Draco, it's 1 in the morning." I groaned.

"Can you both just be quiet so I can sleep." Snapped Scarlett as she laid back down.

"If it's a booty call just tell her already." Added Scarlett.

I glanced up at Draco confused.

"It's not a fucking booty call Bexley." Said Draco loudly, "Go back to staying quiet when people are talking, yeah."

Scarlett just snorted. Damn she was turning into a little bit of a bitch, thank god she's growing a backbone... I guess she never had to when I was around.

"Okayyy well, let me grab a hoodie." I said ready to leave this room quickly.

Once we stepped out of my room, Draco cast an invisibility spell on us and he led me to the ror.

"Why are we here Draco, I'm tired."

"Oh darling, you won't regret me waking you up." He said walking towards the cabinet.

He picked up a green apple and placed it in the cabinet and shut the door.

When he opened the cabinet again, the apple was back in perfect condition.

"Holy fuck!! Did you fix it?" I said, my jaw dropping.

He grabbed my chin, "My 1st task is done now." He said not breaking eye contact.

I shot him a tiny smile. God his eyes were gorgeous.

I planted a kiss on his lips, he was still holding my chin.

We started to kiss more passionately, his hand slowly moved down to my neck, his grip tightened.

I asked him to choke me once and here we are 2 years later.

"Jump!" He demanded.

and so I jumped, he held me and I wrapped my legs around his torso.

I could feel his bulge through both of our pants, his hands were placed on my ass.

Our tongues roaming each other's mouth.

Soon, we found ourselves on the hard floor.

Draco removed my clothes while I removed his.

The floor killed my back as we fucked. It seemed as if Draco put all his built up stress into this, he was super aggressive and fast paced.

My legs were wrapped around his torso as he thrust deeper into me.

He kissed me as I moaned into his mouth.

"Look at you being so loud." He groaned.

"I-i-"

"Be my little slut and tell me what you want." He growled.

"I only w-want you." I moaned.

My nails were digging into his back as he kept hitting my deepest point.

The hardness of the floor and Draco's thrust causing my back to arch.

"Cum." He demanded as he went harder.

He sucked on my neck as my hips bucked against his.

I let out a shrill moan as I felt my walls tighten around his cock.

"Good girl." He said as he released into me, soon pulling out.

Draco and I quickly got dressed and left the room, both of us needing a shower after that.

~~~

Draco and the other death eaters planned a day to get into Hogwarts, on that day Draco would have to complete his task, or he'd die.

The time grew closer and he wouldn't eat, sleep or even leave his room.

He wouldn't open the door for anyone including me.

He opened the door for me once, his eyes all red.

"Just leave y/n, I don't want to see you right now."

"I know, but please just tell me you're taking care of yourself." I pleaded.

He just slammed the door in my face.

Fuck.

I might as well just kill Dumbledore, and save Draco the trouble but I know that if I did that Draco would fume.... and the thought of that makes me sick, Dumbledore the man that welcomed me into Hogwarts all those years back. It felt as if I was watching my childhood die right in front of me, but it died a while ago.


	54. Year 6-10

Tonight was the night. Tonight everything changes not only for Draco or me or the death eaters but for everyone, young and old.

I stood back watching as Draco opened the door and the death eaters entered Hogwarts, Bellaxtrix leading.

She let out a loud cackle and she walked to me. "We meet again y/n, so exciting isn't it?"

"Yeah...  _ very _ exciting. I said quietly." How the fuck is killing my headmaster exciting? 

Once the death eaters left the ror, it was just Draco and I.

"You're not coming, stay in your room." He said.

"No, I'm coming." I replied.

Then he grabbed my neck hard and tilted my head up, "You're not fucking coming, do you understand?" 

"Draco c'mon we both know how this ends, why do I need to hide from it?" 

"Because I fucking said so. End of discussion." He snapped. 

I clenched my jaw, "Let go of my neck then." I snapped.

"I'll let you know when it's done, then you can apparate to your house." He said letting go of my neck.

I wasn't a baby, I didn't need this protection no matter how good his intent was, it made me feel like a little girl clinging to her dad because she's scared of the dark. 

He let go of me then stormed out of the ror.

I walked out, I figured I might as well just sit in the common room and wait for the entire school to fall apart.

When I was making my way to the Slytherin tower Lewis grabbed me.

"I finally figured you out, sis." Said Lewis who had a smirk on his face.

"and what is that??" I snapped.

"You work for the dark lord, you're a death eater... like Malfoy and his family." 

I just stared at him. Do I say you're right or deny him? It doesn't really matter if anyone found out now.  _ They'd know soon enough. _

"Where did you pull that idea out of, your ass?" I snorted.

"You sneaking around with Draco, missing class, not talking to anyone, being depressed. It was all because you were hiding what you truly are.  _ A Monster _ ."

I was fuming, "Fuck you Lewis." I said as I pushed him, he stumbled back slightly. 

"Show me your arm then." He said as he grabbed my right arm. 

I built my strength and slapped him in the face with my left hand. "Don't touch me."

He held his hand to his face and I knew right then that I done fucked up, his eyes filled with rage.

He shoved me to the wall hard, I felt an instant headache coming on. "If i'm wrong, why are you trying so hard to hide your arms, huh with the long sleeves? You think I'm an idiot y/n, you're my fucking sister I know you like the back of my hand."

"You want to know so fucking badly prick. here." I said and rolled my sleeve up to show him.

His face dropped. "I-i was right."

"You're in Ravenclaw for a reason." I spat, he really excused me of being a death eater & then when I showed him my mark he was surprised? 

"You're not my sister, you evil... shitty person, I hate you." He yelled.

I can't say that didn't hurt, I wanted to cry, hit him, ask for his forgiveness but all of that would be weak of me. I held back my emotions, if he wants evil i'll show the little bastard evil. 

"You're a scared little boy Lewis, you've always been you wouldn't fucking last without me, you cling to me... you couldn't even ask out a girl without me." 

"Mom would disown you." He spat.

"Where's mom now Louie?? Fucking dead... she can't save you anymore, nobody can."

His face dropped once again, "Don't talk about her like... Father won't ever look at you the same."

"I thought you were smart Louie, Father's a death eater just like me."

"No, you're a liar." He snapped.

I laughed. "Fine, don't believe me."

He grabbed his wand, I could see his hand shake. "D-don't make me do this."

"Kill me Lewis, go ahead." I said and held my hands up, I knew he didn't have it in him.

He just stared at me and lowered his wand.

"See you're scared, a coward.... if I see you again Lewis, I will kill you." I said and he backed away and I stepped forward, away from the wall. 

I was debating whether or not to erase his memory, but fuck it, a war was about to begin and everyone would find out. 

"Locomotor Mortis!" I shouted and just like that Lewis' legs were stuck together, he'd have to bunny hop away from me if he wanted to leave so bad. 

"I hate you, do me a favour and die." He shouted.

"You're lucky I didn't do worse." I said and walked away.

As I was about to enter the Slytherin tower when Snape called me.

"Y/n, astronomy tower now." He said in a low voice. 

I obeyed him and followed him.

When we got up there, Draco held his wand up to Dumbledore. Bellatrix and a few death eaters behind him.

"Move." Boomed Snape, I tried to hide in the shadows.

But Bellatrix grabbed my arm, and pulled me towards her and Draco.

Draco looked at me for a split second, he looked like he was about to cry.

"Severus... y/n." Dumbledore greeted us.

I didn't even look at him, I couldn't. Killing Reggie was different then this... this man never once hurt me, I didn't want Dumbledore to acknowledge me... I'm a part of the group that is going to kill him. 

"Please." Was all Dumbledore said.

"Avada kedavra." Said Snape in his naturally deep voice.

A green light left Snape's wand and just like that Dumbledore fell of the astronomy tower.

Dead. Gone. Forever.

Draco grabbed my hand, my left hand went over my mouth.

Bellatrix walked over to the edge and put the dark mark into the air.

"y/n, Draco... leave now." Snape told us.

Draco and I walked with Bellatrix and a few other death eaters and we entered the great hall.

Bellatrix jumped onto the tables and started kicking & breaking all the plates on the table. 

She then blew out all the floating candles that were above our heads and the room became dark and cold. I never once felt this cold in the great hall before.

Bellatrix was cackling and she jumped off the table.

Draco was clutching my hand, I glanced up at him... he looked as if he was feeling the same  _ mixed emotions _ that I was. 

I took another look around the great hall, it wasn't so great anymore. I now wanted to cry, it felt as if Bellatrix just crushed my childhood. The great meals, the memories that I had in this very room felt as if they have been ruined by Bellatrix as well. The memory of my first time every entering the great hall came to mind. I walked through the doors and was instantly greeted by warmth, the smell of lovely food and I was so nervous. I remember talking to 12 year old Draco about what house we thought we'd be sorted into. Slytherin of course. 6 years later, I'm standing with Draco again, but both of us weren't happily chatting away like we did before. 

Draco pulled me out of my thoughts as he began walking and basically dragged me out of the great hall.

"Grab your bags, i'll see you soon." He said to me and we both ran to our rooms.

When I entered my room Scarlett was sitting on her bed, clearly unaware of what was happening.

I quickly grabbed my bag. 

"W-where are you going?" She asked.

"You know I love you right?" I said not looking into her eyes. 

She got off her bed and walked towards me. "What's wrong?"

"I-i had to hide it from you, I never wanted to become one." I said as I grabbed my trunk.

"What are you talking about??"She asked confused. 

I showed her my sleeve, biting my lip to stop my tears, this was harder than I thought.

"Hate me, I get it.... just know i'd never hurt you."

Tears started to form in her eyes. "This is why you didn't want me near you."

"I did it for my family's safety." I said, "I'm leaving Hogwarts."

"y/n, stay... i'll keep your secret." She pleaded shakily. 

"It's too late. There is a war coming my love, be prepared." I said giving her a quick hug, grabbed Medusa and then exited out of the castle. I didn't once look back for fear of wanting to stay. I found Draco and Snape and we walked through the forest, we couldn't apparate until we were out of the gates of Hogwarts. Bellatrix set fire to Hagrid's house. 

Harry was following behind us but Snape went to deal with him. 

~~~~

My father was waiting for me at the door, he pulled me into a hug the second he saw me.

I sobbed into his chest. "I-it's done, Dumbledore is gone."

He rubbed my back. "Everything's going to be alright."

"No, it's not dad..... we're criminals, and Lewis knows, everyone's going to know now."

"How did Lewis find out?"

"He's not dumb." I sobbed.

I ran upstairs and flopped on my bed, and cried the hardest I ever have in my life, tomorrow we'd start our plan for the next war... where I'm supposed to kill the people I spent my childhood with... at this point I wish Lewis had just killed me back there in Hogwarts. 


	55. 6-11

School was now officially over, which means I never got the chance to complete my 6th year at Hogwarts. Lewis never returned home, he never owled and never answered our father's letters. He was probably living with the Weasley's.... Molly was amazing and she'd gladly take in anyone. I didn't want to think of the Weasleys, all it did was make me feel worse about myself.

I hardly ever ate for 2 weeks. My skin was paler than usual and I was at an unhealthy weight. I always felt weak, probably from lack of food & sleep. Pebbles was always trying to get me to eat and put on new clothing. What was the point?? I didn't care about taking care of myself, I didn't want to see anyone and I didn't want anyone seeing me.

But I would be staying at Malfoy Manor and so I had to force myself to eat, sleep & shower. Which drained me of all my energy. I needed my energy again though, I was going to live in a house full of death eaters.

~~~

Malfoy manor felt colder than usual. I locked myself in my spare room and only came down for dinner. I spent all my time with Medusa (I brought her with me) I barely even talked to Draco, although he didn't make an effort to talk to me either. I get it though... we were basically on an unofficial break. 

Tomorrow we would be having the biggest dinner with death eaters, Voldemort would be discussing his plan on how to kill Harry Potter. I don't even know what to feel at this point. I have to listen to this grown man going after someone I used to be great friends with.

I was sitting on my bed, just staring out the window when there was a faint knock on the door.

I groaned, "Come in."

Draco appeared at the door, wearing yet another black suit.

"Hey y/n, I-uh well I wanna know how you've been?" He asked sitting on the chair beside mine

"Draco, let's just cut the small talk... is it time for me to go downstairs?" I asked looking out the window behind us.

"In a few minutes yeah, but I-I feel bad about us.... you live here yet we never talk." He said, placing hand on my thigh.

"Don't feel bad, we're not in the right mindset for anything right now." I replied, picking at the skin around my finger. 

He just nodded. 

"A group of death eaters are going to take over Hogsmeade soon and well, you should come with me, we don't have to take over anything, there's a little cottage up there where we can stay and get away from everything."

My face formed a tiny smile. "Just us two?"

He nodded. "Just me and you love."

"I'd love that." I said and kissed his cheek.

He leaned in and planted a kiss on my lips, after a few seconds we broke away.

"We have to go downstairs." Draco said grabbing my hand.

We entered the dining room and everyone was already there, dressed in all black. I was wearing a simple black dress with a black jean jacket.

As we entered there was a woman who looked oddly familiar floating above the table. I nodded my head towards the woman and Draco shot me a surprised look.

"Who is that?" I whispered to him. 

"The Muggle studies teacher at Hogwarts." He replied.

We then took a seat, I sat between Draco & my father. Narcissa was on the other side of Draco and Lucius was beside Narcissa.

We were all seated when Snape entered the room, and I saw his eye's grow slightly bigger at the sight of the teacher.

"Severus, I was beginning to think you lost your way." Said Voldemort as everyone's attention turned to Snape, "Come, we've saved you a seat."

Snape went and sat down beside Lucius.

"You bring news I trust." Said Voldemort as Snape sat down.

"Yes, it will happen Saturday next, at nightfall." Said Snape.

"I've heard differently my lord, the Potter boy will not be moved until the 30th of this month. The day before he turns 17." Said another death eater.

"This is a false trail, the aura office no longer plays any part in the protection of Harry Potter. Those closest to him believe we have infiltrated the ministry-" Said Snape.

"Well, they got that right haven't they." Said another death eater laughing, and a bunch of others chimed in laughing with him.

"What about you Pius?" Asked Voldemort.

"One hears many things my lord, whether the truth is among us is unclear." He replied.

Voldemort let out a laugh. "Spoken like a true politician, you will, I think prove most useful Pius."

"Where will he be taken, the boy?" Asked Voldemort.

"To a safe house, most likely the home of someone in the order, i'm told it's been given every matter of protection possible, once there it would be impractical to attack him." Replied Snape.

That's when Bellatrix cleared her throat. "My lord, I'd like to volunteer myself for this task. I want to kill the boy."

Everyone stopped talking when we heard someone yelling... it sounded like it was downstairs.

"WORMTAIL!" Shouted Voldemort & we all turned to look at him.

"Have I not spoken to you about keeping the guest quiet." He snapped.

"Y-yes my lord. Right away my lord." Said Wormtail shakily.

"As inspiring as I find your bloodlust Bellatrix, I must be the one to kill Harry Potter." Voldemort replied.

Bellatrix slumped back in her seat.

I bite my lip to stop from cracking a smile, I could tell Bellatrix craved for Voldemort's approval and I think she wanted to be his mistress. It made me want to laugh, he doesn't even give her the time of day. I mean she clearly didn't go for looks as she wanted to be with a turtle looking man. 

"But I face an unfortunate complication that my wand & Potters share the same core, they are in some ways twins. We can wound but not fatally harm one another. If I have to kill him I must do it with another wand." He said as he started down the table. 

Twins... Yeah I know a thing or two about twins.

Draco placed his hand on my leg under the table. As Voldemort got closer I felt Draco tense up. I kept looking forward as I didn't want to make eye contact with him.

He walked behind us, touching our chairs, I felt his hand graze my hair. I shuttered, I needed to take a shower after this.

"Surely one of you would like the honour hmm?" Questioned Voldemort.

Not one person said anything. 

"What about you Lucius?" He said walking back towards him.

"My lord-" Lucius choked.

"My lord." Mimicked Voldemort, "I require your wand." He said as he held out his hand.

Lucius shakily handed it to him.

"Do I detect Elm?" Asked Voldemort as he looked at it.

"Yes." Replied Lucius.

And just like that Voldemort snapped the snake that was sitting at the end of Lucius' wand off.

Lucius gulped and I saw genuine fear on his face. It honestly served him right, I know he completely fucked up Draco since an early age & mentally abused both Draco & Narcissa.

"And the core?" 

"D-dragon heartstring." Replied Lucius. 

"Dragon heart string?"  __ Voldemort said in a hushed tone and then threw the snake head on the table.

Voldemort used Lucius' wand to bring Professor Charity Burbage closer to himself.

"To those of you who don't know we are joined today by Miss.Charity Burbage who until recently taught at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, her speciality was muggle studies."

A bunch of people laughed, I gave a fake snicker and Draco looked at me confused but I shook my heads towards Voldemort and then Draco let out a fake snicker as well, we had to play the part well & that meant laughing at shit that wasn't at all funny. 

"It is Miss.Burbage belief that muggles are not so different from us, she would give her way, have us mate with them."

A bunch of people let out a groan or gagged. I just had a gross look on my face as did Draco. Good he was playing along.

"To her the mixture of magical and muggle blood is not an abomination but something to be encouraged." He continued.

"S-severus... p-please we're friends." Pleaded Miss.Burbage.

Neither Draco nor I took muggle studies, I always figured it'd be quite boring but I had seen Professor Burbage in the halls.

"Avada Kedavra!" Shouted Voldemort and Miss Burbage fell onto the table, yet another person I witnessed die. 

Draco stared at her lifeless body & I could see his adam's apple bobbing as he gulped. I could tell that he was scared & that this lifestyle wasn't for him, it wasn't for me either but it seemed easier for me to fake it. A part of me thinks maybe it's easier because i'm genuinely a bad person and that scares me more than Voldemort himself. 

A snake slithered down the table.

"Nagini?" I questioned in a hush tone.

She nodded her head at me and made her way up the table towards Voldemort.

Draco shot me a confused look, probably wondering how I knew Nagini's name.

"Nagini, dinner." Said Voldemort as he petted her head.

and just like that Miss.Burbage's body was gone.

We ended the meeting, I said goodbye to my father and made my way back up to my room where I would lock myself in until I was forced to go to another meeting. 

My father handed me a note and told me to look at it later.

Once I got to my room I read it:

_ I love and miss you everyday sweetheart _

_ I'm sorry for everything I put you through _

My lip trembled. I took time with my father for granted and there was nothing I wished more than being able to go home and just having a stress free night with him. 

Draco knocked on my door but I shooed him away, I wanted to be alone. I quickly took a shower and laid awake for hours and I let all my tears come out. I silently cried. Suddenly I wanted Draco, so I wiped my tears and knocked on his door.

A few seconds later he opened the door, and once he saw my puffy face he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry for pushing you away." I said to him

"It's alright love. Let's just go to sleep." 

I wrapped my arm around him and fell asleep, after all those hours lying awake it just took me being in Draco's arm for me to sleep. 


	56. Hogsmeade

"Are both your bags packed?" Asked Lucius.

I nodded.

"Yes, we are both ready to go." Said Draco with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Draco, you better not mess this up for any of us. You couldn't even kill Albus back there-"

"-Lucius, you and I both know Severus got in the way before Draco could kill him." I jumped in defending Draco.

Draco shot me a tiny smile.

Lucius' nose turned up as he looked at me, "You weren't told to talk y/n, show some respect."

"Father-"

"-Last time I checked you didn't have a wand Lucius, i'd watch what _ you _ say." I said glaring at him.

"I will not have this kind of disrespect in MY own home. Leave." He snapped as he poked my bags with this walking stick.

"That's been the plan." I scoffed.

Draco shot his dad a nasty look, and we apparated outside a cute cabin. ( Picture at the top )

*Pretend you can apparate at 16*

I stared at the cabin and I couldn't help but smile.

"It's so cute Draco!"

"Glad you like it, come on let's go inside." He said grabbing both of our bags.

I walked inside, it was gorgeous. There was a big fireplace in the living room, and everything was already furnished.

"How did you even find this place?" I asked.

"It was actually my grandparents cottage way back, nobody ever comes down to it so I figured it was a perfect place for us." He said shyly.

I pulled him into a hug, "Well it's lovely, so are you going to show me the bedroom?"

He shot me a smirk. "Why do you have any plans for us in the bedroom?"

I shook my head playfully, "No, you git I figured we should put our bags away."

He chuckled. "Right, follow me then."

With no surprise at all, the bedroom was just as lovely as the rest of the cabin.

Draco and I spent the rest of the day putting away our things, he also apologized about his father being a dink but I wasn't even fazed by it.... I mean it's Lucius fucking Malfoy.

I was laying on my stomach in Draco and I's room and I was reading a random book.

As I was reading I felt a heavy weight on my body, it was Draco leaning over my shoulder. He started kissing my neck.

I put my book down and turned around so we were now facing each other.

I kissed his lips and he kissed me back forcefully. He started sucking my neck.

"No hickies Draco." I said as I leaned my head back giving him full access to my neck.

"Why not?" He whined.

"A death eater with hickies, yeah that'll look good."

He rolled his eyes. "I want to do more than just give you hickies."

"mmhh I don't know what you could be talking about." 

"I'll just show you." He said and he pulled my shirt from over my head.

Kissing soon turned into us both undressed.

Draco had my hands pinned down, and he had total control over my entire body. Draco liked to take the lead and I didn't mind. 

He pushed into me roughly, I blenched at the pain.

"D-draco-" I choked out.

"Be a good girl and take all of me."

His pace was fast. 

His tongue was flicking on my left nipple, twirling it with his tongue.

"pl-" I moaned but I couldn't finish as his tongue made his way to my other nipple.

"I want to hear you y/n."

He thrusted harder into me, my hips bucking against him.

"You make me feel so good." I told him as my eyes rolled back in pleasure.

I wanted all of him,  _ every single inch. _

"Course I do princess."

He grabbed my ponytail and yanked my head back.

"That hurts D-draco." I whined.

"Good." He groaned. "I love seeing you at-at my mercy."

I closed my eyes as I felt his lips suck on my neck.

My hips bucking faster as his pace quickened.

His tip moving in and out of me at such a pace I couldn't form a sentence.

He groaned right into my ear sending shivers down my spin.

"I'm about to c-"

but I couldn't finish my sentence as I just climaxed.

He continued to pump into me as his thrust got sloppy and I knew he was close to finishing. 

"Come inside of me  _ daddy _ "

I knew that one word gets him.

He grunted and released inside of me.

I laid my head down on the bed trying to catch my breath.

Draco started moving towards my thighs ( that were in fact trembling.)

"I'm sensitive." I told him.

"Oh my little slut is sensitive because of me?"

"mmhh-"

His tongue began roaming over my clit as he licked the cum off of me.

"You taste so good." He said as he lifted his head away from me.

I was biting my lip down, his tongue roaming over me felt so nice but it was also painful from overstimulation.

~~~~

It was the next morning and Draco and I were drinking coffee before we headed off to Hogsmeade.

I just grabbed something I always wear, black top, a grey skirt and tall black boots.

Draco and I apparated to Hogsmeade. We already saw a few people with death eater masks. We had to keep a low profile as we aren't exactly liked by many of the locals anymore.

We watched as a group of death eaters stormed all different stores, they were already destroying all the shops.

Ollivanders we completely blacked out, the windows all boarded up.

Dogweed & Deathcap was destroyed both inside and out.

As Draco and I continued walking around a wave of guilt hit me. This was our fault, I basically lived at Hogsmeade on the weekends and now the shops were getting destroyed.

Draco sensed that I didn't like being here.

"You know, we can leave here.... if anyone asks the death eaters at least we were seen here." He said.

Voldemort thinks were here trying to recruit people to join him and he said to destroy shops or kill any muggle borns that were 'getting in our way'

"I mean, w-what if they question what we did here?" I asked.

"Say we killed a mudblood or two, he'll be happy to hear that." Replied Draco.

I still fucking hated that word 'mudblood.'

"I really want a butterbeer before we go." I said changing the subject.

"y/n, we aren't supposed to be seen here without the bloody death eater masks." He replied.

"Pleaseee." I begged. _ "For me _ ?"

He sighed. "Fine, we'll take the bloody drink to go."

I shot him a quick smile.

The 3 broomsticks were still opened. Nobody questioned us but we did quite a few stares from people that were sitting at the tables. It seemed as if they didn't have a clue that shops all around them were getting ruined and the people inside them getting hurt.

Once we got our butterbeer we decided to go walk along the shops one last time before returning back to the cabin.

We were coming up to the shrieking shack when we heard a woman's voice yelling.

Draco and I walked towards the voice and we saw a woman with 2 small children beside her. She was crying as 2 death eaters cornered them.

"Please, Please don't hurt us." She pleaded with the death eaters.

The death eaters started laughing. "Shut your mouth mudblood." One of them snapped.

I couldn't move, I couldn't look away. It was as if I was glued to the scene that was being played out just in front of me.

"y/n, let's turn around." Said Draco who grabbed my arm.

I didn't move and I didn't answer him. I needed to see what they were going to do to this poor woman and her kids.

The kids were crying and so was the woman.

"Shut your blood traitor kids up, better yet I will." One of the death eaters spat and he whipped out his wand.

The little girl's body dropped to the ground with a tiny thud. Her blonde hair covering her face, her body having a cadaveric spasm as her body began shutting down. 

The woman let out the most heart wrenching scream I ever heard. It physically hurt me to hear. She clutched her other kid and they both were crying. 

"STOPP!" I yelled running towards them.

Draco tried to grab me but he wasn't quick enough.

The 2 death eaters turned around to look at me.

"Lockhart, did you come to watch?" One of them asked.

"Why-why did you kill the child?" I screamed.

Draco placed his hand on my shoulder trying to pull me away again but I jerked his hand off of me.

"It's a blood traitor Lockhart." The death eater spat as he took off his mask. "Don't tell me you feel bad for the mudbloods."

He took off his mask showing his face.

"Fuck off Corban."I snapped.

"Are you a blood traitor?" He asked, pointing his wand at me. "Maybe Malfoy needs to say goodbye to his precious little girlfriend."

"No-"

"-She has a soft spot for children Yaxley... but if you touch her I will fucking kill you." Draco said then picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder.

"I want her to kill off the other child." Said Corban, smiling at me. "The Lockhart I first met, the one that killed Reggie... I want to see her."

Draco turned around and placed me gently on the floor. "What the-"

"Corban, please-" I begged.

"If you don't, i'll have to report this little mishap to Voldemort..... everyone would-"

I bit my lip to stop myself from doing something stupid. "Fine."

I looked at Draco, the look on his face was a mixture of fear and anger.

I lifted up my wand and pointed it at the woman and her child.

The look on her face was truly horrifying.

Then at the last second I pointed it at Corban and the other death eater. "Obliviate!"

I looked at her and nodded my head towards the tree.

The woman took her child and hid behind a tree so that the 2 death eaters couldn't see her.

"Why are we up here?" Asked Corban.

The other death eater took off there mask and it was Amyus Carrow.

"I-i don't know." Said Amyus confused.

"Draco here just killed a filthy little mudblood." I said pointing to the dead child still laying there. Regret lingered on my tongue after I said that, I was showing such disrespect to the mother who was definitely listening and the recently deceased.

Both the men looked at each other smirking and then looked at Draco.

Draco shot me a look that said 'wtf'

"We'll be sure to tell Lucius about this, he'll be glad to know." Said Corban.

"R-right." Mumbled Draco who began kicking the dirt on the ground.

"Let's head to the 3 broomsticks." Said Amyus, and both death eaters walked away from us.

"Can you believe that Malfoy did that, didn't think he had it in him." I heard Corban say.

"Less of a wuss than his father." Amycus replied and they both laughed.

I ran to the woman and her child that were behind the tree.

She was shaking and clutching her kid. "Please d-don't kill me, i'll do anything you want."

"I'm not here to hurt you." I said putting my wand away in my tall boot.

She wiped tears off her face. "Aren't you a death eater?"

Draco stood behind me.

"Yes, although I didn't have a choice to join." I said.

"T-thank you." She said and pulled me into a hug, I could hear her sniffling against me.

"I'm so sorry about what happened back there-"

She started sobbing. "H-how do I repay you for saving me? I don't have any m-money."

"I don't want your money, I need to leave, take your son and get as far away from here as possible."

"T-thank you as well, young man." She said looking at Draco.

Draco just nodded.

The woman and her son went over to the little girl.

"W-we should leave." I said shakily, I grabbed Draco's hand and he squeezed it back.

We apparated back to the cabin.

I ran into the washroom and threw up, the little girl's face was printed in my mind.

Draco came in and held my hair up. He held his sleeve up to his nose or else he'd start throwing up with me.

I just laid on the couch, watching Draco make the fire.

I felt tears stream out my face but I quickly wiped them away.

Draco came and sat beside me, and I leaned into his chest, his arms wrapping around me like a secure blanket.

"They were killing innocent l-little children."

"I'm sorry you had to see that y/n." He said as he played with my hair.

"She's never getting her daughter back." I said trying to blink away the tears.

"At least you spared her son and her, if it weren't for you they would have killed her son. They would have made her watch. _ "  _ He said quietly.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take Draco."

"Then we'll stay here, I'll take care of you." He said trying to comfort me.

"And when they call on us? We have to go."

"Well, we can stay here for now. That woman may have lost her daughter but you saved her and her son today. She'll be grateful."

Oddly enough him saying that gave me a bit of comfort. But still the image of her poor  _ innocent _ daughter is something that'll stick with me for the rest of my life,  _ however long that may be _ .

"I can't even imagine what she's going through right now." I continued.

"You really love kids, don't you."

"I mean yeah, I've always wanted to be a mom.... and seeing that broke me- my brain can't even process it properly."

"I hope one day I could make you a mother." He replied.

I tilted my head and shot him a tiny smile. "When this is all over, I expect you to father my children then."

He used his thumb to wipe away the tears on my cheek, "I'll be waiting for the day."

There we go daydreaming about our future again.


	57. Occlumency

5 days. 5 peaceful days was all Draco and I had. We then were summoned back to Malfoy Manor. I didn't want to step another foot in that hell hole. I wanted to stay in the beautiful cottage with Draco and on top of that I didn't want to see Lucius.

When entered the Manor and we were greeted by Lucius, Narcissa and Bellatrix.

Narcissa pulled Draco and I into a hug.

Bellatrix started cackling. "So we heard about what happened back at Hogsmeade."

Draco stiffened. "You did?"

"Yaxley told us how you killed that muggle born child." Said Lucius.

Bellatrix started cackling again. "I can't say i'm not proud, because I am!"

"I take it y/n knocked some sense in you." Boomed Lucius.

I looked down at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with him.

"Y-yeah I guess you could say that." Draco said, clearing his throat.

I soon looked up and saw a worried look plastered on Narcissa's face.

Lucius and Bellatrix soon left the entrance hall leaving just Narcissa, Draco and I.

"Upstairs with me, both of you." She told us and we both followed.

She led us to Draco's room and shut the door.

"I need you both to be honest with me, okay." She said shakily.

Both Draco and I nodded.

"Muffliato." Narcissa muttered as she casted the spell over his room.

"Did you really kill that child back there."

My lip started to tremble thinking about it.

I leaned my head into Draco and he wrapped his one arm around me.

"No mom we didn't, Yaxley did... y/n wiped his memory on the whole thing. She didn't want him killing the others."

Tears rolled down her cheek but she used her fingers to wipe them away. "I-i'm so relieved to hear that. I'm sorry you had to see that y/n."

I looked up at Narcissa. "There's no need for your apology, you didn't do anything."

She took a shaky breath. "I wish you both weren't a part of any of this, I feel a-as if I failed as a mother."

"No- " I said but was soon cut off by Draco.

"You failed the moment you got together with my prick of a father." Snapped Draco, his arm still tightly wrapped against me as if Narcissa was coming to take me from him.

It was as if Draco's entire mood changed in the span of 5 seconds.

"Don't talk like that." Narcissa said, looking upset.

"Stop fucking defending him! He's a piece of shit. He treats us all like shit."

"Draco please-" Narcissa begged.

"No... just get out of here." He snapped.

"Draco, just calm down." I said as I untangled myself from his grasp.

"No, I'm so fucking sick of him. Seeing him today really made me realize how much I hate him."

Narcissa just stood there.

"Get the fuck out now." Draco said and then pushed Narcissa hard out of his room and locked the door.

I felt pity towards Narcissa, she loved Draco more than anything and longed for his love. Lucius was never a good man and I never understood why Narcissa got with Lucius in the first place.

Draco then stormed to his bathroom and slammed the door.

Then it sounded like glass shattering.

"Draco do you want to talk about it, or do you need your space?"I asked through the door.

"I-i don't know." He said quietly.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"It's better if you don't-"

But I opened the door anyway.

I saw Draco leaning over his bathroom sink, his vanity mirror was shattered.

I walked beside him and glanced at his knuckles, they were all bloody from punching the mirror.

"Let me clean your hand." Was all I said and he nodded.

I didn't want to bring up why he did that because I knew. He hated his father and seeing his mother defend the shitty things Lucius does sent him into a fit of rage.

I cleaned up his hand and wrapped it in gauze, I'd cast a spell on it later on to fix it properly.

We didn't speak a word to each other but I felt him watching my every move.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

He then closed the lid of his toilet and sat down.

"You know what my biggest fear is y/n?" He asked.

"I-uh no?" I said puzzled.

"It's to become like Lucius." He said shakily.

"I don't think you'd turn out like him." I said and I kneeled down to face him.

His lip started to tremble. "But I'm already like him y/n, don't you see that?"

"You're not." I said furrowing my brow.

"Yes I am." He snapped. "I hate how he treats my mom yet I treat her the same and i'm scared -i'm going to treat my kids like how he treated me."

He was breaking down and I didn't know how to comfort him properly, he used his sleeve to wipe his tears before I could see them but I grabbed his hand and took it away from his face.

I wiped the tear on his cheek with my thumb. "Your already more of a man than your father, You don't have to teach your kids the things your father taught you at a young age. But you got to be there for Narcissa, she needs you the most."

He just nodded. "I didn't mean to put my problems onto you, you probably won't have to deal with me in a few years anyway, you'll find someone better for you."

I shook my head. "Nonsense my love, we've been through so much together already... I don't think there's anyone better for me than you."

He pulled me into a hug.

~~~~~~

Draco & I spent the rest of the day cooped up in his room, I didn't mind it though... I started reading this muggle book called the 'The Great Gatsby' apparently it's a must read to the muggles, and to be fair it was a really good book from what I read so far.

Draco didn't want to go downstairs to eat dinner so he made the house elf bring us up our food.

We both fell asleep after.

I rolled over in the dark to find Draco's side of the bed empty. That's weird I thought as I sat up.

I glanced at his bathroom door and it sounded like someone was crying quietly.

I got off the bed and opened the bathroom door to find Draco hunched over his bathtub... and he was in fact crying.

I walked silently up to him, I watched as he tried to scrub the dark mark off.... his arm looked bruised because of how hard he was scrubbing.

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Draco.... love-"

He turned around to face me and tried to wipe the tears off his cheek.

"You don't need to wipe your tears." I whispered as I sat down on the side of the tub, facing him.

I pulled me into a hug and he cried into my shoulder.

"I d-don't want to do this anymore... i'm so tired." He sobbed.

"I know.... I'm tired too. How many times have you been trying to scrub it off?"

"I-idunno.... a few times I guess."

I rubbed his back, hoping it was a tiny bit comforting for him. I hated seeing him this upset, not to mention hurting himself trying to get it off his skin. This was it... _we were hitting rock bottom._

"Can.... can I see your arm?" I asked.

He pulled out of our hug and showed me his arm, which was now turning purple.

I rubbed my pointer finger over it and he flinched. "Sorry." I mumbled.

"N-no it's fine." He said as he put his sleeve over his arm.

"Can you promise me you'll stop- trying to remove it... please. I know it's a horrible thing to have on your body. But there's no way to remove it, so idunno just pull your sleeve over it..... instead of hurting yourself, that's what I do."

"I... just want it off." He mumbled.

"I could always put makeup over it." I said with a small smile. The corner of his lips curled into a half smile but it quickly disappeared again.

"Why don't you go back to bed... i'll drain the tub."

"Thanks... I don't know what i'd do without you." He said as he wiped his sleeve over his nose.

"You'd be lost without me mister."

~~~~~

The next morning my father came to pick me up, apparently we had business of our own to attend to.

I said my goodbyes to Draco & Narcissa & went back home with my father.

"What business do we have to attend to?" I asked my father.

"We need to practice Occlumency." Stated my father.

"W-what why?" I asked nervously.

"You are constantly around skilled witches and wizards, Bellatrix is a brilliant Occlumens and if she were to pick through your brain right now, everything would be exposed. If she picked through your brain do you think she'd be pleased??"

"No- she'd find out everything, she'd probably kill me."

"Right, that's why we need to practice."

"No please. Don't do this father."

"I don't want to but we need to block your thoughts, for mine and your safety." I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Not now, I need to-"

"No y/n now, blank your mind... think of nothing."

As my father dug into my brain I tried to think of nothing but the pain was unbearable. Each second it felt as if my skull was being stabbed uncontrollably, like somebody wanted to dig right into my brain.

Think of nothing. Think of nothing. But as he dug at my memory I couldn't take it any longer, I felt myself screaming in agony. Take the fucking memory I thought. So many memories of Lewis, Scarlett, Draco, Harry and I flashed before me.

(Luckily the Draco memories were pg)

"STOP PLEASE MAKE IT STOP." I yelled as I choked holding back tears.

My father stopped and I immediately fell to the ground and put my back against my wall.

I already had a headache.

"For your first time, you put up a bit of a fight... but you need more work." My father said crouching down beside me.

"Don't do that to me again, I-i-"

"I have to... and I'm sorry. I truly am." He said, patting my shoulder.

I just leaned my head against the wall and looked at the ceiling.

"We'll try again later." He said and walked away leaving me alone on the floor.

Pebbles soon came up to me.

"Pebbles would like to know if you need anything?" She asked.

"I'm alright thank you." I Said not looking at her.

"Pebbles thinks ice cream would make you feel better."

I let out a little laugh. "You know what ice cream sounds great right now."

I remember Draco telling me that Bellatrix actually taught him about Occlumency, and I'm pretty sure he's skilled at it as well. I honestly didn't know how he could even handle that much pain, but I'm going to have to figure it out sooner rather than later.

~~~~~

During the past 2 weeks, I managed to block out most of my memories. I had to learn how to alter the memories of the shit I needed hidden. I was mentally drained and still I hadn't perfected it but I could put up a fight if needed.

My father soon left to attend something with the other death eaters and it was just Medusa, Pebbles and I in my manor. I haven't spoken to Draco since I was at his house last. I decided to owl him and ask him to meet me at my house, I couldn't tell him why as letters were being monitored by the ministry.

He did however come to my house.

Pebbles made us some coffee and we sat at my kitchen and caught up with each other.

"Word got around that Potter, Granger and Weasley are hunting for horcruxes." Draco told me.

"So what, they're planning on finding and destroying everyone... and then what Harry and Voldemort are going to battle it out?" I said rolling my eyes.

"I guess they plan on killing him yeah, but uh your brother he's with them- helping them find the horcruxes." Said Draco.

"Did you hear anything about Scarlett?" I asked.

"Er- no I didn't but I do know she's not with them." He replied.

I just nodded. I really do hope she's safe... I remember when Scarlett asked me what side I would choose, I told her I didn't know and she told me she'd fight for Hogwarts. She was a person of her word but I'm scared that when the time comes she'll get herself killed.

Draco snapped me out of my thoughts. "Not that I don't like seeing you or anything but what's the real reason who asked me to come?"

"My father has been teaching me Occlumency and I want you to pick through my brain, I'm struggling to hide everything."

Draco set down his mug of coffee. "No, i'm not doing that to you."

"What- why not... I need you to- I need to make sure everything's safe."

"I don't want to hurt you." He replied.

"Please Draco.... I need to be sure I altered my memories correctly, I trust you to pick through my brain."

He sighed. "Fine, I'm not doing it for long."

I felt the all to familiar pain of Occlumency, I fought with Draco trying hard to blank my mind but he managed to pick through and scenes of him and I together at the Yule ball together, memories where I am with my mom and I even saw a memory of Scarlett crying in my arms.

But he stopped. "You blocked them pretty well, but I can still get in."

I placed my hand on my forehead trying to stop the pain I was feeling again. "I've been trying so fucking hard and still if I can't perfect it then I'm putting myself and my family in danger."

"You lasted a long time, let's try again later, yeah." He said.

Draco spent 2 days at my house, helping me. I did manage to properly alter the memory about Corban killing the woman's daughter, I altered it so it would show Draco doing it.

I didn't know if I would stand a chance against Bellatrix but I was determined to blank my mind and after a while I did. I perfected Occlumency. I had both my father and Draco try picking at it, they couldn't get it, after all the pain I finally did it.


	58. Skirmish at Malfoy Manor

I was woken up abruptly by my father.

"I need you to get ready quickly, we're needed at Malfoy manor." Said my father.

I groaned and got ready. I decided to put on a simple black dress with one of Draco's blazer's ( that I stole ) over it.

Draco was waiting for me in the entrance hall and I walked up and hugged him.

"I need you to come with me for a minute, we need to talk." Said Draco and he pulled me into his library that was empty.

"Now before I tell you this.... you need to promise me that you won't freak out." He said sternly.

"I- what is it?" I asked.

"y/n, promise me."

"FINE, I promise I won't lose my shit... what is it Draco?" I asked again.

"I didn't find out until this morning but Lovegood and Ollivander are in my cellar and I-i don't know how long they've been there or if anyone's feeding them." He said.

"What! We need to let them out." I snapped.

"y/n..... we can't, you know that." Draco said and held my wrist tightly, "If you interfere we're all fucked."

"Luna's my friend Draco! and-and Ollivander.... I remember meeting him when I was only 12!" I said sadly.

"I know but we can't be the reason that they somehow get rescued, somebody  _ will _ kill us."

I sighed. "Can we at least try and get them food."

"y/n-"

"I'll do it myself, I won't let them out but I need to make sure they are ok."

He was still gripping my wrist. "Don't be stupid, do you understand me?"

I nodded.

I made my way to his kitchen, his house elf was washing dishes in there.

"Do you need anything Miss. Lockhart?" He asked.

"I was wondering if I could have a few snacks.... I haven't eaten all day."

"Right away Miss.Lockhart _."  _ He replied.

I managed to get 2 muffins and 2 bottles of water. It would be too questionable as to why I was grabbing so much food, I would give them more later.

I made my way quietly to the cellar. Thank goodness nobody was guarding it.

I stood by the door, I could just make out 2 shadowy figures standing near the corner.

"y/n?" I heard Luna call.

"Yes, Luna.... come here." I whispered.

Both her and Olivander came up to me, they both were dirty and looked unwell.

"I'm so sorry about all of this... I didn't know you were down here. I brought some food."

"It's alright y/n." Said Luna smiling.

I handed them each a muffin and bottle of water. "It's not alright... magic doesn't work down here, I can't even help you out."

"We also tried to escape it's no use, thank you for the food." Replied Olivander.

"Yes thank you y/n." Said Luna.

I ran my hands through my hair and began pacing. Regret seeping into my body.

"What am I doing? I'm so stupid to be here... I ruined all your lives."

"y/n.... nobody blames you." Replied Luna sweetly.

"Well you should. I hate being with these people. Please believe me when I say that."

"I know you're not meant to be like these people, I remember your wand... Thunderbird tail feather, am I correct?" Asked Olivander.

I nodded. "I have to get back... i'll bring you more food when I can."

I was in the kitchen with my father when I heard Bellatrix yelling for Draco and I.

"y/n, Draco..... COME HERE THIS INSTANT. _ " _

I glanced at my father with a scared look.

"I think you better go." Said my father, "I'll be back later to pick you up."

I made my way to the dining room, I was just outside the door when Draco caught up to me.

We linked arms and made our way inside.

We were both shocked when we saw Hermione, Ron, Lewis and Harry with a mashed up face in the dining room. Bellatrix and a few other people were in there as well.

My mouth dropped when I made eye contact with Lewis, he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks his eyes instantly filled with hatred when he saw me. His mouth curled into a sneer.

Bellatrix had a firm grip on Harry's head. "Well, is this the boy?" She asked us, a huge smile on her face.

Draco and I got closer to Harry. We both knew it was him. But the second we clarify it... Harry would be dead, and the rest of them would soon follow.

"I-I can't be sure." Said Draco talking another step forward, our arms unlinking.

Lucius walked behind Draco and grabbed the back of his neck roughly. "Draco look closely son, if WE are the ones to hand Potter over to the dark lord... e-everything w-would be forgiven, a-all would be as it was. Understand?"

Draco just nodded. 

"Don't be forgetting who actually caught him." Said one of the snatchers, "I hope Mr.Malfoy-"

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT IN MY OWN HOUSE!" Yelled Lucius.

"Lucius!" Hissed Narcissa as she pulled him away from Draco.

Bellatrix grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to Harry, we were not making eye contact. "Don't be shy sweetie!" __ Then pointed her finger at Draco. "Come over."

He walked up beside me.

We both knelt down so we were now eye level with Harry.

"Now if this isn't who we think it is and we call him he'll kill us ALL... we have to be sure." Said Bellatrix placing a hand on my shoulder.

I made eye contact with Draco. Signalling a 'don't say anything' look.

"What's wrong with his face?" Asked Draco.

"YES... what is wrong with his face?" Asked Bellatrix.

"He came to us like that, something he picked up in the forest I reckon." Replied a snatcher.

I could see the fear in Harry's face. I shot him a tiny smile... making sure nobody saw me.

"Stinging jinx is my guess." I mumbled.

"That makes sense y/n... Running into a stinging jinx's are we? Was it your doing?" Bellatrix asked as she walked over to Ron, Hermione and Lewis.

"Give me her wand.... let me see what her last spell was." Said Bellatrix.

Hermione's face dropped.

"Ahhhh got you." Cackled Bellatrix.

Then Bellatrix took a glance at what one of the snatchers was holding, it was a sword.

"WHAT IS THAT? WHERE DID YOU GET THAT FROM?" She snapped.

"It was in her bag when we searched her." Replied a snatcher. "Reckon it's mine now."

In the blink of an eye Bellatrix managed to take down all 3 snatchers and Grayback.

"GO!GO!" She yelled at them.

I stood there frozen, I was scared to even look at her. If I pissed her off in any way i'd end up like those 4.

She made her way over to where the 3 were standing."Put the boys in the cellar!"

Pettigrew grabbed Harry and Narcissa grabbed Lewis and Ron.

"I want to have a talk with this one, girl to girl." Spat Bellatrix as she got up in Hermione's face.

I stood beside Draco again as we watched all of this play out.

Bellatrix pushed Hermione to the ground and knelt on top of her grabbing the collar of her shirt.

"That sword is meant to be in my vault at Gringotts. How did you get it?" Spat Bellatrix.

Hermione started to cry.

Bellatrix was fuming, I was scared for Hermione.... I knew what Bellatrix was capable of, she was insane...she'd kill anybody that looked at her the wrong way. She had no conscience.

"What did you and your friend TAKE FROM MY VAULT!" Screamed Bellatrix.

"I didn't take anything." Cried Hermione.

"Please, I didn't take anything." She sobbed. 

My hands started to shake, I wanted to just disappear... It broke my heart to see Hermione like this.

Draco leaned in closer to me, our hands just inches away. I guess he could tell I was scared so he grabbed my hand.

"I don't believe it." Spat Bellatrix.

Then I watched as Bellatrix started carving something into Hermione's arm.

The screams that came out of Hermione's mouth physically hurt to listen to, I turned around so I was facing Draco's chest, I couldn't bear to watch any longer.

She left Hermione on the floor, she was trembling and crying.

Bellatrix walked up to a Goblin that worked at Gringotts. "Who got into my vault? Who stole it?" She screamed.

"When I was last in your vault... it was there." Replied the Goblin.

"Well, it just walked out on it's own then?" Said Bellatrix as she pointed a knife at the Goblin.

"There is no place safer than Gringotts." Replied the Goblin.

"LIAR!" She yelled and sliced the Goblin's cheek. "Consider yourself lucky Goblin."

"The same won't be said for this one." Bellatrix said as she walked over to Hermione who was still laying on the floor.

Then Ron ran out. "Expelliarmus"

Bellatrix's wand dropped to the ground.

"Stupefy!" Yelled Harry and Lucius fell to the ground.

Ron started battling Narcissa, Harry battled Draco and that left Lewis for me.

"Oppugno!" Spat Lewis as a chair flew at me and knocked me down, now I was furious.

I quickly threw the chair off me."Expelliarmus"

And just like that, as easy as cake his wand was on the floor.

He backed away from me, trying to pick up his wand quickly but I was too quick, I kicked his wand away from him.

"Crucio!" I yelled and just like that Lewis was on the floor yelling in agony.

Bellatrix had the knife to Hermione's neck. "Drop your wands!" She screamed.

Everyone stopped. I stopped performing the Cruciatus Curse on Lewis.

"I SAID DROP THEM." Screamed Bellatrix.

Lewis got off the floor dusting him off. 

Ron & Harry dropped their wands, Lewis' was on the floor near me... so I picked it up.

"Pick them up Draco, Now!" Demanded Bellatrix.

He obeyed and picked them up.

"Well, well, well look what we have here. Sorry Potter... he's all bright and shiny and new again just in time for the dark lord. CALL HIM." Sang Bellatrix.

Lucius rolled up his sleeve and was ready to call him.

I didn't look up, I glanced at my feet. I didn't want to see the looks on their faces.

Then we all heard a loud squeaking sound. We saw Dobby the house elf unscrewing the Malfoy's chandler.

It came crashing down, Bellatrix let go of Hermione and scrambled to get out of the way.

As I was looking up, I felt myself getting knocked to the ground... Draco on top of me, He was using his body as a shield against me.

Harry ran up to us and tugged at Draco's hand that was filled with Draco, Ron's and Hermione's wand.

Draco had a firm grip on them. He was stronger than Harry.

But I made eye contact with Harry for a split second, I could see how scared he was.

"Give.them.up." I whispered to Draco.

Just like that his grip released. Harry grabbed them and ran. He yelled 'stupefy' at Lucius.

Draco quickly got off of me and we stood up.

"YOU STUPID FUCKING ELF, YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME." Bellatrix spat.

"Dobby never meant to kill, Dobby only meant to maim or seriously injure." He replied.

Dobby then disarmed Narcissa.

"HOW DARE YOU DISARM A WITCH." Yelled Bellatrix. "HOW DARE YOU DEFY YOUR MASTER."

"Dobby has no master, Dobby is a free elf." He said confidently.

I rolled my eyes. I loved Narcissa, and I agreed with Bellatrix on _ this _ circumstance... a house elf disarming a witch was too far. 

"Stupefy!" I yelled at Dobby and he fell to the ground.

Hermione looked at me shocked. Guess she figured I would have just watched this all play out & not do anything. Not when it came to Narcissa, she needed her wand and I would not let a little house elf disarm her.

He quickly got up & that's when Bellatrix threw the knife at Dobby, I could see it go into him but they soon disappeared. Leaving all of us standing there.

Narcissa picked up her wand that Dobby dropped when I stunned him.

"I hope I killed that stupid fucking elf." Spat Bellatrix and she walked away.

Narcissa glanced at me. "Thank you y/n."

I smiled at her. "Course Narcissa."

I looked down at my hand, I still had Lewis' wand.

"Here take Lewis' wand, I think Harry took yours." I said as I handed the wand to Draco.

He glanced at it and took it. "Thanks, but why did you make me give up the wands?" He asked.

"Because if you didn't do that they'd all be dead, They are our only hope out of all of this... our only hope at  _ redemption _ ." I whispered.

Draco took a deep breath and nodded. "I hope you're right."

A short while later Voldemort came to Malfoy Manor.

Voldemort was furious, he killed about 10 death eaters in a fit of rage after he heard about the events that just occurred. Whoever snitched on us to Voldemort was a coward, this whole incident could have swept under the rug.

The Malfoy's, Bellatrix and I were the only ones safe _ for now _ . Bellatrix managed to calm him down a bit, she explained that we did everything in our power to stop Harry while the other death eaters did nothing. It was only a half lie but he bought it and killed every death eater in sight from him other than us.

Draco was in a bit of hot water because he let the wands go (which was actually my fault) but he told Voldemort about me taking Lewis' and that saved him,  _ for now _ .

"I'm glad you're a quick thinker to perform the Cruciatus Curse on your brother. But if you ever see him again I want him dead. Do you understand?" Voldemort said. "I want your brother dead, and all of his filthy little friends."

"Yes my lord I understand." I replied.

"Good, now all of you out of my presence in the next 30 seconds or you're next." Said Voldemort.

and we all left that room as quick as possible.

**Lewis Pov:**

We apparted to a random beach and all of us laid in the wet sand for a moment trying to catch our breaths.

My entire body felt weak, but lack of sleep wasn't the problem. The problem was my sister... I knew she was powerful and I knew who she was working for but she performed the Cruciatus Curse on me. I wanted to hate her but I couldn't, why couldn't I? She deserved it and I tried to keep telling myself that but I could see the fear in her eyes. She was doing this to protect herself; she could have ratted us all out but  _ she didn't.  _ That had to count for something, right?

Harry, Hermione and Ron went to go bury Dobby as the knife that Bellatrix threw hit the poor guy, I felt upset but I know that Harry loved the house elf, for obvious reasons.

Luna told us all about her encounter with y/n, she didn't want to be there. Ron and Hermione were skeptical about the entire thing but Luna and Ollivander knew she was a good person deep down. That's what I held on to that's why I continued to run with this crowd, friendship was one reason but I needed to save y/n.

My hatred grew for Malfoy, she would have never joined them if she wasn't with him. I get my sister wanted the 'bad boy' she wanted someone that was a bit of a game to her, they kept each other on their toes but he took my sister from me. It was  _ his _ fault and for that I hate him.

He didn't deserve to have my sister put her life on the line for him. I wish I had grabbed her and apparated but I didn't, we didn't have time. I missed her and if I saw her again I'd take her away from Malfoy. To me he was a piece of shit. 


	59. The Dream

**Y/N's Backyard**

* * *

I sat at the edge of my pool, splashing my feet lightly around the ice cold water. The events that occurred just a few days fresh in my mind.

I had been crying when I got home after seeing everyone at Malfoy Manor. I feel too numb to cry now. It was around 10:30pm, my father was in the house. The only light in the backyard was the lights around the pool.

I would have enjoyed this scene just a few weeks ago, when I thought being a death eater couldn't get any worse. But it got worse, I had already been through the storm so where was the rainbow at the end? Now that I'm thinking about it my life felt like a never ending rain storm, I was drowning in my thoughts when I hurt footsteps.

I lifted my head up & froze.

Standing before me was..... Cedric Diggory??

It couldn't be though, he was gone... he's been gone for 3 years now.

"C-cedric?" I called out.

He shot me a smile and took a seat beside me, not saying a word.

"Cedric..... is this really you?" I asked.

He nodded. "You know i've missed you. I've been watching you lately."

I let out a snort. "Guess you've seen how I managed to fuck up my life so badly huh."

"You beat yourself up to much y/n, what you're going through isn't easy but you're almost there, you're going to get through it....  _ I promise you _ ."

I leaned my head into his arm. "Don't make promises you can't keep Cedric. How can you be sure I'm going to get through it all, my mental health is deteriorating every day. I miss my friends and brother so much.... and I'm working against them. They'll never forget me."

"I don't think they hate you quite as much as you think, They just don't understand why you choose the side you did. They don't know you did it for your families well being."

"You're making me sound more heroic then I am. I'm a coward."

"Why did you leave me Cedric.... I miss you everyday. I need you here, with me."

He wrapped his arm around me. "I'm always with you y/n, I love you."

I smiled a genuine smile. "I love you to Cedric."

"Miss y/n-"

I felt my eyes flutter open.

Pebbles stood beside me. "Miss y/n you fell asleep, you should go up to your room."

"I wasn't sleeping, Cedric was with me!" I said surprised.

"No Miss y/n, nobody was here except yourself." She said.

"W-was I dreaming?" I asked her.

"I'm guessing so Miss y/n." She said and made her way back in the house.

The dream felt so real though, maybe Cedric was trying to send me a message from beyond? Or maybe I'm just running on zero sleep and i'm hallucinating.

I made my way back inside the house & made my way to the wine cellar, where we kept all the alcohol.

I grabbed a Bacardi & a Jack Daniels... that should hold me up for the night. I've been drinking heavily these past few days. One bottle wouldn't cut it for me anymore. I wanted to black out and forget everything.

I spent my night staring out my bedroom window drinking the thoughts out my head. I chugged the Jack Daniels, my throat burning... but it was the only real feeling I had in a while and I liked it, it never let me down.

I already felt my world spinning but I felt the best I had in a while and what better to add to the feeling then another drink... I then drank the Bacardi, it was around 2am now.

My stomach soon started turning, I ran to my bathroom puking the drinks out... I felt a headache coming on. Fuck.

I didn't get any sleep that night. I sat in on my bathroom floor all night. At around 5am I snuck back downstairs and grabbed myself a bottle of gray goose.

Fuck it! Worse case I puke again.

I drank the entire bottle by 7am. I was staring out my window giggling... everything was funny this morning.

"Miss y/n, are you ok?" Asked pebbles as she came into my room.

"N-never... betterrrrrrr." I giggled.

"Miss y/n are you drunk?" Asked Pebbles as she grabbed the empty gray goose bottle out of my hand.

"Nope." I sang popping the p.

"I will have to tell master about this Miss y/n." She said.

"Shhhh..... no you don't Pebbles....y-you hafffff to listen to me!" I said slurring my words.

"The Malfoy's will be arriving shortly."  _ S _ aid Pebbles staring at me.

"Tell em I'm not here."

"Mr.Draco will want to see you." She said.

"I.Don't.Care." I said and turned to look back at the window.

I soon watched the Malfoy's enter my front door from my window.

A little while later I heard a knock at my door.... I didn't get up to answer it.

"y/n.... I know you're here." Said Draco with an annoyed tone.

And soon I heard the click of my door unlocking. Fuck.

Draco walked in and looked at me with his eyebrows raised.

He was looking at the 3 empty alcohol bottles on my bedroom floor.

"Have you been drinking?" He asked as he stood beside me.

"Noooooo." I snorted, god was Draco always this funny.

"You reek of alcohol y/n." He said staring at me with his arms crossed.

"I may have had a drink orrrrr 2." I sang holding up my fingers.

"You threw up on your shirt." He said touching the spot on my shirt.

"Oops!" I said laughing.

"You need to sober up!"

"You're no fun." I whined, "Maybe you need a drink to lighten up!"

"I don't drink to lighten up y/n, I can just smoke." He snapped.

I snorted. "Since w-when did you start smoking?"

"Recently.... Blaise came by.... gave me some muggle herb." He said as he ripped the gray goose bottle out of my hand.

"Marijuana." I said laughing. "Muggle herb... you're fucking funny."

"It's not funny.... Marijuana isn't even a real word." He snapped.

"It is a real word dummy.... does weed ring a bell? Devil's lettuce? Mary Jane? Cannabis?"I asked.

"I mean... maybe?" He stammered.

"Pot? Dope? Ganja-" I continued.

"-God fucking dammit y/n I get it... Have you ever even smoked weed?" Asked Draco.

"A few times." I said quickly.

I smoked a bowl with Jordan and the twins always seemed to have some on them.

He nodded his head. "Why are you drinking?"

"Why are you smoking?" I asked.

"y/n." He said sternly.

"Idunno gets your mind off shit." I said now picking at the skin around my fingers. My fingers were almost always bleeding because of how much I do that now. Why did that have to be my nervous habit?

"I get we're all stressed... but I can't have you drunk, you need to be ready for anything that gets thrown at us."

I groaned. "It would be easier to just piss of o'l voldy and he could kill me."

He grabbed my shirt _.  _ "I'm going to say it one.more.time stop drinking, you're being a fucking idiot right now.... i'm going to excuse that little comment because you're drunk, okay." He snapped.

"Whatever." I mumbled.

"Go take a cold shower." He said grabbing my hands and pulling off the chair hanging from my roof, he brought me to my bathroom & turned on the shower.

He lifted my shirt up and pulled it off. "Can you do the rest by yourself?"

"Yes Draco I can." I said rolling my eyes.

I will admit the shower did help a tiny bit.

I hated it though... I want my showers to be as hot as the depths of hell but apparently cold showers help you sober up.

Draco had a cup of coffee waiting for me when I got out.

"Thanks." I told him as I took a sip.

"Promise me you'll stop drinking." He asked as we both sat on my bed.

"Fine.... I promise."

"Have you slept at all?" He asked.

"I-i don't remember." I said confused.

"Did you hear about the death eaters' plan to break into Hogwarts?" Asked Draco.

"What.... No!"

Yeah they're planning it soon..... so uh I guess you know what that means." He said as he placed his hand on my leg.

I sighed. "Meaning we now have to fight off our fucking school.... the one place that welcomed us since we were little."

He nodded.

"I-i maybe Harry will be able to kill Voldemort. Right?" I whispered.

"Unlikely y/n... he still doesn't have all the horcruxes."

"I wonder if he knows there's one in him." I said.

"Wait.... what?"

"Oh you didn't know? My father told me.... there's also one in Nagini. That's how I knew her name... My father talked about Nagini, she used to be human until one day she couldn't form back into one. She's Voldemort's little sidekick now... and he hid one piece of his soul in her."

"Well shit.... I didn't know that." Draco said, surprised.

I decided to stick to my promise with Draco I wouldn't drink anymore... Well at least not for now, I drank quite enough these past few days. I was getting annoyed of waking up with a hangover anyways.

* * *

**Draco played the mama bear role today. LMAO.**

**Maybe cause Lockhart's mom is as dead as Cedric... oop did I really just say that. Yes ma'am I did.**

**Anyways tysm if ur still reading my story it means a lot.**

**< 33**


	60. The Morrow

I was in the owl shed feeding my father's owl when I saw he had a letter for me.

I opened it and I was surprised to say the least.

_ I don't expect you to answer me back, I've been debating writing this for a while now but I need to get it off my chest before I explode. I've been at Hogwarts for my 7th year... with Ginny, it's not the same without you... I miss my best friend. _

_ I had many different emotions when you left Hogwarts, Scared, Sad, Angry but overall I miss you... I need you to stay safe. I remember you promised you'd never hurt me and I believe you. _

_ Just know... that yes we are fighting different sides, I still love you with all my heart. I don't know what your thoughts are on me but I hope one day we can look back on this together as friends. _

_ ~Scarlett Bexley. _

God I missed Scarlett so much... I truly didn't deserve her. Her wanting me to stay safe means more than she'll ever know. But I can't write her back as much as I want to, and she wanted to 'look back' at it which only hurt me more, would we even make it out alive?

"y/n... everything alright?" Asked a voice.

I turned around to see Severus.

"Yeah... everything's alright." I replied with a small smile.

"What's in your hand?" He asked, pointing at Scarlett's letter.

"Just a letter... from Scarlett, I won't be responding though." I said looking down at the letter.

"It's best if you don't answer her... as hard as it may be... walk with me."

I nodded and walked out of the shed.

"You know you remind me a lot of your mother." He said as we both stood by my pool.

"I never knew that you two were very close... although I do remember seeing you at h-her funeral." I said quietly.

"We were good friends back at Hogwarts... She was Hufflepuff. I saw her a few times after we left Hogwarts... she always talked about Lewis and you."

"Good things I hope." I said jokingly.

"Ahh yes only the best things."

"D-do you think I would have turned out differently if she was still here? Would she even be proud that I'm her daughter, that I've joined well you know." I asked tucking my hair behind my ears.

"Hard to say... I think everyone would turn out differently if someone was put or taken out of your life. I do know she'd be proud of you, and I'm not just saying that... I'm not one to boost egos." He said with a small smile, I don't think i've ever actually seen him smile before.

I let out a little laugh. "I want to thank you for everything... You always talk to me, it really does help me. I-I do hope that me and you will be okay after this whole... er war."

"You'll be ok my dear. Me on the other hand...well we can't be sure. Just know that I do enjoy our talks as well... you're the closest thing I've had to a daughter."

I pulled him into a hug. "Y-you have to make it out  _ for me _ ... I-i still need you Severus who will talk to me if you're gone?"

"There are plenty of people who you could talk to about anything y/n, let's not dwell on the fact of anyone leaving just yet."

"It's tomorrow though.... but I guess we should head inside they'll be waiting for us." I replied and walked back into the house.

It may have been more behind the scenes when Severus had been there for me whenever I was in need of a rant. He shared things about himself as I did about myself. I have grown to really like our talks... I knew whatever I said to him wouldn't be said to anyone else and that was nice. My father never really had time to talk to me anymore... I lost enough people in my life. I was scared for tomorrow. I felt a real connection to Severus but my life never stays good for too long. I was going to have to be prepared for people I knew all my life to leave, to die. 

Death is terrible for anyone. Young or old, good or evil, it's all the same. Death is impartial. There is no especially terrible death. That's why death is so fearsome. Your deeds, your age, your personality, your wealth, your beauty: they are all meaningless in the face of death.

**Lewis POV**

I sat alone by a tree trying to collect my thoughts. Everyone was asleep in the tent or so I thought.

"What are you doing out here Lewis?" Luna asked.

I looked up at her shadowy figure that was walking closer and closer to me.

"Just thinking." I replied.

She sat down beside me, pushing her long blonde hair out of her face.

"Are you thinking about y/n?"

"Yeah... I just want to take her away from this. I could have done so much more." I admitted.

"She made her choices-"

"-That's the problem though, I should have saved her from this.... from him."

"She's not yours to save Lewis. She's not actually evil, you and I both know that and I don't think Draco truly is either."

"She wouldn't have been a bloody death eater if it wasn't for him, why should she drop everything for him?" I huffed.

"Only love makes you that crazy. If it was your love I think you might've joined just so that they won't have to go through something alone. Why are you helping right now? Because you love your sister and this is your way of trying to help her." Luna said.

"I think what I regret most was what I said to her back at the Castle. I told her I hope she died." I said as my voice cracked, "Maybe if I gave her a simple hug things could have been different."

Luna placed her hand on my back rubbing it in comforting circles. Her blue eyes seen through the darkness. "That's the thing about regret Lewis, it eats at you until you start asking 'what if?' But those are the two saddest words. Regrets are pointless. It's too late for regrets. You've already done it, haven't you? You've lived your life. No point wishing you could change it."

"Do you think I could fix it or am I hopeless?"

"Hope either is the best or worse thing. Hoping for change could go either way, I think the only way to fix this is to drop whatever feelings you had in the past for both her and Malfoy. Aggression never solves anything."

"I think we should head back inside." She added.

I didn't say anything else as we both stood up from our spot on the ground, Luna took my hand, her hand was surprisingly warm in my cold one.


	61. Inception

Today was the day. The day I really kill off any source of happiness I ever once felt towards Hogwarts.

I wore a gorgeous lace black dress. Forall I know this could really be my last day alive.

I was pacing around the Malfoy's kitchen, Draco was sitting down & the others were getting ready.

"This.... this could be the last time we're together." I said as my bottom lip started to tremble.

"Don't talk like that y/n." Snapped Draco. "We'll be just fine... remember our plans about the future?"

"Of course I do." I whispered.

"Once we get through this... we can make it all happen." He said, him & I both know that what he's saying is a load of crap. We were about to go into a fucking war, and were both going to come out fine & resume our future?

"You're right." I said and pulled him into a hug... trying to memorize his face, his clothing, and his smell. Draco is thinking with hope while I'm thinking darkly about our future.

"Here... I want you to have this." Said Draco giving me a parchment.

"What is it?" I asked about taking it.

"Something you need to read AFTER this is all over."

"Draco... what happens if I don't have an after. Let me read it now." I replied.

He sighed and gave me a sympathetic look. "Ok well.... I need to find my mother, read it quickly." and he left the room

_ My Only Love _

_ Just to say "I love you" never seems enough. I've said it so many times I am afraid you won't understand what I really mean when I say it. How can so much feeling, so much adoration possibly fit into three little words. But until I find some other way of saying what I feel "I love you" will have to do. So no matter how many times I say it, never take it lightly, for you are the love of my life, and my only love. I love you now more than ever before. _

_ Soon enough all of this will be past us, we'll be boring old parents, working all the time and remembering all the times we've had together. I love you y/n never forget it. _

_ ~D.M. _

I read this and my whole body trembled. I never had a real cry of happiness, I would have cried at how lovely this letter was but there wasn't any time. I folded the letter back up and put in my bra so I would have it close to me.

"Can I get a kiss?" Asked Draco as he walked into the kitchen again.

"And can you make it last forever." I said "I'm bout to go to war and I don't know if imma see you again."

"Don't talk like that darling." Draco said and we leaned in for what could be our very  _ last kiss _ .

Soon all us death eaters were breaking down the shield that was put up around Hogwarts.

I squeezed Draco's hand, we had to be ready to run the second the shield was broken.

Draco & I ran right into the school, along with a bunch of other death eaters. Before I knew it spells were being thrown left and right. I didn't want to hurt anyone, I just wanted to have a future with Draco.

I lost Draco while running through the halls, maybe it was better this way neither of us would witness the other one get hurt.

A girl who looked to be in year 5 held her wand up to me shaking.

"Stupefy." I yelled at her and she got flung back. I didn't want to hurt her, I just couldn't have her trying to kill me or slow me down.

I had to get to the room of requirement and find Draco, that's where we were supposed to meet.

As I was running I saw Lavender Brown on the floor. dead. I knelt beside her, grabbing her now cold hand. "I'm so sorry... I never meant to be a part of this." I whispered to her.

I heard footsteps coming close to me so I got up quickly. Standing at the end of the hall was Scarlett.

She stood there frozen. Her hair was the longest I've ever seen it... her clothing was dirty and her glasses were crooked.

She ran up to me and hugged me. I hugged her back. "Y-you need to get as far away from me as possible." I said shakily.

"I've missed you." She replied, I could hear her voice crack.

"I need to find Draco... promise me to be careful... stay hidden."

"You need to promise me the same thing." She said sniffling.

I just turned and ran... I couldn't do this right now. I couldn't look back and I couldn't dwell on the fact that she missed me and I missed her.

"Stupefy!" I heard and before I knew it I was on the ground. I thought I would be dead in the next moment but Lewis stood over me.

"L-Lewis!" I said surprised.

He held his hand out to me. "Gotchu" he said with a small smirk, bloody hell his spirits were high.

I took his hand and stood up. "I'm sorry f-for everything."

He just nodded and he was about to start talking when.... a death eater was coming close to us, there wand pointed at Lewis.

"Avada-" The masked death eater began saying, their wand pointed to Lewis.

"-Avada Kedavra!" I shouted and the death eater dropped lifeless on the floor.

Lewis turned around, his jaw dropped slightly. "I-I have to go." And just like that he left me.

I just saved him yet he looked at me like I wanted to do it, like I wanted the weight of that on my shoulders. I shook the look on his face out of my head as I began running again.

The closer I got to the ror the more I wanted to curl into a ball on the floor & wait for someone to get me. I saw way too many dead bodies around me. young & old.

Draco, Goyle and Blaise were in the ror when I arrived.

We all walked farther into the room to find Harry, with a tiara in his hand.

All 4 of us had our wands up while walking towards him.

"What brings you here Potter?" Asked Draco.

"I could ask you the same." Said Harry walking closer to us.

"You have something of mine.... i'd like it back." Snapped Draco.

"Well... what's wrong with the one you have?" Asked Harry.

"It's Lockharts, it's powerful but it's not the same... doesn't quite understand me. You know what I mean?" Said Draco.

The 3 of us stood there silent, our wands still pointed at him.

"Why didn't either of you tell her? Bellatrix." Asked Harry.

"Are you seriously asking us why we spared  _ your _ life." I said furrowing my brows, what a stupid question.

"You knew it was me... why didn't you say anything?" Repeated Harry.

That's when Goyle leaned into Draco _. _ "C'mon Draco don't be a prat... do it."

That's not the Goyle I knew a few months ago, time really does change people.

Draco took a big gulp and walked forwards.

Then out of nowhere Hermione & Ron came in. "Expelliarmus." She shouted, Lewis' wand went flying out of Draco's hand.

He stepped back.

"Stupefy." I shouted quickly, knocking Hermione down.

"Avada Kedavra!" Said Goyle but he missed completely.

"Fiendfyre!" Goyle shouted, the end of his wand catching on fire, a dragon appearing through the fire.

Goyle started walking backwards.... the flames started catching onto everything.

"What the fuck were you thinking!" I shouted.

I grabbed Draco's hand. "We need to go... now."

He nodded & we ran towards Harry, Hermione and Ron.

Blaise & Goyle started climbing up the junk.

I glanced back. "D-draco they're going to die back there." I shouted as we kept running hand in hand.

"We can't do anything y/n. We need to save ourselves." He replied. "You are my priority here."

We both ran as fast as we could as junk started falling every which way, the fire just feet away from us. I was running double time trying to keep up with Draco's long legs. He was dragging me as we continued to run, I began panting and knew that I was close to stopping, I didn't have the energy.

Draco held my hand tightly as we kept running, "I can't do it-"

He continued to drag me to the door, "You aren't allowed to quit on me, we're almost there."

We were just at the door when I saw Harry, Ron & Hermione on broomsticks. Goyle was already gone, he fell right into the flames. Another life lost.

My guess was that they went back for Blaise.

Draco and I kept running until we were out of the ror completely.

"I need to talk to Harry." I told him once we both left the 7th floor completely, neither of us stopped running.

"No are you crazy y/n?" He said as he grabbed my hand to stop me from walking away.

"I need to tell him about Nagini. This is our only chance." I begged.

"I'll wait right here for you.... okay." He said and released his grip on my hand.

I walked back up the way we came and caught up with just Harry.

"I need to tell you something." I said quickly.

"I don't care to hear it. Sorta busy killing the people you work for." He snapped.

I knew Harry wouldn't hurt me, but I knew he didn't fully trust me. I wouldn't trust myself if I were him.

"Just a moment.... please Harry. I made a fucking mistake.... I hate being on this side, nobody seems to understand that."

There was a hint of pity in his eyes. "Quickly then."

"Nagini... s-she's Voldemort's snake.... she's a horcrux, I-i didn't know if you knew or not."

"I-i-" He said, placing his hand on my shoulder.

But I didn't let him finish his sentence, "-There's uh one more thing... I don't know how to tell you this-"

"-Well spit it out."

"The last piece is... well it's in you Harry... I figured you probably already knew that though. "

His jaw dropped slightly, "I guess I just didn't want to believe it could be true."

"I'll probably die here tonight and I need to tell you, i'm sorry for everything I put you through. I should have made your life easier and left you alone, so i'll leave now. Good luck Harry I'm rooting for you, for the sake of us all."

He pulled me into a hug. "I knew you were never a bad person y/n."

I hugged him back. "I'll see touch soon, okay?"

He shot me a tiny smile & I walked away.

It never occurred to me that all these people I was hugging today... well it could be my last time seeing them alive. But that was too hard of a pill to swallow.

I am a naive girl and choose to block out the reality that I am in instead of facing it.

_ Older men declare war. But it's the youth that must fight and die. _

_ __________ _

**The letter that "Draco" wrote to y/n was something I found on pinterest... I didn't write it myself, sorry to disappoint. Lmao.**

**This isn't the end quite yet!**


	62. Was it all for nothing?

I found Draco.... where I last left him. A little boy I didn't recognize laid by his feet.

"D-draco... what happened?"

His whole body went tense and he wouldn't look at me.

"Hello-"

"y/n.... you know what the FUCK I had to do." He spat.

I ran my hands through my hair. "Course I fucking do. Let's going to find Scarlett."

"No y/n, you're coming with me." He said still not looking at me.

"I'm finding Scarlett." I huffed and turned around walking away from him, he didn't follow.

_ After everything he didn't fucking follow me. _

I kept walking, searching for Scarlett... I couldn't find her anywhere & that worried me.

I passed by a door and I heard a voice saying something but before I could see who it was all I heard was

"Crucio!"

I fell to my knees, letting out yells of agony.

My head was pounding, it felt as if it was going to explode, my inside being ripped apart slowly. I still didn't know who was doing this to me.... I couldn't see them.

Then the feeling stopped as my entire body grew weak but then a feeling I knew all too well..... Occlumency.

Block your mind... Block your mind.

I was still on my knees, I was too weak from the Crucio, I didn't know how long I could keep it up.

"Y/n!" I heard.

I felt memories flash before me...

And then my world went black.

**Draco pov**

Regret and worry ate at me the second she left me, why didn't I just follow her? What the fuck was wrong with me? 

I had to find y/n... so I decided to go the same way which she left not long ago.

I started to run as panic seeped into my bloodstream. 

My suit felt tight on my body as if I got a size too small. 

I saw Luna Lovegood sitting by a person who was lying on the floor.... the body looked  _ lifeless. _

I pulled out Lewis' wand, the wand I had been using and walked close to her.

I recognized the beautiful brown hair the second I looked at the body on the floor.

I dropped down, not caring about Luna there.

I moved the hair away from y/n's face, she didn't move.

"No-No y/n... come on... you-you promised you'd be my forever." I said as I grabbed her hand, tears in my eyes.

"Draco-"

"Just leave." I snapped at Luna.

She obeyed and gave me my space.

_ If I just followed her, if I didn't let my ego get in the way, if I just listened, for once _

Her last thoughts of me would be me not following her, the lump in my throat growing.

No one ever told me that grief felt so like fear.

I am afraid. Not of life, or death itself, or nothingness, i'm afraid of losing _ her. _

I placed my hand on her cheek. "Y/n... if you're waiting for dramatic effect this isn't funny."

She didn't move a muscle.

I inched closer to her, lifting her head up and placing it on my lap. The tears are now rolling down my cheek.

"I have no meaning without you.... wake up!! y/n... I-i need you. I have no home without you."

I squeezed her hand. "Home is wherever i'm with you."

This had to be a fucking joke, I left her for 2 minutes... I had to be dreaming. I cannot believe I am holding the love of life in my arms... I'm holding the only thing I ever cared about, and she was leaving me?

How stupid was I to think that maybe, just maybe I deserve to be happy, even for a moment. y/n deserved somebody that would listen and follow her, I didn't deserve her and now look what I did,  _ I  _ ruined the love of my life, the only person worth loving. The girl that gave me her all.

The girl that fell in love with the broken boy, the boy that made all the wrong choices. She loved my every mistake even when I didn't love myself.

She was the one who taught me how to love something other than myself. Taught me how to love at all, that love is a real thing. It's so fucking real it hurts. It's so fucking precious it's cruel. 

Luna came back and she was with Scarlett, they ran up to me. Tears in their eyes as they saw y/n in my lap.

"y/n-" Yelled Scarlett as she dropped to her knees beside me.

She put her head to y/n's chest. "y/n..... c-come on stop f-fucking around."

I wiped a few tears off my cheek. y/n really wasn't joking?

"We- we need to do something Bexley... I can't have her leave me." I stammered.

Scarlett began hyperventilating, "I'm not smart Draco I don't know how to fix this!"

"She knew how to fix everything! She was the brave one, not me." Scarlett cried. 

Scarlett began clutching y/n's body as she let out a sob that echoed the walls and the sound felt like it touched your heart.

"I need you! I need to get up! I need you!" She began yelling, screaming actually. 

She threw her glasses to the floor with a clank, she rocked her body back and forth. 

Choking on her own tears, holding herself as she rocked. Trying to give herself a sense of comfort. 

"What do I do? You need to be here and tell me what to do!" She cried out to no one in particular. 

She looked at y/n and began shaking her body, as if she's just sleeping and can be woken up.

Maybe she was in a sleep, a sleep you wouldn't wake up from. A peaceful sleep that left all your problems behind you. 

"Bexley stop! For fuck sakes stop." I snapped, trying to fight my own tears.

Scarlett went back to clutching y/n's body and sobbing into her chest.

"You're suffocating me-" Said a low voice.

My eyes got wide and I pushed Scarlett off of her.

"y/n.. y-you're okay!" I breathed.

"I mean... yeah?" She said confused as she looked up at me.

**y/n's pov**

My eyes fluttered open, and I felt someone on my chest... all I could see was black hair.

"You're suffocating me." I said, struggling to breath.

Scarlett got off me quickly and let out a breath of relief.

"y/n.. y-you are ok!" Said Draco.

I glanced up at him, my head was on his lap.... It looked like he had been crying?

"I mean yeah." I said confused.

Draco wiped off his cheek. "You scared me... I-i thought you left me."

Scarlett began wiping her face and grabbed her glasses off the floor. 

I let out a snort but that only made my throat hurt. "You couldn't get rid of me that easily."

His lip quivered. "Good, here Bexley help her up."

Scarlett grabbed my arm and helped me up. My head was pounding and my body struggled to support my weight.

"Ow." I mumbled as I stood up.

She held me up and I could see she was also crying. "S-sorry y/n... I was trying to be careful."

Luna stood a bit behind us... she looked at me confused but a smile soon spread on her face.

"Why are you all staring at me like that?" I asked. I couldn't even remember how I ended up in Draco's lap.

"We thought you-you left us." Replied Scarlett, as she held me tightly.

Draco soon pulled me into a hug. "Don't ever scare me like that again." He whispered in my ear.

"The last thing I remember was someone yelling Crucio and- and fighting with someone who was performing Occlumency on me... I don't know who it was." I said.

"I'm just glad you're okay y/n... but we need to head outside... Harry should be there soon." Chimed in Luna, the smile from her face was gone.

Draco wrapped his arm around me, holding my body up as we all followed Luna outside.

It appears as if the whole school was out there.

The 4 of us stood on the steps in front of us were all the death eaters, where Draco and I should have been.

Voldemort was in the middle, looking rather pleased.

Hagrid was holding someone?? Holy shit, he was holding Harry. But Harry couldn't have? No.

"Harry Potter...... is dead." Yelled Voldemort. "From this day forth you put your faith in me-"

More students were coming down the steps and Voldemort started looking around, probably for dramatic effect. He turned to look at the death eaters

"HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!" He shouted again, gaining laughs from the death eaters. What the fuck was funny about that. I saw the Malfoy's & my own father in the crowd.

"Neee ahahaaa." Laughed Voldemort. Even his laugh was unpleasant.

"And now is the time to declare yourself, come forward and join us!" He said as he lifted his hands up.

Not one person moved... I sure as hell was not joining that stupid side again.

"OR DIE!" He spat.

Again nobody moved.

"Draco!" Hissed Lucius from across the castle.

Draco's body stiffened and all eyes turned to him.

I watched as my father shook his head 'no' at me, he didn't want me to join this side again. I didn't want to join them.

"Come Draco." Hissed Lucius again.

Draco didn't move, I knew he wouldn't listen to his father, but his mother on the other hand.... that was a different story.

"Draco." Narcissa said as she held out her hand.

He clenched his jaw, and took a step forward.

I wasn't about to lose him, I wasn't about to let him walk away from me again. 

I grabbed his hand. "Stay.... for me. This is the side we should have been on."

He glanced at me and back at his mom.

"Please..." I said shakily.

He took a step back so he was standing beside me again, our hands interlocked.

The whole school was now staring at us. The death eaters in shock. Voldemort was fuming.

"You stupid girl.... You must'n want a future." Voldemort hissed as he stepped closer to the crowd.

"I'd rather have no future than to be your pawn any longer." I said.

"I'll remember that.... when you're begging for your life." He laughed.

Neville started walking towards him.

"Well I must say I hoped for better." Chuckled Voldemort, The death eaters started laughing with him.

"And who might you be, young man?" Asked Voldemort.

"Neville Longbottom." He replied quietly, the death eaters laughing again. They all knew what Bellatrix did to his parents.

"Well Neville, I'm sure we can find a place for you.... somewhere in our ranks." Said Voldemort.

"I'd like to say something." Neville said.

"Well, Neville I'm sure we'd all be fascinated to hear what you have to say."

I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared for Neville right now.

"It doesn't matter that Harry's gone-"

"Stand down Neville." Hissed Seamus.

"People die everyday, friends, family..... yea we lost Harry tonight, he's still with us in here-" He said pointing to his heart. "We lost Fred, Remus, Tonks... all of them, they didn't die in vain.... but you will because you're wrong, Harry's heart did beat, for all of us."

Fred's gone..... what?? I didn't know, _ I had no clue _

That's when Harry rolled out of Hagrid's arm.

_ He was alive _

Soon Harry & Voldemort were duelling.... we all watched as they both stood in front of each other. Both wands battling. If Voldemort won, we'd all be dead. If Harry won, we'd be free.

Neville did one of the most heroic things ever. He was the one to kill Nagini.

Draco clutched me as we watched it play out. I felt dizzy as I stood there, Draco supporting my weight. My head pounding.

My vision is a bit blurry.

We all watched as Voldemort began disintegrating, Harry fucking Potter won, he set us free

The whole school started cheering.

Draco pulled me into such a tight hug, I clutched him the tightest I've ever had in my life. We were going be okay,

Soon Scarlett and even Luna joined our hug, Draco didn't complain.

We made our way into the great hall and I saw the Weasley family, crying while seeing Fred's dead body. I figured I wasn't welcome near them, so I stood from a distance... Draco at my side along with Scarlett.

George saw me from across the room and gestured for me to come over. I ran into his arms, both of us trying to stop the tears from flowing out.

"George....I-i don't know what to say." I choked.

"You don't have to say anything." He said, still holding me tightly.

"Why couldn't this just be another one of your pranks?"

"Even we couldn't pull this off y/n." He whispered.

Molly soon came up to me and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Molly... you shouldn't even give me the time of day."

"You did the right thing before it was too late." She said as she shot me a smile. _ "That's all that matters." _

"Have you seen my brother anywhere?" I asked her.

She just shook her head. "I haven't dear."

I knelt down beside Fred's body. "Oh Freddie... you know I love you right?" I said quietly.

I gave his hand one last squeeze & stood up.

I walked back to Draco & Scarlett, neither of them said anything to me.

I soon knew why they hadn't said anything, they were deciding which one of them should tell me what needed to be said.

"Just tell me." I said quietly. "Who-who died next?"

"Snape." Said Scarlett.

That right there, it felt just like when I lost my mother.

Grief is a most peculiar thing; we're so helpless in the face of it. It's like a window that will simply open of its own accord. The room grows cold, and we can do nothing but shiver. But it opens a little less each time, and a little less; and one day we wonder what has become of it.

I just stood there, my world felt so blurry. Everything was moving in slow motion.

Draco grabbed my arms and led me outside to the steps, Scarlett following beside me. I just said there. I didn't move or say a word. What else was there to say? My heart was already shattered into a million pieces. Everybody lost someone today. I couldn't even put my focus on one person.

You can not die of grief, though it feels as if you can. A heart does not actually break, though sometimes your chest aches as if it is breaking. Grief dims with time. It is the way of things. There comes a day when you smile again, and you feel like a traitor. How dare I feel happy. How dare I be glad in a world where there is no more. And then you cry fresh tears, because you do not miss them as much as you once did, and giving up your grief is another kind of death.

We were supposed to feel free now, but all I felt was burden and an aching feeling in my heart.

I've felt this with my mother, I knew the feeling all too well. 

I was so young, of course I cried. Cried that I lost my mother, that she wouldn't braid my hair or read me a book. I understood she was gone but not in the way I do now.

Age worsens the pain, you start to understand more than you thought was possible. Realize that milestones in your life will never be perfect because they're not here. How am I supposed to feel happy knowing that the only thing I have left of them are memories, the thing with memories is they fade overtime, like chalk in a rainstorm. 

You can remember your drawing so clear in your mind until one day it just leaves, like the flickering of lightning so fast you can't truly grasp it and then it's gone, forever. 

Severus and Fred, two people I wasn't counting on losing. 

It reminds me that no embrace will ever feel the same again, because no one will ever be like them again, because they're gone. They left me, and crying feels so useless, so stupid. Crying doesn't bring back the dead, it's just the easiest way to cope but even I can't find the relief of my own tears. 

The 3 of us just sat there, we all witnessed the same things. We all felt that heavy feeling in our hearts. 

There is an ocean of silence between us... and I am drowning in it.

But I decided to break the silence. "If one of you tell me Lewis is gone, I-I swear I will-"

"He's alright y/n, Arthur and him had to apparate to the hospital." Replied Scarlett.

"y/n- can you tell me how you're feeling right now?" Asked Draco.

"Too much to say." I mumbled.

He placed his hand on my back. "This is all the bad, it's all past us now."

I let out a big breath of relief. "Once I get over all this grief, which will probably be never then yeah sure.... everything will be just.... peachy."

"y/n... he's trying to make you feel better." Said Scarlett giving me a 'be nice' look.

I rolled my eyes. "Since when did you start defending Draco."

"Well Bexley's right." Said Draco as he rubbed his hand over my back.

"I think after all of this she deserves to be called Scarlett." I said, glancing at him.

"I can agree with you on that." Said Scarlett shooting Draco a look.

"One day.. _..maybe _ ." He replied.

We sat there in silence again.

"I-i don't want to go back home." Said Draco out of nowhere.

"So don't." I replied.

"My mom will want to see me."

"So meet her at your cottage, or stay with me at my house."

"What about you Bexley??" He asked her.

"I'm not sure, but once I go home... I know my parents won't want me to come back there, they want me to live a muggle life. They told me I wasn't welcome in my house as a wizard." She replied.

"Your mom works for the ministry though?" I said puzzled.

"She quit a while ago, she was scared Voldemort would target our family.... they went into hiding. I haven't heard from her in awhile."

"Stay with me then." I said.

"Your dad, he's a-"

Then I explained to her the truth, how we did it for Lewis' safety, well that was part of it a least. Draco & I both knew they'd do a trail for all us death eaters, we could all go to Azkaban.... but that was a worry for a bit later.

Blaise soon came up to us.... he told us he wanted to put everything past us. He didn't want to live his life regretting how he left things with everybody.

After everything that happened today I couldn't be more relieved to hear that.

_________

**Fear not, this story isn't over.... I actually have some surprises.**

**They officially made it past the war.**

**But what will the future hold?**


	63. Trial

Scarlett's family basically abandoned her. She sent letter after letter. She even went to her house which was empty.

She stayed with me at Lockhart Manor, Lewis was in the hospital for awhile and Draco also stayed with me. He did go and see his mom, but he witnessed Lucius smack Narcissa and that was it, Draco told me he punched Lucius until he blacked out. Lucius had to go to the hospital. He hadn't seen either of them since. That was almost 3 weeks ago.

Draco, my father and I were awaiting our trail. It was coming up and I was scared for all of us. Lewis didn't want to believe that us being death eaters was for his own safety and he hadn't spoken to Draco at all. I guess he didn't want to forgive him or maybe he didn't know what to say.

Soon it was the day of our trail.

I bought a cute dress blazer. So I decided to wear it. 

Draco sat on my bed in a suit, with a white dress shirt. Wow what a surprise.

I stepped out of my bathroom and watched as he examined me.

"You're not wearing that." He said looking me up and down.

"Uh... yes I am Draco." I said furrowing my brows.

"No, it's too short.... and if I pull it down anymore I will be able to see your tits." He said standing up.

"I thought you love to see my tits though?" I said, smirking.

He rolled his eyes. _ " _ I do, I don't want everyone else seeing them.... take the bloody suit off."

"Nope." I said popping the p.

"Don't make me take it off and dress you myself." He said as he grabbed my chin.

"I'm not taking it off." I said grinning, I like it when he gets angry about shit like this.

He huffed and started undoing the buttons of my dress. "I don't know who you think you're fighting with darling... I'll  _ always _ win."

That's when Scarlett and Lewis walked in.

"Oh shit, are we interrupting. _ "  _ Said Scarlett as she continued to walk in my room unfazed.

Lewis walked right out.

"Not in the way you think Bexley- er Scarlett... She's not wearing this today." Said Draco as he now did the buttons back up.

"Why she looks hot." Said Scarlett winking at me.

I laughed. "See Draco, Scarlett gets it."

"Stop feeding into this." Said Draco glaring at her.

Lewis walked back in and looked at my outfit. "Take that off y/n."

"You both are haters, Scarlett likes it and so do I." I said and stuck my middle fingers up at both boys.

Scarlett giggled and high fived me. "There's no time for her to change, we're going to be late."

"I bet I can get her undressed and redressed quick enough." Said Draco as he lifted me up over his shoulder.

"You have practice with that I bet." Said Lewis with a sour look on his face.

Scarlet hit him playfully.

I kept hitting Draco's back as I was flung over his shoulder. "Stop Draco..... I'm not changing."

"We need to leave now!" I heard my father yell from downstairs.

"Coming." Yelled Lewis. "Just leave her outfit I guess we don't have time."

Then Lewis looked up at me, "I definitely am on Draco's side with it though, you should've changed."

Draco huffed and put me on the floor _.  _ "You're paying for this.... _. later. _ " He whispered, making me bite my lip.

Now that we technically weren't death eaters anymore our sex drive was... well back up. Living in the same house doesn't help that either.

~~~~~

Draco & I got let off because we were in fact 'kids' and didn't have a choice in the death eater thing. There was no record of us killing anyone which saved our asses.

Narcissa was also let off considering she didn't have the mark.

Lucius on the other hand got 10 years in Azkaban, Draco was quite pleased though no amount of money or therapy would ever rekindle their relationship & Lucius didn't deserve someone like Draco OR Narcissa in his life.

My father received 5 years. The news did hurt, and I was scared for him. But we were allowed to visit him at least. He knew that he would be sent there the moment he left our house this morning & I was just delusional I guess... Lewis and I would be fine finically without him but it would be hard not seeing him around the house for 5 years!

When all returned home without my father, of course. Pebbles decided to make us all a nice dinner.

During dinner I told them what I wanted to do.

"So... uh I've been thinking about this and, well I want to complete my last year of school."

All 3 of them looked at me like I was crazy.

"You don't even need to complete it though?" Questioned Lewis.

"I know but my 6th year at Hogwarts wasn't all that uhh great. I want my last year to be the best... I don't think I'd be welcomed at Hogwarts so maybe Ilvermorny.... I figured none of you care to complete your last year, so I would just go by myself."

"y/n, are you drunk?" Questioned Draco.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "No Draco, I'm not... I just want life to be somewhat normal again and school just sounds good right now, okay?"

"I personally think it's a lovely idea y/n." Said Scarlett with a smile. "But I think you should return to Hogwarts, not Ilvermorny."

I just nodded.

"Would you go back Scarlett?" Asked Lewis.

"Since my parents cut me off I wouldn't have the money to buy new books or robes." She said shyly.

Draco started laughing. "You're sitting next to the 3 of us, who are born into two of the wealthiest families and you're worried about money."

Lewis and I both smiled.

Scarlett turned red. "You're already letting me live here, I-I don't want to be a burden."

"Oh shut it!" I said playfully. "Does that mean, you'll join me for my last year?"

She smiled. "Yes."

"Good." I smirked. "What about you two grumps.... care to come back?"

Draco shrugged. "Idunno."

"I don't really care to go back, going back to being in Ravenclaw with no friends in my dorm doesn't sound appealing _."  _ Said Lewis.

"Lewis you had friends in every fucking house." I said. "Besides I doubt everybody will return for another year."

"Not the same as without you guys in my house." He replied. "I was sorta close to Corner and Goldstein but I haven't seen them in so long."

"We'll be together most of the day anyways." Scarlett replied.

"C'mon Dracooooo I know you want to join us." I said smiling at him.

"I'll think about it." He said and continued to eat his dinner.

"By tomorrow I'll have him enrolled in Hogwarts, just wait." I said winking at both Lewis and Scarlett.

"Gross." Said Lewis.

"You have a dirty mind mate." Said Draco.

"Don't act like she wasn't talking about her persuading you with sex." Said Lewis.

Draco smiled. Scarlett glared at Lewis.

I stuck both my middle fingers at him. "There are other ways of persuading someone, but if sex works best then so be it."

We continued joking for the rest of the dinner, given the circumstances life was okay.

**____**

**I was looking back at a few of my first chapters let me tell you I hate them, they were so shitty 🕳🚶‍♀️**

**This story really does give me mixed emotions ( see what I did there ? 😏 Okay i'll stop now lmao )**


	64. The Coverup

I was laying in my bed cuddling Medusa, trying to fall asleep.

"Move the bloody cat." Said Draco as he nudged Medusa away from me.

"Stop Draco." I whined.

"She's always right beside you when you sleep." He said as he now picked up Medusa and placed her at the end of my bed near our feet. She hissed at him and Draco laid back down, we were now face to face.

"You know I said I'd punish you for what you were wearing today." He said as he started kissing my neck.

"Oh really.... and how are you going to punish me?" I asked playing dumb.

That's when he got on top of me and started undressing me as we kept kissing.

I felt him insert his cold fingers into me, I winced.

"Draco-"

"Draco!" He mocked.

He pushed his fingers into me. "You wanted to wear that, you naughty little thing." He whispered in my ear.

"S-stop they're going to hear me." I said trying to stop myself from moaning by putting my hand over my mouth.

"Good." He said as he continued to move his fingers into me, circling my clit.

I let out a light moan. "Draco.... i'm going to c-cu-"

That's when he slid his fingers out of me before I could finish.

I looked up at him, my body aching for his touch again.

"I'm not done with you yet." Said Draco and he casted a silencing spell on my room.

He inserted just his tip into me at first, and then started thrusting slowly into me.

Then he started to pick up the pace. I placed my hand over my mouth again trying to stay quiet even though nobody would be able to hear us.

"y/n... you're not allowed to be quiet with me." Draco said and he pulled my hand away from my mouth. "I want to hear your every whimper."

I started kissing him again.... he kept this pace the same.

His hand moved towards my neck as he gave it a squeeze. I let out a soft moan.

My hips bucking against his as he continues to thrust inside of me.

"You're so fucking hot." He said groaning.

"Let me be on top."

"You wanna ride me now? This is  _ your _ punishment." He said as he picked up the pace again.

"C'mon.... Draco."

"Beg then princess.... scream my name. _ "  _ He demanded.

"Please.... Draco..... let me be on t-top."

We then switched places, me now on top.

He placed his hands on my hips as I moved my hips to keep up with the pace.

My hands placed on his shoulders, my nails digging to them.

Draco began groaning as he placed both his hands on my boobs, caressing them.

"Have I ever told you how perfect you are? I mean y-your tits-"

I smirked at him as I put my hand over his mouth. "Shhh, y-you're my bitch now."

I continued to ride him but in a quick motion I was back at the bottom.

He pinned my hands over my head, "I'm sorry who's bitch?"

I didn't answer as he slowed down his pace and stopped.

"Why-"

He pushed into my so forcefully, "I think you're my bitch-"

My back instantly arching.

I didn't answer as I tried to get my wrist out of his grip.

He held go of them and placed his finger on my chin, using his 2 fingers to squeeze the side of my mouth.

"Draco.... o-ouch." I whimpered, his clutch on me making my mouth stay open.

"Say it darling.... then I'll let that little mouth do what it pleases."

"I'm you're-

I felt his thrust start to get sloppy, we were both close.

"Say it..."

"I'm y-your bitch Draco."

Both of us finished, moaning and sweaty.

We laid back down trying to catch our breath.

After a minute or so I felt Draco's fingers creep up to my thigh.

"Draco... I just came-" I said panting.

_ "Do it again."  _ He said.

As you probably guessed...he didn't stop until I organisms. My legs were shaking and overstimulation made it painfully pleasant.... I guess that was my karma for what I was wearing. I'd do it again though.

~~~~

I woke up and took a shower.

When I first got up Draco was still sleeping but I soon saw his shadow standing outside my fogged up shower, I could picture him smirking just behind the glass.

"Care to join?" I asked over the running water.

"Since you asked."

I rolled my eyes although he wouldn't be able to see it.

He got in and I washed his hair for him, I was already all washed up before he came in.

"Want a redo of last night?" He asked, smirking at me.

"Draco.... we have something to do today, remember."

"So.... I can make it quick. _ "  _ He said as he started kissing my neck.

I closed my eyes as the water hit my back and Draco kissing my neck only made it hotter in here.

"No Draco-"

"Don't be a tease y/n... only i'm good at that."

"You think I can't be a tease?" I asked looking him up and down.

"C'mon love, we both know I take the lead for this."

"Oh really." I said smirking at him, man was he gonna to eat his words.

Draco and I switched so that he was under the hot water.

I got on my knees, Draco smirking as he looked down at me.

"I mean, if you really wanna do that... I won't stop you." He said.

I looked at him and licked my lips.

I kissed his tip and flattened my tongue and I took him in my mouth.

I used my hands to reach the parts I couldn't. 

His hands were outstretched on both sides of the wall & the glass.

I hear him grunting over the running water.

I bobbed my head in a faster motion, Twirling my tongue at the tip.

His hips bucked and hit the back of my throat causing me to gag.

I looked up at him, he had the biggest grin on his face.

"You're so sexy when you have my cock in your mouth." He said as he brushed my wet hair out of my face and held it.

I continued to bob my head and made sure to gag.

He was just about to cum when I stopped and stood by up.

He opened his eyes and furrowed his brow. "What the fuck y/n, finish."

"Is daddy Draco getting upset?" I asked, smirking.

He lifted my chin up. "Don't fucking play with me like that, you know what you do to me."

"I thought I wasn't a tease though?"

"Don't make me fuck the shit out of you right now." He said, still holding my chin. "You're giving me blue balls."

"Sounds like a you problem love, guess your hand will have to finish the job." I said and hopped out of the shower.

"y/n!! Get in here I don't wank myself off when I have you... you  _ are _ a tease... come back in here just for a minute." He whined.

"Can't hear you over the water." I sang. I knew Draco was either going to be a pissy mood for the rest of the day or fuck me up in bed later..... either way it was worth it.

I got dressed in one of Draco's off-white dress shirts & blue jean shorts.

I dragged Draco downstairs.

"We are going to be late." I complained as we walked down the stairs.

"After the shit you pulled this morning I don't want to go anywhere with you." He said all grumpy.

I rolled my eyes. "Youuuu were the one who said I wasn't a tease, your words not mine."

He huffed. "You're making up for that, where are we going anyway?"

"It's a surprise... but we are going somewhere with muggles so be nice."

"What? I'm not going then." He snapped.

"After all the stuff that happened, don't tell me you still have the same blood purity views."

"N-no I just mean I don't think there's anything worth doing in the muggle parts of London... we don't want to look poor."

"Promise this is worth it." I said rolling my eyes.

We apparted and arrived in front of a tattoo parlour.

"What is this?" He asked.

"You'll see." I said as I grabbed his hand and lead him in.

"Although our dark mark is fading it's still there, I figured we could cover it up with a new tattoo." I said as we entered.

"You want to cover it up with another tattoo?" He questioned.

"Well duhhh unless you want that shit on your arm.... then be my guest."

He soon agreed and I got in the chair first, I got mine covered up with a skull & roses on my forearm. ( I couldn't find any good tattoos irl so just picture it lmao )

Draco got his covered up with a scorpion with a rose at the end of its tail. (I can't make it sound decent lmao )

Draco whined the whole time, and he held onto my hand squeezing it when it got painful for him. What a big baby.

When we both returned home both Scarlett & Lewis were eager to see where we went. I didn't tell anyone about my tattoo idea.

Lewis & Scarlett said they wanted tattoos of their own now, I couldn't picture either of them not complaining about the needle.

**_____**

**I legit can't even take the pet name "Daddy" seriously, I cringe when I write it lmao**

**Draco would definitely have a daddy kink tho, you can't tell me otherwise**


	65. Year 7-1

I managed to convince Draco to come back to Hogwarts with me. Lewis on the other hand wanted nothing to do with school.... until Romilda Vane owled Lewis asking if he would be completing his last year.

I guess they went back & forth a few more times and somehow she convinced Lewis to come back to Hogwarts for our last year.

It was odd being back again, walking through platform 9 3/4. 

I instantly saw students in my year, it was relieving to see familiar faces again. 

Harry & Ginny decided not to come back. 

While Draco, Scarlett and I were walking towards the train we saw Scarlett's mom and her little sister at the platform. Her sister was supposed to start last year but her mom didn't send her so now it was her first year.

Scarlett started walking towards them but her mother turned her back to her and pushed her sister Savannah off to the side.

Scarlett walked back to us looking rather upset, I mean who could blame her.

"I thought your mom wanted nothing to do with the wizarding world?" Questioned Draco.

"That's what she told me l-last year, but Savannah's been looking forward to her letter since she was a little girl. I'm glad she's here now even if my mom forbids her to talk to me." Replied Scarlett who was clearly trying to seem unbothered. 

We nodded and went to find a compartment.

Lewis & Romilda soon joined us. Romilda was super giggly and I could tell Draco was getting rather annoyed with her.

She kept giggling when Lewis was talking to her quietly, I didn't even hear what he was saying.

"What the fuck is so funny?" Asked Draco annoyed.

"Lewis is." She replied smiling.

Draco and I exchanged an annoyed look with each other. 

"Do you mind keeping it down a bit?" Asked Scarlett politely. 

"Sorry." Romilda & Lewis mumbled.

But after a few minutes she was back to giggling.

"Shut the fuck up" Draco spat and walked out of the compartment slamming the door behind him. 

"What's his deal? He's just as moody as I remember." Romilda said.

"You're really burning the wrong bridges here." I snapped.

"I see why you two are together." She giggled.

Lewis eyed me, basically signalling for me to chill. 

Scarlett was just staring out the window, unfazed by all of this.

"I'm going to ask nicely one more time to please be quiet." I said gritting my teeth. 

But again she was fucking giggling. What was wrong with this bitch? 

I grabbed my wand from my pocket. "Silencio" I mumbled.

"Finally some quiet." I said with a fake smile.

"Y/n!!" Said Lewis annoyed.

Romilda looked around stressed as she tried to speak but couldn't. 

"Undo it... we'll move compartments." Said Lewis.

"Fine." I mumbled and casted the counter curse and they both left.

Draco came back with food from the trolly, he was glad to see that Romilda left the compartment.

~~~

Scarlett, Draco and I entered the castle again for the first time since everything had happened, I looked around and was filled with delight, the castle felt like home again. 

Mcgonagall was the new headmaster & Slughorn was now the head of Slytherin.

As the 3 of us were walking towards the great hall when Mcgonagall walked up to us. 

"Miss.Bexley come with me for a moment. Malfoy & Lockhart you may continue your way to the great hall." She said smiling at us.

Scarlett came and sat beside me at the Slytherin table, she explained to us that she was offered the role as head girl! 

"Holy shit Scar that's amazing... and to think you weren't going to return for your last year."

"I think she's out of her mind to pick me, my grades aren't even _that_ great." She replied shyly, "You've always been smarter than me she should have picked you."

I laughed. "Ex-death eater as head girl isn't the greatest look, but Mcgonagall definitely made the right choice by choosing you... you gotta give yourself the benefit of the doubt." 

"You know y/n's right Scarlett.... gotta stop doubting yourself." Draco chimed in.

I shot him a smile, wow look at him being nice to Scarlett.

Scarlett starred at Draco in shock. "W-well thank you guys!!" 

"Mcgonagall also changed the rules so no prefects or head boys/girls will get their own dorms, which I'm happy about. She made one of the rooms like a lounge area for all of us to meet up and discuss everything. There's just a couch, desk and separate bathroom in the room." Scarlett explained.

"When I was a prefect having my own room was the only reason I actually kept the shitty position." Draco said.

"Draco just shhhh, I think that's better... I would have had to share my room with somebody else." I said. 

Draco just rolled his eyes at me.

I usually didn't pay attention to the sorting hat ceremony but because Savannah's here I was listening to see what house she'd get.

"Savannah Bexley." The sorting hat called out.

She walked up quickly and sat on the stool, she had a very nervous look on her face as she glanced around the room.

She looked just like a mini version of Scarlett except she had brown hair instead of Scarlett's black hair. Savannah also didn't wear glasses like Scarlett did.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat called out.

Scarlett dropped the fork she was holding, she took a deep breath and watched as her sister walked to the Gryffindor table.

"Did you expect her to be a Slytherin?" I asked.

"Yeah.... well you see my mom was actually sorted into Gryffindor so it makes sense. My grandma was a Slytherin.... my grandpa was also a Gryffindor so it could've gone either way." She replied.

"Are you going to try and talk with her?" I asked.

"I got the vibe that Savannah and I aren't supposed to be near each other so... no, i'll just let her enjoy her school year without me." She said, I could see the sadness all over her face.

"Screw what your parents say, she's still your sister." Then I jabbed Draco in the ribs, "Right."

He had a mouth full of food. "Ouch!" He cried as some food fell out of his mouth. "But yeah... whatever my lovely girlfriend said."

Scarlett & I made our way back up to our old room. Scarlett didn't end up getting a new dorm mate when I left in 6th year. Instead of redoing year 6 again Draco & I had to complete our N.E.W.T.S over the summer. For my last year I was determined to perform really good in ALL my classes. 

When I entered the room it looked the exact same from when I left it. 2 white beds on either side of the walls with a big Slytherin carpet on the floor & the walls were black & there was a window in-between both beds that showed the black lake. 

"Nothings changed, huh." I said smiling as I sat down on my bed.

"I didn't want to change anything about our room without you." She replied as she sat beside me.

"Awww Scar." I said as I pinched her cheek.

"Where's Medusa?" Asked Scarlett as she looked around the room.

I decided to bring Medusa for our last year here, she started with me and she was going to end with me.

"Idunno, probably roaming around the common room." I replied.

"Hey what ever happened to Remy?" I asked as I realized that I haven't seen her rat in forever. 

"I actually gave him to Savannah, at home she always was with him and since I was super busy I let her have him." She said smiling.

"Fuck you're an amazing sister, I remember slapping Lewis for being to close to Medusa once." I said laughing, "He would always get so pissy when I needed to use Messi, we really could never share anything."

She laughed with me. "I just figured it was better for Remy to have someone that would take better care of him you know... I really wasn't that great of a sister, but now it doesn't matter I guess." 

"I still think you should try and talk to her." I said

"Yeah maybe." She replied.


	66. Year 7-2

I received my 7th year schedule & I was super pleased to see that Alchemy was on there. That class is only available if they can make a full class out of it and that means that enough year 6 & 7 students choose to do it! I was also excited to have ghoul studies.... Draco bullied me because I picked it but I thought it would be a cool class.

I was sitting in potions with Draco, almost nobody was in the class yet. Ernest Macmillan walked up to me, he wrapped his arms around me and I was super confused.

"H-hey?" I said confused.

He soon pulled away from our 'hug'. "S-sorry I just didn't think I was ever going to see you again."

"Oh yeah... well I really wanted to complete my last year." I replied.

I glanced at Draco and I could see his hands were balled up in a fist. I silently hoped Ernest would agree with me and walk away but he didn't.

"Same." He chuckled. "Since I'm a prefect I'm patrolling the halls later, maybe we could meet up?"

Fuck.Me. Draco was like a fucking bull in a china shop one wrong move and all hell would break loose.

Draco then stood up, now towering Ernest. Ernest barely had time to turn away from me, In the blink of an eye Draco's fist was raised and he punched Ernest in the face. Ernest stumbled back and held his hand to his face.

"What the f-" but then he looked up and realized who he was talking to. "M-malfoy I didn't know you were back at Hogwarts."

"Wanna repeat to me what your fucking plans were with y/n?" He asked his fist in a ball again.

The few people in the class were watching this play out.

"Draco... just drop it, It's not like i'd actually go with him." I said trying to calm Draco down.

"No- fuck you Macmillan repeat what you wanted to do with her." He said angrily.

"I-i thought you guys weren't a thing anymore? I wasn't gonna do anything bad." Ernest said, trying to defend himself.

"Do you think I'm a fucking idiot? You weren't trying to shag my girlfriend?"

"No... Malfoy-"

Then Draco grabbed the collar of his robe. "If you EVER pull that kinda shit again i'll fucking kill you. Apologize to her right now." He snapped.

"S-sorry y/n... I didn't mean to upset you." He said shakily & Draco let go of him and sat down beside me.

The few students in the class went back to what they were doing, probably scared to make eye contact with Draco.

After a few minutes more students started entering the class and finding a table to sit at.

"I should have punched him harder." Draco mumbled as he glared at Ernest at the other end of the classroom, somebody casted a spell at him but I didn't bother to hear what it was.

"No you shouldn't have punched him at all.... I don't want you getting in trouble, this is supposed to be our best year. Besides knowing you, you'd black out and actually kill the kid."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I just don't want anyone trying to take you away from me."

"I don't like anybody enough to let that happen, just try not to punch everybody that pisses you off. " I replied and he shot me a smile.

~~~~~

On the first Friday of the school week, There was going to be a little something going on in the great hall well after dinner to remember all those lost in the 2nd wizarding war. They didn't clarify what it was exactly.

Since after classes we didn't have to wear our uniforms I changed into jeans, a white top & a brown fluffy sweater.

We soon made our way down to the great. All the house tables were gone and a bunch of chairs were set up instead. All the chairs were facing a projector screen.

(I know Harry Potter isn't boujee & doesn't have projectors but shhh now it does)

Scarlett & I found seats near the front and sat down. The hall was starting to fill out, this wasn't mandatory but I'm glad people were showing up.

Soon Draco, Lewis and Blaise came and sat beside me.

"Blaise?? What are you doing here?" I asked surprised to see him.

"Nice to see you, Lockhart.... Draco told me you guys were back here for your last year. Thought I'd join you all. " He said smiling.

He stood up with his arms out & we hugged for a moment. I'd like to consider Blaise & I friends, kinda odd to look back and see that we dated for like 2 weeks. No wonder it didn't work out.... we weren't meant to be together romantically.

"Want a hug to Bexley?" Blaise asked as he stood in front of me, I sat back down.

Scarlett snorted. "You gonna lead me on again Zabini?"

Lewis, Draco and I were taken back that she actually said that.

"Look I was dumb.... can we just drop all of that." He asked as he stood there awkwardly.

Scarlett started to smile. "I was just playing."

She stood up & they hugged.

I rested my head on Draco's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me as we waited for whatever all of this was to start.

"So where's that god awful slag you were with all week Lockhart?" Asked Draco.

I took my head off his shoulder, "Draco." I hissed & he smirked and I leaned into him again.

"Are you talking about Romilda... she's not a slag Malfoy?" Lewis snapped.

Blaise let out a laugh. "You're fucking Vane!!"

"Shut up mate... she might be in here." Said Lewis smacking him."And I haven't seen her all day, probably with her friends."

"Are you dating her?" Asked Scarlett.

"No.... I know she wants to but I don't. I think Isobel MacDougal is going to be my next- er _friend_." Said Lewis grinning.

Draco just shook his head... his nose curled up.

"You really are a horny bastard." I mumbled.

Blaise & Draco snickered.

"I really think you should make it clear that you just want to fuck... not an actual relationship I mean you're leading them on." Scarlett said.

"Hey Romilda came onto me.... but I tell 'em I don't want anything special." Said Lewis as he leaned into the back of his chair.

Dean came in and sat beside Scarlett.

(This is how the seating went.)

Projector's here!

1st row of chairs

Blaise, Lewis, Draco, y/n, Scarlett, Dean

3rd row of chairs

4th row of chairs

Mcgonagall stood in front of the projector.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming here, we've all had a busy first week I bet... I am very pleased with the turnout. We all unfortunately know what had happened this past summer. All of that thankfully is behind us now." She took a moment to look around before she continued. "A lot of brave students, teachers, friends, and family fought for what's right, for that the world thanks you. There were many lives saved but many lost as well. In a few moments on this screen... all the lives that we lost will be shown on here so that we can thank them in our hearts and remember them."

Draco 's grip on me tightened, I loved this whole idea but I really didn't want to cry.

She left the front of the room and the candles in the great hall extinguished, the only light in the room was now coming from the projector.

Pictures, Names, Birthdays and death dates appeared on the screen.

**Remus Lupin- March 10th 1960- May 2nd 1998**

**Nymphadora Tonks- September 1st 1972 - May 2nd 1998**

**Severus Snape- January 9th 1960- May 2nd 1998**

**Fred Weasley- April 1st 1978- May 2nd 1998**

**Colin Creevey- May 3rd 1981- May 2nd 1998**

**Lavender Brown- August 31st 1980- May 2nd 1998**

**Mia Graham- October 4th, 1983-May 2nd 1998**

I was surprised when I saw Mia's face pop up, she was the little girl I saw crying when Umbridge made her use that quill, to think a few years later she'd die a hero, at least to me anyways.

The slide shows kept playing as more unfamiliar faces appeared on the screen

When it got to Fred, a picture of me on his back... both of us smiling was on the screen.

I sniffed a bit... but I didn't cry. I did enough of that last year. I wanted to be happy when I think of them. If I didn't think of it in that sense then I'd lay in bed at night and cry myself to sleep, I wanted to leave that in the past. I know they'd all want us to be happy and not grieve forever.

Draco held me tightly while watching the slideshow... he probably thought I was going to burst into tears at any moment.

When the video ended I looked for the credits of who made it.... Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley. I had to find them after & thank them for putting in that picture of Fred and I, it meant a lot.

Everyone got up after and lit a candle... they didn't turn the great hall lights on until the next day.

Scarlett and I said our goodnights and headed up to bed. I could tell she had cried during that, her mascara was smudged under her eyes.

"I never saw that picture of you & Fred before." Said Scarlett as she wiped her makeup off.

"I actually forgot it was taken.... Colin took it. It was right after one of the Gryffindor Quidditch practices that I watched." I replied smiling at the memory.

"I guess I never realized how close you were with the twins until like 5th year, I'm happy you have memories with them." She said smiling.

"They let me in on their pranks all the time... I never got a chance to visit their shop yet, I want to go see it soon." I said.

"Maybe we could visit it over break."

"Sounds like a plan." I replied.


	67. Year 7-3

I was woken up the next morning by a jump on my bed.

I groaned and put my pillow over my bed, "I'm tired."

"It's 12pm... get up." Draco whined.

"We don't have anything to do.... let's just sleep all day."

He lifted the pillow off my face. "We have something planned... for later tonight."

"Who's we?" I asked.

"Blaise and I planned something." He replied, "Now get your lazy ass up, I've been bored waiting for you."

I huffed and sat up. I looked around the room to see that Scarlett's bed was made and I guessed she was out with someone. "Who's Scarlett with right now?"

"I haven't paid attention to who she's with... I'm guessing your brother if he's not shagging someone."

I fake gagged. "Don't wanna hear that."

I got up and was about to leave the room when Draco called my name.

"Yes?"

"You're not leaving this room wearing that." He said, raising his eyebrows.

I looked down at my sports bra & gray sweats.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked.

"You're in a bra." He replied.

"So?? It's not showing anything. I'm going to change after I take a shower."

It was super inconvenient not having a bathroom in our room at Hogwarts.

"You're not going to be showing anyone anything." He said as he hopped off my bed & walked to my dresser. He pulled out a random shirt, "Here put this on."

I smirked at him.... somebody's protective this morning.

"Don't smirk at me like that y/n." He said as he handed me the shirt.

I took the shirt & pulled it over my head quickly. I went to the bathroom & took a shower.

When I got back into my room Draco was waiting there... petting Medusa.

"I knew you loved Medusa." I sang as I stood near the door.

Draco pulled his hand away and he stared at me. "No.... the bloody cat wouldn't leave me alone unless I was petting her."

"You don't gotta lie.... just admit you're a cat person now."

"I'm not, I don't even like the ugly thing." He said pushing her away from him.

I just rolled my eyes. Draco loved to act like he didn't like Medusa but in reality he cuddles her when he's asleep.

"Let's go to your room, I need one of your shirts." I said as I grabbed his hand & pulled him off the bed.

My outfit of the day was Draco's white dress shirt tucked into my jeans.

"You missed breakfast & lunch.... do you want to go to Hogsmeade?" Draco asked me as we left the Slytherin tower.

"Sounds good to me.... can we just see if Scarlett is around quickly?" I asked.

"If you make it quick."

I grabbed his hand & we looked around but couldn't find her so we just made our way to Hogsmeade.

I felt sort of guilty as we walked the streets of Hogsmeade, last time I was here all the stores were getting destroyed although everything looked pretty much back to normal again.

We made our way into honeydukes. I bought 2 chocolate skeletons and a pack of pink coconut ice.

I practically dragged Draco into Madam Puddifoot's tea shop, that place was known for Hogwarts students going there on dates. I just wanted to go there because she had good cakes.

"Draco stop being a prat & come in here with me." I complained.

"Why can't we go somewhere else y/n."

"Why can't we go here? It is because it's known for romantic couples... we _are_ dating you know."

"It's not about me & you- I don't want to see other people snogging and if I were to take you on a date somewhere it would be classy... not this old place."

Draco didn't wanna look cheap to anyone... that was his biggest worry. "If anyone asks you, say it wasn't a bloody date, your girlfriend slept through lunch & breakfast."

He huffed."Don't get mad at me.... I hope you don't think I don't want to go on a date with you. That's not it at all."

"I wasn't thinking that but alright." I replied and he followed me.

We found a seat and I looked through the menu.

I ordered a slice of carrot cake & an english breakfast tea.

"Do you want anything grumpy?" I asked Draco.

"No... I ate." He huffed.

As I was eating, Draco was staring at my carrot cake.

I passed him my fork, "Do you want a bite?"

He smirked. "Since you asked, yeah sure."

I had about half of my cake and Draco wouldn't give me my fork back & he ate the rest.

So ordered 1 lemon cake slice & 1 chocolate cake slice since I knew Draco would be taking it.

I tried to pay but Draco smacked my hand and put down his money and we left.

"So when are you going to tell me what you Blaise wanted to do today?"

"You'll see." He replied.

"y/n.... Draco!" I heard a voice call & we both turned around.

It was Scarlett & Dean.

"Hey Scar, Dean." I said smiling.

"You finally got her up?" Said Scarlett jokingly.

"It was a struggle." Draco said, nudging me. "What's up with you two?"

"Just got some butterbeers... nice day for it." Replied Dean.

I shot Scarlett a smirk.... I wonder when he was gonna ask her out, school just started but they've been getting rather close.

"y/n finally woke up so we just grabbed some food, we were going to head back now." Said Draco.

"We'll head by with you, just wanted to check Zonko's first." Said Scarlett.

"Alright... let's go then." I said & we all walked to Zonkos together.

I wasn't planning on buying anything but decided to buy a Rubby O'chicken, so I could bother Scarlett or Draco with it.

~~~

It was after dinner when Draco & Blaise came into my room & said once we sneak Lewis in then we could head up to there room.

The 4 of us made our way up to Ravenclaw tower, we couldn't get in because we didn't know the password so we waited about 5 minutes & someone came out so Draco & I snuck in.

Blaise & Scarlett were waiting just outside the Ravenclaw tower.

Lewis was on the Ravenclaw couch with that Isobel girl. Lewis had a book in his hand & Isobel was laying on his lap.

"Get up Louie, you're joining the Slytherins today." I sang as I sat at the edge of the couch.

He snapped his book closed. "How'd you get in? Did you wait for someone to leave?"

"Yup." I said smiling.

Isobel then sat up. "Don't leave yet Lewis!"

Michael Corner soon walked up to me with his arms folded. "Get out of our common room, go back to the Slytherin tower."

"Wouldn't say that if I were you mate." Said Lewis amused.

I stood up, we were the same height. "You seem tense, go wank yourself."

"Shut it... just leave." Michael snapped. "Don't make me get-"

That's when Draco stopped talking to another Ravenclaw & stood beside me.

"Wanna continue with that?" He asked

"M-malfoy hey." Michael said weakly.

"I suggest you keep your fucking mouth shut around y/n, alright?" Said Draco.

Michael took a big gulp. "Y-yeah sorry about that Lockhart."

"Shove that apology right up your ass Corner." I snapped, "Anyways let's go Louie." I said and grabbed both his hands to help him off the couch.

Michael backed away. Not only was Draco tall but he had a short temper & he was strong. ickle Michael would be out like a light.

We casted an invisibility charm on Lewis & made our way to Blaise & Draco's room that they shared.

"Everybody sit down." Said Blaise when we entered.

We all sat on the mini circle, I sat on Draco's lap.

"Time to get this party started." Said Blaise.

He then went into his dresser and pulled out a bag of weed, a bong, and a few bottles of liquor.

"We're having a party with 5 people?" I questioned.

"The only 5 people that matter in this school." Said Blaise smirking.

"Have either of you even drank?" I asked Scarlett & Lewis.

"Probably the same amount of you." Said Lewis.

"I don't think so mate, you sister used to drink herself all night when I wasn't around." Draco said and he hugged my torso.

"Wait... what?" Questioned both Scarlett & Lewis.

"He's right, I used to raid dad's cellar.... I- lets just drop this alright." I said.

I didn't want them to bring up 5th year when Draco & I were broken up, I use to just fuck whoever, drink & smoke. It sounds like a vibe but in reality the dick wasn't worth the free weed & alcohol.

"Female Lockhart's a party animal." Said Blaise and him & I fist bumped

"Female Lockhart." Smirked Draco. "Really Zabini?"

"They both look at me when I say Lockhart, it's easier like that." Said Blaise.

"We can go easy on you two, I know that Draco, y/n and I can handle their liquor." Said Blaise as he opened the bag and smelled the weed.

"Fuck it." Said Scarlett.

I laughed. "You heard her!"

We soundproofed the room & started blasting music.

Scarlett snuck Dean & Seamus in.

Draco & I claimed the bottle of gray goose. It was fun & all of us had a slight buzz.

Lewis recently got a camera and we started taking pictures on it, so our sober selves could look back at it later.

"W-wanna play a muggle game...i-its fun though." Said Blaise as he plopped down beside us.

We all agreed & sat in a circle.

Everyone filled there cups & he explained the rules of 'never have I ever'

"I'll start." Said Blaise. "Never have I ever been shy in the bedroom."

I snorted. "Blaise you should probably drink to that."

Dean, Seamus & Scarlett drank.

"Maybe you should drink to that female Lockhart." Said Blaise grinning.

"That would be lying then.... i'll go next." I replied.

"Never have I ever cheated." I said and shot an evil smirk to Lewis.

Blaise & Lewis drank. Well shit Blaise.

"Never have I ever had a one night stand." Said Scarlett.

Draco, myself, Lewis, Blaise, and Dean drank.

"Never have I ever been turned down." Said Dean.

Seamus, Lewis and Scarlett drank.

"Never have I ever dated someone just to make someone else jealous." Said Seamus.

I was the only one to drink. Everyone started laughing, even Dean whom I dated to make Draco jealous laughed.

"Never have I ever had a threesome." Said Draco smirking.

I leaned my head back and raised my eyebrows at him, I was sitting in front of him with my back leaning against him.

"We could change that." Said Blaise to the both of us.

"Fuck off." Said Draco who chucked a random sock that was on the floor at him.

We all started laughing again.

"Never have I ever brought someone home to meet the parents." Said Lewis.

Draco, Dean and I drank.

"Who'd you bring home?" Asked Lewis.

"Someone I was seeing before, muggle." Said Dean.

The questions continued, soon we got bored so Blaise set up a beer pong table.

First round was Blaise & Dean vs Seamus & Scarlett

Second Round was Scarlett & I vs Lewis & Draco

We were all drunk at this point, and for me high out of my fucking mind as well, I smoked during the entire duration of there beer pong game.

"Y-you know you never told me if Dean was packing." Giggled Scarlett as we played beer bong.

Scarlett did know that I was with Dean but I was honestly too drunk to sugarcoat anything.

"I-i left him because of that very reason Scar." I said laughing.

Lewis missed the shot he took, so Scarlett was getting lined up to take hers.

The music was so loud that nobody was listening to our conversation.

"Is it really that bad?" Asked Scarlett giggling, then she shot the ball making it into the cup.

"I was used to 10 inches so." Then I slapped my hand to my mouth & started laughing, "I shouldn't have said that."

Draco drank the cup that Scarlett made.

"10 inches?!" She shouted over the fucking music.

Both Lewis and Draco shot her an odd look from across the table.

"Oops." She said grinning.

Draco & Lewis walked over to our side of the table.

"W-whatchu talkin about?" Asked Lewis smirking.

"Nothing." I said smiling.

"J-just sizes." Said Scarlett.

I smacked my palm to my forehead, she was so drunk she was gonna spill everything.

"Who's size Bexley?" Asked Draco as he smiled at me.

"Funny you should ask... it was yours Draco." Said Scarlett.

I smacked her arm, "Shut it!"

Lewis & Draco started laughing.

"10 inches .... I mean wow." Scarlett said as she stumbled forward onto Lewis arms.

"I think you should take a seat there Scarlett." Said Lewis as he held onto her arm.

"I don't know what she's talking about." I told Draco when Lewis took Scarlett over to Blaise's bed to sit down.

"So you're telling everyone my dick size now?" He asked as he put a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Well-I- fuck, It kinda slipped out that I was use to 10... and-"

I couldn't even finish the sentence when I started laughing.

Draco then whispered."I bet I can still make your legs go limp."

"Dracoooo, don't tell me you wanna fuck right now."

"Just say the word and i'll pick u up and take you right to your room, and i'll show you 10 inches."

I bit my lip, yes I was drunk, yes I did want him right now.

"Let's say our goodbyes then." I said as I grabbed his hand.

We told everyone we were going, they all were still doing their own thing when we left.

Once we stood outside their room Draco threw me over his shoulder & didn't put me down until we were in my room.

Draco didn't waste any time as we got undressed.

He pushed himself into me forcefully, making me wince. He didn't even give my body a second to get used to him like he usually did.

As he was thrusting into me he grabbed the belt he was wearing and used that to tie my hands to the headboard, leaving me completely vulnerable.

"You said you're used to 10 inches huh." He groaned as he went faster.

"Y-yes."

"Oh princess, you're in for a surprise." He said as he started sucking on one of my nipples.

I moaned loudly, "Please tell me, y-you soundproof the room."

"No I didn't... I wanted everyone to hear what I do to you." He said as he moved onto sucking my other nipple, his tongue twirling.

"Draco." I moaned, he really knew exactly what to do to me.

"Scream my name again, y/n."He groaned.

"Draco." I moaned loudly.

It almost was like that gave him a boost of serotonin....

My hips bucked as his tip repeatedly went in and out of me, constantly hitting the right spot.

I tried my hardest to undo my hands from his belt but I couldn't.

"Stop trying slut." He growled.

He gripped onto my hips and he shoved himself inside of me roughly.

I wrapped my legs around his torso, allowing him to go deeper into me.

I began kissing his neck, my hands gripping his hair.

I could hear him grunting in my ear as I sucked on his neck.

"Cum for me y/n... do it." He demanded.

He kept his pace & as I climaxed I moaned so fucking loud, I swear to god the whole tower probably heard me.

Draco continued to fuck me through my organism, 

Grunting as he finished... both our scents combining.

Draco wasn't lying when he said he could make my legs go limp.

We were both laying there and Draco undid my hands.

5 minutes afterwards my legs were still shaking.

"Draco... my fucking legs." I complained as I touched them.

I lit the candle beside me & he sat up and put his hand on my thigh, he's made my legs shake & go limp before but they've never shook uncontrollable for that long before.

"By the time Bexley comes back, you can show her what 10 inches can do to you." Said Draco with a proud smile on his face. 

"I don't talk to her about our sex life, it just kind slipped out... this room smells like sex."

"Good." He mumbled

Draco go into my dresser and get my perfume & spray the room." I told him.

"You do it, i'm tired now... and I fucking drank to much my stomach's turning."

"My legs will not physically let me off this bed thanks to you, you probably fucked me so hard you made your liquor come up."

He chuckled. "and i'd do it again."

He did listen to me and sprayed the room with my perfume, I just put a shirt on and Draco put his boxer back on. My legs were still shaking when I fell asleep.

At around 4am I woke up, my legs were fine but I had a bad case of the munchies. Draco was sleeping like a baby beside me. I remembered the things I bought at honeydukes and ate a chocolate skeleton & the ice coconut pack.

I decided to take a quick shower, just to rinse the smell of sex off my body.

I hopped back into bed & fell asleep again... Draco was cuddling Medusa in his sleep. If I had Lewis' camera right now I could have taken a picture. 

Scarlett wasn't back yet but when I woke up the next morning she was.


	68. Year 7-4

I was sitting in the ghoul studies with Lewis when Blaise came in and sat at the other desk beside me.

"Did you just join this class?" I asked him. He had only been back at Hogwarts since Friday so he hadn't been to any classes yet.

"Yeah, I didn't even pick my schedule... it was already made for me." Said Blaise, "Male Lockhart... how's the stomach bud?" He asked laughing.

"Piss off mate will you! I only threw up once on Saturday."Said Lewis shaking his head.

"You were running to the bathroom all night!" Said Blaise.

I laughed, "Where did Scarlett sleep... with Dean?"

"Her and Dean slept on Draco's bed."Replied Lewis. "Seamus and I slept on the floor."

"Does Draco know that?" I asked, smirking.

"Nope... but once he does he's not gonna be happy." Replied Blaise as he pulled out a quill from his bag.

"Not it!" I sang.

"Not it!" Said Lewis quickly.

"Oh fuck off... I have to tell him!" Said Blaise with his eyebrows raised.

"Sure do mate." Said Lewis smiling.

Both Scarlett & Draco didn't take Ghoul Studies so they weren't in this class with us.

Draco had Quidditch instead of Ghoul Studies plus he told me this class sounds boring. Draco was hanging out with Theodore Nott when he wasn't with us... and you probably guessed Scarlett was with Dean.

Blaise told Draco when he saw him in the halls. Draco immediately ran to his room and took all the sheets off his bed and later whined about it to me. It's not like they fucked on his bed... but he didn't want to hear it so I just dropped it.

When we were eating dinner Lewis came up to the Slytherin table & sat down beside Blaise.

"I printed off the photos from Saturday night." Lewis told us.

"Well... where are they?" Asked Draco.

"In my room, I was gonna ask if you wanted me to grab them."

"Why don't we all meet in the astronomy tower later?" Suggested Blaise.

"If you want me to drink count me out." I said rolling my eyes.

"Is Female Lockhart tired already?" Blaise asked with a smirk.

"No, I just don't wanna have a hangover for class tomorrow, but if you wanna bring anything then bring the weed."

"I don't have much left, you stoners smoked it all up." Said Blaise.

"If y/n wants some, you're gonna get some." Said Draco trying to sound intimidating but we all just laughed.

I glanced over at Scarlett, she was just playing with her food, completely out of it.

"You good Scarlett?" Asked Lewis.

"You're talking less than usual and you barely talk to begin with." Said Draco who was leaning over me to look at Scarlett.

She glanced up and her face was red. "It's nothing, really."

I rolled my eyes, "You're not good at lying." I said as I stabbed the carrots that were on my plate.

"It's just Dean that's all." She said not looking at any of us.

"Want me to kick his ass?" I asked.

"I'll help." Chimed in Blaise.

Scarlett smiled for a moment, "He didn't do anything.... that's the whole problem."

"I don't understand?" Said Lewis confused.

"You want him to ask you out... don't you?" I asked.

"How did you get all of that out of her saying he didn't do anything?” Asked Draco confused.

"I'm just as confused as you mate." Said Blaise.

"Nothing must be a code word for it." Said Lewis looking proudly as if he cracked the code.

Scarlett and I laughed.

"No it's quite clear actually." I replied.

"How did I manage to pull you if I didn't even know that?" Asked Draco.

"I ask myself the same thing mate." Blaise snickered and Draco shot him the finger.

"I didn't want to make it a whole deal... I just figured we were close enough to be something. Let's just stop talking about it." Said Scarlett.

"You've been talking to him for what a week?" Asked Lewis.

She nodded.

"How long did it take him to ask you out, y/n?" Asked Lewis.

Draco dropped his fork onto his plate & he shot Lewis a death glare.

I clenched my jaw, "Will you shut the fuck up!"

"I didn't mean to piss you off.... any of you." Lewis said glaring at Draco, Scarlett and I.

Draco picked his fork back up. "If I hear any more comments about Thomas and y/n coming out of your fucking mouth Lockhart you're dead."

Lewis nodded. "Fair enough mate."

"Why don't you just ask him out, Scar? As you can see first hand lads aren't very smart, take the lead on this one." I said changing the subject.

"Have you ever asked anyone out before?" Asked Scarlett even though she knew the answer to that.

"No-"

"-Have you seen her, of course she's never had to ask anyone out." Draco scoffed.

I shot him a 'shut the fuck up' glare. I was trying to make her feel better and here he was being..... well him.

Blaise & Lewis snickered.

"Forget about Draco over here." I said as I covered his mouth with my hand.

But Draco started kissing the palm of my hand that was over his mouth, I rolled my eyes and pulled my hand away from him, wiping it on his robe.

"No Draco's right about you, but maybe i'll ask him out in a few days, idunno yet." Said Scarlett as she began to eat.

Lewis and I both looked at each other. I don't know if it was a twin thing or not but we both knew what we were thinking. We nodded to each other.

Lewis cleared his throat. "I need to go back to my table.... what time do you want to meet up?"

"9 sound fine?" Asked Blaise.

We nodded.

"Cool, see you all then." Said Lewis and he walked away.

I watched as Lewis walked up to Dean, and asked to talk to him outside.

Lewis was throwing a little hint to Dean.... basically saying 'hello ask out Scarlett'

At 9 Scarlett & I made our way to the astronomy tower.

We were the first out of our group to arrive, there was a couple making out up there.. they were probably in year 4 or 5.

"Break it up." I told them.

They both walked away and looked embarrassed, "Sorry we didn't know anyone was up here." Said the girl.

"Are you gonna tell Mcgonagall?" Asked the boy.

I snorted, "No... but would you mind continuing that elsewhere?"

"Yeah... uh sure." Said the boy as he grabbed the girls hand.

The boys came up soon after.

Lewis had a bunch of photos in his hand and Blaise was holding a joint.

"I had enough for one joint." Said Blaise as he handed it to me.

I smiled as I took it, "I'm forever grateful."

I smoked as we took a look at the photos that were taken Saturday.

Blaise & I were the only ones in the mood to smoke, more for us.

There were pics of.....

Both Lewis & Scarlett holding Blaise's bong, Me kissing Draco's cheek as I was sitting on his lap, Dean & Scarlett laughing, Blaise holding Seamus' head & Draco holding his legs, Me sticking up the middle finger at the camera, Seamus licking the camera, Lewis playing beer pong, Blaise, Lewis, Dean, Seamus & Draco each holding a bottle of liquor, Scarlett & I sitting on Draco's bed staring at the camera with annoyed grins....

"I think we should take pictures of our entire year... to look back at it." Said Blaise.

"Yeah that's a good idea." Said Draco, nodding.

"Take whatever pictures you guys want." Said Lewis as he placed the pile of photos that he was looking at on the ground.

Draco took the picture of me sticking up the middle finger, him and I, and the one with the 4 of them holding the liquor.

"Draco... why'd you take that one?" I asked him pointing to the picture.

"I don't have any printed pictures of you plus you look hot here." He said as he glared at the picture in his hand.

"Hello... she's still my sister." Said Lewis grossed out.

"Lewis that's how you'd look as a girl, just remember that." Said Blaise snickering.

"Well no shit?" I said laughing.

"It could have been you dating Malfoy... and y/n being a whore." Blaise added.

I just shook my head trying to hold in my laughter.

"Zabini... shut the fuck up, I wouldn't date Lewis if he was a girl.... I can barely handle him as a boy." Said Draco.

Lewis punched him in the arm. "I'm hurt Malfoy.... you'd go for looks though, I mean y/n and I are twins."

Both Lewis & Draco stared at me.

"Fine... if you looked exactly like y/n then you'd make a hot girl." Said Draco rolling his eyes.

I took another hit of the joint, they were too much to handle sober.

Blaise picked out the photos he wanted.

I took the ones with Scarlett and I.

"I'm going to hang these up by my dresser." I told her.

"Sounds good, I'll have to put some on my side too." She said.

When I was back in my room I hung up the pictures over my dresser.

"Cute right!" I said glaring at Scarlett who was petting Medusa on her bed.

She looked up at me smiling. "Hot, I can't wait to look back at these pictures at the end of the year."

"Me too!" I said as I sat down on my bed & started doing my ghoul studies homework.

Scarlett & I had the radio & and we were doing our homework when Draco came into our room.

"y/n... I need you." Said Draco as he stood by the door.

"For what?" I groaned.

He smirked and looked down at himself.

I bit my lip as I started smiling.

"Duty calls Scarlett... I'll be back _late_." I said as I followed Draco out of the door.

"Gross!" She called out as the door shut.


	69. Year 7-4

I was sitting in the ghoul studies with Lewis when Blaise came in and sat at the other desk beside me.

"Did you just join this class?" I asked him. He had only been back at Hogwarts since Friday so he hadn't been to any classes yet.

"Yeah, I didn't even pick my schedule... it was already made for me." Said Blaise, "Male Lockhart... how's the stomach bud?" He asked laughing.

"Piss off mate will you! I only threw up once on Saturday."Said Lewis shaking his head.

"You were running to the bathroom all night!" Said Blaise.

I laughed, "Where did Scarlett sleep... with Dean?"

"Her and Dean slept on Draco's bed."Replied Lewis. "Seamus and I slept on the floor."

"Does Draco know that?" I asked, smirking.

"Nope... but once he does he's not gonna be happy." Replied Blaise as he pulled out a quill from his bag.

"Not it!" I sang.

"Not it!" Said Lewis quickly.

"Oh fuck off... I have to tell him!" Said Blaise with his eyebrows raised.

"Sure do mate." Said Lewis smiling.

Both Scarlett & Draco didn't take Ghoul Studies so they weren't in this class with us.

Draco had Quidditch instead of Ghoul Studies plus he told me this class sounds boring. Draco was hanging out with Theodore Nott when he wasn't with us... and you probably guessed Scarlett was with Dean.

Blaise told Draco when he saw him in the halls. Draco immediately ran to his room and took all the sheets off his bed and later whined about it to me. It's not like they fucked on his bed... but he didn't want to hear it so I just dropped it.

When we were eating dinner Lewis came up to the Slytherin table & sat down beside Blaise.

"I printed off the photos from Saturday night." Lewis told us.

"Well... where are they?" Asked Draco.

"In my room, I was gonna ask if you wanted me to grab them."

"Why don't we all meet in the astronomy tower later?" Suggested Blaise.

"If you want me to drink count me out." I said rolling my eyes.

"Is Female Lockhart tired already?" Blaise asked with a smirk.

"No, I just don't wanna have a hangover for class tomorrow, but if you wanna bring anything then bring the weed."

"I don't have much left, you stoners smoked it all up." Said Blaise.

"If y/n wants some, you're gonna get some." Said Draco trying to sound intimidating but we all just laughed.

I glanced over at Scarlett, she was just playing with her food, completely out of it.

"You good Scarlett?" Asked Lewis.

"You're talking less than usual and you barely talk to begin with." Said Draco who was leaning over me to look at Scarlett.

She glanced up and her face was red. "It's nothing, really."

I rolled my eyes, "You're not good at lying." I said as I stabbed the carrots that were on my plate.

"It's just Dean that's all." She said not looking at any of us.

"Want me to kick his ass?" I asked.

"I'll help." Chimed in Blaise.

Scarlett smiled for a moment, "He didn't do anything.... that's the whole problem."

"I don't understand?" Said Lewis confused.

"You want him to ask you out... don't you?" I asked.

"How did you get all of that out of her saying he didn't do anything?” Asked Draco confused.

"I'm just as confused as you mate." Said Blaise.

"Nothing must be a code word for it." Said Lewis looking proudly as if he cracked the code.

Scarlett and I laughed.

"No it's quite clear actually." I replied.

"How did I manage to pull you if I didn't even know that?" Asked Draco.

"I ask myself the same thing mate." Blaise snickered and Draco shot him the finger.

"I didn't want to make it a whole deal... I just figured we were close enough to be something. Let's just stop talking about it." Said Scarlett.

"You've been talking to him for what a week?" Asked Lewis.

She nodded.

"How long did it take him to ask you out, y/n?" Asked Lewis.

Draco dropped his fork onto his plate & he shot Lewis a death glare.

I clenched my jaw, "Will you shut the fuck up!"

"I didn't mean to piss you off.... any of you." Lewis said glaring at Draco, Scarlett and I.

Draco picked his fork back up. "If I hear any more comments about Thomas and y/n coming out of your fucking mouth Lockhart you're dead."

Lewis nodded. "Fair enough mate."

"Why don't you just ask him out, Scar? As you can see first hand lads aren't very smart, take the lead on this one." I said changing the subject.

"Have you ever asked anyone out before?" Asked Scarlett even though she knew the answer to that.

"No-"

"-Have you seen her, of course she's never had to ask anyone out." Draco scoffed.

I shot him a 'shut the fuck up' glare. I was trying to make her feel better and here he was being..... well him.

Blaise & Lewis snickered.

"Forget about Draco over here." I said as I covered his mouth with my hand.

But Draco started kissing the palm of my hand that was over his mouth, I rolled my eyes and pulled my hand away from him, wiping it on his robe.

"No Draco's right about you, but maybe i'll ask him out in a few days, idunno yet." Said Scarlett as she began to eat.

Lewis and I both looked at each other. I don't know if it was a twin thing or not but we both knew what we were thinking. We nodded to each other.

Lewis cleared his throat. "I need to go back to my table.... what time do you want to meet up?"

"9 sound fine?" Asked Blaise.

We nodded.

"Cool, see you all then." Said Lewis and he walked away.

I watched as Lewis walked up to Dean, and asked to talk to him outside.

Lewis was throwing a little hint to Dean.... basically saying 'hello ask out Scarlett'

At 9 Scarlett & I made our way to the astronomy tower.

We were the first out of our group to arrive, there was a couple making out up there.. they were probably in year 4 or 5.

"Break it up." I told them.

They both walked away and looked embarrassed, "Sorry we didn't know anyone was up here." Said the girl.

"Are you gonna tell Mcgonagall?" Asked the boy.

I snorted, "No... but would you mind continuing that elsewhere?"

"Yeah... uh sure." Said the boy as he grabbed the girls hand.

The boys came up soon after.

Lewis had a bunch of photos in his hand and Blaise was holding a joint.

"I had enough for one joint." Said Blaise as he handed it to me.

I smiled as I took it, "I'm forever grateful."

I smoked as we took a look at the photos that were taken Saturday.

Blaise & I were the only ones in the mood to smoke, more for us.

There were pics of.....

Both Lewis & Scarlett holding Blaise's bong, Me kissing Draco's cheek as I was sitting on his lap, Dean & Scarlett laughing, Blaise holding Seamus' head & Draco holding his legs, Me sticking up the middle finger at the camera, Seamus licking the camera, Lewis playing beer pong, Blaise, Lewis, Dean, Seamus & Draco each holding a bottle of liquor, Scarlett & I sitting on Draco's bed staring at the camera with annoyed grins....

"I think we should take pictures of our entire year... to look back at it." Said Blaise.

"Yeah that's a good idea." Said Draco, nodding.

"Take whatever pictures you guys want." Said Lewis as he placed the pile of photos that he was looking at on the ground.

Draco took the picture of me sticking up the middle finger, him and I, and the one with the 4 of them holding the liquor.

"Draco... why'd you take that one?" I asked him pointing to the picture.

"I don't have any printed pictures of you plus you look hot here." He said as he glared at the picture in his hand.

"Hello... she's still my sister." Said Lewis grossed out.

"Lewis that's how you'd look as a girl, just remember that." Said Blaise snickering.

"Well no shit?" I said laughing.

"It could have been you dating Malfoy... and y/n being a whore." Blaise added.

I just shook my head trying to hold in my laughter.

"Zabini... shut the fuck up, I wouldn't date Lewis if he was a girl.... I can barely handle him as a boy." Said Draco.

Lewis punched him in the arm. "I'm hurt Malfoy.... you'd go for looks though, I mean y/n and I are twins."

Both Lewis & Draco stared at me.

"Fine... if you looked exactly like y/n then you'd make a hot girl." Said Draco rolling his eyes.

I took another hit of the joint, they were too much to handle sober.

Blaise picked out the photos he wanted.

I took the ones with Scarlett and I.

"I'm going to hang these up by my dresser." I told her.

"Sounds good, I'll have to put some on my side too." She said.

When I was back in my room I hung up the pictures over my dresser.

"Cute right!" I said glaring at Scarlett who was petting Medusa on her bed.

She looked up at me smiling. "Hot, I can't wait to look back at these pictures at the end of the year."

"Me too!" I said as I sat down on my bed & started doing my ghoul studies homework.

Scarlett & I had the radio & and we were doing our homework when Draco came into our room.

"y/n... I need you." Said Draco as he stood by the door.

"For what?" I groaned.

He smirked and looked down at himself.

I bit my lip as I started smiling.

"Duty calls Scarlett... I'll be back late." I said as I followed Draco out of the door.

"Gross!" She called out as the door shut.


	70. Year 7-5

I was sitting in double charms with Draco.

"So.... have you thought of any plans for halloween break?" Asked Draco.

My mind went blank, I completely forgot about holiday break. "Er... no why?"

"My mom wants to see us, she wants us to stay with her at the manor." Said Draco, "We don't have to go if you don't want to."

"Why wouldn't I wanna see your mom?" I questioned.

"Idunno, just the Manor has a shitty vibe. Your house feels welcoming while my house... just doesn't you know."

I shot him a smile. "All Malfoy Manor needs is a little decorating, maybe get rid of the cold tile flooring."

"Father would have a fit if anything was changed to the house, the old git wanted everything his way, always."

"Well he has 10 years to wait... your moms to good for him." I said, lowering my voice.

"I think the same thing... she should just leave his sorry ass." He said with a tiny smirk.

I snorted, "I'll help her pack his shit.... whenever she's ready."

"Hopefully that's soon."

"At least out of the whole relationship, she made you." I said smiling.

He nudged my arm. "Don't get soft on me now."

"Oh fuck off Draco." I joked.

"That's more like it."

~~~~~

Draco & I decided to stay with Narcissa for only a few days.

Lewis invited Blaise to spend break with us, so it would just be them 3 in the house while Draco and I were out for the few days.

We quickly stopped at my house & packed a bag.

"Scar, keep them in line." I said as I hugged her goodbye.

"I can't believe you're leaving me with these idiots." She said laughing.

"Say that and I won't feed you." Said Lewis jokingly.

We arrived on the front steps of Malfoy Manor.

Before Draco could even knock Narcissa opened the door.

"I've missed you so much!" She said as she pulled Draco into a hug, he hugged her back awkwardly.

"You too, of course!" She said as she pulled me into a hug.

"How have you been?" I asked her.

"Quite bored with myself, I've found a big love for baking though." She smiled.

"y/n and I are going to head upstairs." Said Draco as he pushed his way inside.

Narcissa had a big frown on her face,"I-i thought we were all going to spend time together! Not just run right up to your room."

He was already halfway up the stairs when Narcissa and I were standing there.

"I'll come down when I want to." He snapped and continued going up the stairs.

"I'm sorry about him.... he's probably just tired." I said trying to defend him.

She shot me a tiny smile. "Yeah maybe... you should head up there before he gets upset that i'm keeping you."

I nodded and made my way to Draco's room.

"What's up with you?" I asked as he stood cross armed staring at me.

"Just don't wanna be here, we should have just stayed at your house." He said angrily.

"What's wrong with being here? Your mom's trying Draco." I said now defending her.

"I don't want to be in this fucking house." He said as he now balled his fist up.

It was only a matter of time before he broke something or started yelling....

"I think your mom would really enjoy your company." I said as I took a step closer to him.

"I don't want her company, we are fine without her." He snapped.

I reached out and rested my hand on his arm, the clench on his fist released.

"You're her son Draco... is being in this house the problem or is it actually your mom?" I asked.

He clenched his jaw. "Drop it y/n."

I exhaled loudly, "I think we should be past the point of you freaking out over showing your emotions Draco."

"I'm not freaking out, stop trying to lecture me. I don't need that, I need my girlfriend right now, not my mother."

"I can't help you until I know why you're really upset." I said in a soft voice.

He paced around his room & found an empty glass and next thing I know he's thrown it on the ground like a big baby, it smashed to the ground... glass all over his bedroom floor.

I clapped my hands together. "Are you done being a baby now?"

"Just fucking leave I don't want your 2 cents right now." He yelled as he walked into his bathroom, slamming the door.

I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see it. "I think you need a wank, I'll be downstairs."

"Fuck off." I heard him mumble.

When he gets into these moods it best to just let him cool off.

I walked down to the kitchen to see if Narcissa was there, and she was.

"Everything alright? I heard a door slam." She asked me.

"Draco's just in a bit mood right now, you know how he gets." I said as I sat down on one of the seats near the island.

"I really don't know how you put up with him when he's like that." She said as she was drying a few dishes.

"You get used to it." I said smiling.

She let out a tiny chuckle. "He's sort of like this father when he gets angry, can't handle the truth and they definitely can't communicate."

"That's definitely true... but after he cools down he's fine."

"Does he _still_ break things when he's angry?" She asked.

I nodded.

"He's never hurt you though right?" She asked, looking concerned.

"Oh no never, he just throws his little tantrums then I clean up whatever he broke and everything is fine. Speaking of... he broke one of your glasses."

"y/n... my dear, I am so sorry that you have to deal with him like that.... I get it can be a lot, but I appreciate everything you do for him. I can tell he truly loves you."

I smiled. "I love him very much, I don't mind cleaning up his messes either."

"He better apologize for that way he acted today, or I'll make him." She said with a tiny smile. "Would you like a drink?"

Narcissa and I had a drink & I went back upstairs to see how Draco was.

When I entered his room he was sitting on his bed staring at the broken glass on the floor, that he didn't clean up.

I walked over to him and started picking up the pieces of glass. My wand was packed in my bag so I couldn't clean it with magic.

"y/n... stop cleaning up my mess, I was going to do it." He mumbled.

"I don't think you were though. I was downstairs for a good hour. That's plenty of time to clean it up." I said as I walked over to his trash can & threw the pieces out.

"Look, I just hate how this place feels, it feels more like a prison then a home. All I can think of is bad memories, even as a child I had shitty memories in this place."

I sat down on his bed listening to him.

"I-i guess I just like how nice and welcoming your house is. I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm sorry." He said as he placed his hand on my thigh.

"I know you are Draco, don't worry about it. I just would like you to ease up on your mom. She's amazing, you know."

"It's not that I don't like my mom, I just hate how she stuck around my father for so long. I hate him, He doesn't deserve her or anyone for that matter." He said, still staring at the floor.

"Maybe you could convince her to leave him, He's in Azkaban anyways... it's the perfect time. She definitely won't leave him if you're being a prick to her."

"I don't want you to ever feel stuck with me, if I turn into him I-i don't want you to ever deal with that. You-"

I lifted up his chin and planted a kiss on his lips, he kissed me back gently, "I've said it before but I'll gladly say it again, you are not your father Draco."

He smiled at me. "I love you."

Before I had time to respond he tackled me to the bed and started kissing my cheek, slowing moving to my lips again.

We only stayed with Narcissa for 3 days, and spent the remaining 4 days at my house.

Draco did ease up on his mom during those 3 days, I could tell me still had a bit of resentment but he didn't show it towards her.

Narcissa really wanted to bake and since Draco wanted nothing to do with it I gladly joined her, I loved baking much more than cooking.

We baked a chocolate cake and even decorated it with little ghosts and pumpkins. ( It was fitting cause of halloween break )

I also made her the best fall drink there is, a pumpkin spice latte. She never had one before & she loved it of course.

On the last night I forced Draco to go spend time with Narcissa, He talked to her about possibly redecorating and they spent time working on a new layout for the Malfoy's Library, I stayed up in Draco's room and went over a few things for charms class.

~~~

"So who's making dinner for tonight?" I asked everyone at Lockhart Manor.

We made it a deal that one of us had to make dinner every night.

"Not it." I said quickly.

"Not it." Said Lewis quickly.

"Not it." Said Blaise, he caught on from last time.

"Not it." Said Draco right after Blaise.

Before Scarlett even had a chance to answer we all already called 'not it' so it was her turn for dinner.

"I can't even cook though." She whined.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be so slow next time." Said Blaise as he picked up a Hershey's kiss from the bowl that was on our counter.

She rolled her eyes. "Lewis please, you can actually cook!"

"I've been cooking for the both of you since sis and Draco left, so fuck off." Said Lewis.

"Stop complaining Scar." I said shooting her a smile to piss her off.

"Pasta it is then, no complaints because I can't make anything else..... also where are your pots?" Asked Scarlett.

"Scarlett love.... just call Pebbles to help you." I replied with a grin.

Scarlett did end up making a really tasty meal, nobody complained about it.

After that we ended up raiding fathers cellar, and you could probably guess we were all hammered by the end of the night.

I woke up in the middle of the night to hear moaning?

"What the fuck?" I mumbled still barely awake.

"mmhhh" Draco groaned, he wasn't even awake.

I shut my eyes.

I was awaken by the same fucking sound again.

I rolled over and Draco was fast asleep and didn't move a muscle.

I quickly got out of bed and opened the door, every door was shut.... clearly someone was either fucking or wanking off in this house. I couldn't care less other than the fact that it was interrupting my sleep.

"Muffliato is a spell for a reason, shut the fuck up." I yelled and went back to bed.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked as I got back into bed, I guess my yelling woke him up.

"Somebody's doing something in this house way too loud."

He moved closer to me and wrapped his arm around me, I leaned my head into his chest and fell back asleep.

Nobody was up yet when I woke up, it was around 10am.

I threw a hoodie on and went downstairs, I decided to make waffles & some coffee for myself.

Blaise stumbled into the kitchen rubbing his eyes.

"Morning y/n." He said, "Coffee smells good."

"Take some, nobody's awake yet, there's a few extra waffles there too."

He sat down beside me and started eating.

"Was it you making all that noise last night?" Blaise asked me.

"Hold up, you thought that was me?? I thought it was Lewis?" I said confused.

"No, I heard a girl.... figured it was you considering you're the only person who's dating someone in this house."

"I was trying to sleep off the liquor, It wasn't me... plus I know how to use a silencing charm."

He smirked as he took a sip of coffee.

I hit his arm, "It wasn't me you git!"

"What wasn't you?" Asked Draco who just woke up.

"Thought you and her were getting it on last night, we both heard fucking.... but I figured it was you two." Said Blaise.

"What? You heard moaning?" Asked Draco who looked almost bored.

"Yeah very faintly though." Replied Blaise.

"You see if it was y/n, you'd be hearing her scream my name, or we'd put a fucking silencing charm on the room." Said Draco as he sat beside me.

I shot Draco a glare, Blaise smirked.

"Now that i'm thinking about it, y/n you were the one who screamed shut the fuck up." Said Blaise.

Draco took my coffee and started drinking it.

"Told you." I said. "Draco would you like me to make another pot of coffee or some food?"

"Yes I would darling." He said smiling. "Look Blaise wifey material."

Blaise snickered.

I shot them both the finger.

"Morning!" Said Scarlett as she entered the kitchen.

"How was your sleep?" Asked Blaise as he smirked at Draco.

"After I threw up some of the alcohol I slept great Blaise." She said, kinda confused.

"You sure you were sleeping though, could've sworn I heard you up?" I grinned.

The boys snickered.

"No... I was sleeping." She said.

"Sleeping on that dick." I blurted out and snickered.

Her face dropped, "Shut up, I wasn't doing anything last night."

"So if I asked Lockhart he'll agree?" Asked Draco.

"Y-yeah." Said Scarlett, her voice getting higher.

"LEWIS, GET DOWN HERE!" Yelled Blaise.

"He's probably sleeping, leave it." Snapped Scarlett.

"LEWIS MATE GET DOWN HERE!" Yelled Blaise again.

I was pouring Draco coffee when Lewis walked in.

"What the fuck?" He said glaring at Blaise.

"Heard you were busy last night mate." Said Draco as I passed him a cup of coffee.

He pulled me closer to him, he was sitting on the stool, my back was to him.... his arms wrapped around my torso.

"What do you mean?" Asked Lewis, who glanced at Scarlett.

"We all know you and Scarlett fucked c'mon.... stop the act." Said Blaise.

Lewis poured himself some coffee & Blaise was putting his dish in the sink. Scarlett was looking through the cabinets for something to eat.

Nobody was near us when Draco whispered in my ear, my back still turned to him. "You know we could give them a show tonight."

"Or you could stop being horny for idunno 2 fucking days."

"y/n.... darling, I know you want it. You're just better at hiding it." He said, still whispering.

Blaise was still trying to get an answer out of either Lewis or Scarlett.

I leaned my head back so my lips were at his ear. "Daddy, stop."

He clenched his jaw. "Y/n..... don't play right now. I'll make sure you won't be able to walk to Kingscross."

"You'll just have to wait." I teased and walked up to Lewis who was now leaning his elbow on the kitchen counter talking to Blaise.

I went and smacked the back of his head. "Scarlett told me you two fucked, we know you're lying."

He placed his hand on the back of his head and rubbed it. "Fuck off will you? Fine... it was us last night, happy?"

Scarlett dropped the cereal box she was holding. "Lewis." she hissed.

Blaise held up his hand & I high fived him.

"Gotcha bitch, she didn't tell me.... but thanks for the conformation." I said.

Lewis grabbed my pony tail, and held my head back, "I'm going to fucking kill you one day y/n."

"Let go of my hair before you get hurt." I snapped.

"Oh yeah." He joked.

"Let go of her Lewis." Said Scarlett as she walked towards us.

"No... she said i'm gonna get hurt, try big sis." He said, still holding my hair.

I laughed and elbowed his crotch hard.

He let go of my hair immediately and placed both of his hand to his... area.

The other 3 started laughing.

"The way you're going I'm giving you free protection." I smirked.

"You bitch, you wait till you're sleeping." Said Lewis still crouched down.

"You grabbed her hair, what did you expect?" Said Draco as he was still sitting watching this all play out.

"How are you going to get her at night when Draco sleeps in the same bed?" Questioned Scarlett.

"I'll find a bloody way." Said Lewis. "I'm getting you back this time y/n."

"The only way you could ruin my sleep is by not using a silencing charm." I said practically rolling my eyes.

This always happened, I'd piss off Lewis and then he'd try to pull some stupid prank on me. The worst he's done to me was slap an ice cream out of my hand when we were 13.

~~~~~~

The morning that we had to return to Kingscross Lewis did try pulling some shit.

Draco was taking a quick shower before we had to leave and he called me into the washroom.

I thought he was just going to try & make me join him but he asked me to smell MY coconut shampoo bottle.

It smelled nasty, but I recognized the smell from somewhere.... but where? Then it hit me Nair... the hair removal cream.

"Don't use anything that smells like this!" I yelled over the running water.

"It smells like shit y/n, but what is it?" He asked.

"Fucking nair." I yelled.

I ran into Lewis' room, he was petting Messi through the cage when I shoved him.

"Nair really?" I asked.

He turned around a bit surprised, "Why aren't you bald?" He asked with a huge smile.

"Draco was in the shower and realized that the shampoo smelled like shit.... if he lost hair because of you, you wouldn't want to know what i'd do to you."

Lewis was way taller than me and he put me in a headlock, "Tell me sis what would you do to me?"

I tried to wiggle my way out of his grasp but I couldn't & I didn't have my wand on me.

"I'd kill you Lewis." I said flatly.

"Wrong answer." He said as he kicked my leg from under me and I was now on the ground, he sat on my back so I really couldn't get up.

"Let me up fatass!" I yelled trying to kick & hit him.

"Nope." He sang, still smiling. "You see, you always get the last word, or hit... but this time I get it."

"We're gonna be late." I said.

"Sucks doesn't it?" He said grinning.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not letting you up until you say 'sorry Lewis, you are the hottest and smartest in the family' if not maybe i'll just grab the rest of the nair and pour it out on your head right here."

"You wouldn't fucking dare." I yelled, "Scarlett, Blaise...!"

They were my only way of getting out from his grasp.

"Say it y/n."

"Fuck. You." I said spacing out my words.

Lewis shifted on my back, causing a great deal of pain.

"Ok prick you're hurting me." I snapped.

"For someone that has no power, you sure are mean. Just say it."

"Don't forget to say why you're sorry." He added.

I took a deep breath, "Sorry for kicking you in the balls, you're the hottest and s-smartest Lockhart."

He smiled _._ "Ahhhh love to hear it." He got up and gave me his hand and helped me up. "Remember this next time you say you're stronger than me."

"If I had my wand this would be a different story." I said I backed up and ran out his door.

"LEWIS HAS AIDS!" I sang when I got into the hallway and my voice echoed, "LEWIS HAS AIDS"

He ran out but I ran into my room fast enough and locked the door... I started laughing, "Who has the last words now!"

I heard Lewis let out a tiny laugh. "You're lucky I don't want to mess up your pretty little face, only because it looks like mine."

The 4 of us sat in the Slytherin section of the train, Blaise was joking about how he heard me yelling about how Lewis had aids.

Draco also said he'd make sure nobody would ever find Lewis again if he pulls the nair shit on him or me again.

I was waiting until Scarlett & I got back to our room to ask her about what the fuck she was doing fucking Lewis? I thought she wanted Dean? 


	71. Year 7-6

Scarlett & I returned to our room but she had to leave because she had some head girl duty to attend to.

Scarlett and I were walking to our first class the next morning when we saw Scarlett's little sister roaming around the halls.

"We've been in school for 2 months now, talk to her." I said nudging her forward.

"Idunno y/n." She said now glaring at Savannah.

"Scar." I said sternly.

She took a deep breath and walked up to Savannah.

Scarlett's pov:

My head was filled with a million thoughts, I had so much to ask... so much to say. She was my little sister for god's sake but I really didn't want my mom to get mad at her for talking to me.

"Hey Savannah." I said quietly, I tried to act confident like y/n but it didn't really work out.

"I have to get to class." She mumbled and started walking past me.

I grabbed her little arm. "Savannah please."

"Scarlett let me go before you cause another problem for me."She snapped.

Wow the Savannah I remember never raised her voice & her favourite part of the day was talking to me about going to Hogwarts when she got older. My parents really didn't want me near her.

"I-i don't know what you're talking about Sav?? Let's just talk, you don't have to tell mom."

"Just piss off Scarlett... she's not your mom anymore, that's on you." She said and ran down the hall.

I just stood there. That's not my mom anymore?? I knew she wanted nothing to do with me clearly but to say she's not even my mother, that hurt.

I looked around for y/n but she must have already gone inside. I decided to go to the washroom for a moment, I felt sick.

**y/n's pov**

Scarlett didn't show up until half the class was over, she blamed it on some head girl emergency but the talk with her sister must have gone shitty.

I felt super tired throughout the day, basically dragging myself to each class.

The boys were super loud during all the classes which only led to me getting more and more annoyed.

I was on my way to my last class which is transfiguration when Lewis came running at me and smacked me in the head.

"Do you mind?" I snapped.

"What's crawled up your arse?" He asked as he walked beside me to class.

"Nothing, I'm just tired."

"Just tired huh? Did Draco piss you off?" He asked.

I huffed, "Why the fuck can't I just be tired? Why make a fucking deal about it?"

"y/n wait-"

I just kept walking to class.

I didn't talk during that whole class & I just ran up to my room afterwards.

I changed my clothes and crawled into bed.

I was woken up by Draco throwing the covers off of me.

I groaned, "I'm cold!!!"

"Dinners soon, get up will you."

I went downstairs & ate dinner with everyone, I sat in the common room with Draco for a bit then headed up to bed to see if Scarlett was there.

"Scar do you have time to talk?" I asked as I saw her sitting on our bedroom floor with her work everywhere.

"Yeah... once I figure out this charms work. I've been struggling." She said as she sat up.

We did our homework together and I finally got to ask her what's been up.

"So Scar, I never got a chance to ask how the talk with your sister went." I said.

I watched her face drop slightly.

"We don't have to talk about it." I said quickly.

"No-No, it's just it didn't go well. She was being a total bitch. I figure my mom's brainwashed her." She said.

I was a bit taken back. "o-oh well i'm sorry Scarlett."

"I'll get through to her, don't worry about it." She said, shooting me a smile, "Let me guess you're going to ask about Lewis and I now?"

I started smiling, "Well since you brought it up."

"We were both just drunk and horny, I really don't even remember it that well." She said, not making eye contact with me.

I nodded. "And Dean?"

"Oh, I haven't spoken to him since before the break. I have class with him tomorrow so I guess we'll talk then." She said.

That talk clarified absolutely nothing, but I just shrugged it off & headed to bed.

~~~

Draco, Theodore, Lewis, Blaise, Romilda & I snuck into the library after hours on Thursday.

It was around 10:30 pm.

We sat at the back of the library, in one of the nooks. We had 2 candles burning & the radio playing.

Blaise was basically the plug of the school now so Theodore & Lewis were smoking.

Draco & I were sitting on one of the loveseats together away from the group, everyone else was on the ground, a few feet away from us.

Scarlett didn't want to come so she was in our room probably sleeping.

"You know we've already been back a couple days and I still haven't gotten anything from you." Draco whispered in my ear.

"and what am I supposed to be giving you Mr.Malfoy?" I asked even though I already know the answer to this.

Draco glanced at the group on the floor, none of them were paying any attention to us.

"I think you know what I want from you darling." He said as he started trailing his hand up the dress I was wearing.

"Draco stop." I told him.

I was sitting diagonally on his lap.

"Make me." He whispered as he started rubbing his hands over my clit through the thin fabric of my underwear.

I could feel my body craving for his touch. It was only a matter of time before I was wet.

I started playing with his hair. "Draco.... they're right there."

"They'd love a show." He said as he started kissing my neck.

I closed my eyes and I heard Theodore & Lewis laughing.

Thank god they had all the lights with them or they'd be able to see us.

Draco started moving my underwear to the side.

I grabbed his hand away, "Draco let's not play this game."

"I like playing with you though." He said, smirking.

I rolled my eyes. "Two can play at this."

I started kissing him on the lips.

As I was kissing him I moved my hand back & forth over his dick.

He broke from our kiss. "You're going to have to do more than darling."

I snickered. "Whatever you say _daddy_."

I switched positions so I was now facing him, sitting on his lap.

The radio blocked out our conversation from the other.

Draco had his hands placed on my ass, he squeezed it pretty hard.

I arched my back slightly because of the pain.

I looked down and started undoing his belt.

I licked my lips, just because I knew he was watching my every move.

"Let's see if you can contain yourself now." I whispered in his ear.

I wiggled a tiny bit while sitting on his lap, I could feel his erection from under me.

I was tilting my head down when he grabbed my chin. "I think we should see if you can hold in your moans."

He placed me in the position I was sitting in before, where I was sitting on his lap diagonally.

Before I knew it, his fingers were inside me.... with our friends just a few feet away.

I cover my mouth before any sounds escape from my mouth, I'm already wet and he barely even touched me.

"Stop." I begged him.

"D-dracos stop." I repeated myself.

"Why would I stop? Doesn't this feel so good?" He questioned and he thrusted his fingers in and out of me.

I had my hand over my mouth still, I wouldn't be able to contain myself for much longer.

"Y-yes it feels good. You-you and I both know I won't be able to stay quiet." I said.

"So??? Let them hear how sexy you are, How I make you feel." He said as he circled my clit with his hand.

"Let's finish this elsewhere, alone." I breathed.

He pulled his fingers out of me, I sucked on the fingers that were just inside me.

"Did you have fruit today?" He asked, I could practically hear the smirk.

I glanced at him for a second, "Draco and I are going to leave."

Nobody answered.

I got off Draco, trying to fix my dress & walked towards them all.

"I'm leaving." I repeated myself.

They all looked at me, I think they forgot Draco and I were there.

"Alright, see you at breakfast." Said Blaise.

"Night guys." Said Theodore.

I nodded, "Night everyone."

"Night." Said Lewis & Romilda at the same time.

"You better keep your little promise back there y/n, we both know I could have you screaming my name for the whole castle to hear you." He said as he led me to the Slytherin tower.

"Course daddy." I said, shooting me a smile.

"You gotta stop calling me daddy... you saying that word fucks me right up."

"Sorry daddy."

He stopped walking and grabbed my neck, "I'll fuck you right here if you don't stop."

We were walking along the dungeons... just passing by the potions classroom.

I was debating whether or not to tempt him, I know he really would fuck me right here on the floor.

"How about in the potions classroom?" I asked now, leading him towards the locked door.

"Alohomora." Draco mumbled as he pulled out his wand.

The door unlocked, Draco locked it again and turned back to me, a huge grin on his face.

I started undoing his belt. I slid his boxers down to his ankles.

I looked up at Draco, his eyes filled with lust as I took him in my mouth.

I started running my tongue along just the tip, making sure I spent some time on there.

I opened my mouth bigger, inserting more of him into it.

I started bobbing my head a bit slow at first.

But I soon picked up the pace, I heard a few grunts from him as I kept going.

I made sure I gagged, Draco was obsessed with me gagging on him. We get it buddy you're packing.

I kept bobbing my head, I could feel his hand in my hair... he didn't push my head, I guess I was doing just fine without his 'assistance.'

Soon enough he was cuming inside my mouth.

I stood up, I didn't swallow it all on purpose.

I ran my tongue on his lips making sure that he could have a taste of himself.

He licked his lips slightly and started kissing me passionately.

He led me to one of the desks, he lifted me up onto it without breaking our kiss.

He lifted my dress over my head.

"Did you taste good?" I asked him.

"Not as good as you princess." He said as he slid my underwear off.

He held his tip at my entrance, teasing me for a moment.

"Draco." I whispered.

"You don't like waiting princess?" He asked.

I nodded and if on cue he shoved himself into me.

I moaned loudly.

I wrapped my arms around him, kissing his neck.

He soon grabbed my neck, "You're so sexy you know that"

I kissed him on the lips, running my hands through his hair.

He slowed down his pace and I broke from his kiss.

"What are you doing?" I breathed.

He smirked and shoved himself into me again.

I wasn't prepared and moaned loudly _again,_ my head arched back.

"Just-just like that." I moaned as I bucked my hips in sync with his thrust.

"I fucking love you." He groaned.

"I l-love you to, Draco." 

He placed his hands on both my breasts, rubbing them lightly. "G-good girl."

I let out a tiny moan as he kept touching my breast, my fingers playing with his hair.

"Cum for me like a good girl." He groaned.

"Then make me."

He thrusted faster, I barely had time to blink as I felt pleasure course through my entire body.

After a few seconds I felt Draco cum inside me.

He pulled out and started kissing my lips again.

I sat on the desk trying to catch my breath.

Draco slipped my underwear through my legs, I lifted my hips as he pulled them up.

He slipped on his boxer then put my bra on for me.

Lastly he slipped my dress back over my head.

He quickly got dressed and lifted me off the desk.

"Maybe we should have sex in different places more often." Draco said as we left the classroom.

"Either way i'm always pleased." I told him.

"I am to, princess." Draco said as he led me to his room.

After that I peed and fell right asleep, I figured i'd just take a shower in the morning.


	72. Year 7-7

A few weeks rolled by and nothing special happened. 

That was until Scarlett came skipping into the great hall while everyone was eating dinner.

"Somebody's happy." I said as she sat down.

"Yeah.... I have to tell you something." She said practically bouncing in her seat.

"And what would that be?" I asked her as I took a sip of water.

"Dean asked me out and I said yes!" She said happily.

I almost choked on my water, "That's amazing Scar!! I'm so happy for the both of you."

She shot me a huge smile. "Yeah, I also got a job at Scrivenshaft Quill Shop on the weekends, just for the holidays. With Christmas coming around I want to have money for gifts."

"You don't have to worry about money Scarlett, I'll give you whatever you need, you can buy a whole wardrobe if you really wanted to."

"I want to work for my money y/n, but I had an idea... I think we should do secret Santa!" 

"A secret what now?" I asked confused.

Draco leaned over to look at Scarlett, "Isn't Santa that fat man muggles believe in?"

"Y-yeah, I forgot that you guys wouldn't know it, it's basically where we all put our name into a cap and pull out a name and whoever you get is who you buy a gift for."

"It would need to be a few of us doing it, We don't have to do it though." She said quietly.

I could tell she wanted to do it and I didn't mind.

"Sounds fun, Draco and I would gladly do it!" 

"Do I have to do it?" Whined Draco.

"Yes Draco you do." I said shooting him a look.

"Great! I'll ask Dean and Lewis if they want to do it as well." Scarlett said.

~~~~

It was around 9:00pm when we were all sitting in the library, we had an hour before we were suppose to head up to our towers.

Scarlett explained her secret Santa idea. 

Lewis, Dean, Blaise and even Theodore was on board with it.

Theodore was basically in our little group now.

"Are we planning on doing it before break??" Asked Theodore.

"Oh uh yeah, probably the night before we go home... if that's cool with everyone." Scarlett answered.

"I think it's a great idea babe." Said Dean who wrapped his arm around her.

"When do we pick who we have to buy for?" I asked her.

"Break is soon, so what about now?" Suggested Lewis.

We all agreed and started writing our names on a piece of paper.

"Louie!!!" I heard a voice call out as I was writing my name.

"Romilda hey!" Replied Lewis.

"Whatchu up to?" She asked as she sat on his lap.

"Just a little secret Santa thing Scarlett planned why??" Said Lewis.

"Ouu I've done that before!" She said excitedly.

I glanced at Theodore who looked at Romilda oddly. 

I started snickering.

Everyone looked at me. 

"What's funny?" Asked Draco.

"Oh nothing." I said smiling, It was funny how everyone was annoyed by Romilda hanging around us.

"Can I join??" She asked.

"Well-er- we wouldn't know what to get you." Said Scarlett politely. 

"Yeah you see we all are really close and know what to get each other." Said Blaise backing up Scarlett.

"I mean, I could just give suggestions." She giggled.

That.Annoying.Fucking.Giggle.

Maybe that's how she dealt with the awkwardness but holy fuck I thought she'd drop it by now.

Lewis cleared his throat when nobody answered.

"We don't fucking want you joining." Said Draco casually. 

She opened and closed her mouth probably unsure of what to say.

"O-oh alright." She replied.

Although Draco didn't have to be such a prick about it, he was right nobody wanted her joining.

I shot Draco a look but he wasn't even looking at me. He was shooting Romilda a nasty look.

The thing with Draco is you could always tell when he didn't like something or someone.

"What-what Draco means is we already have everything planned you know." Said Scarlett politely.

Blaise shot Draco a little smirk.

She nodded. "No, I get it..... Lewis can you uhh help me with my homework."She said biting her bottom lip.

"If you want to fuck him just say it." I chimed in grinning.

Everyone started laughing.

"Mind my sister, she's just to blunt all the time." Said Lewis who had a smile on his face.

She giggled. "I really do need help, with my work." She said as she shot me a smile.

Lewis pushed her off his lap and stood up beside her.

"Ok let's go then, see you all later." He said as he followed Romilda out of the library.

"Does she ever stop giggling?" I asked once they were out of earshot.

"I don't fucking think so, I don't know how Lewis deals with that shit." Said Draco rolling his eyes.

"Do you think she giggles when they fuck?" Asked Theodore nudging Blaise.

We all started snickering.

"I can hear her giggling from the guys dorms." Said Dean. 

"I bet mate." Said Blaise.

"Lewis left so I guess we'll do the names tomorrow." Said Scarlett.

I nodded. "So what's the plan for holiday break??"

"Just going to go home like I always do." Said Theodore.

"I usually go to my boring grandma's every year." Said Dean.

Scarlett & I made eye contact & I nodded my head towards Dean, Basically implying for her to invite Dean to my house for break.

She smiled at me. "You could always come with me and stay at Lockhart Manor."

Dean smiled and glanced at me. "Would that be fine with you y/n?"

"Course Dean!" I answered, "What about you Blaise?"

"Wouldn't miss it, as long as you bake." He replied.

"y/n, you better be doing all the baking, I ate one of Lewis' cookies and almost broke my tooth." Said Draco.

I let out a tiny laugh, "I'll bake whatever you guys want."

"I'll make a list then." Scarlett teased.

"What about you mate?? Care to join us?" Draco asked Theodore.

"I'd have to come on Christmas day, my mom's big on all of us being home for Christmas eve."

"Well if you decide you wanna come, we have more than enough room." I said.

"Her house is huge!!!" Said Scarlett grinning.

The next night we met up quickly & put all our names into a bag.

Draco went first.

Then I wentI pulled out Lewis' name... really?!? 

I knew i'd have to buy him a bunch of shit to piss him off.

Dean went after me, followed by Theodore, Blaise and Lewis.

Scarlett wanted to go last. 

Nobody told anyone who they got, it would ruin the fun.

I was just excited to see who got me.


	73. Year 7-8

During the last weekend before break I decided to go get the secret Santa gift for Lewis, I wasn't completely sure what to get him yet.

Scarlett was working this weekend & Draco and Theodore had quidditch practice so that left Blaise & Lewis.

While the 3 of us were walking I told them neither of them could follow me around the shops as I was Christmas shopping.

"So do you have one of us then?" Lewis asked, smirking.

"Maybe..... maybe not?" I replied.

"You planning on buying anything for Vane?" Asked Blaise.

"Yeah are you two dating or what?" I asked.

"Why does it matter to either of you." Snapped Lewis.

"Calm down mate, just a question. I mean if you spend that much time with a person I just figured you'd date already." Said Blaise grinning.

"I just don't know what I want." He said quickly.

"Does she always giggle or is that a nervous habit?" I asked.

"Nervous habit I think..... Then again I hear other things come out of her mouth." Said Lewis smirking.

Blaise looked at me and rolled his eyes. "You might as well tie the knot, you guys have been fucking all year."

"Idunno, I figure once we date everything will change and I just don't want that you know?"Said Lewis.

"Nothing's going to change Lewis, if you really like her you might as well just go out. As long as you stay _loyal_." I said glaring at him.

"That was a little mistake sis, just leave it for now will you." He said as he nudged Blaise's shoulder.

We soon split up and I walked around a few shops really unsure of what to get him.

There was a clothing shop so I decided to go into it, in this shop you could customize a top or hoodie.

I snickered to myself as a million stupid ideas filled my head.

I grabbed a navy blue hoodie off the rack and walked up to the front desk.

"Am I able to customize this hoodie?" I asked the old man at the counter.

He nodded. "Yea, what were you thinking of getting on it?"

"I want to get 'milf lover' on it." I said as I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing.

He shot me a confused look. "Uh alright.... where would you like that printed?"

I explained where I wanted it, he told me to come back in an hour and it would be ready.

I went into another shop beside it, the shop sold condoms, birth control, candy underwear.... basically the whole deal. I went in there so I could find something else to add to Lewis' gift.

There was a pack of extra small condoms, I figured with him he'd need them... I didn't know his size but to bad, he raided small dick energy. I also bought him an edible gummy bear dick.

The girl working there was smiling while she rang up my things.

"Are these joke gifts?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I thought I'd piss off my brother."

She laughed. "Well hope he enjoys it!"

I went back to pick up Lewis' hoodie, I took a glance at it before putting it in a bag. It turned out perfect!

~~~

It was the night before we had to leave for Christmas break and all of us were meeting up to give our secret Santa gifts.

I wrapped Lewis' gifts & put them into a festive bag.

Dean's mom sent him cookies so he brought those for all of us to eat & while Scarlett was down in the kitchens for some head girl thing she managed to get the house elf's to make us all hot chocolate.

"So who goes first?" Asked Dean while we all were sitting on the floor.

"Well we could all give the gifts then go in a circle, and open them one by one." Suggested Theodore.

We all agreed and handed each other our gifts.

Dean handed me my gift.

Once we all had our gift I suggested that Scarlett open hers first since all of this was her idea & of course everyone agreed.

Her face turned slightly red as all eyes were on her as she unwrapped her gift.

It was a really nice pair of slippers.

She smiled as she held them up. "Thank you Draco, it's nice to see you listen to me complaining."

Draco rolled his eyes, "I mean how could I not?? You always complain that the floors are cold."

"I would hug you as a thanks but I know you'd push me off of you..... but thank you." She said.

We all started laughing.

"You're welcome Bexley." Replied Draco with a nod.

Draco opened his gift from Theodore, it was a pair of sleek black quidditch gloves.

Theodore opened his gift from Scarlett which was a Slytherin toque & a smart answer quill, it was pretty fitting considering she worked at a quill shop for the month.

I went next and opened my gift from Dean, it was a super nice flannel blanket.

"Thank you Dean, it's lovely."

"I'm glad you like it!" He replied smiling.

Dean opened his gift next which was from Blaise, it was a thin black & gold watch. It looked really nice & expensive.

Blaise opened his gift from Lewis which was a cleaning kit for his broomstick, I remember Blaise complaining about not having anything to clean it with before.

Lastly Lewis opened his gift from me, I realized that everyone's gift was super nice & thoughtful but to make up for the joke gifts I bought him something else for Christmas that cost a fortune.

He opened the candy & condoms first & everyone started laughing, including Lewis.

"Fuck off, extra small really." Lewis said as he chucked the condoms at me.

"Think she got the right size mate." Said Draco smirking.

Lewis shot Draco the finger while everyone else was snickering again.

He unwrapped the hoodie & flipped it around for everyone to see.

"Milf lover you did not!" Said Scarlett as she nudged me laughing.

"Oh but I did Scar!! Tell me you'll wear that Lewis."

He chuckled at me. "Course i'm going to wear it around, fucking love it!"

"Wait what the fuck is a milf lover?" Asked Dean confused, which made everyone snicker again.

"hhhmmm who's gonna tell him?" I asked laughing.

"I'll gladly inform you mate." Blaise chimed in, A milf lover is a lad that likes fucking older woman..... especially older ones with kids."

Dean started laughing. "Last time I checked Romilda wasn't a milf & doesn't have kids."

"Not yet anyways." Theodore chimed in.

I chuckled.

"I love me an older woman, Romilda is older than me by like 4 months so it counts." Said Lewis as he winked at Theodore.

"At this point we might as well make bets about when Lockhart is gonna ask her out." Said Draco.

"If you ALL must know, I have my eyes on someone else." Lewis said, rolling eyes.

Scarlett choked on the hot chocolate just took a sip of.

"What?? You're leading Romilda on again?" I asked surprised. I really thought he was gonna make it official.

"I told her yesterday that we had to stop, she seemed fine with it." Replied Lewis clearly unbothered.

Dean shook his head. "She didn't leave the Gryffindor tower today."

Draco snorted. "You play too much Lockhart."

"Sorry I can't be you and find the love of my life so _easily_." Said Lewis staring at the both of us.

I didn't say anything as I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Easy is a bit of understatement." Said Theodore glaring at Lewis.

I never brought it up because it completely slipped my mind but Theodore's dad was a death eater so he knew exactly what was going on with us.

"You got that right." Scoffed Draco.

"You guys know what I mean." Replied Lewis quickly.

"Who's the lucky lady you have your eyes on?" Asked Blaise.

"Pansy." Smirked Lewis.

"You're joking?" I said as I took a bite of my cookie.

"Please tell me you're joking." Said Draco whose nose was curled.

"What you had her before why can't I?" Asked Lewis.

"Fuck off, that was years ago. I mean Lockart really? She's too easy." Snapped Draco.

"I agree with Malfoy, she throws herself at anyone." Said Theodore.

"Have you all fucked her?" Asked Lewis.

Scarlett, Dean and I stayed quiet.... I mean what were we supposed to say.

"Like i'd let her near my cock." Said Theodore chuckling.

Lewis glared at Draco, "So you have?"

"Never fucked no, she was never good with her mouth I can tell you that much." Replied Draco.

I slapped my hand to my mouth. Well shit.

Blase & Theodore snickered.

"Well _I_ have and let me tell you, I've had better." Said Blaise.

"I think she improved, I've already tested the water." Grinned Lewis.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, glad that's cleared up. I'm out. See you all tomorrow."

"Wait y/n, i'll head up with you." Said Draco who gave me his hand to help me up.

As we left Draco apologized about Pansy and him.

"Draco, really who cares? We've both unfortunately been with other people." I replied.

I really wasn't bothered. It just grossed me out that her mouth was near... well yk.

"I love you more than anything." Draco told me as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"I love you." I replied as I leaned my body closer to him.

~~~~

On Christmas eve Lewis & I went to have a quick visit with my father.

We weren't allowed to give him any gifts, so we simply put more money into his account incase he wanted to buy soap or whatever the fuck you could buy in Azkaban.

He was doing okay given the circumstances but I did notice he lost quite a bit of weight.

I tried to talk to Lewis about Pansy while we made our way back home but all he said was that he liked her & that I should stop trying to pick a fight.

Lewis & Pebbles made Christmas dinner while I baked a few sweets.

Once we were all full, Scarlett insisted that Lewis take pictures of us so we could look back at them.

I bought Christmas hats for everyone, you could've probably guess that Draco was salty about having to wear one for the pictures but he got over it.

We took a group photo of all of us. ( Draco, Lewis, Blaise, Dean, Scarlett & I )

Theodore would be arriving in the morning.

Dean & Scarlett took a few pictures of them sitting near our fireplace.

Draco actually woke me up on Christmas morning.

"Good Morning Princess." He said as he kissed my cheek.

"Merry Christmas handsome." I said smiling.

I got dressed in an outfit that was fitting for me, A long sleeve top with a skirt.

Draco & I went downstairs & saw Scarlett & Dean making a shit ton of pancakes.

"Hope you're hungry." Said Scarlett as Draco & I took a seat on stools.

"Course I am Bexley." Replied Draco.

After a few minutes everyone came down & we ate pancakes. We were waiting for Theodore to come, he said he'd come in the morning.

He came once we all had just finished eating, he had a bag full of gifts.

"Look it's that fat man that's bringing us all gifts." Grinned Draco as he hit Theodore's stomach.

"Fuck off Malfoy." Said Theodore who swatted his hand away.

"Nice place you got here Lockharts." Theodore said to both Lewis & I.

"Thanks Theo!"

"Thanks Mate." Replied Lewis.

We all opened our gifts.

I got Draco a cuban link & Cartier Bracelet.

I got Lewis a black & gold rolex, to make up for his secret Santa gift.

I know that Scarlett needed some new clothes & shoes so that's what I got her, she only had the clothes that she packed for Hogwarts in year 6, she never returned home to grab her other clothes & she probably never would.

Draco got me another Gucci belt, but the double G were all real diamonds.

Draco also got me a bracelet that said 'my slut' on it but he gave that to me without anyone around, he had the biggest smirk when I opened it and I couldn't help but laugh. I definitely would keep that at the bottom of my jewelry box.

I bought gifts for everyone but explaining them all would be too much.

It snowed heavily that night & the boys thought it would be a good idea to make a giant dick out of the snow. I started snapping pictures of them with it, I would be bringing these pictures up until the day I die.

Lewis printed off all the pictures we had taken during the break & we all took the ones we wanted, Draco took the ones of me _again._

"Draco stop taking all the good ones of us, I want to hang them up." I whined.

"Be faster next time." He teased.

I get he wanted pictures of us but I wanted to put mine in my room... I did get a few good ones of us but he wouldn't give the other ones up so I gave up on trying.

We all spent our last night hanging out in our living room.

"Maybe I should invite Pansy over soon." Lewis said with a huge smile.

"I'll fucking kill you." I said glaring at him.

I never liked her, if he wanted to date her fine but to have her over in MY house.... no fucking way.

He chuckled. "Don't worry I know how to properly use a silencing charm." Lewis said as he shot Dean & Scarlett a look.

If I remember correctly it was Lewis and Scarlett who didn't know how to use a silencing charm. I wasn't going to bring that up with Dean around though.

Scarlett turned red. "Piss off Lewis."

Dean hugged Scarlett tighter. "I'll figure it out!"

I snorted. "I'd actually like a good sleep tonight so if you could learn how to perfect that charm or learn how to be quieter that would be great." I said teasing them.

"Clearly Draco & you perfected it, I never heard anything coming from your room." Said Theodore.

"If I wanted you to hear her, you would." Draco said as he pulled me closer to him.

I shook my head. "You're annoying you know that."

"I'll remember you saying that later." He grinned at me.

"Ouuu, someone's going to be limping tomorrow." Teased Blaise which caused everyone to laugh.

"Wouldn't be the first time." I muttered.

Everyone laughed again and Draco looked rather proud.

____

**It's kinda weird writing them as carefree teenagers LMAO**

**But I figured there last year deserved to be fun.**


	74. Year 7-9

Just a few days after we got back from break Lewis asked out Pansy & they were officially dating.

I tried to distance myself from Lewis now, I didn't want to be near Pansy and I know that nobody else did either... especially Draco.

I entered History of magic late because Draco kept me rather occupied this morning.

"You're late Miss.Lockhart." Professor Binns said gloomily.

"Sorry Professor, I woke up late." I said trying to defend myself even though I know he wouldn't give a fuck about what I had to say.

"No excuse, you'll have detention later this evening."

I nodded at the ghost.

"Sit beside Miss.Parkinson."

I sighed and went to sit beside Pansy.

Scarlett was sitting with Dean & Blaise was sitting with Kevin Entwhistle.

I sat beside her and pulled out my textbook, not making eye contact with her.

All we had was reading & answering questions so I figured Pansy would just shut the fuck up and leave me alone but with my luck she didn't.

"So Lockhart since your brother and I are a thing, does that make you my sister in law?" She asked, grinning.

I clenched my jaw, "Don't think you two will last that long."

She laughed. "You're a very tense person, you know that?"

I didn't reply as I firmly gripped my quill, I could see it slightly bending as I was applying so much force to it.

"Your brother is really _big,_ does that run in the family?" She asked, leaning closer to me.

My face was getting hot with anger, THIS was the exact reason I didn't fucking like her. She's annoying, she doesn't know when to keep her fucking mouth shut & in the words of Draco "She's to easy." I don't know what ran through Lewis' mind when he thought of getting together with _that._

I heard her giggle.

I snapped my quill in half not even meaning to. "I swear to god if you don't shut the fuck up I will make you."

"Big as in muscles Lockhart, bit of a dirty mind. Then again you're with Draco so-"

I knew damn well what muscle she was talking about, my brother was lanky and built like a string bean. What muscle would she be talking about if it wasn't about his cock?

"Let me stop you right there, just because you sucked him off DOES NOT mean you have the same experiences with him as I do."

"I-" She stuttered trying to defend herself but nothing came out.

Once the bell rang I packed up my shit quickly & left the classroom, I didn't bother waiting for Scarlett or Blaise.

At lunch Scarlett asked me why I was in such a hurry to leave History of Magic.

"It's a boring class plus she had to sit with Parkinson." Chimed Blaise.

I scoffed, "That stupid bitch can't ever keep her mouth shut."

My Slytherin friends were a bit taken back with how angry I had become in a short span of time.

"What did she say to you?" Asked Draco who seemed just as angry as I was.

"She was talking about us being sister-in-laws and how _big_ Lewis was."

Blaise snorted, "Don't even give her the time of day y/n."

"It's hard when I was stuck sitting next to her which by the way is your fault." I said glaring at Draco.

"What how is it-"

I shot him another glare & he smirked, clueing in that our little morning 'hangout' session went longer than planned.

Scarlett started chuckling. "Anymore obvious."

"Don't forget about your detention." Sang Blaise.

My face dropped. I had completely forgotten.

"Before you ask Draco, it's your fault again." I said as I saw Draco going to ask me why.

"Next time, I'll be quicker." Grinned Draco.

"Shut up, I'm eating." I replied with a smile.

"Yeah really mate, not at the table." Teased Blaise.

"Where's Theodore?" Asked Scarlett as she looked around the table.

"He was called back because he failed a quiz." Replied Draco.

~~~~

I sat at the back of Transfiguration class with Scarlett.

Theodore, Draco & Blaise were all up closer to the front.

Pansy sat beside me at the other table.

Since I was with Scarlett I figured I wouldn't even pay attention to Pansy but as the class went on her mouth kept running & my patience was wearing paper thin.

I heard Pansy talking to Millicent about Lewis and her 'fun times' together.

"Ignore her y/n." Scarlett would whisper to me.

I took deep breaths, best to not say anything because the next time I did all hell WOULD break loose.

The bell finally rang and when I was packing my bag I heard Pansy say, "I wonder how much money they really have, I bet I could get a few nice things before I break up with him."

I was fuming. I left my bag on the seat as I followed her as she was walking out the door.

"What are you doing?" I heard Scarlett called out but I didn't turn around.

Her and Millicent were just outside the classroom door when I called her name.

"Hey Parkinson! " I called out as I walked towards her.

She turned around swiftly to face me.

I clenched my hand into a fist and made contact with her jaw at such speed she stumbled backwards falling on the ground.

I grabbed the collar of her robe as my fist made contact with her face again, this time her nose.

I heard her calling for me to stop but I couldn't as I kept punching her repeatedly. My vision blocking out my surroundings.

My fist made contact with her nose as I watched her face turn red, getting coated in her own blood. I couldn't stop, I didn't want to stop.

I heard both Pansy & Millicent screaming for me to stop.

I felt someone trying to pull me off of her but whoever was pulling me wasn't strong enough.

My knuckles were in pain and I hit her for the last time before I felt someone's arms around my torso pulling me off of her.

I tried to squirm out of their grasp and have another crack at the bitch but I couldn't, I didn't even know who was holding me until I heard Draco telling me to relax.

My vision came back into focus as I stared at the scene around me.

Millicent was holding Pansy up, a pool of blood at her feet, Pansy clutching her probably broken nose.

Everyone around the halls were either staring at me or Pansy.

Draco held my body tightly in case I tried to run at her again.

Scarlett and Blaise were standing in between both Pansy and I, I think it was Scarlett who tried to pull me off the first time but wasn't strong enough.

I glanced down at my right hand, my knuckles had Pansy's blood on them and they were bruises already & hurt so badly.

I turned to face Draco, his face completely blank but he pulled me into a hug and I wrapped my arms around.

"Miss.Parkinson to the hospital wing & Miss.Lockhart to my office IMMEDIATELY." I heard the voice of headmistress Mcgonagall and I knew I was fucked.

Scarlett quickly handed me my bag & gave me a quick smile as I walked off following Mcgonagall.

~~~~~

I was seated in her office, waiting for her to tell me I was expelled and had to leave immediately.

"What was all that nonsense back there?" She asked me sternly.

I took a deep breath and I tried to answer calmly. "I-I let my anger get the better of me, Parkinson had been pushing my buttons purposefully for so long... I guess- I guess I just snapped."

"Do you have any idea how badly you hurt her?" She asked me.

"Hopefully enough to keep her away from me." I replied, I figured I was getting expelled and it didn't matter what I said at this point.

"You are such a bright young lady and what you did to Miss.Parkinson regardless of how she acted towards you is unacceptable."

I nodded. "S-so am I expelled??"

She looked at me for a moment. "You made the choice to come back after everything, meaning you want your last year of education, I don't want you to ruin that over a mistake. I want you to apologize to Miss.Parkinson and you have 10 days of detention."

I looked at her stunned, "Thank you Professor. I will apologize the next time I see her."

"I will be speaking to her as well, I do believe she provoked you quite a lot for you to go to such _extreme_ levels of violence. I will not let her get away with that either."

I shot her a smile and nodded, glancing down at my hand which was throbbing.

"Do you need to go to the hospital wing?" She asked me.

"Yes I think I do."

"Run along, I don't want to hear a peep out of you until you graduate."

"Thank you again." I said and headed out.

~~~

I was told by Madam Pomfrey that I broke my hand from hitting her so hard but she fixed it up and suggested that I stay overnight so she could check on me but I told her I was fine and wanted to head down to dinner so she wrapped my hand up & I left.

I was in the hospital wing for a while so it was almost dinner time.

While I was walking to the great hall I heard crying coming from one of the corridors.

I followed the muffled sound of sobs to the girls' abandoned washroom.

I walked inside and heard the sobs loud and clear now.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Y-yes I'm fine, j-just leave."

"Clearly you aren't fine if you're crying in here alone." I replied.

"Who is it?" She asked me.

"y/n Lockhart."

"O-oh, well y/n I really don't want to talk, especially not to _you_."

"What?" I snapped.

Then I heard the stall door unlock & Romilda Vane stepped out, her makeup all over her face and her eyes puffy from crying.

"Is it because of Lewis?" I asked.

She nodded and stepped closer to me.

"I-i know he's a dick alright, he leads girls on.... you'll find someone better." I said, trying to comfort her.

"Tha-that's kinda hard." She sobbed and leaned into my chest to cry, I awkwardly put my arms around her.

"Is it because you really loved him?" I asked kinda confused, I didn't think she'd be this upset, he broke up with her before Christmas break..... and they weren't technically dating but that didn't matter she had every right to be upset.

"I have to tell you something....b-but I need you to promise not to freak." She said, lifting her head away from me.

I took a deep breath, "Okay?"

"I felt quite sick during the break, didn't think m-much of it. But then I remembered-"

My mind started racing as she was talking.... she better not be saying what I think she's saying.

"I took a test and well..... I'm- i'm pregnant with Lewis' baby."

I stood there for a moment, "How far along are you?"

"3 w-weeks." She replied weakly. "And before you ask no I didn't sleep with anyone else."

3 weeks would mean, they did it just before break which made sense.

"You need to tell him.... now." I responded.

"No, No I can't he's with Pansy and I don't want to fuck up his life-"

"Romilda!" I said cutting her off, "It takes two to make a baby, you need to tell him because that is just as much your kid as it is his. I'll be right by your side if you need me to."

Her face curled into a tiny smile. "Thank you y/n!!! Thank you for understanding."

I nodded. "Of course."

"I want to wait a few days.... you know before telling him." She replied.

"Want to head down for dinner?" I asked her.

"I-i'm not hungry..... see you tomorrow though."

"Of course, let me know if you need anything." I gave her arm one last pat with my good hand & headed off to dinner.

My mind was spinning. I was going to be an aunt! Lewis was either going to think she was lying or be the happiest guy in the world, I feared it was going to be the first one.

I entered the hall, it was almost packed.

"THERE SHE IS!!" I heard Blaise call out and he stood up.

I shot him a glare as I took a seat beside him.

"Where's Draco?" I asked him.

"With Nott they're coming down now." He replied.

"So you're not expelled?" Asked Scarlett who was across from me.

"Nope, 10 days of detention." I replied, "And I have to apologize to her."

"Apologize for giving her a free nose job.... up top!" Said Blaise who held up his hand & I gave him a high five.

"Don't encourage that Blaise, I couldn't fucking pry you off of her." Said Scarlett with raised eyebrows.

"She was in her zone." Blaise replied clearly amused.

A few minutes later Theodore & Draco came, Draco sitting beside me, Theodore beside Scarlett.

"There's my little fighter." Grinned Draco.

"Not funny." I sang.

"Heard you kicked Parkinson's ass, she didn't stand a chance." Said Theodore nodding his head towards me.

"Bexley over here couldn't get her off of Parkinson, Malfoy had to pick her up." Blaise told Theodore.

"If only I hadn't been so slow at packing my damn bag I would have seen it live, next time right." Theodore replied nudging Scarlett.

"Fuck off Theo there won't be a next time." I replied, "Almost got expelled."

Draco placed his arm around my shoulders. "How's your hand?"

"Broke it."

"Just like you broke Parkinson's nose." Chuckled Theodore.

"Mate shut up." Replied Draco who was snickering, "That was pretty hot you know, especially when I had to be the referee."

I snorted. "Clearly you were the only one that chose to get in the middle of us."

"If I didn't-"

"If Malfoy didn't Parkinson probably would have been 20 feet under the ground right now." Said Blaise, cutting off Draco.

Everyone snickered.

"Again not funny, i've seen you lose your cool but fuck y/n." Said Scarlett.

"Scarlett swore, she means business." Teased Theodore.

"How did Lewis take the news?" I asked.

"Pissed at you, probably going to cause a scene about it." Replied Draco unfazed.

"I still have one good hand." I said.

"I'd break his fucking neck if he tried anything with you." Said Draco.

"Nott & I would be the referee for that fight." Nodded Blaise.

"That's right, money's on Draco." Said Theodore as he took a bite of his food.

I smirked at Draco, "Draco would kick his ass no problem, he has at least 15 pounds and 3 inches on him."

"That's right darling."

As we all ate & joked about the fight my stomach kept turning at the thought of Romilda, I always thought she was annoying but for her to be going through this alone & scared to tell Lewis must have been horrible for her, I just hope Lewis would be mature about the whole thing.


	75. Year 7-10

After dinner I had to head down to my first detention, this was for being late to history class.

Mcgonagall told me that I would be polishing the silver in the trophy room without magic.

It took me an hour and a half, I only had one good hand to do it... I didn't want to strain the hand I broke earlier even though magic fixed the broken bones. My hand still felt very weak.

~~~

I was chilling in the common rooms at around 12am, Although I was tired from the busy day I didn't want to go to bed just yet. Theodore was doing some homework & Draco was sleeping beside me on the couch.

I heard footsteps entering the common room & Theo and I made eye contact, we thought all the Slytherins were asleep.

I turned my head to look behind.... and I saw Lewis storming over to me angrily.

What the fuck?

"The fuck was that stunt you pulled with Pansy huh? " He spat angrily.

"What... me breaking her nose?" I questioned with a snort.

"Oh you're so tough right? Stand up then." He said now standing over me.

Draco's eyes started fluttering open & Theodore stood up now standing behind him.

"Lewis... you're gonna hit a girl? The fuck is wrong with you?" Theodore said.

"Tell your girlfriend to fight her own battles." I said unfazed.

Lewis got up in my face. "You fucking bitch, get up before I hurt you."

"Lewis back away from her." Snapped Theo grabbing his shoulder roughly.

Draco stood up quickly and pushed Lewis away from me, he stumbled back.

"Get the fuck out Lockhart." Draco told Lewis.

"It's about time she gets put in her place, how is it she gets away with everything?" Lewis spat angrily.

I stood up, Theodore stepped in front of me, basically creating a border between Lewis and I.

"Pansy was talking about breaking up with you, you fucking idiot." I told him angrily.

"You're a fucking lying bitch." He snapped.

That was Draco's last straw.

He grabbed Lewis' neck angrily.

I could see Lewis' struggling to breathe.

"Talk to her like that again and I'll make sure you end up worse than that slag Parkinson." Snapped Draco not letting him go.

Lewis tried to answer but couldn't talk as Draco's grip was so tight around his neck.

"That's enough mate." Theo told Draco.

Draco clenched his jaw and released his grip on Lewis.

Lewis stumbled back coughing, trying to catch his breath.

"When are you guys going to stop defending her. She clearly needs some fucking help." Lewis fumed and started leaving the common room.

I just stood there. Of course he was going to try and defend Pansy, but really he was going to try and fuck me up? His own sister to top it all off.

Theo turned around to face me."You okay y/n?"

I let out a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm just glad I wasn't down here alone... I didn't even have my wand on me to fuck him up."

Theo cracked a smile. "Believe me.... if Draco wasn't here I would have defended you."

"I know." I replied quietly, Theodore was a super laid back person and didn't get into physical fights but I knew that he would step in if needed.

"He's lucky I didn't do worse, that fucking git." Draco said as he walked past Theo towards me.

"My hero." I teased as I brought him in for a hug.

"You know I'd beat his ass, Mcgonagall would have had a heart attack though." Draco said.

Theo & I chuckled.

"Can't believe he thought we'd just sit here while he tried to hurt you, I think he's the one that needs some help." Said Theodore.

"He'd be out of his fucking mind if he thought I'd let him touch y/n." Snapped Draco, I could tell he was still fuming.

"Just wait until he finds out he's going to be a father." I snickered but smacked my hand to my mouth. "Fuck."

Draco put both his arms on my shoulder, Theodore's jaw dropped open.

"I-i wasn't supposed to say anything." I said quickly.

"He-he's going to be a father?? _"_ Draco asked confused.

"You're joking right?" Chuckled Theo.

I shook my head.

Theo's smile dropped. "Who's the mom?"

"Romilda." I answered.

Draco started running his hands through his hair. "I'm guessing he doesn't know."

"No... I found Romilda crying after I left the hospital wing, that's when she told me."

"I don't want you in the middle of this." Draco told me sternly.

"I have to be there for Romilda.... nobody else knows."

"Don't care, Lewis is going to think you set this up." Draco replied.

"He's right you know, Romilda has to do it herself." Theodore said backing up Draco.

I nodded. "She can't go through this alone guys."

"y/n.... I can't have him trying to cause a scene with you alright." Draco told me.

I knew he was right.

That's when Theo stood beside me and put me into a headlock.

"Stop trying to save the day y/n." He teased as he messed up my hair.

I laughed and he released my head, I saw Draco grinning.

"I'm heading up to bed... long day." I said and started grabbing the book I was reading.

"Lovely.... I'll join you." Said Draco who had his arm around my shoulder once again.

"We don't need any more babies coming for the Lockharts alright." Teased Theo as he sat down with his work again.

"With Scarlett in the room, c'mon on Theo! I want to graduate before I become a mother."

"I second that." Said Draco who winked at me."Don't stay up all night Nott, quidditch tomorrow."

"Alright daddy." Theo called out.

I laughed.

"I'm only daddy to one, and that would be the girl I have right beside me." Smirked Draco.

Theodore laughed.

"That's our cue to leave." I said now, dragging him out of the room.

~~~~

I woke up groaning, I just wanted to sleep in. The events of yesterday are finally catching up with me.

If I skipped Mcgonagall would be up my ass.

Scarlett woke me up this morning, Draco already left to go get ready himself.

As I got dressed I caught Scarlett up on everything that happened in the common room. She didn't know what to say, yes siblings fight all the time.... physically and verbally but it wasn't just a little fight he wanted to beat the shit out of me and he never lost is cool like that.

"He's clearly going through something y/n.... I'd just drop it for now, you don't need anymore drama." Scarlett told me.

"I'd love to beat his ass, just once. Without magic I mean but I'm not strong enough."

"Yeah I figure it'd be a bit difficult considering he's 4 inches taller than you." She laughed.

"My best bet would be choking him in his sleep." I joked.

~~~~

I survived all of my classes for the day & I was following Blaise & Dean outside, we were going to go watch the Slytherins practice quidditch. Scarlett was busy with head girl stuff.

None of us knew that Lewis would be watching with Michael Corner.

The 3 of us made our way to the field, so I could see Draco before he played.

"Hey darling." He said, winking at me.

"Hey handsome." I replied.

"Hey daddy." Theodore said, grinning.

"Shhhh that's only for when we're alone." Blaise told Theo.

I laughed.

"Just so you know Lewis is in the stands." Theodore told the 3 of us.

"We'll sit far away from the sod." Said Dean, Scarlett told him about how he acted yesterday.

I shot him a smile.

"If he tries anything.... i'll get off this broom so quick-"

"Malfoy... don't worry, he wouldn't be stupid enough to try anything." Blaise said.

"I have to leave early anyways.... detention."

The 3 of us sat in the stands, the lights around the quidditch field were on and since it was January the sun set early. Quidditch season technically hadn't started back up again yet but the boys still played for fun.

I could feel Lewis' gaze on me the whole time I was in the stands watching them.

"It's almost time for my detention."I told the boys.

"I'm getting cold, I'll walk you in." Dean offered.

I nodded & I stood up before Dean and started walking off the stands.

I thought it was Dean behind me as I got off the stands but it was Lewis, Dean was still making his way down.

"Where are you running off to?" Lewis snapped.

I rolled my eyes & turned around. Why couldn't he just leave me alone.

He grabbed my arm. "y/n."

That's when Dean jogged up to us."Lewis... we have somewhere to be, let her arm go."

Lewis looked at both Dean & I..... and let my arm go & he made his way back up to the stands.

"Did he say anything to you?" Dean asked as we made our way up to the castle.

"He wanted to know where I was going." I told him.

"Oh.... do you think he felt sorry for yesterday?"

"I don't think so, he seemed pretty pissed off still." I replied.

Once we made our way inside the castle I thanked Dean & walked off.


	76. Year 7-11

It was February and I hadn't spoken a word to Lewis since that night in the common rooms.

He hung around Michael Corner & Pansy Parkinson. They were still together.

The Slytherins wanted nothing to do with Lewis after that whole encounter, they had every right to be his friend still but I couldn't help but be grateful for all of them.

I rarely ever saw Romilda & if I did she was around people, she still never talked to Lewis about him being a father.

She was already a month along & the sooner she told him the better.

Draco & Theodore never brought it up again, and I made them promise not to say anything to ANYONE. It wasn't mine or there story to tell.

I figured out Romilda's last class on Friday and I made my way over there so I could catch her before she left.

She walked out with a Hufflepuff I didn't know.

"Romilda..... can we talk for a moment?" I asked her.

She told her friend she'd meet her later and we started talking.

"Have you thought about when you're going to.... uh tell Lewis?" I asked her.

"I don't know... I'm scared." She told me as she clutched her books to her chest.

"I really think you should tell him soon. Like today soon."

I knew that Pansy & Lewis were only getting closer & the longer she waited the worse it would be for them.

"C-can you stay with me?? You won't have to talk." She pleaded.

"I don't know if that's a good idea... him and I aren't close right now."

I watched as her lip started quivering and she looked as if she was about to cry.

"F-fine... I'll join you, but if Lewis asks me to leave I'm going to, okay?"

She looked slightly relieved. "Thank you y/n!!!"

"Can I hug you!" She asked me.

I laughed to myself. "Ok... sure."

She pulled me into a hug.

"You're the only person I told... and i'm so grateful for you"

I patted her back as she hugged me. "Of course Romilda, I'm happy to be here for you."

She told Lewis to meet her in the library during dinner.

Draco & Theo didn't want me to be there when she told Lewis but I had to... I couldn't leave the girl all by herself.

"I have to go see Romilda." I told everyone as we left the Slytherin tower.

"To do what?" Asked Draco.

"Just to see if she's alright."

"hmmm I think someone's lying."Said Blaise with a grin.

"Shut it Zabini!" I said loudly.

"Ouuu she pulled out the last name." Chimed in Theodore.

"y/n... i-is she telling him about-err you know?" Asked Draco.

"Maybe... I-I don't know yet." I lied.

"Thought Draco told you not to get involved?" Questioned Theodore.

"I can think for myself." I said a bit too harshly.

"Don't be an idiot y/n." Snapped Draco.

"Wait what are you guys talking about??" Asked Scarlett.

Blaise shook his head, he was just as confused as she was.

"Nothing... I'm gonna catch you guys later." I said, breaking away from the group.

"y/n.... get back here right now." Called out Draco sternly.

He broke away from the group following me.

It was just him & I now.

"Why can't you just listen for once?" He snapped at me.

I get it was a good intention but I don't take orders & he should've known that by now.

"I do listen.... but just this once-"

"Just this once? I don't think you've ever listened to me?"

"I've never listened to you?" I sneered, "Wow okay."

"You know what the fuck I mean."

I snorted. "Okay well I'm going so."

"I'm coming then.... since you won't listen to me."

"No I don't want you coming." I said as I turned away from him.

"Well... Fuck you, go piss off Lewis because I won't be there to protect you."

"Good, I don't want you protection." I said storming off and heading to the library.

It's been awhile since we fought, we've been through a fucking war but HEY let's fight over my brother.

~~~

Romilda & I sat at one of the desks in the library waiting for Lewis to come, the library was pretty much empty because everyone was at dinner. I hope this would run smoothly so I would still be able to eat something.

Lewis quickly walked to the desk and stood behind the tucked in chair.

"Why is she here?" He asked, nodding at me.

"Please, don't bring us up.... this isn't about us." I told him.

His face curled in disgust."Don't try acting mature now.... everyone already takes your side anyways."

I scoffed. "Lewis seriously save the jealousy act for later okay? Great."

He huffed and sat down opposite of Romilda and I.

She explained how she was feeling sick over the break & he didn't catch on.

Tears began to form in her eyes. "L-lewis please d-don't be upset."

"What are you even talking about Rome??"

I'm guessing Rome was his nickname for her?

"Do you not understand??" She asked as she tried not to choke on her words.

"No Rome.... spit it the fuck out."

"Lewis." I hissed.

His eyes softened as he looked at me.

"I'm.... preg- pregnant..... with your baby Lewis." She said as tears ran down her cheeks.

He furrowed his brows & snorted."You're funny y/n.... real fucking funny."

"This isn't about me!" I snapped. "She just told you that she's having _your_ baby and you accuse _me_ of being behind it, you're fucked."

"You're both lying..... it's probably not even mine." He stood up swiftly knocking the chair over.

Romilda started crying louder. "Lewis..... p-please listen."

He stood there breathing heavily. "It's not mine.... okay, have fun being a single mother."

I stood up, picking up the book on the table and threw it at him. "What the fuck is wrong with you? This isn't some joke."

The book hit him in the chest, his eyes lit up with anger.

"Get the fuck out of my life." He snapped.

I held up my wand to his face from across the table, he took a step back still keeping his eyes on me.

"Gladly... I'll just leave- listen to Romilda, it makes two to make a kid in case you forgot."

Romilda was still crying as she tried to wipe her face. "WAIT"

Lewis and I both stared at her.

"I don't want you guys to fight.... Lewis it's not h-her fault, you're the only person I've been with for awhile now..... the baby is yours."

Lewis picked up his chair."Rome... I'm 17 years old, how could I possibly do this?"

I put my hand on top of Romilda's. "You two are both smart... you've got this, I think it's best if I let you two talk alone."

She nodded. "Thanks again y/n."

I winked at her.

Lewis & I made eye contact. "I'm sorry for not believing you... both, neither of you deserved that."

I nodded & started walking away, I couldn't deal with him right now.

Dinner was almost over & I saw Scarlett was eating with Dean at the Gryffindor table, I didn't want to sit with Draco right now, I was still a bit pissed off at him.

"y/n.... hey." I heard Luna's voice call out.

I walked over towards the Ravenclaw table. "Hey Luna.... how's it been?"

"Quite well actually." She said smiling.

Her & I ended up eating dinner together at the Ravenclaw table.

Luna deserved so much in life, she was sweet & pure.... I needed to stay in touch with her.

~~~~

I was coming back from Hagrid's ( I had to help him with something for care of magical creatures class tmr ) When Draco and I bumped into each other... well more like he was waiting for me.

"You done being a bitch?" He asked as he pulled me to the side of one of the corridors.

"You done bossing me around?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

He lifted my chin up. "Stop playing with me darling."

I bit my bottom lip slightly. "I'm not playing Draco... I was being serious."

"Don't you ever get tired of not listening to anyone?"He grinned.

Every time Draco smirked I fell even more in love with him..... fuck the real question how long could I pretend to be upset at him?? Or how long until he apologizes so I don't have to.

"We both know I don't listen so let's not pretend this is shocking." I told him.

"You're right. I should be used to you never admitting you're wrong." He said as he kissed my lips.

I pulled away, grinning. "Makeup sex?"

He started smirking. "Thought you'd never ask."

Draco & I snuck into the prefect's bathroom, since Draco was a prefect in year 5 he tried that password & they never ended up changing it.... good for us.

Draco locked the door while I started running the bath and stripping off all my clothes.

Draco did the same thing; we both sat in the bubbly water.

I pulled him into the middle and started kissing his lips, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Jump."He demanded.

I jumped.... now wrapping my legs around his torso and we continued kissing.

He slowly moved towards the end of the bathtub, where the built in seat was located.

"Ever had sex in a bathtub before?" He asked as he sat on the seat, me on top of him.

"Nope.... have you?" I asked, smirking at him.

"First time for everything."

I dove in for another kiss and his hand was at my hips, adjusting my vagina overtop of his dick.

"Ready princess?" He asked.

I nodded.

He inserted himself into me, I flinched at his tip entered me.

I started bucking my hips slowly. All I could see was Draco's neck up.... the bubbles covered everything else.

Both Draco's hands were placed on my ass, him squeezing it every so often causing me to let out a soft moan.

Draco started pushing my body down, causing us to pick up my pace.... my hips started bucking faster against his causing him to let out a groan.

"I like you on top princess." He growled. 

I-i'm not- But I couldn't finish my sentence as I closed my eyes taking in all the pleasure I was receiving.

"Spit out your words y/n"

"I'm n-not a fannn..... of being on top." I told him.

His hand moved up to my tits, he started rubbing my nipples..... causing another moan to come out of my mouth.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and started kissing him.

He kissed me back passionately, our tongues making their way to each other.

"I want you to finish for me." Draco said.

"mmmmhhh."

His nails dug into my hips as he moved me at the pace that he wanted.

He started bucking his hips even quicker.

A wave of bliss washed over me. "i-i'm gonna cum."

I did as I said and orgasmed, a loud moan escaped my body, my back arched back slightly.

"Good girl." I heard Draco grunt.

He soon cumed... groaning loudly into my ear.

He kissed me again, I kissed him back and then got off of him now sitting beside him.

I just closed my eyes as he both sat there but Draco's fingers started creeping up my thigh.

"Dracooo no." I whined.

"I know you want my fingers in you princess, or do you want me to force them inside you?"

I laughed and tried to swim to the other side but as I got to the middle I felt his arms around my body as he pulled me back onto the seat.

He now was in front of me, both of us grinning at each other.

He's wet hand crept back up my leg, his fingers rubbing over my clit.

My breathing got heavier.... now he was just teasing me.

"Draco..... do it." I begged.

"What's the magic word??"

"Please, _daddy_."

"Good girl." He snickered as he slid 2 fingers inside me.

I could feel his ring inside as he thrusted his fingers inside me.

I moaned softly.

His other hand was placed on my neck, giving it tiny squeezes.

"How many fingers could I fit inside you??"

"t-three maybe?" I answered honestly.

He inserted another finger, making it 3.

"What about 4 princess?"

"N-no.... 3 is enough." I said.

"Let's try darling." He said as he inserted 4 fucking fingers into me.

His pace never changes.

I arched my head right back, trying to contain myself.

I heard him chuckle as he released his grip on my neck.

His pace is getting faster.

 _One_.

_Two._

He started counting..... he really did know the cues of my body?

 _Three._ He basically whispered.

As if on cue... on 3 I had my second orgasm of the night.

He took his four fingers out and kissed me on the cheek & sat down beside me.

I leaned into him, he wrapped his arm around me.

"Satisfied?" He asked.

"Of course I am." I answered as I tried to catch my breath.

Nobody ever made my body or heart feel the way Draco does. It's healthy to bicker but at the end of the day I know that there is nobody else I'd rather be with.... this man is the love of my life & I say that with confidence.

____

**A/N**

**My next book will have way better smut than this.**

**Since this was my first ever fanfic I want to leave it how it is, I want to look back and see if I _somehow_ improved my writing. Lmao.**


	77. Year 7-12

Draco & I were walking in the courtyard when Lewis came jogging up to us.

"Wait up!!" He called out to us causing Draco & I to stop and turn around.

It had been a few days since I last saw him in the library with Romilda.

"What do you want Lockhart?" Draco asked, stepping in front of me.

He still was angry at Lewis for being a prick.

"To talk to _my_ sister."He said glaring at him, I could feel the tension between the two of them.

"Oh she's your sister now eh?? Didn't you tell her to stay out of your life?" Snapped Draco.

"I came here to apologize to y/n." He said, stepping to the side to get a better look at me.

I really didn't want to fight with Lewis, he was going to be a father and he needed all the support possible.

"So you're done trying to fight me?" I asked.

Draco didn't take his eyes off of Lewis.

"I was just so angry about what you did to Pansy... I wasn't thinking, you know I'm not a violent person." Lewis said.

"I'm not sorry for what I did." I told him honestly. "What would happen if Draco or even Theo wasn't there?? You would have beat the shit out of me?"

"I.... I don't know, I know I fucked up but I need you after everything that I just found out, I need my sister."

"You're a real twat you know that right? I don't care how mad y/n makes you, if you ever lay a hand on her I'll make sure your child doesn't meet their father." Draco told him.

I grabbed Draco's arm pulling him back beside me. "Draco!"

"I'm not trying to defend myself but I know that if someone broke y/n's nose you'd want to- er get back at them."

"I would, but I also know y/n can hold her own. I mean you just started dating Parkinson.... I wouldn't try to beat a lady either, a lad is a completely different story." Draco said _._

Lewis put his hands in his pockets. "I really do like Pansy, I don't know what to do.... I want to be there for Romilda but we're not together like that."

"Why don't we go inside and talk about this??" I suggested.

"Let's head up to my room, Blaise probably isn't in there anyways." Draco said.

Lewis casted an invisibility charm & followed us up to Draco & Blaise's room.

I sat on Draco's bed with him & Lewis sat in the beanbag chair that Blaise bought.

"What have you decided with everything??"Asked Draco.

The tension between them seemed to have melted.

"Nothing really, that's why I wanted to talk to y/n."

"I don't really know what to tell you Lewis." I told him honestly.

"I don't want to be with Romilda in that way if I'm being honest."

"You'd just share custody of your kid... that's not a huge deal. Does Pansy know?" I asked.

"y-yeah.... she's not too thrilled, can you blame her though?" Lewis said.

Draco snorted. "What does she not want you to be a part of your kids life?"

"She suggested I just send Romilda money a-and that's it." He admitted.

Draco placed his hand on my back, I wanted to break another bone on the bitch.

"Don't tell me you are going to do that?" I snapped.

"Of course not, I want to be there for Romilda, but since we aren't together I don't know how to do that."

"Maybe you guys should live together... at least while the baby is still a newborn you know, so you won't miss any milestones in it's life." I suggested.

"What about Pansy?" He questioned.

"You're not serious mate" Draco said furrowing his brows. "You think you and Parkinson will last that long?"

He just shrugged, clearly uncomfortable.

"Did you have unprotected sex a lot?" I asked Lewis.

I figured it'd be better to be straightforward.

"A few times yeah... we were mostly drunk and not thinking." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Is Romilda on birth control??" I asked.

"I.... I really don't know."

Draco snickered. "Mate really??"

"Do you know all of y/n's shit?" He snapped.

"Matter of fact I do." Draco said, grinning.

"Oh yeah, go ahead say em." Lewis challenged him.

"She is on birth control..... and her cycle is regular, comes at the beginning of the month. Last around 4 days." Draco said winking at me.

I was in shock, I didn't think he paid that much attention. If I was a guy I probably wouldn't.

Lewis' eyes went wide. "Well you guys have been together for a long time."

Draco just raised his one eyebrow at Lewis.

"You probably know that because those 4 days you have to wank yourself off." Lewis said, chuckling.

"My mouth still works." I said smirking at Draco, he bit his lip to stop himself from laughing.

Lewis face curled in disgust, guess it's unsettling to hear your twin sister say that.

"Actually I knew that right away, you're supposed to know your mrs' body." Draco said.

"She wasn't my mrs' though." Lewis said.

I snorted. "This is why you're now going to be a teen father... and we aren't."

He shot me the finger.

"Look shit happens.... this is a good thing, you've been rather wild this past year. This was your cue to calm down." I told him.

He nodded. "I guess you're right, but you're telling me you always use protection?"

"None of your-"

"Not always no, guess my pullout game is strong." Draco smirked as he slapped my thigh.

I just rolled my eyes playfully. "You could always use the vial but it's not reliable."

"I just always thought when I would be a father.... it would be with my wife or like a long term girlfriend you know." Lewis went on.

"That's usually the plan." I chuckled.

"Draco if you were in my shoes what would you do?? Try to work things out with Romilda or stay with Pansy?" Lewis asked him.

Draco curled his nose up. "I wouldn't be with Pansy in the first place, but I'd be there for Romilda... whatever she needs."

"If y/n was pregnant right now you think you'd be stressed?" He asked.

"Uhhh p-probably, you're bringing a life into this world but I wouldn't be stressed in the way you are, y/n would be an amazing parent but me on the other hand I dunno." Draco admitted.

I took his hand that was resting on my thigh and wrapped it around mine. "Draco love, you'd be an amazing father don't even say that."

Then I looked at Lewis. "Every parent is scared regardless of the situation but I'll be here, so will Draco.... you'll have Romilda, just love the kid unconditionally and you'll be alright."

He shot me a genuine smile. "You're an amazing fucking sister you know that."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Of course I am Louie."

I told everyone that Lewis and I were chill now, I could tell that Blaise & Scarlett were sceptical but Theodore was just happy there wasn't tension anymore.

~~~

I fell asleep cuddling Medusa when I heard the door to my room opening.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Asked Scarlett as she crept inside quietly.

With the flick of her wand the candles in our room lit.

"Yeah.... but it doesn't matter, I must have fallen asleep by accident." I said as I sat up.

"Your works on the floor." She said picking up my book and putting it on my dresser.

"This will probably sound quite odd... but do you ever feel I don't know....bored with Draco??" She asked me.

"Bored?? uhh how so.... you mean just in general or sex wise??" I questioned.

"Just in general, do you ever feel like you guys are always doing the same thing and I don't know-"

"Is this about Dean and you??" I asked, cutting her off.

She nodded and she sat on my bed, her legs crossed.

"Draco and I always just joke around, even if we are just sitting in the common room.... I don't think I ever get bored of him."

She bit her lip as she started petting Medusa.

"I just.... feel like Dean and I aren't going anywhere."

"Are you sure this isn't about sex?" I teased, she knew that was the reason I broke up with Dean in year 5.

"It's not that bad.... he just talks about the same things everyday. How do you and Draco always have to talk about?" She asked.

"How do me and you have stuff to talk about?? or any of us, we just do." I said, sort of confused by her question.

"Do you guys ever have disagreements, about anything??" I asked her.

"No.... never."

"That might just be your problem, it's human nature to disagree with people.... not saying to blow shit out of proportion like Draco and I do sometimes." I said, smirking.

She let out a tiny snicker. "I guess I want a bit of a challenge or something I don't know, I want to have deep conversations but I feel like we can't, his answers are just so... plain."

"Communication is key." I told her as I started to pick up Medusa and planted a kiss on her little head.

"Maybe I should stop going for the nice guys." She joked. "Maybe I need someone who I can fight with but then be able to fuck 10 minutes after."

I snickered. "You sure you aren't describing Draco and I?"

"I mean if you guys aren't soulmates then I don't believe in love." She told me, smiling.

I leaned over and pinched her cheek. "Scarlett is getting all soft on me."

"Piss off." She said with a laugh. "I'll talk to Dean later about all of this."

"If you're unhappy in a relationship, it's better to break up with him..... explore the waters you know." I told her.

"You are absolutely right y/n."

_____

**A/N**

**I think it's about time Scarlett has a new love interest..... but who?? 😏**

**Also daddy Lewis.... 😃**

**As always, thanks for reading!**


	78. Year 7-13

As time went by Dean & Scarlett ended up calling things off.

They didn't end anything in a bad way, but I guess they are better suited as friends.

Romilda and Lewis are not back together, Lewis is still with Pansy but they are always arguing so I figure they won't last long.... thank god.

Although I think most people already knew about Romilda, she still used a spell to hide her baby bump & Madam Pomfrey checks on her all the time.

~~~~

I sat with Blaise & Draco in their room, Blaise got a new Hookah and I was the first to try it out.

"Smile for the camera!" Sang Blaise as he used Lewis' camera to snap a picture of me as I was inhaling.

Lewis' camera got used by everyone, one of us always had it.

"You always get me in my worst moments Zabini." I told him after I exhaled.

"You look hot though." Grinned Draco as I passed him the Hookah.

Scarlett bursted into the door a few seconds later. "Thought you'd be in here!" She called practically out of breath.

"No hello Bexley??" Asked Blaise smirking.

"Hello Blaise..... Draco." She said, nodding to both of them as she sat on Blaise's bed (Blaise was on his bean bag chair.)

"Evening." Replied Draco as he handed the Hookah back to me.

"So I've come to the conclusion I am _not_ made for one night stands." Scarlett said as she ran her hand through her hair.

I wasn't expecting her to say that and I started laughing and ended up coughing.

Draco started patting my back as he laughed.

"YOU?? Had a one night stand?" Questioned Blaise who was also snickering, "I mean there was the one time with Lewis-"

"- I was drunk with Lewis, this was my first and definitely last _sober_ hookup." She said as she groaned.

After I caught my breath and was able to talk I asked her who she did it with?

It was around 9pm, so she must have done the deed after dinner.

"Jimmy Peakes." She mumbled as she put her hands over her face.

(I know Jimmy is 3 years younger then them but for this story he isn't)

"The lad that's a year younger than us?" I asked.

She groaned loudly. "yes."

Draco & Blaise looked at each other and started laughing.

"Didn't Jimmy have a thing for y/n when we were in year 4?" Blaise asked.

"Wait... what?" I questioned.

Draco shook his head. "Apparently he wanted to take you to the yule ball but it was for year 4 and up so he couldn't."

"Bexley taking seconds.....again." Teased Blaise.

"Shut the fuck up Blaise, I've never spoken to him." I said glaring at him.

"Let me tell you, I think he was a virgin." Scarlett told us, she didn't seem bothered by Blaise's comment.

"What did he bust in 3 seconds?" Questioned Draco as the 3 of us started laughing.

"Honestly probably 20 seconds." Scarlett said as she tried to hold in a laugh.

"Well that's... embarrassing." I said.

"Find someone with experience Bexley." Blaise told her.

"All I had to do was laugh at a few of his jokes and I had him wrapped around my finger." Scarlet said. "But who has experience that I can get with easily?"

"What about Theo?" I said then I looked at Blaise smirking. "Blaise has been passed around a few times, why not have a crack at him?"

Blaise grinned. "Go fuck yourself y/n."

"Gladly." I snapped back smiling.

"y/n... No, I don't want to fuck Theodore or Blaise." She said her face was getting red. "We are all friends."

"I'm hurt Bexley, but I agree it'd be weird." Blaise said.

"Then find a girl?" Draco told her.

"Right because there's so many out of the closet gays here." She snorted.

"Well Scarlett." He said, pronouncing her name slowly. "I've never been in your situation before, I mean look at y/n." He said, biting his bottom lip slightly.

"Ahhh yes..... gloat about how you're in a loving relationship." Blaise said, rolling his eyes.

"Even when you guys weren't a couple you could find people... maybe because Draco is the male version of y/n, and you're the female version of Draco." Scarlett said as he pointed at us.

Blaise laughed. "Wait.... how have I never noticed that before?"

Draco and I looked at each other and started laughing.

"Just let the men come to you Scar, never chase a bitch." I told her.

"Is that how you got with Draco??" Questioned Blaise.

"Course it was." I teased as I winked at Draco.

"Fuck off, all of you."Draco said but I could see he was smiling.

~~~~~

A few days later all of us were sitting in the library just hanging out, this basically became our new spot.... it was easier than sneaking in Lewis or Dean into the Slytherin tower.

Dean still hung around us sometimes... It was a bit awkward for Scarlett and him but they never brought it up.

A few of us were working on our homework and Blaise made us all drinks and placed them in red solo cups.

I sat on the floor with Scarlett and Lewis while Theo, Draco and Blaise sat on the couch... Romilda sat in the rocking chair beside the couch she sometimes tagged along with us as well, but she couldn't have any of Blaise's _special_ drinks.

"Lewis where the fuck have you been?" I heard the voice of Pansy call out.

"I've been here the whole time, love." He told her.

All of us stopped what we were doing to listen.

"And before dinner? Where were you? Fucking Romilda?"

My face curled..... What the fuck is this bitch talking about?

I glanced at Romilda who had her hand over her stomach, she must have felt very awkward.

"I went with Rome to check how the baby was." Lewis told her.

"God.... how many times does a baby need a bloody check up?" She snapped.

"I didn't mean to cause anything." Romilda spoke up.

"Pans-"

"No Lewis.... How do you really know it's your kid?" She questioned.

A wave of sadness washed over Romilda's face.

""I think it's time for you to get the fuck away for us." I snapped.

"This isn't your concern Lockhart." Pansy spat.

"Well it's everyone's concern when you're yelling like a fucking idiot." Snapped Draco.

Pansy huffed. "Shut up Draco, you and your girlfriend need to keep your mouths shut."

"When y/n broke your nose did she also fuck up your brain? Or were you always this stupid?" Scarlett spoke up.

Everyone glanced at Scarlett in shock. I had a huge smile on my face, finally she had enough confidence to speak up.

Pansy face curled. "You're just mad that Lewis dumped you.... stick to girls."

I took a deep breath, maybe getting expelled was worth it?

"Parkinson.... you need to shut the fuck up." Blaise told her now standing up.

"Just leave.... nobody fucking likes you here." Theodore chimed in, he never said shit like that either.

Pansy backed away slightly. "Romilda... stand up, maybe we should fight for Lewis?"

Now I stood up.... fighting a pregnant girl? What is wrong with this girl?

"Wanna round 2 bitch?" I snapped, stepping forward.

"I don't want any problems." Romilda said in a hush tone.

Both Draco & Theo stood up now beside me. Draco held my shoulder and I knew there was no way I'd be able to leap at Pansy now.

"Control your dog." I told Lewis, glaring at him.

"Pansy just leave.... We'll talk about this later." He told her as he walked up to her grabbing her arm.

She yanked her arm away. "Get off of me Lewis..... you're always with her, I told you to give her money and be done with it!!"

Draco's clutch on my shoulder tightened.

Theodore and Blaise had their arms crossed while everyone else was sitting.

"You are such a fucking cunt." Lewis snapped and turned her around and pushed her in the other direction.

I get guys weren't supposed to touch girls but hey I ain't no snitch.

"What are you saying Louie?" Pansy asked him, her tone completely changing.

"I mean we're over, just leave before you get what's coming to you.' He bellowed.

She turned around to face him. "You don't mean that Louie... I love you." She told him desperately.

"I don't love you, I never did." Lewis told her.

I couldn't tell you if he actually did love her or not, he'd been with her for about 2 months. I think 2 months isn't long enough to truly tell if you love someone or not. I did know that he cared about her for whatever odd reason.

"You don't mean that.... a-all those nights together." She mumbled. "What would be coming to me, your sister?? She already broke my nose."

Lewis almost cackled. "I don't think you understand that she's killed people before, that's right and I have more than enough money to bail her out."

Draco's body stiffened as he now stood beside me, everyone was hanging onto his every word.

I did tell Lewis about what happened with Reggie, but I never thought he'd bring that up again. I refuse to ever do art magic again unless my schooling or life depended on it. I could feel myself slipping the more I casted the dark magic. I was scared I was going to lose myself and now that the war is over I won't need to put myself in that position anymore.

Pansy's jaw dropped. "You're crazy.... all you Lockharts are. I hope you _all_ go to Azkaban one day."

I smirked at her as we made eye contact. "The only way i'd be going to Azkaban is for your murder, you wouldn't even be there to enjoy it."

Everyone snickered but Pansy backed away swiftly and ran out of the library.

"Finally you're rid of that slag." Draco said.

"Right on mate!" Theo said, chuckling.

Lewis' face curled into a smile. "Can't believe I put up with that?"

"Rome.... are you okay?" He asked as he walked up to her putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah... I just hate that I'm the reason for your fighting." She told him.

"They wouldn't have lasted." Blaise said as he sat back down on the couch.

Draco said back down and grabbed my hips, pulling me onto his lap.

Lewis sat on the floor in front of Romilda's chair.

"When do you find out the gender of the baby?" I asked them.

Draco's hands were placed around my torso and I leaned against him.

"4 months... right??" Lewis answered as he looked up at Romilda.

"Yeah 4 months, so my next checkup I can find out." She replied smiling.

"Do you want to know the gender or is it a surprise??" Asked Theo.

"Actually Romilda had a cool idea." Lewis said smiling, I could tell he was getting more excited.

"Well.... I heard of this thing where you have a whole party to reveal the gender of your baby, it's a muggle thing." Romilda told us.

"So what do you have like pink and blue decorations?" I questioned.

"Yeah... you make the doctor write the gender on a piece of paper then give it to someone who plans your party. You can order a cake and have the gender inside so when you cut it you can see what it is, or pop a balloon." She continued.

"Seems cool." Draco admitted.

"Who'd plan it?" Asked Scarlett.

"I dunno... my sister Emma was the one who brought it up actually, so maybe her?" Romilda said.

"Speaking of Emma.... how's she doing?" Asked Lewis.

Emma Vane was two years older than us, she was sorted into Gryffindor.

She is actually a Matron now, she stills lives at home with mom until she can get on her feet.

"That's amazing for her!" Scarlett replied smiling.

"Now all she needs is someone to share her life with." Joked Romilda. "I always thought Emma would be married and have kids first." she joked.

"How the tables have turned." I snickered.


	79. Year 7-14

June soon rolled around & Romilda only had a month to go, it also meant that our last school was coming to an end.

Usually you do the gender reveal party much earlier on in your pregnancy but Emma planned it so that it was after we graduated Hogwarts, at the end of June.

Classes were starting to wrap up & the homework was really piling up leaving all of us next to no time to ourselves.

I was sitting in ghoul studies with Lewis when Blaise turned around in this seat to face us.

"You know I had an amazing idea.... wanna hear it??" He asked us.

"Do tell." I said as I put down my quill on my desk.

Lewis nodded.

"We should throw a huge party..... to wrap up our last year here." Blaise told us.

"They'd never let us do that." I told him. "So what's the real plan??"

"Soundproof the common room, everyone brings food, alcohol, any other _goodies._ "

"Sounds fun mate but I'll probably just stay with Romilda." Lewis told him.

"You have to come at least for an hour.... Somebody else can stay with Vane, we won't leave her alone." Blaise said.

"I dunno Zabini, you can't invite our whole year?? The younger Slytherins will want to join as well." Lewis said.

"Bexley's head girl..... they have to listen to her." Blaise replied.

"Mcgonagall is throwing us our own end of the year dance so whoever doesn't go to the party will go to that least." I told Lewis.

"So you're in then female Lockhart??" Asked Blaise.

"Course I am."

~~~~

Word got around about Blaise's party & everyone wanted to go, but Blaise didn't want everyone joining so he'd be watching who comes into our tower.

"How do you like my outfit?" I asked Draco as we were getting ready for the party.

"It's too short..... put on a hoodie or something."Draco said as he looked me up and down.

"It's a party love..... it's not like I'm going to wear this to the school party."

"There's too many guys there, I don't want them looking at you in this sexy loose dress." Draco said as he placed his hands on my hips.

"Well if you don't leave me all night then you have to worry now will you." I said and placed a kiss on his lips.

He huffed. "I swear if you don't let me rip that dress off you later-"

I laughed. "As long as you dance with me, then I'll be your little slut."

He smirked as he ran his hand over the bracelet that he gave me on Christmas. "I'm glad you're wearing this.... let everyone know who's slut you are."

"You better shhh before Scarlett comes in, I'm helping her get ready."

"I'll be waiting for you near the fireplace, if I see anyone near you I'll kick their ass, alright princess." Draco told me.

"Ok daddy."

He turned around and clenched his jaw. "We'll give Scarlett a show if you call me that one more time."

I knew he wasn't joking. "See you at the party."

"That's what I thought." He said as he shut the door to my bedroom.

Scarlett walked in wearing jeans and a tank top.

"I hope you're changing." I told her as I judged her outfit.

"I'm putting on some black heels." She told me as she walked to her bed.

"Scar.... this is going to be the biggest party that we've ever had, your last chance to just lose yourself.... you can dress like that for the school dance."

She sighed."It's not like I have anyone to impress."

"You have a whole room full of possible love interests."

I let her try on a few dresses but I knew exactly what to dress her in so I dug into my side of the closet and found the dress I was thinking of.

"y/n... I cannot wear this." She gasped as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Why not?? You look stunning." I told her, smirking.

"Because it's so out of my comfort zone."

"That's exactly what you need."

"Think of how good you'll look in the pictures." I continued and she finally agreed to wear it.

As we did our hair & makeup we heard the music from downstairs, Blaise managed to soundproof the Slytherin tower from the rest of the castle.

"Ready?" I asked Scarlett as we linked arms.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She answered and took a deep breath.

Scarlett and I walked down to the common room which had been changed completely.

Drinks, Food and Drugs lay on the tables at the back of the room, strobe lights & the fireplace were the only things lighting up the room. The music was blasting. The desks were gone & the couch was at the back of the room, the rest of the common room was empty, acting as the dance floor for all of us.

As Draco said he was waiting by the fireplace, Scarlett and I walked up to him.... the common room was already filling up.

"You clean up quite nice Scarlett." Draco said over the music.

"Well... thanks??" Scarlett replied.

"Was this y/n's doing?" He asked us.

I nodded and Scarlett said yes.

He smirked at me.

"I'm going to go over to Lewis... see you guys later." Scarlett said & left us.

"Wanna drink princess?" Draco asked me.

"Sure." I replied and grabbed his hand.

We had a drink or two and I dragged Draco to the 'dance floor'

The room became hot & sweaty with everyone bundled together and dancing so closely.

Draco grabbed my waist while I swayed my hips, my back to him.

Draco and I kept dancing, forgetting about everyone around us.

"Have you tried the goodies back there?" Blaise asked walking up to us as we were dancing.

"Only the alcohol." Replied Draco.

"No.... you both have to try the coke, it's amazing."

"I've never tried coke before." I yelled over the music.

"Here's the perfect chance." He said, winking at me before dipping into the crowd.

I turned to Draco and kissed him, he put his arm around my throat as our kiss became much more passionate, we were basically sucking each other's faces but everyone else was so consumed with themselves that they never noticed us.

Soon Draco and I made our way back to the table, Draco had his own joint.... he didn't trust any of it from the table. We stood there and smoked it, Theodore came to join us and Susan Bones and him were holding hands.

We stood there for a bit, smoking and drinking.... my world started to spin as I kept pouring myself more shots.

Susan grabbed a baggie of coke."Theo, let's try some!"

Theo shrugged. "You only live once right?? Care for some?"

Theo saying that sparked something in my mind, I have to make this party as enjoyable and wild as possible.

I nodded as he handed me the baggie, Draco's eyebrows raised. "That shits strong y/n."

"I can handle it." I told him.

I poured a line on the table and sniffed the substance.

I felt my tongue going numb but a burst of energy coursed through my body.

I held my boob up as I poured some coke on it.

"Snort it off me." I told Draco.

He looked me up and down and I could seem him grinning through the strobe lights.

He pressed his nose to my skin and I could feel cold air as he snorted it.

He shook his head as he stared at me.

Theo & Susan started laughing & they made their way back to the dance floor.

Draco pulled me for another kiss, I couldn't feel anything as his tongue ran down mine, I guess that was one of the effects of the coke.

"Let's play beer pong!" I told Draco, pulling him to the table.

Seamus & Dean were already at the table so Draco and I took the other side.

My vision started to go foggy as I drank the cups that Seamus & Dean made.

I couldn't even tell you who won because by the end we all started seeing who could drink the most cups on the table.

Draco ended up winning that contest though.

"I love this song!" I called out as Glamorous by Fergie came on.

I dragged Draco onto the dance floor once again.

Scarlett and Luna came up to us.

"Twerk with me!" Scarlett giggled as she slurred her words.

I started laughing, Draco telling me to do it.

Draco & Luna stepped back as Scarlett and I started twerking, moving closer so our asses almost touched

"WOAH GET A LOOK AT BEXLEY AND LOCKHART!" Someone called out and soon Scarlett & I were the center of attention.

We turned around to face each other, our faces just inches apart, our hips swaying together.

I ran my hands through my hair as Scarlett's hand grazed my sides.

I heard cheers and whistling.

Scarlett was biting her bottom lip as she ran her hands down to my ass.

Blaise tried joining in and he started twerking.

I slapped Blaise's ass and started laughing.

I caught Draco watching from the sidelines.

I pulled Draco to the middle with me and I started grinding on him.

More cheers and whistles erupted around us.

I could feel Draco's erection growing and his hand placed on the side of my hips. Our bodies are so close together, the heat radiating off of each other.

The song ended and I pulled Draco out of the middle.

"You're so sexy." I heard him say as we sat on the couch.

I sat on his lap and we started making out.

We stopped when Scarlett and Blaise sat on the couch with us. "You guys have to try this!" Scarlett yelled as she handed us molly.

I was so out of it I took it and so did Draco.

"Let's do shots!" I sang and then the 4 of us went and started doing shots.

At some point the 4 of us were taking pictures.

I took my last shot and my vision went black as I felt myself falling.

I woke up on the couch, Draco over me."You okay?"

My world was spinning at an alarming rate and my heart was beating the fastest it ever has.

I tried to sit up but when I did I felt sick and ended up leaning over the couch and puking.

Draco watched me puke and I heard him gag and I started laughing.

Next thing I know he's puking in the same spot I was.

"We... n-need to go upstairs." I told him.

"I'm done partying." He said as he stood up, his eyes getting wide as he looked around.

I stood up and my knees buckled, I couldn't hold myself.

Draco threw his arm around my waist and we pushed through the crowd of people, we brushed past Scarlett who was making out with Luna.

Good for her!

If it wasn't for Draco I wouldn't have made it up the stairs.

I was already prepared with 2 buckets at the end of my bed. I didn't bother getting undressed.

I laid with Draco in my bed.

"The c-ceilings moving!" I told him as we laid on my bed looking up.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Draco asked confused.

"P-probably not." I replied.

I woke up multiple times that night puking.

"Draco.... I need this dress off." I woke him up, "lift it off my head."

He took my dress off. "Do you want your belt off??"

"Yeah."He mumbled. He was only half awake.

I took off his belt and wiggled off his dress pants and threw them on the floor.

I was woken up later by Draco kissing me, my room was pitch black so I knew it was either late at night or early in the morning.

"You.... look so gorgeous right now." He told me.

I could feel a massive headache.

"Okay." I mumbled while still sleepy.

"You promised me.... sex." He said still kissing me.

"We were both throwing up earlier." I told him.

"I'm so horny for you right now." He admitted.

I turned my head so we were face to face, I was so tired and felt sick but god I wanted him so badly right now.

"Then fuck me Draco." I practically whispered.

He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it off, I unclipped my bra.

I couldn't see anything as it was so dark but I felt my underwear coming off.

Then Draco's cold hands entering me.

I winced and let out a soft moan.

"You're so fucking wet." He said as he thrusted his finger inside me.

His other hand made his way to my breast as he started rubbing them.

He inserted another finger into me and I arched my head back, another moaning escaping my mouth.

He continued to finger me.

"K-keep going." I told him.

I heard him grunt and his pace stayed the same.

His finger rubbed over my clit, his cold hands thrusting in and out of me.

I began riding his hand, needing to get every inch of his fingers inside me.

My hips bucking against his hand.

"I want you to cum for me."

His fingers went faster and I felt my legs start to tremble.

"O-ok Draco."

I did as he told me and I felt his finger leave me.

"You taste so good." Draco told me as I heard his fingers leave his mouth.

My body grew hungry for more. "Just fuck me."

"I'm in control." He told me.

I sat up and started pulling down his boxers.

He grabbed my wrist. "Listen you are _my_ slut, I tell you what to do."

I didn't even care how possessive that was, he was so fucking hot.

"Now apologize." He demanded.

"Sorry."

"The proper way." He said as he leaned closer to my ear.

"I'm sorry for not listening.... daddy."

"Better." He growled.

He held his tip at my entrance, teasing me.

The vibe of the night and Draco's fingers leaving my body made me crave for him, his touch, the feeling of his body against mine, both us breathing heavily, ungodly sounds escaping our mouths. I felt like an addict going through a withdrawal _I need him to fuck me._

"Please.... Draco, don't play." I told him

"But I like playing with my food."

I placed my hand on his dick, if he wasn't going to give it to me I'm taking it.

"So you want me to fuck you so hard you can't breath. Fine."

My hand released off his dick.

He shoved his dick into me with so much force, I honestly think I felt him in my guts.

I let out a loud moan, my stomach felt like it was throbbing.

Draco held both of my wrists above my head with one hand.

"Moan you slut." He demanded, he shoved his dick roughly into me once again.

I moaned his name, his thrust quickened as I said his name.

His other hand started rubbing at my clit.

"Draco....fuck." I moaned.

"Does my princess like that?"

"I--"

"Use your words." He Growled.

"Yes... I do."

He released his grip on my wrists and put my legs on his shoulder.

"I want to feel every inch of you." He told me.

"Yes." I whimpered.

The angle put me in gave him so much more power over me.

"Fuckk.... i-"

My finger latched onto the sheets, my head and stomach throbbing

"I love hearing you."

"Be a good slut and cum for daddy."

He stopped for a split second and pushed into me hard and I bucked my hips.

My eyes rolled back as his tip repeatedly hit my deepest point

"I'm cuming." I told him

"Good."

I didn't think Draco could make me feel more pleasure but the wave of bliss washed over me felt so good I never wanted the feeling to stop.

He continued to fuck me through my organism until he finished, he groaned loudly as he pulled out, his head now buried on my neck.

I ran my hands through his hair.

He rolled over beside me.

I could feel my legs tremble.

I cuddled into him. "I love you."

"I love you, princess."

I didn't feel sick from the alcohol or drugs but the hangover I was going to wake up to in the morning was not going to be pretty. 


	80. Year 7-15

"Are you at least going to let me see your dress before the dance?" Draco asked me as we were all walking to Herbology.

Our school dance was only a week away & we only had about 2 weeks of classes left.

"Nope it's a surprise!" I told him, grinning.

"You're still going to help me with my dress right?" Asked Scarlett.

"Of course Scar!!" I told her.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Can you at least tell me the colour of your dress, so I can match my tie?"

I just smirked at him.

"Her dress is a royal blue." Scarlett told him.

"Hey!" I said nudging her.

"Thanks Scarlett." He said, winking at me.

We were learning how to prune Flutterby bushes this class and after that we would be studying for our year end exams which would take place just before the dance. Then we'd spend the remaining days waiting for our results and saying our final goodbyes.

"Who are you taking Bexley?" Asked Blaise as we were still in Herbology.

Her cheeks became slightly red. "Luna asked me."

"Yeah saw that action at the party." Blaise said grinning, Theo nudged him. "Shut up mate!"

"Who are you taking Blaise?" I asked him.

"Daphne." He replied, sighing.

"Woah contain your excitement."I teased.

He shot me a smile. "She's alright I guess, only asked her because she's the only other tolerable Slytherin girl in our year."

"And you couldn't take someone else in another house?" Asked Theo amused.

"I don't roll like that Nott." He replied shortly. "You taking Bones??"

"No Tracey Davis actually." Theo told him.

"She's the girl who transferred here in year 6 right?" Scarlett asked.

"Yeah, she seems pretty cool so I figured why not, you know." Theo said.

~~~

"I don't want my tits hanging out of my dress." Scarlett told me as we walked into a dress shop.

"That's the fun of it though, use your tits to your advantage." I replied snickering.

"y/n-" She replied, shaking her head. "I don't want to worry about flashing someone while dancing. Something simple will be just fine."

"Fine be boring." I teased.

We did end up finding her a dress that she looked stunning in.

All of us spent our time studying, I was so nervous about taking my final exams. Draco tried to 'distract' me a few times but I had to shut him down, after we graduate we had all the time in the world to be fucking.

Finally the day of the dance came around, the boys were supposed to be waiting for the girls at the bottom of the steps and in Scarlett's case Luna would be waiting for her. I couldn't wait for Luna to see Scarlett.

**Scarlett's dress:**

**My dress:**

We did our hair and makeup and made our way down the stairs to meet our dates. I could only imagine how handsome Draco would look in his new suit.

"You wanna go first or me?" I asked Scarlett as we were about to make our way down.

"You go first, take Draco's breath away." She replied with a nervous smile.

"Like always." I joked. "You look amazing Scar."

"I love you." She called out as I made my way down the steps.

I held my dress up so I wouldn't trip, I saw Blaise was already with Daphne.

Draco's face curled into a smile as he laid his eyes upon me, never breaking eye contact.

"You look gorgeous." He breathed as I stood beside him, he placed a kiss on my cheek.

I took a look at his suit, his tie did in fact match my dress perfectly.

"You look handsome." I grinned. "Nice tie."

"Knew you'd love it..... I have something for you."

I tilted my head slightly. "We never agreed on gifts."

"It's not really a gift." He said as he pulled out a corsage & I held out my hand to which he placed it on.

"It's gorgeous Draco." I said as I took a good look at the real flowers.

We linked arms and I caught Scarlett walking towards Luna, both of them with a huge smile on their faces.

"Who's ready to partayyyy bitches?" I heard Lewis call out.

"Mr.Lockhart." I heard Professor Sinistra hissed from down the hall. "Not appropriate."

The smile on Lewis' face dropped so quickly. "Sorry Professor."

Romilda was holding hands with Lewis, he asked her to be his date.

She wore a cute light blue summer dress, nothing tight fitting ( Obviously )

"You brought your camera right??" I asked him.

"Yes sissy." He grinned.

We stood there for a few minutes taking pictures with each other.

The great hall was transformed, all the house tables were gone. Instead fairy lights & disco balls hung from the ceiling instead of the candles and a few tables were off to the sides filled with all different kinds of food & drinks.

We found Theodore and took pictures with him and we decided to dance.

"Do you think the professors would have a fit if I changed their music?" I asked as Draco and I danced to a slow song.

"You want to play your muggle music?" He smirked.

"Don't act like you don't love my music taste." I teased. Muggle music was so much better than old classical wizard music.

The song glamorous by Fergie is muggle. I told him.

"I know... I only like that song because it means your inner hoe comes out."

I hit him lightly. "Piss off." I said laughing.

Theodore came up to us with Tracey. "Mind if I steal y/n for a dance?" Theo asked Draco and I remember when I was asked that at the yule ball & my life fell apart.

"What's your intention with her?" Draco asked, eyeing him.

"Draco really"? I said, shaking my head.

"I'll bring her back in one piece, just a dance mate." Theo told him.

I nodded at Draco to ask Tracey to dance.

"No." He told me, his face curling in disgust.

"What?" Questioned Theo who didn't see me nodding at Draco.

"Nothing mate, one dance that's it." He told him.

Tracey walked off to find her friends.

I found it amusing how Draco got protective over one of his friends but that was a trait of his I wouldn't be able to shake from him.

A faster song placed and Theo and I just danced around playfully laughing.

Lewis walked up to us with his camera. "Say Muggle!!!"

Theo placed his arm over my shoulder and we both smiled shouting "MUGGLE!"

"Want me to take a few pictures of you two?" I asked him and Romilda.

"Please!" Romilda said and I snapped a few of them.

I found Draco over by the drinks so I walked over to him, I watched him look me up and down as I did so.

"Done starring?" I asked now in front of him.

"Never." He replied.

"Do you have your wand on you?" I asked him.

"Yeah why... where's yours?"

"It wouldn't look good with my outfit." I told him. "I want to change the song... but I need your wand to do it."

He rolled his eyes and handed me his wand. "Make sure you don't get caught."

"I'm sneaky babe."

"I'm sure you are." He mumbled playfully.

I tried to think of a song that would send Draco & everybody else over the edge.

Then it hit me. 'She's so nice' by pink man. That song did remind me of Draco.

( If you've never listened to this song make sure to play it loudly in front of your entire family... thank me later. Also I'm obsessed with slow & reverbed songs )

I quickly casted the spell to change the song playing, I saw a bunch of students look around confused and I walked back to Draco.

"You gotta listen to all the lyrics... you'll love 'em." I told him as I pulled him onto the dance floor again.

He smirked at me. "Whatever you say darling."

As the song continued on Draco's smirk grew and everyone around us started laughing or looked horrified.

Scarlett and Luna found us."Pink man really y/n." Laughed Scarlett.

"You knew it was me right away huh?" I asked, laughing.

She nodded.

"I like this song." Luna told me, smiling.

"So does Draco." I said nudging him.

"To be clear this is my first time hearing this." Draco told Luna who just giggled.

Scarlett and I knew this song by heart.

Scarlett and I shouted the lyrics, making everyone stare at us.

Draco put his hand over my mouth. "Everyones looking stop!" I could tell he was embarrassed.

I realized that none of the teachers were even in here.

"S & M by Rihanna." Scarlett told me and so I changed the song.

Then again to 'on the floor' by Jennifer Lopez, soon everyone figured it was me and asked for songs.

I got Blaise into 'gangsta's paradise' by Coolio so I had to play that for him.

The teachers put a stop to it once they came in and heard super freak by Rick James.

We continued to snap pictures of all of us, stupid faces and all. As our party was coming to an end I felt a bit heartbroken this was our last party at Hogwarts. It might be one of the last times we were all together and being absolutely carefree. It amazed me how much this year has changed us all, Scarlett was becoming more confident in herself, Lewis was becoming a father, Draco and I are closer than ever, and we made some amazing memories along the way.

I felt like all of us were a big family, or a big group of idiots. But I'm so glad that Theo & Blaise came into my life.

All of us would be attending Lewis' and Romilda's gender reveal at the end of the month so it was something to look forward to.

As all of us left the great hall when Hermione called out for me.

"y/n... do you think we could get a picture with you?" She asked me.

"I'll take the picture." Draco told her, she hesitated for a moment but Ron handed Draco their camera. "Here mate." Draco nodded and took it.

I took a picture with just Hermione, then just Ron, then the both of them.

"I'll need to see those later." I told them, smiling.

"Yes... whenever we print them out, thanks for taking the picture for us." Hermione said to Draco and I.

"No problem." Draco replied.

Hermione shot me a smirk, she was probably a bit shocked that Draco didn't say anything insulting but after the war blood status was the least of anybody worries & Draco had to put that shit past him, the anger issues on the other hand... that still needed some work.

**Scarlett's Pov:**

I heard a soft voice call out to me as I was leaving the dance with Luna.

"Scarlett is that you?"

I turned around a bit confused. Standing in front of me was Savannah.

"Savannah!" I called out surprised.

"You look beautiful Scarlett!" She said as her gaze fell onto my dress.

"Thanks."

Luna grabbed my hand and gave it a light squeeze, she knew all about my family problems.

"How was your first year?" I asked her, it was odd that this was my first time asking my own sister how it was.

"It's been fun... I-i've really liked flying." She replied. "I also wanted to tell you... that I'm- I'm sorry about everything."

I stared at her for a moment unsure of what to say. "It's.... It's alright Sav."

"It's not though..... mom just- she just put things into my head that's all. I want to keep in touch with you once you graduate."

I couldn't have been more happy to hear her say that.

I gave Luna's hand a squeeze and let go of it, walking up to Savannah and pulling her into a hug.

"I'm going to wrinkle your dress." She told me as I hugged her tighter.

"The dance is over.... so it doesn't matter." I giggled.

Luna and I walked her up to the Gryffindor tower, everything in my life felt _perfect_ and I didn't want anything to change.


	81. Year 7-16

"It is with a heavy heart that this will be our very last dinner in the great hall for some. I remember watching you all enter Hogwarts, your faces looking around with excitement. Although not everyone you started with returned back I hope you had an amazing last year here at Hogwarts. I wish nothing but the best for every single one of you. Now dig in!" McGonagall told the great hall.

I looked around trying to soak in every corner of the room in the back of my mind, I never want to forget anything about this place.

"I'm going to miss being here." I told everyone.

"Same.... I remember my first meal here. We didn't meet until we got into our rooms." Scarlett said.

"She sat with me Bexley, that I remember quite clearly." Draco said as he pulled me into a side hug.

"Yeah and you were a stuck up little-"

"Okayy shh we all know."Draco said cutting me off.

Everyone snickered.

"Never did I imagine being friends with all of you, I figured y/n would have dated someone... _nicer_." Theo said, grinning at Draco.

"y/n was never meant to be with a nice boy, she gets bored easily." Scarlett said with an amused grin.

I never really thought about that..... I really would have been bored with someone like Harry or Dean. As mean as that may have sounded I need someone who would push my buttons at times. Maybe that was a bit toxic of me but I like a bit of _✨ Spice ✨_

"Guess we were a match made in..." Draco started saying

"Hell." I replied, smirking.

"Look at you guys finishing each other's sentences." Blaise said.

"I also thought that Scarlett would have ended up with Ron." Theo said.

"Ron!!" Scarlett blurted out loudly, getting a few stares from younger Slytherins.

"No, I always thought of her and Lockhart." Draco said joining in.

Scarlett just shook her head. "You guys suck, but my 12 year old self never thought I'd be friends with Draco Malfoy or Blaise Zabini, and Theo... I didn't know your name until 3rd year."

Theo held his hand to his heart _._ "Ouch!"

"Believe me I didn't think that either and I definitely didn't think I'd actually be leaving this place happy with my life." Draco told us with a tiny smile on his face.

"Crazy looking back don't you think?" I said.

"Definitely." Theo agreed with me. Blaise and Scarlett nodded.

"I wouldn't change anything though _."_ Draco continued.

"Me either." I said, smiling at him.

When you love someone, you have to love the good & the bad. It's human nature to have flaws and going back in time, trying to fix yourself or someone you love isn't realistic. If I went back in time to try and change Draco, I'd be changing his personality. Something in this universe drew us to each other and for that, whatever the reason may be I am unconditionally grateful.

Scarlett and I woke up early the next day and packed up our entire room for the first time.

"Some other girls are going to make memories in this room." I said as I carefully removed the pictures off my wall.

"I hope they cherish every moment in this place, the good and the bad." Scarlett said as she packed her remaining clothing.

"You know what I hope?" I asked her.

"What do you hope y/n?" Scarlett asked me.

"That they throw out that mattress." I said snickering & pointing to my bed. "I could only imagine all the dried up children on it."

Scarlett bursted out laughing. "You are so gross but so right."

I grabbed Medusa and my trunk and made my way to the common room. I looked around for the last time. I walked up to the fireplace looking at it for the last time. God I was going to miss this place.

I saw Scarlett tearing up as she looked around, I walked up to her and pulled her into a hug and started sniffling.

"Suck up those tears Scar... Draco will bully me if I go down there crying." I told her as I wiped a few tears that rolled down my cheek.

She giggled and I glanced back for the last time. "Thank you... for everything." I whispered to the room although that was probably stupid it made it easier to part away from it.

I said goodbye to pretty much everyone in our year, friends or not.

Ron pulled me into a hug. _"_ You know I remember first meeting you y/n, always thought you were a bit sassy." He told me, chuckling.

I laughed pulling out of our hug. "Stay in touch with me okay?"

Hermione hugged me next. "Make sure to owl me and tell me about Lewis and Romilda's baby!"

"Will do!" I told her.

Those two said goodbye to Draco, Theo & Blaise and they nodded politely back.

We sat in the Slytherin compartment.

"Last time as students on here. _"_ Theo said as he looked out the window.

"You mean our last time here like ever." Said Blaise.

"If you have kids you'll be able to drop them off on here." Theo said smiling.

"Or.... Draco and y/n can have kids and we can just tag along." Scarlett said as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Let us have a bit of freedom before we make children for your amusement." Draco told her.

"You'll have great fun making em mate." Blaise said, grinning.

"Fuck off Zabini." I said shaking my head playfully, he always had a comment for everything.

"You know if Draco couldn't give you kids I bet Blaise would take the job considering he loves to talk about your 'personal' lives." Theo said, glaring at him.

"I'll pass." I said before Draco cut me off.

"I'd rather be a death eater again before I let that happen." Draco snorted.

Everyone started snickering, even if it was a joke Draco gets pissy so easily.

I placed my hand on his leg. "It's a joke, grumpy."

"I didn't think it was funny." He mumbled.

After a while I got hungry. "Anything from the trolly dears??" I asked, mimicking the witch who pulled the trolly around.

They all snorted.

"Chocolate frog please y/n." Theo said.

"What are you getting??" Draco asked me.

"Peppermint toad." I replied.

"Get me, one love." He said.

"Blaise.... Scar anything?" I asked one last time.

"Pumpkin juice please." Scarlett replied.

"I'm alright thanks." Replied Blaise.

As I was walking back to my compartment Neville caught me.

"I... I just wanted to say a proper goodbye." He told me, shooting me a shy smile.

"Neville I'd give you a hug if my hands weren't so full, just give me a moment."

I quickly walked back to our compartment, giving them all the things from the trolley and walked back to Neville giving him a hug.

"Any thoughts as to what you wanna do now?" I asked him as we broke from our hug.

"Herbology professor." He smiled, "What about you??"

"I'm going to relax for a bit." I admitted. "Probably help Lewis out before I figure out everything... job-wise."

"This may sound..... o-odd but I really think you helped sort out Draco, I hope everything goes well for the both of you." Neville told me.

I couldn't help but smile. "Thanks Neville really... make sure to keep in touch with me!"

He nodded and shot me one last smile.

Scarlett, Lewis, Draco and I got off the train and headed to Lockhart Manor, Lewis would be going to see Romilda in a few days. He figured it was better for her to have a few days alone with her family.


	82. Gender Reveal

"Get up Draco we are going to be late for the gender reveal!" I said as I shook Draco, trying to wake him up.

"They won't care if we're late y/n." He groaned and rolled over, his back turned to me.

I leaned down so my mouth was only inches away from his ear. "If you get up and get ready right now I'll make sure that you're _rewarded._ "

He turned his head to face me and smirked. "Well... when you put it like that, I guess I'll get ready."

I snorted. "Thought that would change your mind."

"What am I supposed to wear to this thing?" He asked as he walked to _our_ bathroom.

"I dunno, anything you like it's nothing to dress up for," I replied.

I decided to wear something different today, I put on black jeans, a white crop top & a jersey over top.

Draco also started figuring out his own style. 

Although he looked amazing in suits... there was no need for him to wear them every day.

"Where did you put the gift for them??" Draco asked as I was getting my shoes on.

"Kitchen table."

Because we didn't know the gender yet Draco and I just got diapers and wipes for them because they are definitely going to need those.

Draco and I apparated to Romilda's house, where she and her family lived.

We both walked up to the door, Draco was holding Romilda and Lewis's gift.

Emma opened the door. She looked at Draco, her eyebrow raised then she made eye contact with me.

"y/n right?" She asked with a burst of energy.

"Yeah... Hi Emma, nice to meet you." I said holding out my hand but she squealed and pulled me into a hug.

"You look just like Lewis. It's crazy."

I snorted. "We are twins."

"Right... Right." She said as we pulled away from our slightly awkward hug.

"You're Draco..... Malfoy?" She said now, eyeing him.

"Yeah.... er, nice to meet you?"

"Didn't think the Malfoy's were the gender reveal type," Emma said.

I watched his jaw clench up. Here we go again.

"He's with me, Emma.... Draco's not like that." I said before Draco had the chance to respond.

I'm guessing Emma was well aware of how Lucius acted, she probably figured he was the same.

"Right... well come inside, everything's set up in the back." Emma said as she opened the door wider.

She began walking inside.

"Be nice." I hissed before I entered the Vane's house.

He huffed. "Fine."

When we got in the backyard, there was a canopy set up with a long table and chairs.

Lewis, Romilda, Theo, Kellah ( A Gryffindor in our year ), Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, and Lisa Turpin were there.

"Hello, lovelies," I said as Draco and I walked up to all of them.

"Hi!" They all chimed in.

"Hey, y/n... Draco." Romilda replied smiling.

"Morning." Draco replied politely. "Where do you want me to put this?" He asked as he held up the gift.

"Mate... we said no gifts." Lewis said shaking his head.

"y/n and I have no use for it." Draco replied, grinning.

Lewis took the gift from him. "Thank you!"

The Patil twins soon arrived, followed by Scarlett and Luna. Even Ron and Hermione showed up.

Blaise arrived last which is very fitting for him, he always had to make an entrance.

We stood around and all talked to each other, seeing how life was after graduating... for some.

Lisa Turpin & Anthony Goldstein didn't return for our last year. Anthony was a close friend of Lewis & Lisa was Michaels plus one.

Romilda walked up to me with Lewis' camera. "Do you mind if I get a picture with you??"

"Of course!" I replied, stepping beside her.

"Here I'll take the picture."Kellah said, taking the camera.

I put my arm over Romilda's shoulder because I was taller than her, she wore a cute dress that showed off her baby bump. She stopped hiding it now.

Lewis walked up to us, so I took a picture with him. Soon everyone was jumping into the pictures.

I took the camera and took a picture of Draco and Theo as they were shoving food in their faces.

Draco grabbed my arm so quickly. "Delete that right now."He said with a smirk.

"Yeah.... delete it!" Theo chimed in but he didn't seem to actually care.

I stuck out my tongue. "No fuck you." I said and I started running, the Vane's had a decent size yard.

Draco caught up to me with his long-ass legs. He wrapped his arm around my torso and pulled me to him.

I began laughing.

"I'll dump you in this pool if you don't give me that camera darling." He said as he nodded towards the Vane's pool.

"Nope." I said, trying to wiggle my way out of his firm grasp.

That was 100% the wrong answer.

He began lifting me so my feet weren't touching the ground, carrying me over to the above-ground pool.

Blaise was standing near it and started chuckling. "Should have just given it to him!"

"I realized that now." I called out, we were just feet away from the pool.

"I'm sorry.... take it." I pleaded, I didn't want my outfit ruined.

"Are you sure you're sorry?" He questioned.

"Very." I replied.

He set me down, I saw Hermione, Ron, Scarlett, and Blaise grinning at us.

"You're going to be sorry for that.... _.tonight_." He whispered in my ear.

"Good." I whispered back to him.

"I'll pick you up and fuck you in their bathroom right now if that's what you want." He told me, keeping his voice low.

"Draco." I hissed. "This is our first time here, do you want to scare the family away?"

"We're just giving them a little welcoming present."He smirked.

I shook my head and began walking towards Hermione & Ron.

"You almost got dunked." Joked Ron.

A broad smile appeared on my face. "He would have done it if I hadn't begged him not to."

Hermione and Scarlett giggled.

"You know that's the first time I've seen him look so happy." Hermione said.

"I was thinking the same thing." Ron chimed in.

"He's only like that with her." Replied Scarlett as she nudged my arm.

"Don't let him hear you say that." I teased. "He'll kill us both."

 _He'd kill us both in very different ways though._ I thought to myself.

Emma, Ms. Vane, and her grandmother came out to join us.

Ms. Vane was holding a camera.

"Hello everyone... I just wanted to thank you all for coming!! I know it means a lot to all of us. I think it's time that we all do a little vote, there are two jars one labeled 'boy' and one labeled 'girl' you can write your name and put it into the jar of which gender you think the baby is."Emma explained.

We all answered. I guessed that they would be having a girl, Draco guessed a boy.

"Let's make a deal... if I guess the gender right, I get to do whatever I want to you today." Draco whispered to me.

"Wouldn't you do that anyway?"

"But if you win.... then you can take control." He continued.

I swear to god Draco spent this whole time thinking about what was going down once we left here.

"Fine." I replied.

Emma handed both Romilda & Lewis a balloon.

"The colour of confetti will determine what gender the baby is." Emma told everyone.

Luna had Lewis' camera, Ms. Vane had her own. Both of them are ready to capture this moment.

Romilda & Lewis' both pulled out their wands.

"On the count of 3." Lewis told her.

She nodded. "Ok on 3."

_One....._

_Two.._..

_Three..._

On three they both cast a spell to pop the balloon.

Blue confetti flying all around the air and soon falling to the ground.

Everyone started cheering and clapping.

Lewis pulled her into a hug and they kissed. Wow, maybe they did end up getting together.

Ms. Vane started crying, Romilda made her way up to her mom hugging her.

"Who's next?" Blaise called out. "Malfoy and Lockhart..... or maybe Weasley and Granger?"

Draco put his arm around my shoulder. "Zabini shut up."

I grinned at him. "We know it won't be Blaise considering he can't keep a relationship."

Everyone either snickered or shouted 'oouuuu'

"Boom Roasted!" Shouted Theo.

Blaise walked up to us with a smile on his face. "You're lucky that I am a nice guy Lockhart."

I raised one eyebrow. "Right."

A few had to leave so I started helping by putting the food inside.

"Were you hoping for a boy or girl??" I asked Romila as she stood in her kitchen.

"I was excited for whatever.... but I know Lewis was hoping for a boy." She told me.

"Well... that's amazing Romilda, congrats again."

"You are ok with me moving in with Lewis right??"She asked me a worried look plastered on her face.

Lewis never talked to me about it, but we had enough room and I was happy that they were trying to make it work.

"I think it's an amazing idea you're moving in, can't wait to see the nursery," I replied.

"I just don't want to invade your space."

"It's Lewis' house as well. I don't mind at all, Draco has a cottage so if we ever need space there's always that."

She shot me a smile. "I'm glad our baby is going to have you as an aunt."

I was a bit stunned for her to admit that we really weren't that close. "I couldn't be happier, have you thought of any names??"

"No... not really, we are probably going to make Philip his middle name though." She told me as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"My father is going to love it."

~~~~~~~

I barely set down my bag as Draco picked me up and flung me over his shoulder, pushing me onto my bed.

"So.... darling who won at guessing the gender?"

Fuck I forgot about that.

"You did."

He started kissing my neck, his breath warm against my neck.

"What does that mean princess?"

"You're in total control." I mumbled.

"Correct." He said as he kissed my lips for a moment.

"Undress for me." He demanded.

I raised my eyebrow slightly.

"Now y/n, I'm not going to ask again."

I huffed and undressed until I was fully naked.

He pulled his shirt over his head, keeping his pants on.

He got back onto my bed, his knees dipping into the mattress, my weight resting on my elbows.

"I wanna watch you pleasure yourself." He told me.

"No.... No, I don't like-"

"Too fucking bad." He growled as he leaned into my ear.

I started kissing his lips, I didn't want to pleasure myself. Where's the fun in that?

He pulled away. "y/n, do you want me to shove your fingers inside of you?"

No, but you can shove yours inside of me..... _daddy._

That was my magic word, that was supposed to work. But it didn't, not this time.

"Not going to work princess."He said, a smirk appearing on his face.

I moved my fingers down my thigh slowly, making sure he was watching my every move, which he was.

He got off my bed once more, taking off his boxers & pants.

I slid my fingers inside of myself, thrusting them.

He hovered over me. "I think you can fit another finger."

I listened, inserting 3 fingers into myself.

Moans escaping my mouth as I shoved my fingers farther up me.

"Good girl." Draco grunted, he was now touching himself.

Every moan that came out of my mouth only made him more aroused.

I continued to finger myself, Draco's eyes on me the whole time.

My thumb rubbing over my clit as my back began to arch.

Draco.... i- I'm going to cum." I told him.

"No, you're not."

I took my fingers out as his head started making his way closer to my vagina.

His finger grazing me, his tongue flicking over my clit.

I felt my legs start to tremble, he barely even touched me yet my body knew.... my body _needed_ more.

"Please." I moaned.

"Please what?"He questioned as he lifted his head away slightly.

"Please just fuck me."I begged him.

He grinned before going down on me again, his tongue doing things that they shouldn't have been able to do so well.

"Cum in my mouth." He told me as pleasure started to take over my body, my legs really starting to tremble now.

He came back up, licking his lips. "You're so fucking wet for me princess."

"Of course I am." I breathed.

"Let me go down on you." I told him as I began kneeling on the bed.

I could see his tongue running over his teeth as he thought about it.

"Let me make you feel good."

He lifted my chin pulling me into a kiss. "If you insist."

I pushed him down so he was laying on his bed, I was on my knees as I swirled my tongue around his tip.

I flattened my tongue as his cock slid down my throat, I choked right away as it hit the back of my throat.

"Darling-"

I didn't let him finish that sentence as I bobbed my head back and forth in a fast motion.

I heard a few grunts escape his throat.

I started using my hands to pump him.

I felt his hands running through my hair, but he never pushed my head.

More grunts came out of his mouth.

I went faster and tried to keep the gagging to a minimum.

Soon enough he came into my mouth, I swallowed the thick, warm substance.

"You're too good to me princess." He told me as he watched me swallow.

"Get up!" He demanded, I got up and I laid on my stomach on my bed, my feet on my floor.

He grabbed my hair, using his hand like a ponytail.

"Don't do anal... Draco seriously." I told him. None of that sounded appealing.

"I won't love." He said as he shoved himself into me harshly.

I winced and let out a moan, I couldn't see anything that he was doing.

He pulled my head back still holding onto my hair, as he thrust into me.

"Draco-" I choked out.

His hips colliding with my ass as he continued to fuck me.

My scalp began to ache as his nails dug into my hair.

"Who's your daddy?" He asked grunting.

"You are."

His thrust getting deeper soon his hands released my hair letting it fall on my face, my hands grabbing the bedsheets.

His hands made their way to my hips, giving him more power to thrust deeper into me.

"Draco..... just like that."

"Like this?" He asked as kept his pace.

"Y-yes."

He kept going, both of us getting hot & sweaty.

"I'm g-g-"

"Cum for me then darling."He said finishing my sentence.

Draco rode me through my organism so he could finish himself.

He released into me & pulled out.

I was still on my stomach as he squeezed my ass.

I whimpered. "Draco-"

_One......_

_Two....._

He started counting but for what??

"Draco w-"

_Three....._

On three he smacked my ass hard.

"Who slut are you?"

"Yours," I said, giving him the answer I knew he'd want.

Smack, another hit.

"Is anyone else ever going to fuck you again?"

"N-no." I whimpered, bracing myself for the next spank.

_Smack._

"Nobody can fuck me like y-you do." I told him, my ass was stinging.

_Smack._

"Good girl."

He pulled me up off the bed and I jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his torso.

His hands were placed on my ass as our kiss collided together.

His lips were warm and his tongue met mine as I felt my back hit the wall.

He pulled away from my lips, kissing from my neck down to my breasts.

"I didn't hurt you right darling?" He asked as his eyes met mine.

"No, I'm fine handsome."

"You're so gorgeous you know that."

I laughed. "You tell me all the time."

_"Always, and forever."_

______

**A/N**

**I wrote this during my online class 😅**


	83. Dinner with Narcissa

On July 15th, just 13 days after Lewis and I's 18 birthday, his son was born.

Jaxon Philip Lockhart.

Romilda & Lewis only finished the nursery at Lockhart Manor just a few days before he was born.

I held him for the first time, just an hour after he was born.

Lewis was sitting in the chair, holding Jaxson in his arms.... the look of Lewis' face was pure happiness.

Draco and I walked up to them.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Romilda as I grabbed her hand to squeeze it.

"Whoever said it doesn't hurt is a liar." She chuckled. "I'm amazing, he's perfect."

"You already look like a dad." I teased Lewis who looked at me smiling. "Wanna hold him?"

I nodded smiling, I handed Draco my bag for him to hold.

I held Jaxson in my arms, he really was perfect.

He was born with hair, he had curly dark brown hair, his eyes shut and he was asleep.

His hand wrapped around my one finger, I wanted to cry..... he was precious.

He's gorgeous. I told them. "You know Jax's a cute nickname."

Lewis chuckled. "Very original y/n."

I smiled, "Draco, do you wanna hold him?"

He looked at me with a nervous expression."uh I might drop him so-"

"Mate, just hold him." Lewis chimed in.

Draco nodded, setting my bag on the floor.

I gently passed Jaxson over to Draco.

He held him a bit awkwardly.

Jaxson looked even smaller in Draco's grasp, a smile appearing on his face.

Jaxson's eyes opened for a second before shutting them again.

_Pretty brown eyes._

Draco rocked him back and forth lightly in his arms, getting more and more comfortable with Jaxson in his hands.

"Ok love, time to give Jaxson back.... he's not ours," I told him.

He looked up at me grinning. "I want one." He whined.

Romilda and Lewis chuckled.

Name the store and we'll go get one!! I joked.

He rolled his eyes and gave Jax back to Romilda.

"Where's your mom and grandma?" I asked Romilda.

"Foot court, hospital food sucks." She replied.

Before we left, Draco and I took a picture with the happy little family.

Draco bought me my own camera for my 18th birthday.

I also decided to take my muggle drivers test and now I can officially drive a car.

~~~~~

"Have you ever thought about what our next step is?" Draco asked me as we were laying in bed that night.

Lewis & Romilda were spending that night in the hospital.

"Well..... maybe move out soon." I replied unsurely.

"I don't think we should get jobs right away.... let's just enjoy our time together."

"I couldn't agree more." I said as I rolled over so we were now facing each other.

"If a house on the lake is what you want, that's what I'll give you my love."

I was smiling although he probably couldn't see in the dark. "I didn't think you'd remember that... I only mentioned it once."

"I listen princess.... you should know that by now."

Romilda & Lewis returned home the next day with baby Jax.

Thank god for soundproofing rooms though, baby Jax sure did cry a lot.

A few days later Narcissa sent Draco and me a letter:

_To: Draco Malfoy & y/n Lockhart_

_I hope you all are doing well! I wanted to invite you both plus your brother to my house for dinner this evening._

_Owl me back if you can come!_

_With love: Narcissa_

So that evening Draco, Lewis, Romilda, Jax, and I all made our way to Malfoy Manor.

Narcissa greeted us at the door.

"I'm so glad you all made it!" She beamed.

"Wouldn't miss it!" I replied as she pulled me into a hug.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy. I'm Lewis Lockhart, y/n's brother." Lewis said as she pulled him into a hug. "Please call me Narcissa.... so glad to finally meet you!"

Romilda introduced herself as well.

Draco showed them to the dining room, the plates were already set.

"Nice place you got here Draco." Lewis replied as he unbuckled Jax from his carrying seat.

 _It's alright._ Draco replied shortly.

Narcissa and the house-elf placed a bunch of food on the table.

We started eating and Jaxson decided it was the perfect time to start crying.

"Do you want me to feed him for you dear?" Narcissa asked.

"Thank you, Narcissa but you should enjoy your meal." Romilda said as she got up ready to grab his bottle.

"Oh, it's no problem." Narcissa told her and Romilda handed Jaxson off to her and gave her the bottle.

We all ate, talking about whatever, and Narcissa looked like she was in heaven with Jax.

"Baby fever?" I teased as Narcissa sat back down with Jaxson in her arms.

"I'm waiting for you and Draco to give me one of my own." She replied smiling.

"Mom- " Draco hissed.

"You know, I've been telling them the same thing." Lewis said, jumping into the conversation.

"Soon maybe..... you all seem more eager for one than us right now." I replied, chuckling.

"Yeah, mom there's no rush." Draco said in a bit of a snappy tone.

"Oh, I know Draco..... just a joke that's all no need to get upset-"

"I'm not upset-"He said now, snapping.

I really don't understand why he was always like that with her, he'd snap on her at times where there was no need to.

"Have you made any dessert Narcissa?" I asked, wanting to change the subject.

I could tell Romilda & Lewis were confused as to why the mood suddenly went downhill.

"Oh yes! I knew you liked my baking last time you were here so I made a bunch of things. Mind taking Jaxson while I grab them?"

I nodded and took Jaxson.

"Is everything alright with you mate?" Lewis asked him.

"Fine."He replied shortly.

Narcissa was NOT lying when she said she made a bunch of things, the table was filled with different cakes, cookies, and puddings.

"This all looks amazing!" I told her.

"Couldn't agree more!" Romilda said filling her plate.

As we ate Narcissa said she needed to tell us something.

"So I have decided to change my last name back to Black." She told us as she looked at Draco, wanting his genuine reaction.

"About time." He replied coldly.

"I think it's a great idea, does that mean you're going to start redecorating the manor?" I asked her.

"I- that's what I always wanted to talk about, I want to... I want to sell this place, I want something that's better suited for me." She replied, I could tell she was nervous.

"As you should." I told her, smiling.

"If you need help moving, I'd be happy to come." Lewis told her.

"Thank you, Lewis! Draco h-how do you feel about all of this??"

"I think you should leave my prick of a father with nothing when he gets out." Draco told her.

"M-maybe not nothing..... maybe he'll want the house, then you won't have to worry about selling it, just pack your stuff and leave," I said glaring at him, Lucius Malfoy would always have money regardless if Narcissa sold the house or not... I didn't want her burning bridges with that man.

Draco pushed his chair back and left the room without another word.

"I'm sure he'll come around," Romilda told her.

"I-I don't know how to make him like me." She said shakily. "N-no matter what I say to him he- he hates me."

I bit the bottom of my lip slightly. "Narcissa he doesn't hate you... i-it's just this place is a constant reminder of how shitty Lucius was..... I think if you start new he'll come around."

"Do you honestly think so??" She asked me, tears forming in her eyes.

"I do." I replied but even I wasn't so sure.

We helped clean up the dining room, Draco came back..... we had a coffee and left.

He didn't mention anything about tonight... I was too tired to push him, so I left it.

~~~

"I have a surprise for you darling." Draco told me as I made our bed.

"And what would that be?" I asked, glancing at him.

"Well... I can't tell you just yet, b-but just get dressed okay?"

I walked over to the other side of the bed and fixed the pillows. "Oh- alright."

I got dressed and we went downstairs to tell Lewis & Romilda that we would be back later.

"Ready??"He asked once we stepped just outside Lockhart Manor.

"I think so?"

He apparated us to somewhere I wasn't familiar with.

I looked around, we were standing just outside what appeared to be a long gravel road, trees all around and an elegant-looking mailbox stood just to my left.

I looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Mind explaining love??"

He grabbed my hand. "Just come along Princess."

I followed him up the quite long gravel road, a gorgeous house appeared as we kept walking, the outside world swallowing us with all the trees, there were two yards on either side of us with healthy-looking grass.

We stood just outside the house, I figured he just rented a gorgeous cabin for the two of us?

"Wow!" I breathed as we reached the front porch.

"Do you like it?"He asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"This house is gorgeous Draco, you must have paid a fortune for this cottage."

He smirked at me and led me inside the house, not letting go of my hand.

The house had new hardwood flooring, beams supporting the roof, a beautiful fireplace & a gorgeous kitchen with a huge island. When looking out the windows you could see the lake the house backed onto.

I looked outside the window at the lake that looked so calm.

"Tell me your thoughts." Draco said as he stood beside me looking out the window.

"You really nailed it, basically my dream home."

"Basically?" He questioned.

"You're supposed to actually own your dream home, not rent it." I replied laughing.

He grabbed both of my hands staring into my eyes. "You see darling, this can be ours. Just say the word."

"W-what do you mean? This house is for sale?"

"Yeah, I've been looking for a while now for something that you'd love, I-I think this is it y/n."

I stood there with my jaw slightly dropped. "Draco I-I don't know what to say."

I stood on my tip-toes and gave him a long kiss, him kissing me back as his hands ran down my back.

"So do you want me to put in an offer?"He asked once we broke from our kiss.

"Yes." I breathed. "I can't believe you did this, how did I get so lucky?"

"I ask myself the same thing every time I look at you," Draco said as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, and couldn't help but smile.

"Can we go outside?" I asked him.

"Of course love."


	84. Our Forever Home

**Incase you want a visual of the house.**

[https://www.google.com/search?q=beautiful+lake+houses&sxsrf=ALeKk03qqXjgNKKMeSrSepIe2scDSeQBLQ:1615165739964&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjl9LuhwZ_vAhXBTDABHZYaB4gQ_AUoAXoECBMQAw&biw=1440&bih=788#imgrc=_Ymra0I5Qg5X1M](https://www.google.com/search?q=beautiful+lake+houses&sxsrf=ALeKk03qqXjgNKKMeSrSepIe2scDSeQBLQ:1615165739964&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjl9LuhwZ_vAhXBTDABHZYaB4gQ_AUoAXoECBMQAw&biw=1440&bih=788#imgrc=_Ymra0I5Qg5X1M)

* * *

A few days after we went to see it, we ended up getting the house.

A month after we bought it we were able to move in, Theo, Blaise, Scarlett, and Lewis helped us move our stuff in, Draco and I ended up pretty much buying all new furniture so they helped us put stuff together.

"Imagine how great it would be to get drunk here." Blaise said as he sat on our couch.

I snorted. "Why imagine?? Why don't we?"

"I like the way you think, Lockhart." Blaise said, grinning.

"You can't mean right now??"Questioned Draco.

"No, we'd need to invite a bunch of people.... throw a kick-ass party!"Blaise told him.

"I don't want drunk people knocked out on my fucking floor." Draco told him.

Scarlett and I glared at each other and started laughing.

"Don't worry mate, we'd just kick them out! But of course, I'd be spending the night. You certainly have enough room." Blaise said.

"Yeah, how many rooms did you say you had?" Theo asked.

"6 bedrooms." Draco replied.

"Sweet!" Theo nodded his head.

"Before we throw any party we'd have dinner though.... invite your mom." I said staring at Draco, the smile on his face dropping.

"Maybe."He replied shortly.

Theodore raised his eyebrows at me.

Lewis walked out of our bathroom on the main floor. "Well guys sorry to cut our time short but I have to get back home, It's only Romilda and Jax at home."

"Right thanks for helping!" I told him and he pulled me into a hug.

"Place is amazing guys." He told us.

Soon everyone else left, leaving just Draco and I.

"Let's go see how our room turned out." I said and kissed him.

He shot me a small smile. "Lead the way."

Our bedroom overlooked the lake, it also had its own balcony and on-suite. We have a kingsize bed placed in the middle and a built-in fireplace. We also had a big closet on the opposite wall.

We crawled into bed, I had a book in my hand using the fireplace as my source of light.

Draco pulled the book out of my hands, throwing it on the floor.

"Hey, you're going to ruin it!" I said, eyeing him.

"Don't care." He said and started placing kisses on my cheek.

"Draco c'mon aren't you tired from today??"

He climbed onto me and held both my wrists. "I'd never be tired of fucking you."

Soon our lips were crashing and our clothes came off.

Draco fingers slid into my already wet pussy.

"Look alright wet for me?" He said chuckling,

He began thrusting them faster inside me.

"F-fuck." I moaned.

"Look at you melting at my touch??" He said, grinning at me.

My head arched back as he placed another finger into me.

He kept going, my moaning becoming louder.

His finger rubbing my clit.

"Cum on my hand."

"Draco-" I stammered.

My organism washed over me, my legs shaking as Draco pulled his fingers out.

He slowly placed those same fingers in his mouth to taste me.

"mhhhhh."

He placed his hand on my legs. "Already trembling."

"You need to give me a minute." I told him.

He grasped my throat tightly, the feeling of his cold rings on my neck."You don't want my cock?"

"I-I do but-"

"Then take it darling."

I laid my head back down on my pillow, Draco positioned himself in-between my legs.

"Ready??"

"Y-yeah." I said even though I knew I wasn't, I was still sensitive after him fingering him.

He pushed himself into me roughly.

"Fuck Draco." I whimpered.

He held my hips as he kept his pace.

"Say m-my name again." He groaned.

"Draco." I breathed.

He buried his face on my neck, I played with his hair as he began pumping harder into me.

"Fuck Draco..... d-don't stop."

"I love when you say my name." He growled, "My fucking whore."

His face moved to my chest, where his tongue flicked over my nipple.

He brought his head back up, his hands massaging over both my breast, him still thrusting into me.

"Do you like when I play with your perfect tits huh princess?"

I bucked my hips against him, his not being able to answer.

"Words princess."

"Yes I-I love it... Draco."

"Put your legs over my shoulders." He demanded.

I did as I was told, letting him go deeper into me.

My legs felt limp on his shoulder.

"Draco.... my legs, I-i can't f-feel them." I told him.

"Then I'm doing my job." He grunted.

I felt my organism building inside of me.

"Shit- I- i'm close."

"Hold it."

"What... I can't." I whimpered.

He pulled out of me.

He entered me once again, more gentle this time.

He thrust inside me, both of us moaning and grunting.

His hands clutching our headboard, my nails digging into his back.

I finished before him but he rode through my organism, grunting in my ear as he finished.

"Fuck." I heard him say, and he pulled out, rolling over to his side of the bed.

I pulled the covers over both of us..... my legs complete jelly shit. ( If yk yk )

"I'd say that's a good end to our first night here." He said, placing a kiss on my cheek.

"I agree."

He chuckled. "How are your legs??"

"Handicap." Was all I said. "I can't even walk to pee."

"Want me to carry you??"

"Yes."

He carried my bridal style to the washroom. What a _gentleman._

~~~~~

Draco and I took a visit to see my father who already had been in Azkaban for a year! He told us he couldn't wait to get out and see our new house. Romilda and Lewis went to visit him a few days before us, so he could meet Jaxson.

I owled Narcissa asking her to join us for dinner at our new house, of course, she agreed to it!

I heard Narcissa knock at the door.

"Draco..... please keep your anger in check." I said walking to the door.

"Yeah, got it."He said quickly.

Great just by his tone I knew he was pissy.

"Hello, sweetheart." Narcissa said as I opened the door.

"Hello, Narcissa." I said, hugging her tightly.

"You look so handsome Draco!"She said as he pulled him into a hug.

He patted her back awkwardly. "Thanks, mom... you look good as well."

I shot him a smile... good nothing insulting _yet._

We showed her our house, she loved it!

We all sat down and began eating.

"So Narcissa have you planned what you're doing with the manor yet??" I asked, taking a sip of wine she brought.

"I talked to Lucius, he- well he's furious to say the least... that I want to leave him. B-but he wants to keep Malfoy Manor... so I'm looking for a place for myself." She told us, although her hand was shaking.

I placed my hand on her hand. "You know if he's threatening you, Draco will put him in his place." I said as I glanced at Draco whose eyes went wide.

"Oh, Hunny-" Narcissa started saying.

"What was he saying to you, mom??" Draco asked loudly.

"Nothing Draco I-"

"Mom tell me what the fuck he said!" Draco demanded, putting down his fork aggressively.

"Please don't start anything Draco... he just said that when he gets out, h-he'll make my life a living hell."

He cracked his knuckles. "Mom don't let him fucking talk to you like that. You need to get out of that house as soon as possible."

"I know dear... he won't be out for a while, I have time."

"Narcissa, Draco's right you need to get out of there, for your wellbeing." I told her.

"Exactly.... even just find something short-term, leave that hell hole then take the house-elf with you." Draco said.

"I'm looking-"

 _"Good_." Was all Draco said after that.

All of us are lucky enough to have a lot of money. Draco and I wouldn't have to work if we really didn't want to.

I'm actually starting my new job soon as a Trainee Healer, if I keep working I can become a healer. This job is to keep me busy plus it's part-time.

Draco's taken a liking to dark artifacts so we're using the spare room in the basement for this new fond collection. That door stays locked at all times unless Draco goes in there.


	85. Mrs.Malfoy

Narcissa did end up finding a lovely townhouse, the style suited her and she made it feel like home. Draco and I made sure to visit her as much as possible. She did live in the muggle part of London so she ended up letting the house-elf go.

Draco and I finally took a trip together and we ended up going to Paris.

For our last night, we saw the Eiffel tower and went to a very expensive restaurant, we went back to our hotel room which also happened to overlook the Eiffel Tower.

  
Our bed has rose petals in the shape of a heart on it and vanilla-scented candles filled the air.

"Wow!" I breathed as I walked to our bed and touched the rose pedals.

Very corny but very romantic indeed.

"Y-you dropped this." I heard Draco tell me.

I turned around..... and there he was down on one knee.

My heart was beating out of my chest, was he really about to do this?

He opened a black box and inside was a gorgeous ring.

I placed my hand to my mouth. "Draco-"

"y/n Lockhart, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" He said as his eyes met mine.

I looked down at him, his gaze consuming me. "Yes- yes of course I will Draco!"

He got up swiftly, and lifted me up, and spun me around.

I had my arms around his neck as I kissed him.

He put my back down, my feet placed back on the floor again.

"Now let's see how the rings fits." He grinned.

I held out my right hand as he placed the ring on my finger.

I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from crying, Happy tears of course but still.

"I love you." I told him.

He smiled as he held my cheek in one hand, using his thumb to rub it.

"I love you, Mrs.Malfoy."

I beamed. "y/n Malfoy does have a _ring_ to it!"

Apparently, while I was at work, Draco went to visit my father in Azkaban to ask for his permission to marry me. I was shocked to hear that, it takes a lot of courage to ask someone's father if they could marry their child.

~~~~

Springtime rolled around, Draco and I had been engaged for 8 months, our wedding was planned for the end of August which was just 3 months away.

We sent out our wedding invites about a month ago, inviting old friends and family.

Jaxson should be walking by then and we asked Lewis & Romilda if he could be our ring boy, they accepted as long as he could walk by then.

Scarlett & Luna now live together in Lovegood's house.

Blaise started dating Serafina Campbell, a Ravenclaw that was in our year... you should have heard the shit we gave him. What happened to only being with Slytherin's? That didn't matter after Hogwarts, did it Blaise?

Good ol Theodore was living that single life still, but I don't think he minded.... he was now an Auror for the Ministry.

I felt like shit knowing that my father wouldn't be able to walk me down the aisle, instead, Lewis was going to walk me down.

I invited my grandparents & uncle on my mom's side. After my mom passed, my grandparents lost contact with us, apparently seeing us was 'too sad'. Loads of bull if you ask me, wouldn't you want to be closer to your family? And my uncle was always the 'fun uncle' he spent his life in the tropics finding new women to spend time with every few months, he kept more in touch with us. He wanted to live a muggle life and that's why never came around often.

My uncle did have one daughter, Aria. She attended Castelobruxo in Brazil. We stayed in touch all these years. It was her mom that took care of her as my uncle left them, he moves as much as some people change clothes.

Aria and I got close in year 7, we hang out quite a bit nowadays and she quickly became one of my closest friends and she's technically my cousin so it makes it even better.

As for my father's side, there was only my grandma left. After my grandpa died before I was born, she became very depressed and rarely left her house. My father also had two older brothers whom he never talks about, apparently, both of them were death eaters in the first wizarding war, one died and the other one went into hiding because as my father puts it 'My brother was a fucking coward.'

On Draco's side, he invited his mother & he even got ahold of his aunt Madora Malfoy, although she probably changed her last name. Madora hated the thought of blood purity & was sorted into Ravenclaw which made her the family outcast.

Since Draco hated Lucius, Madora wanted to get to know Draco.

Madora had lunch with us, she explained how fucked her childhood was, it's truly unfortunate how opinions can fuck up your relationships with your very own blood but sometimes it must be done.

Just because you are blood-related doesn't mean you're obligated to take their shit.

~~~~

Our wedding day finally came, Scarlett and Luna wanted to be in charge of decorating, Although Luna's a sweetheart I didn't want my wedding to look like a wish warehouse. Scarlett told me she'd make sure it was normal. We were getting married in our own backyard, a wedding arch overlooking the lake.

Draco & I were just going to pay for a party planner but Scarlett & Luna begged us, so we caved in and said yes.

Draco, Theo, Blaise & Lewis were the groomsmen and they all were getting ready at Lockhart Manor.

Our friend group for the last year of Hogwarts was basically all guys, leaving it hard for me to choose bridesmaids.

Scarlett, Aria & Romilda were my bridesmaids. As much as I didn't like Romilda at first, we became close after I became the aunt to her child.

Blaise was the best man & Scarlett was my maid of honor.

I hired makeup artists & hairstylists for myself and my bridesmaids.

There was a knock on the door of my room just as all the girls finished getting ready.

"Who is it??" Aria called out.

"Lewis... nobody else is out here with me." He answered.

"Ok... come in!" I told him.

He opened the door, a huge smile on his face when he saw _m_ e. "You look stunning y/n."

I smiled. "Thanks, Lewis."

I heard the girls squeal behind me.

"I have a surprise for y/n.... can I bring it in?" He asked.

"The gifts are after the ceremony?" Scarlett told him, shaking her head playfully.

"I-I know... but this sorta can't be after the wedding.... just say yes y/n."

"Uhhh alright yes?"

"Come in!!" Lewis called to the door.

"It better not be Draco," Scarlett said stepping in front of me. "It's bad-"

The door opened and she stopped talking and moved to the side so I could see.

Standing outside my door in a tux was.... my dad??

"Dad!!" I cried out running to him.

"y/n..... oh how I've missed you." My father said while hugging me.

The comfort my father brought to me at this moment was something I've been longing for since I began being a death eater.

We broke apart and he held both my hands. "You-you're all grown up now."

"How are you here?" I asked.

"Lewis arranged with the ministry that I could come out..... just for today, strictly because I've been serving my time without hassle." He told me.

I felt like crying. I was so happy. "I'm so glad you're here dad!!"

"Thank you, Lewis!" I said, smiling at him.

"It's about to start..... so we should probably get going girls," Lewis told my bridesmaids.

"Since dad's here, he'll obviously be walking you down the aisle. So we're just going to partner up the groomsmen and bridesmaids." Lewis told me.

The plan before was everyone would walk by themselves because Lewis would be walking me down the aisle and it wouldn't have been even.

I nodded. "Did Draco know about this??"

"His idea." My father told me and Lewis nodded at our dad's answer.

My father and I watched everyone finding a seat and the groomsmen and bridesmaids and paired up.

Blaise & Scarlett. Theo & Aria. Lewis & Romilda.

I heard the music start & that was my cue to go.

My palms were sweaty, knees weak. ( Arms are heavy, there's vomit on his sweater already.... mom's spaghetti. Sorry I'll stop now lmao )

"No need to worry... my dear, You'll be okay."

"Th-This is scary," I admitted as I clutched onto his arm, Draco and I were only 19 years old and getting married... It seemed crazy but we loved each other unconditionally.

"I know it is, but look at who's waiting for you."

_The love of my life._

"I'll be right beside you until the very end."

And with that, we opened the door and began walking out, A basic wedding song playing, a long white sheet laid on the ground leading to the arch where Draco and everyone else stood.

I saw the crowd smiling as my father and I walked down the aisle. Draco grinning from ear to ear as he looks at me.

We arrive at the end, just a few feet away from Draco. My father leans in and plants a kiss on my cheek and I take a deep breath before walking up the steps to face the person who has consumed my entire life in the best possible way.

If only my mother were here to witness it, Would she like Draco? From what I can remember I think she would have. She's always admired change and a man that would protect his women from whatever life throws at them, the only reason I know this is because she was obsessed with those types of books, she didn't like the 'damsel in distress' a girl didn't need a man to save her, she needed a man that would stick with her and Draco, he'd stick by me through anything,

Jax walked up to Draco and handed him a tiara, he fucking remembered my constellation story after all these years.

I stared at him in awe and he held it in his hand and gently placed it on my head, a few whistles could be heard from the crowd.

An elder wizard says the basic wedding responses, and Draco & I didn't write our own vows as neither of us knew exactly what to say. Plus our friends would bring that up for the rest of our lives.

Jaxon was the ring boy, Draco placed my ring on my left hand. ( Engagement hand was right, Marriage was left ) I did the same thing for him.

"You may now kiss the bride." The elderly wizard called out.

Draco basically blushed and we both leaned into our first kiss as a married couple.

Cheers and claps burst out as we continued to kiss, I heard the clicks of cameras all around us.

We pulled away, and hand in hand made our way back down the aisle.

~~~

White Canopies appeared with lights hung up around them as the sun began setting, Music & laughter filled the air.

Draco & I having conversations with all of our wedding guests.

"How does it feel to be the first one married?" Asked George as he and Angelina walked up to me.

"Feels like my family is now never going to shut up about kids." I joked, causing George and Angelina to laugh.

I made sure that Draco and I got pictures with everyone, Narcissa & my father were a crying mess. My uncle took quite a liking to the bar outside... and so did his date, which I figured he'd forget about in a month.

"I'd-I'd like to make a toast," Blaise said as he hit a spoon against his wine glass.

"How many drinks did he have?" I asked Draco who was beside me.

"I don't want to know." He replied, smirking.

"Now as most of you know Draco and I have been friends since he first discovered hair gel which was back when we were what? 12 years old. We've been through a lot and I've seen him go from a snotty rich boy to just a rich boy."

We all laughed, Blaise was right.

"If you told me that the lad standing before you would be married before me I would have laughed at you. Draco is not for the faint-hearted and I didn't know if anyone would be able to handle him. I also met y/n when we were 12. She and Draco definitely were not the best of friends and again if you told me that they'd be together I would have laughed. But I witnessed first hand the starting of their relationship and-and well I just wanted to say I don't think there would be a better match in the world. Although I never thought our bromance could be upstaged, I humbly bow to y/n who captured his heart. Now Draco & y/n before I finish, I'd like you to turn to face each other."

Everyone's eyes were on us and we both turned to face each other, trying not to laugh.

"You're now looking into the eyes of the person who is statistically most likely to murder you. To the bride and groom!"

Everyone started laughing including us but we all drank to that.

"Anyone else?" Asked Blaise.

Theodore stood beside him, he cleared his throat. "May all your ups and downs come only in the bedroom."

"Theo!" I hissed but again everyone thought that was funny except my father. oops.

Draco wrapped his arm around my shoulder, I wrapped my arm around his torso.

Scarlett hit Theo and held up her glass, everyone else following. "I'll go, to make up for Theodore over here. Draco stole y/n's heart, so she stole his last name. All in all, I would say that things worked out quite nicely. Let us toast to these lovebirds on their wedding day."

**Guest List:**

**Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley**

**George Weasley & Angelina Johnson**

**Lewis Lockhart & Romilda Vane**

**Neville Longbottom**

**Theodore Nott**

**Aria Duras**

**Dean Thomas**

**Seamus Finnigan**

**Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley**

**Scarlett Bexley & Luna Lovegood**

**Madora Malfoy**

**Narcissa Black**

**Philip Lockhart**

**Henry Duras ( Uncle ) & his date**

**Blaise Zabini & Serafina Campbell**

**Adrian Pucey**

**Miles Bletchley & Sally Smith**

**Mr. Duras & Mrs. Duras ( Grandparents on my mom's side )**

**Ms.Lockhart. ( Grandma on dads side )**

(Those r everyone & there plus one, if they brought one )

Our honeymoon to Hawaii didn't leave until tomorrow and we decided to buy first-class tickets on a plane.

We were sitting on the stools at our kitchen island later that night, drinking Espresso Martinis that were made at the bar.

"I have a gift for you." Draco told me and left the kitchen.

I watched him leave the room, I was confused as to what he would have bought.

He came back with a gorgeous wooden book.

I ran my fingers over the smooth wood and smiled as I saw our names engraved on the cover.

"This book is gorgeous." I told him.

"Open it, I promise it's even better."He said as he hovered over me, his hand placed on my back.

As I turned the pages of the photo albums memories of our younger self appeared.

I saw pictures of us together at parties, us in class, times at Hogsmeade, just random photos we've taken with each other, the more I turned the pages the more I fell in love with my _husband._

"This is why you kept stealing all those pictures from me??"

He smiled. "yeah.... so do you like it?"

"Like it no.... I love it, I love you handsome." I leaned in and kissed him, "This was such an amazing idea.... a bit jealous I didn't think of it myself."

"I was also thinking, later on, we can make another one. Maybe one with all the pictures we took at Hogwarts?"

I nodded my head. "I love that idea!!"


	86. I feel sick

"Are you feeling any better love?"Draco asked as I laid down in our bed in the middle of the day.

"No." I groaned. "I feel like I need to throw up again."

He sat down beside me and moved my hair away from my face. "Is it something you ate??"

"I dunno, I mean you're not sick." I replied.

"Right I-"

I threw the covers off me and ran to the bathroom, just making it to the toilet in time.

Draco stood by the door and I threw up just about everything.

I sat on my knees, facing the toilet.

Draco held my hair, using his hand as a ponytail.

I threw up again.

I heard Draco start gagging. "I- y/n."

"Just go." I mumbled.

He got out of the bathroom still gagging. If I was feeling better I'd laugh at him but I felt too sick.

Later that evening Narcissa and her new half-blood love interest came over for dinner.

This was my second time meeting him, she forced Lucius to sign the divorce papers, it was still getting filed but she was a free woman.

I sluggishly set the table for everyone.

Narcissa placed her hand on my back. "Are you feeling okay sweetheart?"

"Just a stomach ache, that's all." I said, trying to put on a fake smile.

I went to the main floor washroom to splash water on my face, when I looked in the mirror I saw my hair which looked like I was stuck in a rainstorm, my bun was messy and my hair was sticking out every which way. My skin looks paler than normal and the bags under my eyes were very noticeable. I groaned to myself... I really did look like shit.

When I sat down at the table, Draco was putting the lasagna on the table. The smell entered my nose and I covered my nose with my hand.... Did lasagna always smell so _gross?_

"y/n.... what's wrong, you love lasagna?" Questioned Draco as he saw me covering my nose.

"It- It just smells gross today, I'm not hungry." I told him.

Narcissa sent a look to her almost-boyfriend who's name was Ellis.

"What?" Draco and I blurted out in unison.

"How long have you been feeling like this??" Asked Ellis.

"I dunno.... since yesterday." I replied.

"She basically slept all day yesterday." Draco told them.

A smile crept on Narcissa' face. "So you're feeling tired and nauseous?"

"And moody." Mumbled Draco who started filling his plate.

"Piss off, I'm _not_ moody." I snapped, why did he have to add that last part.... I haven't been _that_ moody.

He glanced at me and looked back down. "S-sorry."

"Sweetheart.... have you missed anything??"

"What? No.... I-i don't know what you're talking about." I stammered. "Is it somebody's birthday?"

Ellis and Narcissa laughed while Draco just kept eating.... completely unfazed by this conversation.

"No hunny..... just think about your symptoms. _"_ Narcissa told me.

"Am I dying or something??" I asked, still confused.

"Is there a bun in the oven?" Asked Ellis.

"No garlic bread." Draco told him as he continued to eat.

My jaw dropped. "What.... no I-I'm not-"

Narcissa & Ellis laughed again.

"Am I missing something??" Draco questioned.

I got up from my seat. "I'm just sick, that's it."

I went over to the fridge and got myself water & sat back down.

"Mom she's not-" Draco gasped, then he saw me sitting back down.

"y/n.... when's the last time you had... your-"

Hello, we're at the table?

"Last month.... I'm- oh fuck I'm late." I said, my jaw-dropping once again.

The fork Draco was holding dropped on his plate with a loud clank.

"Want me to go buy you a test?" Narcissa asked me, "Or if you tell me the spell I can cast it."

"No." I said, shaking my head. "I'll go out later, just enjoy your dinner."

"A new life is an amazing thing." Ellis told the table.

Easy for him to say.

"I... know, I just figured Draco and I would have a bit more time to ourselves." I said.

Draco abandoned his food at this point and now he looked sick. "Maybe you really just have a stomach ache."

"Draco." Narcissa said sternly. "Don't be dumb."

They left after dinner, not pushing the whole baby conversation any further which I was glad about. I'm not ready to be a mother.

I retreated back to bed, wanting our dinner conversation to be some _sick_ dream.

"I think we should talk about this." Draco said sitting on the bed.

I turned so I wouldn't have to face him, I just wanted to be alone.

"There is nothing to talk about." I said flatly.

"There is though, I'm going to buy you a test, okay?"

"No." I snapped, I could feel the tears in my eyes and reality hit me.... how could I not see it before? Every time I was sick it was never this extreme... now look I'm crying? Why because I was probably fucking pregnant.

"Hey... darling why are you crying?" Draco asked me as he rubbed my leg through the covers.

"Because i-i'm stupid." I sobbed. "How could I not have known!"

"You are not stupid love, I thought you wanted kids?"

"I do.... just n-not now, I'm not ready."

"If you're not ready... then I'm certainly not. We'll make it, just the two of us."

I turned back over to face him & he leaned over and wiped my face with his hand.

"This is what happens when we're high and horny." I said laughing through my tears.

He smirked. "I guess hitting it raw wasn't the smartest idea... it- it was amazing though wasn't it darling?"

I shook my head and laughed. "So good, I'm probably pregnant now, that was what? Our third time without protection."

_"Third times a charm."_

I used my leg to nudge him playfully. "Stop!" I teased.

Draco and I went to the muggle grocery store, and went to the aisle where the pregnancy test, condoms and all sorts of gels were.

I didn't want to use magic, I wanted the full experience if I really was pregnant.

Draco picked up Durex Pleasure Gel. "Imagine having to use this... I mean who can't make their mrs' finish?"

I couldn't help but stare at the wedding band on his hand, our wedding band. It still felt surreal.

"Put that down." I hissed grabbing his hand, there was an older lady standing just a few feet away... and I could see her smiling at us.

"Fine." He huffed putting it back on the shelf. "So do we just grab any test?"

"I dunno, I haven't done this before."

"I'll just grab the most expensive one." He shrugged and pulled one off the shelf.

"You know usually people grab the cheapest one." The lady beside us chimed in.

"Yeah... well, we have uhhh money to spare." Draco told her.

She laughed. Draco & I didn't, why was she even listening to us in the first place?

Draco grabbed my hand. "Let's get the fuck out of here." He mumbled and I nodded in agreement.

A skinny teenage boy rang up the test and glanced at Draco and I with a tiny smirk.

Draco played for it with his muggle MasterCard.

"H-have a good night." The boy chuckled as he handed Draco the bag.

"Do we have a fucking problem?" Draco snapped.

The kids' eyes got wide. I grinned, he looked to be about the same height as me and as skinny as a single strand of spaghetti.

"No, no we don't." The boy stammered.

"Then what the fuck is so funny? Wanna take this outside??"He challenged the boy.

We were still holding hands so I squeezed it. "Let's just go... who cares about this twig."

"I didn't mean to cause- " The boy tried saying but Draco.... well we know how Draco is.

He leaned closer to the boy, the boy shrinking in defeat.

"You better watch yourself kid. I could wipe my ass with your paycheck." He spat.

I started pulling him away from the cashier. Last thing I need is him getting arrested and sent to prison.

When he got home I pissed on the stick and called Draco inside the bathroom while we waited for the result.

"How long does this shit take?? For 25 dollars, I'd expect it to work faster." Draco said impatiently.

"Be patient," I told him.

We heard a beep and that means the results are, I felt my heartbeat quicken.

"You wanna look first?" I asked because I didn't.

"I... you should be the first to look."

I shook my head. "Please do it for me."

He took a deep breath and picked it up from the bathroom sink.

He looked at it and his eyes went wide, he backed back slightly and... passed out?

Before I knew it he was laying on the ground unresponsive.

"Draco!" I cried, sitting beside him, shaking him to wake the fuck up.

I pulled his head onto my lap, he took a pretty hard fall and I wanted to make sure his head was fine.

He woke up a few moments later, I didn't bother to look at the test as I have a pretty good guess as to what it said.

"How are you feeling??" I asked as I ran my hands through his hair.

"How- did I faint??" He asked.

I couldn't help but smirk. "Yeah.... so I'm guessing it was a positive."

"It said- yeah... you're pregnant, we're going to-to be parents." I heard how scared he was in his voice.

He sat up slowly.

I picked up the test off the floor and looked at it, it was a digital one that read '2 weeks pregnant.' I set it on the sink once again.

I led Draco to the kitchen and made him sit down on one of the stools near the island, passing him a juice after I washed my hands. I remember reading that juice helps some who fainted.

"Are you scared??" He asked me.

I shrugged. "Yeah.... but- but we have Lewis and Narcissa for help." I said but my words sounded weak as I spoke.

"Too late for plan B huh?" He grinned.

I grabbed an apple from our fruit bowl and chucked it at him lightly. "Yeah 2 weeks too late!"

He caught the apple in his hand. "Thanks for the apple."

He bit into the apple, but a frown formed on his face.

"What's wrong??" I asked.

"Does this mean I have to wait 9 months before we can fuck again?"

I raised my eyebrows thinking he was joking, _he wasn't._

I started laughing. "You can still have sex when you're pregnant Draco."

He looked relieved. "Good... because there was no way I'd be able to stop for 9 months."

I just shook my head, this was the dude I married.

He ushered me to come to him.

I made my way over to him, I was standing on the opposite side of the Kitchen.

He wrapped both his arms around my torso and kissed me.

~~~

During my second trimester, I started to become really moody... mostly annoyed by little things. Draco tried to his hardest but I know that if I acted the way I did and I wasn't pregnant he would have lost his shit, or fuck the moodiness out of me. I think he was scared to fuck me, I reminded him that it was safe but even when we did it.... he was slow and cautious. BORING. My hormone levels were high and I finished but I'd rather him call me a slut in bed then be cautious, maybe that's my kink. oops.

"I want ice cream." I whined to Draco.

"y/n, I bought you a whole tub of ice cream two days ago." He told me as we both were sitting in the living room.

"Ok and?? I'm craving ice cream." I said annoyed.

"That's all you've been eating!" He snapped.

I shot him a dirty look and got up. I'd just owl someone to get me some I thought.

"Where are you going?" Draco called out as I began leaving the room.

I didn't answer, I was going to be petty until I got what I wanted.

He huffed and got up, pulling me to face him.

"You want ice cream?? Fine, I'll go get you some."

A smile curled on my face.

He came back a little while later with 3 tubs of ice cream. "I'm not going out again, so savor these." He told me as he put them in the freezer.

"Yeah... yeah." I mumbled.

~~~~

On June 25th, our firstborn son came into our lives.

I held him in my arms, Draco hovering over us. Both of us are the happiest in the world.

"We need a name." I said to Draco, after 9 months we still hadn't decided on anything.

"I mean... I have a name."

I glared at him with a smirk. "What is it?"

"Scorpius." He replied.

"Do you want him to be bullied?" I questioned laughing.

"He's a Malfoy, he won't be bullied." Draco snorted. "It's not so much the name it's because-"

"That night on your roof.... the night we named our favorite constellations." The name was odd, but the memory... It was _perfect._

"If I let you name him..... I pick out the name for our next child.?"

He grinned. "So we'll be having another??"

"Of course, can't have him be an only child like you." I teased.

He rolled his eyes. "So Scorpius Malfoy?"

I nodded, smiling.

I handed Scorpius over to Draco.

"I was never a huge fan of middle names... What about you??" I questioned.

"I wish I didn't have my middle name." Draco admitted as he smiled down at his son.

~~~~

Scorpius was now 8 months old, Narcissa took an opportunity to babysit him and Lewis, Romilda & Jax were always around.

Draco & I were sitting on the couch, while Scorpius was at Narcissa's for the evening.

"I think we should start thinking about giving Scorpius a sibling." Draco told me as he gazed at me hungrily.

"Don't you think we should wait a bit??" I asked him. "Can we handle two toddlers??"

"How about I just fuck you and we see what happens?' He said as he hovered above me and started kissing my lips.

I want him so bad right now, I didn't even care.

"Then fuck me." I told him, pulling his shirt over his head.

My body was in between his legs as he slid my track pants off.

Taking off my underwear with his teeth.

He began running his finger over my clit, my body wanting more.

"Stop... playing." I told him as I laid my head down on the couch.

"You love it when I tease you." He said as he pulled his hand away from me.

"I don't."

He leaned down. "If you be a good girl, i'll fuck you."

I huffed. "You're unbelievable Draco Malfoy."

He began flicking his tongue over my clit.

I felt his finger enter me as his tongue swirled around.

I bucked my hips, wanting to get every inch of his fingers.

He continued to finger me, his tongue working my clit.

He lifted his head up. "You want more??"

I nodded. "Yes."

He removed his fingers harshly from me, licking them clean, "So fucking good."

My pussy throbbed as his finger left me, I needed to finish.

He pulled his pants and boxers off.

He got back over me, shoving his dick harshly into me.

"Draco- fuck."

His hand gripped into my hair as he shoved himself in and out of me.

"Ow... m-my hair." I whined.

"I pull it out if you don't shut the fuck up, princess."

His fingers digging into my scalp.

"T-that hurts." I told him, his pace quickened.

"What did I say to you?? Repeat it." He spat.

His tip hit my g-spot and I bit on my bottom lip.

"That you'll-" A moan escaped my lips, I saw him grinning.

"Continue darling."

"You'll pull it out....i-if I don't shut the fuck up."

"And did you shut the fuck up?" He asked grunting.

"No... i-"

"So shut the fuck up, whore."

Him calling me a whore was so aroused me, my hips bucking faster into his.

I wrapped my legs around his torso.

He let go of my hair and began holding my hips, digging his nails into me.

I did the same thing but into his back.

My nails digging into his gorgeous pale skin.

His thrusts started getting sloppier, knowing that we were both close to finishing.

"Cum inside me." I told him.

"Who's little slut are you??"

"Yours, Draco M- Malfoy." I choked out as I felt my orgasm wash over me.

"Good girl." He groaned in my ear.

He finished inside me, his body falling on me.

I began kissing his cheek as he laid on top of me, obviously holding himself up a bit. I wouldn't be able to breathe if he had dead weight on me.

This entire rest of the week, we fucked.

The week after that, I began feeling super tired lately.

So Draco bought me another test, sure enough, baby number 2 was on the way.

______

**When I was writing the dinner part all I could think about was 'This is why Y/N's not in Ravenclaw' LMAO**


	87. Another One Bites The Dust

  
**This chapter is all over the place but** **it's more of a filler chapter**

**Also, th** **is** **was the only chapter name I liked LMAO, you'll see why.**

* * *

Scorpius was super excited when we told him that he would be an older brother.

We wanted to know the gender, so we decided not to open the envelope until we got home.

"Ready?" I asked as Draco held Scorpius who was sitting on the counter.

He nodded."Whenever you're ready love."

I opened it and the paper read 'GIRL'

I smiled and showed him the paper.

He read it, and I watched his face light up.

I leaned up and we kissed.

"Ewww!" Scorpius said as he watched us kiss, if only the kid knew how he ended up in his world.

"Who are you saying ewww to huh??" Draco teased and tickled Scorpius and he began squirming around giggling.

Later the night Draco told me he had a name idea.

"I thought I got to name this one?" I joked as I rubbed my hand over my belly.

"I know..... but I think you'll like it." He told me.

I nodded. "Ok... what is it then??"

"Kamala."

I looked up at him. "Kamala... like after my mother??"

He nodded, I guess he thought it was a bad idea because I wasn't smiling. That wasn't the case at all, just hearing her name reminded me of her memorial card. 'Kamala Duras, devoted mother, and wife.'

"Sorry, was that a stupid idea? Forget I said anything." He said looking down at his hands.

"No... no, it's not that, I just- it reminded me of her memorial cards, but Kamala Malfoy.... that's cute." I said, cracking a smile.

"Don't lie princess, if you don't like it-"

"Draco... I _love_ it."

~~~~

October 13th Kamala Malfoy was born.

Scarlett and Luna were the first to arrive after she was born, She came out with brown hair and y/e/c eyes.

Scarlett was holding her. "She's adorable, you guys sure do make some cute babies."

I laughed. "Thanks, Scar."

Draco was holding Scorpius who was asleep on his lap. "Yeah... thanks I guess."

Luna leaned over to look at Kamala. "She already looks like you, y/n."

"You'll have to keep the boys away from this one." Teased Scarlett.

Draco's eyes went wide. "She won't date until she's... I dunno thirty."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Draco, we aren't even thirty?"

"So, like I told you males are-"

"Sick in the head, yes I know." I said finishing his sentence.

Luna & Scarlett giggled. "If you waited until thirty to date, you wouldn't be holding either of your kids right now." Luna said smiling.

"Very true." I replied.

"Ok twenty-nine," Draco said as he moved Scorpius's hair away from his face.

~~~~~

Just after Kamla was born there was another loss in the family, my baby Medusa passed away. Even with so much power at the touch of a wand, you can't change the fact that we all must go one day.

2 years after Kamala was born, I gave birth to two twin girls 'Thalia & Livia Malfoy' on March 28th.

Two Aries women, we're in for a treat with these two!

Our house was complete, and so I got my tubes tied.... just because I didn't want another _happy_ accident.

The same year the girls were born, Blaise & Priscilla got married. They were only engaged for 3 months, Draco was the best man.

A year after they got married, Priscilla was pregnant, making their kid 2 years younger than Thalia & Livia.

She gave birth to a girl 'Orla Zabini'

They ended up having another 2 boys, each kid having only a 1 year age gap. 'Easton Zabini' and the youngest 'Greyson Zabini'

~~~~

Scorpius got his Hogwarts letter so we took all the kids to Diagon alley to get Scorpius's things.

He wanted an owl, so that's what we got him. Jaxson already completed his first year in Hogwarts where he was sorted into Gryffindor.

Soon we were standing at Kings Cross, Kamala was taking in the scene while I was holding Livia's hand, Draco holding Thalia's.

George and Angelina walked up to us. Their kid Fred Weasley ii was starting his first year at Hogwarts as well. They also had a daughter named Roxanne Weasley who was the same age as Kamala.

"See you two kept busy." George joked as he saw our little mini Quidditch team.

"I'd say you have as well." Draco said, smirking at his kids.

Angelina laughed."So Scorpius what house do you hope to be placed in?"

He shrugged. "Slytherin would be cool!"

"Just like your mom and dad." George said winking at Scorpius.

Scorpius nodded. "Yeah."

"I'm guessing you want to be a Gryffindor??" I asked Fred ii.

He nodded. "Yeah.... but the Slytherin common room sounds cool!"

Draco and I laughed, all the _very_ PG memories came flooding back.

"It is pretty cool.... you can sometimes see the mermaids in the windows." I told the young boys.

Fred's jaw dropped. "That's awesome!"

Draco checked his watch. "It's probably time to board the train."

I felt sad seeing my baby go. "Give me a hug!"

He groaned and opened his arms.

"Don't act like you're too cool to hug Scorpius, or I'll send you a howler." Draco said, eyeing him.

Scorpius' face dropped. "Ok... dad, I gave her a hug see!"

I laughed and we said our goodbyes.

"Owl us when you can." Draco said and gave our son one last pat on the shoulder.

"When can I go on the train??" Asked Thalia.

"When you're old enough, for now your stuck with mom and I." Draco told her.

"When will I get my letter? _"_ Asked Kamala as we began walking out of Kings Cross.

"This summer, Kam." I told her.

She nodded. "I can't wait!!!"


	88. All Grown Up

It was now official, all the kids left the house.

Scorpius was now in his 5th year, sorted into Slytherin.

Kamala was now in 4th year, sorted into Hufflepuff. She was a spitting image of my mother.

Livia & Thalia were now in 2nd year, both sorted into Slytherin.

All the kids would be returning for the holidays, the house was definitely lonely without all the kids but it did mean Draco and I could do it _anywhere_ , at whatever time we pleased.

A few days before they were supposed to come home, we received a letter from Kam.

_To mum and dad_

_I was wondering if my friend Spencer could spend the holidays at our house?_

_Owl me back and let me know._

_~ Kamala Malfoy_

I had no problem with it, but I asked Draco just in case, and the first thing he asked...

"Is Spencer a guy or a girl?"

I couldn't help but laugh, "I dunno love, she's never talked about a Spencer before."

"Well if it's a boy no fucking way, she's too young."

"She was the same age as us when we got together." I reminded him.

"It's different, that's _our_ child.... she's too young to be fu-"

"Okay." I said cutting him off, I didn't want to even think about our baby... doing _it_ plus he was being a cock block, "Well, I don't want to owl her asking if Spencer is a guy or girl?"

So Draco did end up sending her an owl ( without me knowing ) asking if Spencer was a guy.... he is, Draco told her 'absolutely not.'

~~~

When picked all the kids up from Kingscross, Kam didn't say a word and stormed off the second she got off the train.

We got home & she ran upstairs.

"Don't slam my fucking door, Kamala!" Draco snapped from downstairs.

"She's upset that you didn't let her boyfriend stay over." Scorpius told us while we all were in the kitchen.... Since when was my kid a little snitch?? He should know Draco has a temper.

Draco slammed the fridge door shut and turned around quickly to face Scorpius. "Her what?" He said through gritted teeth.

Scorpius stiffened. "I- uh... her friend."

"Scorpius Hunny..... did you say that was her boyfriend?" I asked him.

He nodded slowly. "If she asks... I didn't say anything."

Draco bolted up the stairs calling Kamala's name.

Scorpius & I both had the same expressions. _Oh fuck._ We both ran up the stairs to Kamala's room.

"I think you forgot to tell me something when you owled." Draco said, his arms crossed and he stood near her bed which she was sitting on.

( Kamala's room )

She looked up and answered shakily. "No... I don't think I forgot to tell you anything."

"Really... you're going to lie now?" He scoffed. "Spencer's more than a friend, isn't he?"

Her eyes went wide, I heard Scorpius snort.

I hit his arm. "Go to your room... please."

"But mom-"

"Go!" I said pointing to the door, he obeyed.

"I knew you'd react like this dad." Kamala told him.

"Did you just expect me to let you and your boyfriend sleep in your bed together?"He questioned. "Do you think I'm an idiot Kamala?"

Kamala shot me a pleading look. I really didn't know what to do, I mean Draco was right.... at that age they're horny bastards.

"Draco... I think you should ease up a bit, I mean the kids not even here."

He turned to face me and took a deep breath. "Because if I didn't owl her, YOU would have let him in our house."

"Don't start blaming me." I snapped. "When she said a friend in the owl I figured it was a girl."

"Don't get mad at mom."Kamala chimed in.

"I'm not mad at your mom... I'm mad at you." He told her.

"What age were you when you and mom got together? She asked him,

I smirked.... smart girl.

"Doesn't matter Kamala, I'm too young to be a grandfather.... and you are too young to be a mother."

I watched Kamala's face drop.

"Draco don't fucking start that!" I told him. "I think maybe you need to leave her room."

"I-I can't believe you'd assume I'd be doing that." She said and it looked like she wanted to cry.

He glared at her. "You got to understand that a lot of people regret who they first do things with, I just want you to really think before doing anything."

She didn't look up.

"Like it or not, you're my daughter-"

"Wish I wasn't." She said through gritted teeth.

A mixture of sadness and anger washed over his face. If anyone else said something rude like that to him he would have connected his fist to their face.

"Draco, let's just give her space." I told him.

Then I sat on her bed. "Kamala, I know that you're angry but saying shit like that is not okay, apologize."

She wiped her eyes with her hand. "You don't care, as long as he's not mad at you. Don't act like you'd understand."

_Has my child even met me?_

"I'm playing both sides here." I told her, Draco clenched his jaw and I nodded my head towards the door ushering him to leave.

He stood in the doorway when he said one last thing."I don't care how mad you are at me, don't ever question your mother, if you hate being here so bad you can go back to school for the rest of the break." Then he walked out.

The sound of Draco's voice was like a challenge, Kam was smart enough to keep her mouth shut... this time.

"Kamala, he may blow stuff out of proportion _sometimes_ but he loves you.... you're his daughter. He's scared to lose you to a boy, even if he won't admit that."

She nodded. "I don't want either of you to hate me."

I pulled her into a hug, she wrapped her arms around me. "We don't hate you, Kam."

"While we were waiting in the hospital room after you were first born Auntie Scarlett and Luna joked about having to watch for boys around you, do you know what your father said?"

She shook her head no as I continued to hug her.

"He said you weren't allowed to date until you were thirty."

I heard her laugh.

"So of course all us girls said you can't be like that- so he said you can date when you're twenty-nine... you never had a fighting chance."

She hugged me tighter but I heard her giggle again, "I'll be a loser- does dad want me to be a loser who starts dating at twenty-nine?"

"If it was his choice yeah... we weren't even 29 when we got married- or had you, or Scorpius, or the twins." I said with a laugh, "Just remember that he's always going to be protective... coming from someone who's dated him since we were 14, he won't grow out of that."

"I just want somebody to look at me the way he looks at you mom." She admitted.

I could cry, she was way too precious. 

"Do you love Spencer?" I asked as she continued to lay her head on my chest.

_"I think so?"_

"That answer right there means you're not ready to... do anything serious. Until you can say yes with confidence, But if it already happened... It's alright love."

"Nothing happened."She admitted.

"I bought cake mix... wanna do some baking?" I asked her.

She nodded & broke from our hug."Yeah, I'd love to mom."

Kamala ended up apologizing to Draco later on in the night, ending their little fight.

~~~~~

Another year rolled around, meaning another Christmas break with the kids.

Blaise and his now 3 kids, Lewis & Jax, Scarlett & Luna were all going to spend Christmas eve at our house.

"Where's Romilda?" Asked Luna as we all began eating Christmas dinner.

"Mom- "Jax started saying but got cut off by Lewis.

"Romilda is spending Christmas with her family." Lewis said flatly, he seemed almost annoyed at the question?

"Oh, that's... nice." Luna replied.

"So Scorpius you're in your 6th year now.... are you dating anyone?" Blaise asked.

"Eh... sorta have a thing with Rose." He replied nonchalantly.

I almost choked on my drink. "Rose Weasley?"

Scorpius nodded.

Jaxson started laughing. "I'd say more than just a thing."

Draco eyed his only son carefully. "Is Rose a ginger?"

"Yeah bet her puss-" Jaxson started saying but again was cut off by Lewis smacking him.

Blaise choked on his drink while the rest of us had our jaws dropped, this child was not about to say that!

"Jax if you say something stupid I'm burning all your gifts in the fireplace." Lewis warned him.

Jaxson held his hands up in defense.

Scorpius grinned. "Yeah dad, she's a ginger."

Draco shook his head. "Ginger, you fucking weirdo."

Everyone at the table began laughing.

"What about you girls?? Anyone caught your eye?" Asked Scarlett.

Livia & Thalia began giggling.

"What??"Questioned Draco.

"Nothing dad." Replied Thalia with a smirk.

She looked just like Draco when she grinned.

I haven't had a chance to ask the girls about any love interests they might have, but I know they definitely wouldn't tell me anything with Draco around.

Kamala shrunk in her seat a tiny bit, but I don't think Draco noticed.

Other conversations began, leaving that question completely dropped.... _for now._

"What house are you sorted into Orla??"I asked.

"Ravenclaw." She told me smiling, she was only in her first year.

"Wow, we have someone in every house." Blaise pointed out.

Well.... damn he was right.

~~~~

It was mid-April when Draco & I received a letter from Kamala.

_To mom and dad._

_I haven't been feeling good, can I come home for a bit?_

_~ Kamala Malfoy_

I still worked as a healer so Draco picked her up while I was at work, it seemed a bit odd that she wanted to come home... Usually, if you're sick you miss a couple of days of class and return.

"She's been sleeping all day." Draco told me.

My mind instantly went to another place. "You don't think-"

We both know what happened last time I 'slept all day'

Draco's jaw dropped."She better fucking not be."

We walked into Kamala buried under her covers.

I pulled the covers off her, her eyes were puffy and red.

"Why are you crying?" I asked, Draco and I both took a seat on her bed.

"It...It's nothing." She sobbed.

"Kamala, it's not nothing.... What's bothering you??" Draco asked.

"Don't get m-mad at me." She cried.

"We won't." I assured her, Draco agreeing.

"I was dating this boy... and we did- did stuff and then he broke u-up with me." She admitted, it broke my heart.

I pulled her into a hug. "Is that why you wanted to be home?"

She nodded.

"I'll kill that fucking git, who is it.... I'll go to the school myself." Draco said angrily.

"Dad.... i-it's fine." She said, still crying into my arms.

"Draco you will not be beating up any minors... no matter what they did." I said.

"Boys suck, my love." I told her. "But he lost you-"

"Which makes him an idiot." Draco said finishing my sentence. He rubbed his hand over her back.

"What's his last name?" Draco asked.

"Macmillian." She told him.

Draco and I made eye contact.

Draco took a deep breath, maybe so he wouldn't lose his shit too badly. "Is his father Ernest?"

"Y-yes... wait how did you know?" She asked, breaking from my hug.

"I punched his father during my last year at Hogwarts." Draco admitted proudly, I laughed and Kamala did as well.

"Why??"She asked him.

"He wanted your mom, but you see.... she's mine and nobody else's, so I put him in his place."

Kamala glanced at me with a tiny smile.

"How long were you with him?" I asked her.

"A few months." She told us.

After a while, Draco went back downstairs and I stayed to talk.

"Was he your first time?" I asked her.

"I- no." She said, shaking her head.

"Good." I said I wasn't going to get mad at her for doing it... she'd have to live with who she does it with, not me and you learn from your mistakes.

"You're not mad?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Course not love, we're only human."

"It was with Spencer, the guy dad wouldn't let him come over, but he transferred to Durmstrang." She told me.

_Of course it was._

"You thought by being with him you'd be getting back at your father without him knowing?"

The corners of her mouth turned into a little smirk, "Lucky guess."

**_____**

**The next chapter is officially the last one** 🙁

**If you stuck around this long, I love you!!**

**< 33**


	89. Denouement

It was summertime and all the kids came home, Jaxson was staying over for a few days.

Romilda & Lewis ended up splitting up, I don't know the reason behind it but it wasn't my place to ask.

Luna & Scarlett were happily taking care of their now many animals.

Blaise & Serefina were taking care of their 3 kids.

Jaxson & Scorpius had Demon dung bombs & peace disturbers laid out on our kitchen island.

Draco was cutting fruit and Thalia was stealing them from him.

"Better not be doing that shit in the house boys." I said pointing to the things on the table.

"We're not." Said Jaxson.

"Mom... we're not stupid enough to do that in here." Said Scorpius. "Dad would beat my ass."

Draco smirked at them. Thalia giggled.

Jaxson started laughing.

"Hey, no laughing in my house bastard child." Draco teased, pointing his knife at Jaxson.

The boys began laughing.

I shook my head, he did not just call him that.

"Wait... what's a bastard child??" Asked Thalia.

"I think your mom can explain that better, Thalia." Draco told her while grinning at me.

"Draco i-" I said glaring at him, "Thalia a bastard child is when your parents had you when they weren't married." I explained.

Thalia smiled at Jaxson and began taking Draco's fruit again.

Later that night Draco and I were laying in bed, both of us ready to go to sleep when he whispered into my ear.

"You still awake darling?"

I rolled over to face him and he planted a kiss on my cheek.

"You know I really didn't believe in love growing up... m-my mom was the only person who ever showed me love, so I guess when I started liking you... I just figured it was a stupid little crush, you know?"

I didn't know where this was coming from.

"and then- with all the dark lord shit, i-i just... you're the only reason I survived."

I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his chest. "After everything, it was us all along.... crazy how things work."

He chuckled, "I don't think I could ever love anything more than you, y/n."

"Just the two of us." I whispered.

"Just the two of us." He said as he kissed the top of my head, "No matter what happens, You're all I got in this world, I love you."

~~~~

Scorpius was entering his 6th year, Kamala her 5th, and the twins there 3rd.

I began working fewer shifts as a healer, I wanted more time to relax and Draco spent his time collecting dark artifacts

"I have a surprise for you."Draco called from downstairs.

I walked down the stairs and saw Draco hold a white husky puppy with clear blue eyes.

I gasped and began petting the dog.

"Like her?"Asked Draco.

"D-did you just ask me if I liked a puppy? Of course."

He passed her over to me and she began licking my hand.

"It's been a while since we've had an annoying pet, don't you think?"

I smirked. "After Medusa, you were done with the cat life, huh? You decided to get a dog instead?"

He nodded, grinning.

We decided on the name Nova.

~~~~

Years passed.....

Lewis got together with Elora Dunn.

Luna & Scarlett ended up adopting a little boy and girl. Scarlett sees her father and sister Savannah regularly, her mom and her never made up.

Theodore recently got married to a muggle by the name of Aubrielle, she seemed like a sweet girl and she was gorgeous, from her green eyes to her long blonde hair. 

Scorpius ended up becoming a seeker for the Falmouth Falcons and is currently dating Rose Weasley.

Kamla is now an activist and has been with a few people but hasn't found the one yet.

Livia is a potions master and was dating another teacher, they both worked at Hogwarts.

Thalia is an owlet trainer and she was dating Fred Weasley ii.

Livia & Thalia graduated two years ago and Jaxson became a curse breaker.

Draco & I were almost never in our big house alone, which we didn't mind.

Somebody was always around, whether it's our parents, old friends, or our kids. Thalia & Fred loved to stay here when they weren't training owls.

It was raining lightly one morning, Draco made us coffee and we both had the same blanket wrapped around us. My head leaning on his chest, his arm around my shoulder.

The smell of his cologne was in the air, we sat down silently watching the rain drop on the lake causing a ripple effect.

Nova was snoring lightly and laying on both of our feet.

Draco kissed the top of my hair. "You and me-"

"Always, forever." I replied, finishing his sentence.

And it was Draco & I, always forever.

He was the love of my life, as I was his.

After everything, it was him and I all along, it's awfully funny how life works.

All the pain and suffering and we made it, luckily enough I got to live the life I wanted with Draco by my side.

To love is nothing. To be loved is something. But to love and be loved, that's everything.

There wasn't a better match for me than Draco Malfoy, the boy who managed to fix all his wrong choices.


	90. ♡

**That concludes "Mixed Emotions."**

**I just wanted to thank you all from the bottom of my heart.**

**Although this has come to an end, I have more story ideas.**

**I am always open to new ideas as well & I already began writing another fanfic, it is in the Harry Potter fandom & it will ** **_not_ ** **be an x reader.**

**In my opinion, this story could have been so much more... It was a learning experience and I hope to look back and see improvement.**

**BUT FOR THE LAST TIME, THANK YOU FOR READING MIXED EMOTIONS**

** A few facts about this story before we say goodbye completely **

**\- I was planning on killing Y/N off in the second wizarding war but I'd break my heart to write about Draco so upset.**

**\- When I first started planning this fanfic I forgot Gil** **deroy** **Lockhart was a character and when I choose the last name for Y/N it completely slipped my mind. ( Chamber of Secrets was** **my** **least favorite hp movie so I rarely watch it LMAO )**

**\- When I think of Lewis I pictured Louis** **Partridge** **, I never made a cast since Lewis was supposed to be your twin and you should think of whoever you want.**

**\- I choose for them to go back for their 7th year and live as carefree as ever because after the war it's always the epilogue at Kingcross and then it's done and I always want more, I want the marriage, the pregnancy and to at least hear about that kids a tiny bit without actually reading a spin-off ( No there will not be a spin-off on Thalia, Livia, Kamala or Scorpious. )**

**_Until next time, I love & appreciate you_ **

**_< 3_ **


End file.
